


My Hero Saved My Life

by bandhoez9194



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blind Character, Blurryface Era, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Ending, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Self-Harm, Sex, Touring, Tylers kinda weird, Unplanned Pregnancy, but thats normal, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandhoez9194/pseuds/bandhoez9194
Summary: Amelia Demothi and her best friend Aaralynn Speaks Walking won tickets to a Twenty One Pilots concert and they're ecstatic. Amelia has loved Tyler's voice since the day she heard it. She doesn't know what he looks like, since she has been blind since she was 8 years old after a house fire that killed her baby brother and mother.While there Aaralynn goes to the bathroom and left her best friend to fend for herself for 15 minutes where Amelia ends up running into someone on her way to the bathroom. This person helps her up and apologises for knocking her over.She knows this voice. This voice saved her life when she wanted to attempt four years previously. What could happen after this happenchance meeting? Could her alltime hero become something more? Or will she be just seen as yet another fan?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Joseph/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this story 2016/2017 in the span of a few months so I'll be posting all the chapters over the span of 2 days. Also, I just reread this story considering I literally didn't remember any of it and there's lots of typos, mostly lower cased words that shouldn't be because i wrote this on my phone but 90% of it is proper grammar. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!!

**_Amelia_ **

"...And the winner is Amelia Demothi! Amelia, if you're listening, call in 5 minutes to accept your prize of two tickets to the August 1st showing of Twenty One Pilots in Dallas!" the radio announced and my mouth dropped.

I won? I won! "Call the Kid Kraddick Show," I told my phone and it started dialling the radio show. "Welcome to Kid Kraddick! How may I help you?" a female voice said and I said shyly, "I'm Amelia Demothi, I won the Twenty One Pilots tickets?"

"Ah! Amelia, wonderful, now, we need your email address and we will send you the tickets in a printable version, how are you today?" she said and I blinked, though I really didn't need to. I couldn't see anyway.

"Um, I'm wonderful! I can't wait to hear the Tyler and Josh, this will be amazing! My email is A underscore Demothi - D-E-M-O-T-H-I, at gmail dot com," I said and she was silent for a moment before saying, "Wonderful. Congratulations on the win, and I hope you keep listening to the Kid Kraddick!" she said and I said, "Thank you, and I definitely will, I love this station."

She laughed and a few seconds later we hung up and I sat there on my bed shell shocked. I was going to be able to hear Tyler's beautiful voice live, hear Josh's drumming in person. And I knew exactly who I was going to share this experience with.

My only friend, Aaralynn Speaks Walking. She had been there when my house had caught fire when I was 8, taking my vision, mother and baby brother who was only three months old. I missed them greatly, but I was thankful for Lynn. She stuck by me, and I would be forever grateful.

"Call Lynn," I said to my phone and the phone started ringing. A few seconds later, she picked up. "Hey Lia, how's it going?" she asked and I grinned. "Its going pretty well, seeing as on August 1st you and I are going to a TOP concert," I said casually and she said, "That's coo- wait what?! A Twenty One Pilots concert? Are you yanking my chain? Amelia Olean Demothi, I swear if you're kidding I'll come over there right now and tickle you to death! Omigods, this is insane! Please don't be kidding, please!"

I laughed again and said, "Nope, I'm not kidding. I won the Kid Kraddick drawing, and I have two tickets to the August 1st concert in Dallas. They're emailing me right now," hearing the small ding showing that I had an email. 

"Amelia, this is why you're my wife. I love you and I'm coming over right now so we can fangirl over Josh's drumming and Tyler's screaming. And then I'm going to help you plan your outfit so you can get yourself an amazingly hot Twenty One Pilots fanboy and then we will live happily ever after," she said, a lot of rustling over the line and I laughed.

"Alright, silly. I'll see you in 15," I said and she hummed in agreement, sending a kiss over the phone before hanging up. I set my phone aside and grabbed my walking stick, though I didn't need it in my own home. I knew this place better than the back of my hand. Literally.

I went down the hall and to the kitchen, moving to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle and an apple sauce specifically for me. I moved to the living room to wait for Aaralynn to get here, listening to the radio. Currently, Shawn Mendes's Stitches was on and I nodded my head along to the beat, singing quietly along.

I heard the door open and rolled my eyes, knowing Aaralynn was going to try and scare me again. she doesn't understand that I can hear the door open. I heard extremely soft footsteps move to the living room and I faced the open door with an eyebrow raised.

"Dammit, I forgot about your supersonic hearing," she said and I laughed, smirking. "I'm blind, not deaf, Lynn. My hearing has improved considerably," I said and I could almost hear her roll her eyes as she said, "I am quite aware of that."

"Anyway, go get my laptop. The email with the tickets are in there," I said and she bounced up, sprinting off. That was how I knew she was excited, usually she would bicker with me for me to get my own stuff, I wasn't that impaired. I knew my way around my house better than she did sometimes.

"Got it! And here are the tickets, are you going to print them now or later?" she asked as she flopped onto the couch next to me, jostling me. I bit my lip, my eyebrows furrowing as I thought. "Well, its only June. we have two months before we are to go to the concert, and who knows? we might accidentally misplace them. So, lets wait till your birthday to print them, then we have only two days before we go," I said and I felt her nod slowly.

"Alright then, but i'm going to mark this as important and lock it so your computer doesn't delete it. That would suck balls," she said and I nodded, eyes widening at the thought. Suddenly I squealed and I felt her jump.

"I get to hear Josh and Tyler live! My heroes, right in front of me! I can't wait!" I said excitedly and she laughed, hugging me tightly. "And Dad can't say shit, I'm nineteen, you're twenty one. And I'll be moving in with you as soon as possible. Mum is annoying me, as is Karissa," she said, naming her younger sister.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you to move in last year, but you didn't want to leave your family yet. You can't blame me," I said and she pushed my shoulder. "Hush, Mum needed me to help with Kyle," she said, naming her brother. He was 15, but had Asperger's, so in reality he was about 9 mentally.

"You don't have that excuse anymore, Karissa is 17 now, she should be helping now," I said matter-of-factly and she hummed. "Like she would want to, she's more interested in photography and Evan Peters right now," she said and I laughed. "Evan Peters does have a nice voice," I said and I felt her shake her head.

"You're both crazy!" She said dramatically, falling back against the couch. I laughed and laid back, stretching. "Wanna play our Twenty One Pilots test?" she asked me and my eyes brightened. "Yes! I need to refresh my memory before the concert," I said eagerly, sitting up.

She laughed and a few seconds later said, "Alright, whats this song?" I heard the familiar _woosh_ sound and grinned. "The Judge," I replied and I felt her nod as the keys started to click again. "Alright, this one?" she asked and I waited a second, then I heard the footsteps. I immediately knew, but waited until I heard "Roll Playback" and then grinned. "Guns for Hands," I said and she laughed. "Exactly," she said as she clicked away a little more at keyboard.

We spent the next couple hours just playing random songs and making the other guess. My older brother, Adam, came into the room loudly, apparently following the sounds of our laughter.

"What are you females doing?" he asked, sitting on the other couch. "This is our private time, get out of my house," I said and he just laughed. "Technically, both you and I live here so you don't end up dying or getting kidnapped. at least until your wife can move in, but until then, I stay here too," he said and I grumbled.

"Lynn, move in tomorrow so I don't have to deal with him," I said halfway playing and she laughed. "You'll have to wait a few weeks, so I can pack up my stuff. But I do want to move in," she said and I groaned.

"I have to wait a few weeks before I can get rid of my brother? OTP!" I groaned and she laughed. "One True Pairing?" she asked and I shook my head. "Oh the pain," I said and she started laughing again. "That works too," she said finally and I grinned.

"Better go get packing, that way you can move in faster," I said decidedly and she shook her head. "Sure Lia," she said and stood. "Guess I better go pack. Anyway, Mum is making dinner, so I have to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"See ya," I said and she left. "Now its just you and me!" Adam said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes. "For a blind gal, you sure can do that really well," he said and I stuck my tongue out at him. Or in the general direction, at least. I couldn't actually tell where he was exactly.

I picked up my computer and my walking stick, my water bottle in my pocket.

This was going to be awesome, especially when my best friend moves in and we get to go to a Twenty One Pilots concert. I couldn't wait.


	2. Tyler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in this story Tyler is 24, Josh is 25, Aaralynn is 20 and Amelia is 22 (as of this chapter). Hope y'all enjoy!

Amelia

August First. my twenty second birthday and the day of Aaralynn's and mine Twenty One Pilots Concert. I was so excited. 

Aaralynn had moved in a month ago and it was so much fun. We listened to a lot of music, she was an amazing cook, and we had been dreaming of this day since our freshman year of high school.

"Lia! It's concert day!" Aaralynn squealed, jumping on my bed. i laughed and rolled over. "C'mon, we have 10 hours before the concert, that's barely enough time to get ready and to get to our seats," she said, pulling at my blankets. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her, cuddling into her side. 

"It's nine in the morning, I usually don't wake up until noon. You're evil," I said and she laughed, hugging me. "At least it isn't nine in the afternoon," she said and I rolled my closed eyes. "Okay Beebo," I said and she laughed.

"Get up, the concert is today!" she said excitedly, rolling out of my grip and yanking my blankets off completely. I groaned at the sudden rush of cool air and curled into a ball. "How are you so energetic this early?" I asked and she laughed. "One, it's concert day, two, college. It gets you used to waking up early," she said, sounding across the room. She must be in the closet.

"Fiiine, I'm getting up, hang on Satan," I said and she laughed. "I am nothing like Lucifer, yet. Just get up or you'll face the full wrath. I might start singing Stairway to Heaven soon," she said and I rolled my eyes, sitting up.

I felt clothes land next to me and I reached out, feeling the material. "What do these look like?" I asked and she moved closer to me. "Its a blue shirt with a kawaii kitten face on it and a pair of ripped blue capris. I thought the blue would catch Tyler's eye, since its usually what he wears. I'm wearing red, because that's Josh's signature colour. I love me a drummer," she said, mumbling the last part to herself. 

I laughed and started to change. "Brilliant! Now, I'm going to make breakfast, brush your hair and I'll put it up into a French braid," she said as she left the room and I made a face, not sure if she saw it.

After changing and running my brush through my hair, I grabbed my walking stick and went down the hallway, following the smell of pancakes and bacon. "You look amazing. Now, eat up and then I'll go help you with make up and hair," she said, setting my plate next to me. "Pancakes are here on the right of the plate, bacon here on the left. I gave you four pieces. Orange juice is right above the plate about three inches to the right," she said and I nodded, seeing the setting in my head.

She sat next to me and we ate quickly, the radio playing in the background. The rest of the day was a blur, at least figuratively. I couldn't see it anyway. Next thing I knew we were in the car and almost to the stadium.

"Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days, when the mama's sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out!" Aaralynn sang loudly to the radio and I laughed. We sang loudly and extremely off key, but enjoyed ourselves. 

Not too long later, she was pulling into the parking lot, the area extremely loud. "We're here! I have the tickets, so come on!" she said, parking and getting out. I got out too, a tight grip on my walking stick. I had no idea where I was, how far the entrance was, the noise disorienting me.

I felt someone grab my arm and I started, tightening up. "Don't worry Lia, its just me. We parked surprisingly close to the entrance so I was going to lead you, I have you, I won't let you get lost," she said reassuringly and I nodded, leaning into her hand.

She was right, a short walk later we were in line, waiting to be allowed in. I heard everyone talking excitedly around me, and I leaned into Aaralynn. She was the only familiar thing, and I was freaking out. Loud, unfamiliar crowds were no good for a blind person. Which is why I took online courses for college.

"Hey! I'm Kaci, what's your name?" I heard and I looked over blankly, trying to figure out where the voice came from. "I'm Aaralynn, this is Amelia," Lynn said and the girl, Kaci said, "Awesome! I hope we get to see Josh and Tyler, that would be so cool."

I laughed and Aaralynn nudged me. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were blind, I'm so sorry," Kaci said quickly and I smiled. "No harm done, it wouldn't be easy to tell, unless I waved my walking stick around, I don't wear sunglasses," I said and she sighed in relief. 

"Wonderful, anyway, who's your favourite? Mine is Tyler," she said and I grinned. "Tyler is my favourite too, I love his voice. It's so raw," I said and she squealed. "Where are your seats?" she asked and Aaralynn said, "Upper floor, C316."

"Oh that's awesome! I'm also on C316! I'm with my brother, but he's somewhere else talking with a bunch of guys," she said, and I could almost hear the eye roll she gave. I laughed. "I'm here with Aaralynn, as you can see," I said and she laughed. 

"This will be amazing, do you think we'll be able to meet them?" she asked and I felt a wistful smile cross my face. "That would be amazing, but it sucks I won't be able to see them with my own eyes," I said and she was silent for a second, but I figured she was nodding. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been blind? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said and I frowned, remembering my last time seeing. "I, I was 8. There was a house fire and I lost my sight to that. I'm just happy I don't have too bad of scars, and the ones I have I can hide under foundation," I said and I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it.

"Well, you're beautiful, and I don't think you should hide behind the makeup. The scars show you survived, and shouldn't be ashamed of that," she said and a small pang hit my chest. I gently but quickly took my hand from hers, trying not to get mad.

"I'm sorry, was I too forward? I don't really have a filter, I'm sorry if I offended you. I can't really judge, I don't know what happened," she said apologetically and I smiled faintly. "Its alright, no one really knows what happened except for a few. The people in my school didn't know cos I moved schools after it happened, so, yeah," I said awkwardly and she patted my shoulder.

"Lia, we're at the entrance, ready to go in?" Aaralynn asked and I nodded, slipping a mental mask over my features. "I'm sorry if I upset you, I don't really think. I hope you enjoy the concert!" Kaci said and I smiled at her as I held up my wrist for the armband. "You too Kaci, and I'm fine," I said and I followed Aaralynn inside.

"Alright, do you want to get something to drink before we head into the stadium?" she asked and I nodded. She led me to a small area and started talking to the person there. "Here," she said a few moments later, pressing a water bottle to my hand. It was cold, I could feel the condensation on it.

"Thanks, now lets go find our seats before it gets too packed to navigate our way through! " I said excitedly and she laughed, taking my arm again and leading me to wherever we needed to go. I was happy I ran into nobody on the way there, though I felt myself brush against one or two people.

"Concert starts in almost twenty minutes, what do you want to do?" she asked me once we managed to find our seats. "I don't know, ha, maybe you can describe to me what the place looks like? So I can make a semi mental picture while the performance is going on?" I asked and immediately she started describing the place.

As she did so, I let my imagination run. I could almost see the stage, the thousands of people, the shape of the place, the colours, everything. I almost started crying, really missing my sight. It would have made this so much better.

Suddenly I heard, "This is your pilot speaking, get ready for take off," then the intro to Ode To Sleep. (A/N: I got this from a tumblr post, this isn't mine lol) Everyone started screaming and I jumped up in my seat, clutching Aaralynn's sleeve. "What is Tyler wearing? Josh? Aaralynn! Don't leave me in the dark!" I shouted over the noise and she replied just as loud, "Tyler has black skinny jeans on, his hands and neck are painted black like usual, and he's wearing his skeleton jacket. Josh has a red t-shirt on, plain and black basketball shorts on, his typical knee length socks on."

I could picture this, though their faces were still mostly a mystery. We started to sing along to Ode to Sleep, screaming when it was finished. Tyler talked for a couple minutes before the next song started. The beginning notes of Migraine played and Aaralynn and I sang along loudly, dancing with everyone around us.

Kitchen Sink, Car Radio, and Holding Onto You played, and then Tyler said, "Hey guys, this isn't our song, but we covered this song not too long ago, and you're the first to hear it live! This is Cancer by My Chemical Romance!"

"Turn away,

if you could get me a drink,

of water cos my lips are chapped and faded,

call my aunt Marie

Help her gather all my things

And bury me

In all my favourite colours

My sisters and my brothers, still

I will not kiss you

'Cause the hardest part of this

Is leaving you"

Everyone was quiet as he sang, some people who knew the original singing along. Tears filled my eyes as I listened to his voice, my eyes staring off into nothing.

After that song Tyler laughed a little awkwardly. "So, um, yeah. Anyway, this is Forest, sing along if you know it!" he said quickly and the intro to Forest started. I laughed lightly, wiping my eyes. 

Aaralynn and I sang along with the entire song, even the fast part, with the people around us. Goner, HeavyDirtySoul, Lane Boy, The Judge, and House of Gold played and they ended with Stressed Out, Ride and Tear In My Heart. Finally, an hour or so later, the concert was over and everyone was leaving, talking excitedly with the people around them about the songs and how Tyler had crowd surfed during Car Radio.

"Hey, I need to use the washroom, I'll be right back alright?" Aaralynn said and I frowned but nodded. I couldn't depend on her all the time. I stood there awkwardly before I got restless and started walking around in a small area. 

Suddenly, I felt someone right in front of me and I ran smack into their chest. I fell back, landing roughly on my butt. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I heard and I nodded quickly, embarrassed. I felt around for my walking stick, it having fallen from my hand when I fell.

"Shit, your blind," the person said and suddenly I placed that voice. "T-Tyler?" I gasped and he stopped making noise. "Um, yeah. Here's your walking stick, I didn't mean to knock you over, are you here with someone?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, handing me my walking stick.

Shock was coursing through my veins as I realised Tyler Joseph was holding my hand. "Um, I came with my best friend, she went to the restroom, I wasn't supposed to start walking around but I got restless and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you and Jesus Christ, you're Tyler Joseph, and now I'm rambling and I'll shut up now," I said quickly and held my free hand over my mouth.

He laughed and I smiled, enjoying that sound. "Hey, Tyler, who's this?" I heard and immediately recognized Josh's voice. "This is, um, I never got your name," Tyler said awkwardly and I laughed lightly. "I'm Amelia, nice to meet you Josh," I said and the two were quiet for a second.

"How did you know my name was Josh?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "You're my best friend's favourite, and loves playing interviews where you're talking. I know your voice," I replied and I heard behind me, "Lia! Where'd you go?"

"I'm over here Lynn!" I called and I heard footsteps moving to us. "There you are, you disappeared on me and, Tyler? Josh? Oh my gods, you just happened to wander off and find Twenty One Pilots?" Aaralynn said shocked and I laughed with Tyler.

"Actually, your friend here was wandering around and I wasn't paying attention and ran into her. Josh just found us," Tyler explained and I flushed. "Wow, okay then. Are you guys going?" Aaralynn asked and after a second of silence Josh said, "Actually, we were just going back to the bus so I could nap, but I could take one later. I kind of like talking to you two."

I flushed and messed with the handle of my walking stick. "How about you two come to our bus? That way we won't be swarmed by fans and you can relax, Amelia, right?" Tyler said and I nodded, smiling shyly.

"Well, I guess we can do that, but just for a little while. Amazing birthday present, huh Lia," Aaralynn said playfully and I groaned. "Don't remind me its my birthday please," I said, forgetting for a second that Tyler and Josh were standing there. 

"It's your birthday? How old are you today?" Tyler asked me and I bit my lip. "I'm 22," I said and Josh laughed and I heard Tyler say, "Shut up Josh, or you're out of the band." Aaralynn and I laughed and Josh pushed Tyler. 

"Anyway, shall we go? We'll have to hide, we don't want the press seeing us. I wouldn't want you two all over the papers, which could suck. Hate would come and that also sucks. I don't want this to suck. And now I'm rambling. I'll shut up now," Tyler said and I laughed, feeling better about my small rambling moment before.

"Here, I'll lead you, since Aaralynn appears to have captured Josh's attention," Tyler said, moving closer. I flushed and nodded, letting Tyler guide my hand to his elbow and let myself be dragged along. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that Tyler Fucking Joseph was standing next to me, letting me hold his elbow.

"Welcome to the beautiful abode of Twenty One Pilots! Its a little messy, but what can you expect with several guys living here for several months on the road?" Josh said dramatically at first then amused.

"Oh, its beautiful. Nice colours and everything," I said sarcastically and Aaralynn laughed. Tyler shook his head (I could feel it through his arm) and I felt him punch Josh. Most likely in the shoulder. I laughed and I felt someone take my elbow. I jumped, still on edge of being someplace I didn't know.

"It's me, it's alright, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Tyler said and I relaxed into the hold. "There's four steps right here. Here's the first," he said, knocking on the first step to give me an idea of where it was. I was surprised, barely anyone knew that trick. 

"Thanks," I said, stepping hesitantly before I found my footing and I went up the three other stairs before standing uncertainly in the door. "Here, I'll show you to the couch," Tyler said next to me, taking my elbow again. I let him lead me the few steps down the small hallway and onto a seat. I felt someone settle next to me and figured it was Aaralynn but then I heard her giggling at something Josh had said to her in a different room.

Tyler was sitting next to me? I could barely think over what had happened in the last few hours. First a Twenty One Pilots concert, then I literally ran into Tyler Joseph, and now I was on the TOP tour bus with Tyler sitting next to me while my best friend was being chatted up by Joshua Dun.

"So, Amelia-" I cut him off, feeling weird with my full name. "It's Lia, it feels weird to be called my full name," I said and he laughed lightly. "Alright, Lia, what do you do for fun?" he asked and I thought for a second. "I like listening to YouTube, I like making dreamcatchers, and I like listening to audio books or having Lynn read to me," I said and he sat silently for a second, and I assumed he was nodding.

"You make dreamcatchers?" he said and I smiled. "Yeah, Lynn is half Lakota Sioux, and she taught me. She glues the loose ends, but I make them. It's really relaxing," I said happily and he laughed. "You should show me one of these days," he said and I turned to him surprised. 

"You'd want to see me again after this?" I asked surprised and the couch moved slightly as he nodded. "Of course, you're interesting and you and your friend are some of the few people I've met who didn't full on freak out when you met us, it was refreshing," he said and I laughed. 

"Well, I did freak out internally, but I also know its annoying to be swarmed by people screaming in your face. People did it all the time when I first moved to my new school when I was 8. They'd never seen a blind person, or someone with the scars I did," I said then flushed. I never spoke about my scars, I usually tried to forget about them.

"Would, I mean, can I know how you became blind? Were you born blind?" he asked hesitantly and I shrugged. "House fire when I was 8, I got caught in my closet and a bunch of blankets fell on me on fire. The flames took my eyes, but the blankets were what saved me. I would have suffocated from the smoke otherwise," I said and he nodded again.

"I'm sorry about that," he said and I half smiled. "I've had several years to get used to it," I said shrugging. "Well, can I ask how you discovered us?" he asked and I laughed. "I think it was about three years ago, I was listening to YouTube during one of my bad days and your song Kitchen Sink came on and I just sat there listening to it. I spent several hours that day just listening to your music, and now whenever I have a bad day I just retreat to my room and listen to you guys. It lessens my bad mood," I said smiling slightly and he nodded again.

"Are- Are you smiling?" I asked hesitantly and he laughed lightly. "Yeah, I am. You're adorable," he said and I flushed. "Can, can I see?" I asked and he shifted slightly, taking my hand into his. "Yeah, you can," he said and guided my fingertips to his cheek and I hesitantly let my fingers ghost across his skin.

His face was soft, thin wrinkles next to his eyes and his lips were curved. I let these physical feelings form into a picture in my mind and subconsciously smiled. "What colour are your eyes?" I asked softly and he leaned into my fingers as they ghosted once again over his cheek. "Brown, dark," he replied and I marvelled at how his skin moved when he talked.

"What colour are mine?" I asked, not remembering. It had been too long since I had last seen them, and didn't know what they looked like. "They're brown, bright, even if a little cloudy. Entrancing," he replied and I flushed, lowering my eyes shyly. He chuckled lightly, taking my hand from his face but keeping it in his.

"You're something else, Lia," he said and I laughed lightly, focused on the feeling of his fingers around mine. His hands were callused, but still soft. Tyler Joseph was holding my hand. Tyler Joseph was holding my hand. I was on cloud nine right now, wow.

"It seems as if Aaralynn has entrapped my friend in quite the debate," he said amused and I laughed, glad of the topic change. You're just another fan, Amelia. He wouldn't ever like you like that, don't get too into this, I thought to myself as I looked up.

"What kind of debate?" I asked, not hearing anything. "Thumb war," he replied and I laughed louder this time. "He better be prepared to lose, I've never seen her lose to anyone," I said and then rolled my eyes. "Figuratively at least," I added and he laughed. 

"Neither has Josh, actually, so I guess we'll hear when one loses and the other wins," he said and I laughed. A few moments later a loud cheer filled the bus as another groaned. "Lynn won, didn't she," I said amused and he laughed. "Yeah, Josh looks stumped," he answered and I laughed.

"I can hear you two! Stop laughing at me," Josh whined and I laughed with Josh. "Nah, if you lost to a girl at a thumb war, you might as well be out of the band, Josh. Aaralynn will replace you," Tyler said mock seriously and I laughed, leaning over slightly. 

"Lynn actually is a drummer, has been since she was six," I stage-whispered and he laughed. "There we go, Josh, you're out of the band," he said and Aaralynn and I laughed. "You're a drummer?" Josh asked and Aaralynn said, "Yeah, I've always loved the drums. I used to spend hours listening to Native American drummers and then when I listen to music, I always paid more attention to the drum beat than the actual words."

"C'mon, you're going to play on my drums for a bit," he said and I heard them walk down the hallway to a back room. "Well, that happened," I said and he laughed. "Would you like to learn some on the ukulele?" Tyler asked and my face brightened. "Yeah! That would be wicked," I said and he laughed, letting go of my hand and standing.

"I'll be right back," he said and as he walked away, I could hear a cool beat start in the back of the bus. "That's right, Lynn, show Josh Dun up," (impossible) I said to myself then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Tyler's voice said startling me and I giggled again.

"Talking to myself. I'm amusing to myself," I said simply and he laughed. "Alright, I have my ukulele, wanna learn how to play now?" he asked, settling next to me. "Yes!" I said excitedly and he laughed. He moved closer and took one of my hands, placing the small instrument into it.

He moved behind me and helped me hold it, placing his fingers over mine to help guide them. He spent the next thirty minutes letting me get used to the feel, and taught me three basic chords. (A/N: I don't know nothing about the ukulele, so I won't put any.) 45 minutes later I was playing those three chords easily, remembering even after he took the instrument away then placed it back into my hands.

"You're a natural," he said proudly and I flushed. I suddenly remembered something and asked, "What time is it?" He was silent for a second before replying, "It's 11 at night, actually. Do you live far from here?" 

I shook my head but frowned. "No, but Aaralynn doesn't like driving at night. Especially in the city, she's from a small town and isn't used to the traffic yet," I said and he hummed, nodding slowly.

"Well, we aren't leaving for another two days, so why don't you two stay here for the night? We have like six bunks on the bus but we only use two," he asked and I raised an eyebrow. "You want us to stay?" I asked and he gave a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Josh won't argue. He's quite enraptured by Aaralynn," he said and I laughed. "I haven't heard her laugh so much in so long, besides when it's just us," I said and he nodded. "Well, I guess we could stay. But I need to talk to Lynn first, and we don't have any clothes," I said uncertainly and he shrugged.

"You two are small, you can borrow one of our shirts and I'm sure Josh has some shorts if you want," he said and I bit my lip before nodding. "Can you go get Lynn? I would but I don't know where to go," I said and he nodded, patting my hand softly before standing. "Be right back," he said, walking away and leaving me with my thoughts.

Tyler Joseph, the lead singer of one of my all time favourite bands and my hero, offered to let me and my best friend stay on the bus with him and Josh Dun for the night. What was life? I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. It hurt, so I wasn't dreaming? I giggled amazed and shook my head.

I let my hands wander along the couch and felt Tyler's ukulele still sitting there. I paused before picking it up and running my hands over the wood. I placed my fingers along the chords I had just learned before strumming softly and smiling. I played a little before stopping, setting the small instrument on my lap.

Someone started clapping and I jumped, my head snapping to where the clapping was coming from. "Good job, Lia," Tyler said and I flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just start playing your instrument, it was just there and I just picked it up and I just wanted to play a little, so I'm sorry and I-" a hand went over my mouth and I jumped again.

"I'm not mad, Lia. I don't mind, I like seeing you play," Tyler said right in front of me and I blinked surprised. He took his hand away and I smiled embarrassed. "Anyway, Tyler said you wanted to talk to me?" Aaralynn's voice said from where the drums earlier had been coming from.

I turned my head and nodded. "Since you have a strange phobia of driving in the city at night, he offered to let you and I stay here for the night," I said and she paused for a second. "But we don't have anything to wear, and I'm not going to be able to sleep in these dammed jeans," she said and I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm sure Josh could lend you some things to wear, and there's plenty of empty bunks on the bus since there's six of them and only two of us, so," he said, ending kind of awkwardly. She laughed and said, "Alright, we can stay. I'll go talk to Josh."

I heard her footsteps as she walked away and I turned my head, unsure of where Tyler was. "Right here," he said softly right in front of me still and I moved my eyes to where the sound was coming from. "Here, I'll take you to where the bunks are and you can choose one," he said, taking my hand and helping me stand.

I grabbed my walking stick and collapsed it, making it smaller and easier to carry. I let him guide me down the hallway before stopping. "Where's the middle one on the right?" I asked and he placed my hand on it. "Can I have this one? Does anyone sleep here?" I asked and I felt him move. "No, I sleep under it and Josh sleeps on the bottom on the other side," he replied. "I'll go get you some clothes, I'll be right back," he said and I heard him walk away.

I ran my hand over the small bed, smiling. It had surprisingly soft blankets, and I liked the curtain. "Here you are Lia," Tyler said next to me causing me to jump. "Sorry," he said and I shook my head. "Nah, its just me. I'm jumpy," I said as I took the offered clothes.

"Anyway, if you place your hand on the wall and walk about, seven steps there will be a door. That's where the bathroom is, you can change there," he said and I nodded, moving forward slightly and placed my hand on the wall. "Thank you," I said and he chuckled. "No problem, Lia," he said and I took the seven steps and found the door.

He was really good at describing things to a blind person. I shook my head and went inside, not bothering with the light. I mean, I didn't need it. I changed quickly and left the bathroom, placing my hand on the wall again and heading to the bunk Tyler let me use.

"Here, I'll help you up," Tyler's voice said right next to me and I nodded, not jumping for once. He placed his hands on my waist and boosted me onto the bunk. "Thanks," I said, settling down into the sheets. "You're welcome," he said, helping me close the curtains. "Goodnight," I said and he laughed softly. "Goodnight," he said softly and I laid back.

What a day. I only planned on going to a Twenty One Pilots concert, and now I'm sleeping on their band bus with Tyler on the bunk under me and I thought Josh was across the short aisle with my best friend in the bunk above him, I thought at least. I closed my eyes and smiled, recognising the smell on the pillow.

What a liar.


	3. Taco Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There will be some depressive thoughts here. Keep safe and stat alive frens |-/

Amelia

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, scared before I remembered what had happened last night. Did I really meet Tyler and Josh of Twenty One Pilots yesterday? Am I really laying in Tyler's bed? I burrowed into the pillow again and smiled as I took in the singer's scent. I sighed happily and finally got out of the bunk. 

I tried to do it smoothly but I forgot the distance and ended falling onto the floor. I heard rustling next to me and someone ran into me. "Oops, sorry. Did you fall out of the bunk?" Tyler's amused voice said next to me and I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Here," he said, pressing my clothes from yesterday and my walking stick. "Thanks," I said as he took my hand and helped me to my feet. "You're welcome," he said. "I'll get Josh up, or he'll stay asleep for several more hours. It's actually about 10 right now," he continued and I nodded. "You can have Aaralynn show you to the kitchen, Josh will probably end up cooking something simple."

I nodded again and felt my way to the bathroom again, changing back into my clothes from yesterday. I held Tyler's shirt tightly, and smiled. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into someone. "Hey Amelia," Josh's voice said and I smiled at him. "Hello Josh, you know you can call me Lia right?" I said as I placed my hand on the wall so I knew where I was.

"Yeah, guess I'll have to get used to it. You can wake up Aaralynn, right? She's on the same bunk as you, just opposite," he said and I nodded. "Hey, thanks," he said and I stopped confused. "What?" I asked and he laughed lightly. "He hasn't laughed as much as he has since Jenna left him a few months ago, and you got him to. So, thanks for bringing that smile back," he said and I flushed. 

"Um, you're welcome I guess. But, I haven't laughed as much as I had yesterday except unless I'm with Aaralynn. So, tell him thanks for me," I said softly and he chuckled. "Of course. Anyway, I need to pee, so you can wake up Lynn, and I assume she can show you where the kitchen is. I'll be in there to make breakfast soon," he said and I nodded.

I made my way to the bunks and found the one I was sleeping in and turned around. With my hand outstretched, I carefully made my way over and eventually bumped into the opposite bunks. I opened the curtain on the second bunk and reached in carefully. 

I grabbed Aaralynn's arm and shook it quickly. "Hey! Wake up, you and I need girl talk before we go into the kitchen and eat what Joshua Dun is making for breakfast," I hissed and she groaned, rolling over before realising what I said.

She shot up and hit her head on the bunk above her, groaning. She fell back and I started laughing hysterically, moving back and doubling over. "Man, I wish I could have seen your face, that would have been awesome," I said a few moments later once I caught my breath.

"Blah blah blah," she muttered as she rolled out of the bed. "We are no good with these beds, Lynn. You hit your head and I fell out of mine," I said amused and she laughed. "So, Twenty One Pilots gave us lessons on their instruments and we slept on their bus in their clothes. Did you even think of something like this happening?" she asked and I shook my head quickly.

"Hell no, I just thought we'd go to the concert and that would be it, not anything like this! Hell, you're still wearing Josh's clothes!" I said giddily and she laughed. "Yeah, I am. Oh gods, Josh is so amazing. Even better in person, he's adorable, sweet, funny, and plays a really good game of thumb war," she said and I laughed.

"Tyler told me he's never lost to anyone before," I said and she chuckled. "He lost to me, I'm still the undefeated champion!" she declared and I laughed. "Tyler let me see him yesterday," I said softly and she sat quietly for a second.

"What did you make of it?" she asked and I smiled. "He's everything I had imagined. His skin is soft, his eyes crinkle when he's happy, he told me his eyes were brown, and he's so sweet. I can't believe we're here," I said dreamily and she laughed. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time," she said fondly and I flushed.

"Twenty One Pilots is literally my hero. That day when I discovered them, I was so close to swallowing those pills, but then Tyler started singing on my computer and distracted me. His voice was so emotional, his words so relatable, I just, couldn't. And I don't know how to tell him without sounding like just another fan, one of those ones who always say "They saved my life" but they really did," I said sighing and she pulled me into a hug.

"Just tell him," Josh's voice said and I jumped. Aaralynn did too, showing that she hadn't seen him walk to us. "He will be really happy to know that he made an impact. I'm happy I did, I'm happy I can make an impact in anyone's life," he continued and I shrugged.

"I don't want to sound like just another fan. He knows that I was in a dark mood that day when I discovered you guys, but he doesn't know the full extent," I said and Josh moved closer. "I don't think he will think you're just another fan. He's smiling more, I'm pretty sure he enjoys having you around. You don't act like 'just another fan', you act like someone he could have met in high school and became his friend. Tell him when you're ready, and trust me, he won't think you're just another fan," he said, squeezing my shoulder and I smiled weakly at him before shaking my head.

"I'll think about it," I said, knowing that after Aaralynn and I left we would most likely never see these two again, so I wouldn't have to worry about telling him. He'd forget about me, and go on with his life. I was just a blind girl he had run into and he probably mainly felt pity and helped me. That was how it usually worked with people. Aaralynn was the first and only I had felt as if that hadn't happened.

"Good. Now, let's go eat, I made some Eggos and cut up some fruit. Our manager makes us eat a lot of fruit, though Tyler and I sneak off often to eat Taco Bell," Josh said and I grinned, once again masking my feelings. "Then let's go eat the fruit, then we can go get Taco Bell. I can pay," I said and I could feel Josh's eyes on me.

"You are a godsend, thank God Tyler knocked you over," he said and I just laughed. "Here, since I'm here I can lead you to the kitchen," he said, letting me grab his elbow. His muscles were a bit more defined than Tyler's, evidence of his drumming. I let him lead me with Aaralynn following behind us, holding onto Josh's other elbow.

"And I come bearing two beautiful women!" Josh declared as we entered another room and I flushed, knowing Aaralynn did too. "Yes, you certainly did," Tyler said amused and my blush deepened. "Here, I can show Lia her seat," Tyler said, taking my hand and leading me to a small booth. I sat carefully and heard someone slide into the seat across from me. I heard two people moving about so I figured it was Aaralynn.

"They're really interesting people to see try and make breakfast," she whispered, confirming that yes, it was her sitting across from me. I laughed lightly and listened to the sounds of them moving around. It did sound rather amusing.

"And voila! Enjoy the meal of Eggos and strawberries," Josh said, sounding rather proud of himself as he set the plates onto the table. I laughed lightly as I felt someone slide into the booth next to me. "Eggos are on the left, there's four strawberries on the right. There's syrup in the middle of the table, about five inches above your plate," Tyler whispered to me, showing that he was the one next to me.

I smiled gratefully at him, wondering how he knew all the tricks of a blind person. Josh and Aaralynn were talking about a famous drummer and how he had only one arm, but still managed to be an amazing drummer. "Def Leppard's drummer is amazing, and I wish I could be to his level," Josh said wistfully and Aaralynn laughed lightly. "You're on a level all to yourself though, Josh. You are amazing," she said fondly and I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Lynn, you have something on your nose," I said and she mumbled under her breath. "Shush, Lia," she said and I laughed. "She doesn't have anything on her nose, and you can't see. How would you know?" Josh asked confused and I smirked. "She's saying I'm brown nosing, but I'm really not. You are an amazing drummer," she said and I nodded.

"I'm just messing with her, and I think I would know best that I can't see. I mean, its my eyes," I said sarcastically and Tyler snickered. "And to think, Josh. I was going to let you back in the band," he said playfully and Aaralynn and I laughed.

Breakfast passed with casual conversation, mainly Josh and Tyler asking us questions to get to know us better. "How couldn't your favourite food be Redbull?" Tyler asked scandalized and I made a face at him. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Tyler, but you can't actually eat Redbull. You drink it," I said slowly, as if I were explaining it to a child.

He scoffed. "If you bake it into a cake, you can eat it," he said matter-of-factly and I made a face. "Okay, that honestly sounds gross. I like Redbull, but a Redbull cake? What the hell?" Josh said and I laughed. "There we go, even Josh agrees," I said and Tyler grumbled under his breath, "Redbull is a food, you can't convince me otherwise."

I rolled my eyes and finished my last strawberry. "Anyway, I remember promising Josh and you Taco Bell for lunch," I said and Tyler stopped what he was doing his body moving to face me. "You offered Taco Bell?" he asked and I nodded. "I said I would pay," I replied casually and suddenly arms were around me, hugging me tightly.

"You are a godsend, Lia," he said and Aaralynn and I laughed lightly. "Hey, I said the same thing," Josh said proudly and I really started laughing. I didn't know why I found it so funny, it was just he sounded so happy about saying the same thing as Tyler.

"Josh, you're adorable," Aaralynn said amused and Tyler started laughing. "Jishwa, are you blushing?" he asked teasingly and Aaralynn and Tyler started laughing. I felt my smile waver, feeling out of place. But I kept my mask in place, though I thought it was starting to crumble.

"Lia, ready to go?" Tyler asked me softly and I moved my head in his direction. "Go where?" I asked and he laughed softly. "We want to go to a park before lunch," he said, taking my hand and helping me up out of the booth.

I grew excited. I hadn't been to a park in forever, Aaralynn always had work or class, and Adam never wanted to take me places. I would have gone by myself, but last time I had done that I had been jumped by some kids in my high school (this was back in my junior year of high school) who thought I was a freak. I never went back.

"Yeah! Let's go," I said excitedly and he laughed. He kept a hold of my hand and tugged me along the bus. "Here are your shoes," he said, pressing the objects into my hand. I slipped them on and he took my hand again. "Where's Josh and Lynn?" I asked as he helped me outside.

"Right here, Lia," Aaralynn said right in front of me and I reached out and smacked her shoulder. "Don't scare me like that dammit, I can't see you coming," I said playfully and she pushed me back. "Wait, you're blind? What? How hadn't I noticed after 12 years of friendship," she said sarcastically and I laughed.

"My car is in the parking lot not too far from here, Josh and I had moved it last night after you two had gone to bed," she told Tyler and I and we nodded. Or at least I did, I didn't know if Tyler did, but I assumed he did. 

"Here, can you follow our footsteps?" Tyler asked me and I nodded, not wanting to sound dependant on him all the time. I expanded my walking stick and we started walking, my ears focused on the three's footsteps in front of me and the feel of anything in the immediate area of my walking stick.

I was so focused, I didn't hear their conversation. And they never tried to include me. I felt as if I was just a tag along, Aaralynn's blind friend who she couldn't leave behind. I made my face go blank as I followed them silently, trying to keep my dark mood away.

"Here's my car!" Aaralynn said loudly and I stopped walking, in case I ran into someone. "You two in the back, Lia always gets shotgun," she said and I smiled softly. "Right here, Lia," Tyler said, knocking on the door. "Thanks," I said, moving forward slowly in the direction the sound had come from. My hand hit the door and I climbed in as Aaralynn got into the seat next to me and Tyler and Josh into the back.

I set my stick aside and buckled in, sitting back. Aaralynn turned the car on and since she had Vessel in the stereo, Car Radio came on and made everyone jump. Especially since we had had it blasting when we turned the car off last. I laughed as Josh said, "Hey, I like this song. This is a cool band."

"The best huh," Tyler said playfully. "One of my favourite bands." I rolled my eyes as she turned the radio down a bit so it wasn't hurting our ears, but it was still audible. Soon all of us were singing as Aaralynn drove, Josh drumming on his legs

I started to feel a bit better as we sang, first to Car Radio, then to Semi-automatic. We enjoyed listening to Tyler sing the song, myself whispering along with him. They couldn't hear me, but I was happy. I just hoped it would last.

We reached the park and Tyler helped me out. He just pities you, I wouldn't get too used to this, that little voice in my head kept telling me as he led me over to some of the tables. Shut up, let me enjoy this for now, I told it and took my seat as Tyler helped me sit down.

"You don't have to keep helping me, I don't want to seem dependant," I said softly as he sat next to me. "I like helping you, it lets me spend more time with you," he replied simply and I shrugged. I could hear Aaralynn and Josh laughing some distance away and I let my face follow where the sound was coming from.

"What are they doing?" I asked and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "It appears your best friend has managed to get Josh to run around playing I believe tag. He's chasing her right now, oh. He got her," he said and I smiled. "She's chasing him now, she's quite fast," he commented and I laughed.

"She was in track in high school, one of the fastest on the team. But she had to quit during our junior year because she got a job to help her family and she got injured. But she still loves running, something I can't really understand," I said amused and he laughed.

"I believe she's going to keep Josh on his toes," he said and I smiled a little sadly. "She most likely will," I replied and he sighed. My phone rang and I reached into my pocket, saying, "Answer."

"Amelia, where are you and Aaralynn? Adam went by your house last night about the time you were supposed to return from the concert? And why didn't you call?" my father asked through the speaker and I sighed. 

"Dad, we're fine. It was too dark for Lynn to drive after the concert and we decided to stay in town. We'll be back by dinner, promise," I said resigned and the phone was silent for a second. "Fine, I'll see you then," he replied and I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother saying goodbye, I just hung up, feeling done.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked and I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that sometimes he forgets I'm 22, not 12 anymore. I'm allowed to be away from home for a few days, I'm allowed to go places. He doesn't need to check on me so often," I replied, sighing and sitting back against the bench.

He patted my hand and said, "Well, he worries about you. Are you his only daughter? Only child?" I shook my head. "I am his only daughter, but I have tw- one brother. He's 25, and doesn't need to be checked on apparently," I replied, almost saying two brothers. Even though I hadn't had two brothers in almost 14 years, I sometimes forgot that not everyone knew that my baby brother had died in that fire.

He sat quietly for a second before saying, "Well, you're his daughter. His only one. Of course he's going to worry about you, especially in the city." I shrugged and sighed. "I know, and I understand that, it's just I'm 22. I can take care of myself," I said, knowing I was probably just complaining unneedingly and probably annoying him.

"I'm sorry, you don't need me to complain to you. I'll stop now," I said and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Nah, it's alright. I don't mind," he said and I smiled faintly, trying to keep my mask in place. 

"Hey losers, want to come to the swings? There's four open right next to each other," Aaralynn said next to us, startling me. "Sure," I said, and Tyler and I stood up and followed Aaralynn to the swings where I assumed Josh already was from the slight creak of the chains I could hear.

Aaralynn helped me onto a swing and I closed my eyes, pushing off and letting myself forget that I was blind. I let myself imagine I was 7 again, on the swings with Adam, Mom and Dad watching us from the bench across the park, Mom's belly rounding just slightly. I smiled as the wind whistled around me, completely forgetting I was blind just for a second.

"Lia!" I heard and I opened my eyes, forgetting that all I would see was black. I panicked, letting go of the chain and falling off the swing, landing harshly on my back. My breath rushed out and I started coughing, rolling over onto my side. "Shit, Amelia!" Tyler said frantically and I could barely hear the sound of shoes on rocks skidding over the sound of my heart beating in my ears.

I felt someone next to me and lift my arms. "C'mon Lia, breathe with me, in 1, 2, 3, 4, out, 1, 2, 3 ,4," Tyler said next to me, and I struggled to copy his breathing pattern, my head going light from the lack of oxygen. But after several long seconds my breathing started going normal and I managed to keep pace with Tyler.

"Thank God," he said relieved and he helped me sit up. "Are you okay, Lia?" Aaralynn asked right in front of me and I nodded, starting to feel embarrassed now that the scare of being unable to breathe was gone. "What happened? Why did you fall of the swing?" Josh asked and I flushed.

I heard someone get smacked and Josh say, "Hey." I laughed lightly and said, "I, I forgot I was blind for a second. I had my eyes closed and let myself remember the last time I had been on a swing when I could still see. When I heard my name I opened my eyes and panicked because all I could see was black. I lost my grip."

I kept my head down, picking at the rocks around my knees. I wished I could see everyone seeing as they were all being really quiet. They're all just pitying you, I hope you know. You're just in the way, something holding them back because all they'll do is be worried about you and your disabled self, the voice started again in my head and I closed my eyes, trying to push him away.

Tyler, who was still kneeling behind me, helped me stand and carefully brushed my clothes off, keeping his hand on my back. I swayed as my head went light, but I didn't see spots. I never saw spots. Tyler steadied me and I couldn't help but feel as if I was just inconveniencing him.

"Hey, it's noon now, so why don't we go out to eat?" Aaralynn said and I let my mask slip back over my features, showing an easy going grin. "Let's. From what I remember, I promised Taco Bell," I said and suddenly someone hugged me, the unfamiliar smell telling me it was Josh. "Tyler, you've been replaced as my best friend. You never buy me Taco Bell!" he said as he pulled away from me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Let's go," I said, taking a few steps forward before remembering I had no idea where we were exactly. Aaralynn pressed my walking stick to my hand and I expanded it, letting her link arms with me and start walking in the direction we needed to go.

"I think I'm really liking Josh," she whispered to me and I grinned teasingly at her general direction. "Well, you got yourself a drummer, didn't you," I said softly and she hip bumped me, laughing. "From the way Tyler watches you as you talk or laugh, I'd say you got yourself a singer," she replied innocently and I flushed.

"You're imagining things, there's no way he could even think of liking me. I'm not good for him," I said quietly and she shook her head. "You're insane. Josh told me that he enjoyed seeing you two together. Tyler hadn't had this happy of a smile in ages, but it was there when he taught you how to play the ukulele. We were watching you two last night," she said matter-of-factly.

I blushed deeper, but still shook my head. You know she's making things up. She's getting your hopes up, and then when the obvious happens, when he leaves you behind and forgets about you, you'll be crushed. Again, that voice started up again and I forced mental walls up, trying to get rid of it.

"Lia gets shotgun, like usual!" Aaralynn announced loudly and I smirked, reaching out to try and find the door. Three knocks sounded right in front of me and I reached out in that direction, finding the door handle. "Thanks," I said to whoever had done that and to my surprise, Josh replied, "You're welcome. You learn some things watching your best friend."

I smiled and collapsed my walking stick, climbing into the car. Everyone buckled in and soon we were driving off, this time listening to some Panic! At the Disco, Sarah Smiles. 20 minutes, another P!ATD song and two MCR songs later, Aaralynn said, "We're here! What would everyone like?"

I hesitated. I hadn't been to a Taco Bell since I had lost my sight and didn't really know what was on the menu. "Is there still a burrito supreme here?" I asked and Tyler said, "Yeah, that's actually my favourite one to get. They're really good." I smiled and said, "I'll get that one as a meal with a Root Beer, its one of the only ones I remember."

Josh said, "I'll get the Dorito taco meal with a Pepsi," and Tyler said, "I'll get the same as Lia." Aaralynn was silent, but I figured she was nodding along. "Welcome to Taco Bell, order when you're ready," the intercom said and Aaralynn replied, "We're ready."

"I'll get two burrito supreme meals, medium with two Root Beers, a Dorito taco meal medium with a Pepsi and a crunch wrap meal, also medium, with a Sprite," she said and a few moments later the person over the intercom repeated it.

"Yep, that's right," Aaralynn said and I grabbed my purse from the floor next to me where I had put it before the concert. "Alright, your total is $14.53, you can pay at the first window," the person replied and Aaralynn put the car in drive again to pull forward.

I pulled out my debit card, placed directly in the middle of my wallet. I didn't really know what it looked like, just that it was black and leather. "Here," I said, handing Aaralynn the card and Tyler laughed lightly. "You know you really don't have to pay, right?" he asked behind me and I shrugged. "I said I'd get you Taco Bell, and now I am. Don't argue, you won't win," I said and Aaralynn laughed as she started handing drinks out.

"No, you won't win. She used to be on the debate team back in high school, she could kick some serious ass," she said as she handed me my drink and card back. I slipped the card into its pocket, placing the wallet back into its designated pocket in my purse. I took my cup and placed it exactly where I knew the cup holder was.

"You can get your food at the next window," the girl at the window said and Aaralynn said, "Alright. Thanks. Have a good day." She pulled forward and I giggled. "What's so funny?" Josh asked and I shrugged. "Just the fact that we have Twenty One Pilots in the back seat of the car at Taco Bell and so far, no one's noticed," I said and Tyler laughed lightly.

"It's nice not to be recognised so easily. Feels normal," he said and I smiled, leaning my head back against the head rest. "Here's the food, Tyler, can you go through it?" Aaralynn asked, passing a bag back that I could hear and smell. Aaralynn started driving again as Tyler started rummaging through the bag.

"Where are we headed now?" Josh asked and Aaralynn said, "I figured we could go back to the bus. Less chance of us being recognised, we were lucky the park was pretty much empty except for that one family, and the parents were too old and all they had was a four year old little boy."

I nodded in agreement and felt something press against my shoulder. I reached out and took the offered object which happened to be my food. I opened it carefully, laying the paper out on my lap so in case anything fell it wouldn't land on my jeans or Aaralynn's seat, which she would not be happy about.

"Mmmmm," Josh moaned around his mouth of food and Aaralynn laughed. "Enjoying that, Jishwa?" Tyler asked and the drummer hummed his agreement, bringing a laugh from all of us. I took my first hesitant bite and gave a soft hum as the taste filled my mouth. Tyler moaned as he ate his food too, bringing a laugh from my chest even as I flushed.

"You guys are making me jealous, eating your damned food. I'm driving I can't eat yet," Aaralynn said playfully and suddenly she squealed as a thud sounded. "Dammit, Tyler, don't throw food at the driver," she said half playfully and a mumbled "Sorry" sounded behind me. I giggled and continued to eat.

Aaralynn parked when I had managed to get halfway through my burrito and tater tots, my drink almost gone. I knew Josh had already inhaled his, Tyler almost done. "Alright, let's get on the bus," Aaralynn said and I nodded to myself, placing whatever was left of my food back in its wrapper, wrapping it up and holding it all close so I wouldn't drop it when I tried to make my way back onto the bus.

Someone opened my door for me and took my stuff out of my hands. "Um, thanks, whoever you are," I said amused and the person laughed lightly. I smiled and grabbed my walking stick, climbing out of the vehicle and letting Tyler take my elbow. 

"About four inches in front of you are the steps," he whispered and I nodded, moving carefully to the stairs. I went up the four steps and walked the slightly remembered path to the couch space. I stopped before I ran into anything, hesitating. "Three feet to your left," a whispered voice said behind me and I nodded, following Josh's advice.

I found the couch and sat down, placing my expanded walking stick next to me. "Here ya go," Tyler said in front of me, placing the rest of my food in my hands. "Thank you," I said, opening the wrappings and starting to eat slowly again.

The newly familiar weight settled next to me and I heard the sounds of the TV start going. It was Criminal Minds, from what I could hear. I recognised Aaron's and Spencer's voices. "My favourites are Derek and Spencer," I said casually and Tyler laughed. "Mine too actually, and Emily Prentiss. They're amazing detectives," he said and I smiled, nodding.

"Hey, before you go, can I get your number?" I heard Josh say distantly and shyly and I smiled. "Your best friend is hitting on my best friend," I said casually and Tyler laughed. "Well, I guess that means this will be interesting then. I was about to ask if I could have your number," he said and I laughed, flushing lightly.

"Sure, but you'll have to get into my phone," I said taking it out of my pocket and holding it out to where I assumed he was sitting. He took it out of my hand and opened it, hitting the screen a couple times from what I could hear. "My number is now in your phone under the name Baby Boy, and I also put Josh's in here under Jishwa," he said and I smiled, nodding. He hit the screen a couple more times before placing my phone back into my hand.

"I just sent a text to myself so I could have your number," he said in response to my curious look. "Brilliant," I said placing my phone back into my pocket and he chuckled. Someone ran into the room and bounced onto the couch next to me. "Tyler go talk to your drummer, I wanna talk to Lia," Aaralynn said and Tyler laughed.

"Alright, I'll go tell Josh he could be back in the band," he said standing and I laughed lightly. Once he left Aaralynn turned to me quickly and squealed, "Josh gave me his number and asked for mine and then he kissed my cheek and I'm so happy right now and holy shit I can't breathe."

I blinked surprised and laughed. "I guess I better go give him the obligatory best friend warning," I said playfully and she groaned. "If you do that, I'll do the same with Tyler," she said and I smirked. "You have no need to with Tyler, but if Josh is already kissing your cheek I need to talk to him," I said and she pushed my shoulder.

"Oh, shush," she said and I smiled innocently at her. "So, Tyler told Josh that you had gotten a phone call from your dad?" she asked and I rolled my eyes, nodding. "Yeah, apparently I'm 12, not 22 and need to check in with Dad every night whenever I go out," I said sarcastically and she shook her head.

"Maybe we could invite Josh and Tyler for a day, home is what, an hour's drive with traffic from here?" she asked and I made a face. "I have no idea what my home looks like and you know Dad and Adam are going to try and come over, can you imagine if they saw Josh and Tyler in there?" I said and I felt her shrug. "As you said, you're 22, and I'm 20. We are allowed to have friends over, and they're not even staying the night," she said and I nodded slowly.

"Fine, you ask Josh and I'll ask Tyler," I said and she squealed, hugging me tightly. "Yes! Alright, I'll go find them, you sit here and look pretty," she said and I rolled my eyes. I knew that my make up was gone and since I didn't bring any, the marks would be visible across my cheeks and neck. I was no where near pretty.

She bounced off and I shook my head, sitting back against the couch. Once again, I let my hands wander across the seat. I wondered what colour the fabric was, which felt like that plastic leather. Was it patterned? Or was it just a plain colour? Dark or light? I hated not being able to see, my memories of when I was a child before the accident fading.

"So, Lynn said you wanted to ask me something?" Tyler's voice asked and I blinked surprised. "Um, first, I wanted to know if you and Josh would like to come to our house in Denton, about an hour's drive, and second, what colour is this couch?" I asked and Tyler was quiet for a second.

"Okay, first, I honestly would like to go to your guys' house, as long as Josh don't mind, and second, its dark red," he said, sitting next to me. I nodded slowly as I processed that. "No patterns?" I asked and I felt him move slightly, which I figured meant he was shaking his head. "No, just plain dark red," he said and I nodded.

"Why are you so interested in the couch?" he asked and I shrugged. "I like asking about little insignificant things so I can create a better picture of what my surroundings look like. Makes me feel less out of place," I said and Tyler didn't say anything for a second. "Want me to describe the area?" he asked and I looked over at his general direction surprised.

"You don't mind?" I asked and he laughed lightly. "No I don't, alright first, the walls are wood panel...," he said and he described everything, from the colours, designs, shapes, textures, everything. It created a beautiful image in my mind, seeing things from his perspective. I smiled softly as I took in everything, Tyler's hand holding mine as he traced shapes into my palm when he couldn't describe exactly how they looked.

About thirty minutes later, he finally had managed to describe as much of the room as he could and I took my hand from his, reaching up. I wanted to 'see' his face again, and apparently he noticed this as he guided my fingers to his cheekbone. 

He wasn't smiling as big as the first time, but there was still a smile there. His eyes were closed, lips slightly parted as I placed my other hand on his opposite cheek, getting an idea of the shape of his face. I traced his lips, eyebrows, nose, eyelashes, jawbone, letting this form a picture in my mind. 

The image I had in my mind was beautiful. Sharp yet soft, emotional yet calm, sad yet happy. I felt fingertips caress my cheek and leaned into the touch. I knew he was tracing my scars and I lowered my head, ashamed. "No, there's nothing wrong with your scars. They make you you, and I still think you're beautiful," he said and I scoffed.

"How? We barely met yesterday, you don't even know my last name! How can you even think I'm pretty?" I asked emotionally and he cupped my cheek. "You're funny, sweet, kind, and you've made me laugh more these two days then I have the last five months. You are special, and I wish I knew why," he said softly and I sighed, still not believing it.

"I'll make you believe it someday," he said and I felt lips press against my forehead softly. I felt my body relax and I sighed. Don't let him get too close, he'll leave you like everyone else, I heard the voice start up but somehow it was easy to ignore it when Tyler wrapped me into a hug. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and struggled to keep the tears at bay. We had barely met yesterday, it wouldn't do any good to have a full on breakdown in front of him.

A few moments later I thought I was composed enough to pull away and show my face, which I had managed to put my mask on again. I sat back and he took my hand, tracing the lines in my palm. "Josh, don't. Can't you see their busy?" Aaralynn's voice sounded down the hallway and I laughed lightly.

"It's fine, you can come in," Tyler called and I nodded. "See? It's fine, I know my best friend," Josh said sassily and I widened my eyes playfully. "Tyler, you're going to need a new friend soon," I stage whispered and he asked, "Why?" I grinned and said, "Josh just tried to sass Aaralynn Speaks Walking. He's about to have a very in depth lesson on why that is not a good idea," I replied and Tyler laughed.

"You know your best friend and I know mine. So don't you try to sass me boy or I will rip you a new one," she said mostly playing and I smirked. "I wouldn't doubt her, Josh. She'll sass you so hard your head will be spinning for days," I said and the two boys laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm kidding," I said and this time Aaralynn laughed as she sat next to me, taking my free hand seeing as my other was still in Tyler's.

"So, when are we leaving?" Josh asked and I looked to my left where Aaralynn was sitting. "Probably about two thirty, it's one right now. That'll give us some time to get our things together and I can get gas for my car. If we leave then, we should get to our house about three thirty, four, depending on traffic. We live only about an hour away in Denton," she said and I nodded.

I wasn't really concentrating on Aaralynn's words, more focused on the warm grip surrounding my fingers at that second. Tyler had yet to let go of my hand and I wasn't complaining. I just hoped I could keep my walls up so I wouldn't get too attached. I tried to force myself to pull away mentally, throw up the walls, but it was too difficult to do while his hand was in mine.

"So, if we're going to be waiting for another hour and a half or so, what should we be doing?" Josh asked and I replied, "Probably get some things together so you won't be bored at our house. We don't do a lot of stuff."

Aaralynn laughed and I felt her move, so I figured she was nodding. "That's true, we're boring people. We mainly just sit in our house listening to music or reading while doing small crafts. I write books and she makes her dreamcatchers," she said and I nodded. "That's alright, as you can see we don't do a lot either. I play my ukulele and Josh naps. That's about it," Tyler said and Josh laughed.

"Yeah, its pretty boring around here too," Josh said and I smiled. "Tyler says you're a cute napper though, so at least he has something pretty to look at," I said innocently and Josh grumbled. "I'm not cute," he said and Aaralynn laughed, the sound of a light tapping sounding. "Yes, Jishwa, you are," she said and he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

I laughed and turned to the general direction of where Tyler was. "Wanna go get some things together?" I asked and he didn't say anything, just pulled my hand up and helped me walk down to the back where all their clothes and stuff were. "Alright, so what should I bring?" he asked and I shrugged. "What would you normally bring to a friends house for fun?" I asked and he said, "I'm not sure. I rarely went to friends houses. I mean, I could bring my ukulele and teach you more."

I thought for a second and then nodded slowly. "That would be fun. Anything else?" I asked and he was silent for a second. "I play a lot of video games, but I don't know anything else besides that," he said and I bit my lip. I couldn't play video games easily. But I wouldn't make him leave something just for me. 

"You can bring them, I'll probably end up making more dreamcatchers. Maybe I'll make you one," I said teasingly, though I knew for a fact I would make him one. Maybe it would make it so he couldn't forget me as easily.

"That would be cool," he said and I smiled. "Alright, I'll bring my PS4 and a couple games," he continued and I could hear him moving around, picking up stuff and putting them in what I thought was a backpack.

"Alright, so I'm bringing my ukulele and my PS4 and a few games," he said, not moving anymore and I nodded. "That should be enough, that will keep me busy for several hours," he said finally and I smiled, stretching my back. "Right, wanna go in the back for a while?" he asked and I nodded standing up.

He took my hand and tucked it into his elbow, leading me along the length of the bus until he stopped. "Alright, this is where there's a giant ass bed where whoever claims it can have the master bedroom, which is what this is," he said, guiding me forward slightly and placing my hand on the blanket.

I nodded slowly, sitting on the edge of the bed, gasping slightly as I realised it moved. "It's a water bed?" I asked, bouncing slightly, and he laughed, sitting next to me. "Yeah actually, I had it placed in here when we first got the bus. I'd come in here and lay on it, eyes closed, and it let me release stress. It's really relaxing to lay on," he said and I moved carefully back to lean against the headboard.

"You can lay down," he said and I hesitantly did so, but as soon as I was completely flat I felt my body relax as it felt as if I were laying in a shallow pond. I giggled and closed my eyes, though I really didn't need to. But it gave me the illusion that I didn't lose my sight, that I just had my eyes closed.

We laid there in silence for a while, myself almost falling asleep. And in my half asleep mind, I wasn't thinking straight when I rolled over and wrapped an arm around Tyler's waist, cuddling into his side. I was a cuddler, it happens. But I was wanting to pull away from him emotionally, not get too attached, and now I was cuddled into his side.

But being in the state I was, I didn't register it really, just the warmth of his body against mine. But it started to register slightly when he tensed for a second before relaxing and wrapping an arm around my waist. Tyler was holding me, what the hell. But before I could think too much into it, my mind faded away and I slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

"Lia, wake up," I heard and I frowned, curling closer to the object I was curled close to. The pillow moved and a slightly sound of chuckling sounded and I froze. Memories of when I had fallen asleep came to me and my eyes shot open, myself sitting up quickly and moving back an inch or two.

"I'm sorry Tyler! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, I just have a habit of cuddling anything I'm laying near," I said, my eyes trying to remember where exactly he was so I could at least look in his general direction instead off in space.

He laughed lightly as he sat up, the ripples across the water bed moving me slightly. "Nothing to worry about Lia, I didn't mind. You're a better cuddler than Josh," he said and I smiled amused. "Why did you want me to wake up?" I asked and he said, "It's almost two fifteen, and Lynn is wondering where we are. I was sure you wanted to be awake before she wandered in here."

I nodded, flushing lightly at the thought of Aaralynn and Josh walking in to find me cuddled against Tyler. He laughed lightly and ran a hand through my hair. "A little messy, you might want to try and tame it before they think we were doing something," he said and my light flush went full out and my hands flew to my hair, thanking the gods that it was only just past my shoulders.

A few seconds later of finger brushing, I removed my hands and waited for a second. "Better, it doesn't look too bad now," he said teasingly and I rolled my eyes. "Amelia Olean Demothi! Where the hell are you dammit?" Aaralynn shouted and I smirked. "You should hide me in a closet or somewhere they won't find me easily and then lead them in here and I'll scare them. You could say something like, funkytown to let me know they were in place," I said, getting the word from Supernatural.

He sat quietly for a second before the slight movement from the bed made it show he was either nodding or shaking his head. "Alright, here," he said, taking my hand and helping me from the bed. "There's a small closet here, and Josh rarely looks over in this area. This is mainly where we just store our clothes," he said and I nodded, feeling around the small area.

I did feel a lot of clothes and a small wall and door so I carefully squeezed my way in without touching anything. "You can call them," I said and he moved away from me and I heard a small sloshing sound so I figured he'd sat back on the bed. "Back here!" he yelled and a few moments later I could hear the two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Tyler, where's Amelia? Last we saw she was with you an hour ago," Aaralynn said and Tyler said, "About twenty minutes ago she wanted to go to the restroom. She hadn't come back, but I had fallen asleep again after she had managed to get out of the room with a little assistance. Apparently she might have ditched this funkytown."

I smirked and carefully walked out without a sound, keeping to the wall until I was standing next to the door. I leaned against it until Aaralynn and Josh started talking again. "What do you mean she ditched this funkytown?" Josh asked and I moved quietly forward to their voices.

"She disappeared, and honestly, I have no idea where she could have gone. I just woke up when you started shouting again. Shouldn't we be looking for her? She could have gotten lost on the bus," Tyler said and I stuck my tongue out. I would not get lost on this bus, I knew my limits. 

"Or, you know, she could just be wanting to freak out her best friend for a little while," I said casually and I heard a loud gasp and a small, extremely high pitched scream and I started laughing. "Amelia, dammit," Aaralynn said and I couldn't stop laughing cos the small scream hadn't been from her, but rather Josh.

"Josh, what the hell," Tyler asked and I ended doubling over in laughter because who knew that the hardcore drummer from Twenty One Pilots could scream like that. Aaralynn started laughing with me and eventually I had to sit down because so much laughing was starting to hurt.

"S-Stop making me laugh dammit," I gasped and Aaralynn's laughing got harder, which of course set me off again. "No, shite, it hurts," I said through my laughter and Tyler and Josh started laughing and then soon all of us were on the floor trying to stop laughing. 

Finally, finally, we managed to stop and then just laid there on the floor gasping for breath. "Jesus, who knew that me scaring you two would be so damned funny," I asked and Tyler laughed breathlessly and I grinned. "We came back here to tell you its 2 30 now, and I'm sure you don't want to be late," Aaralynn said and I nodded, sitting up from where I was laying down.

Someone took my hand and pulled me to my feet, the now familiar feel of slight calluses telling me it was Tyler. "Thank you, Tyjo," I said and he asked, "How did you know it was me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your fingertips have calluses from the ukulele. And your hands are slightly bigger than Lynn's but smaller than Josh's. I'm learning the difference," I replied and he 'ah'-ed. "Guess that makes sense," he said, laughing slightly.

I smiled and felt Aaralynn grab my elbow, linking our arms and pulling me down the hallway. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" she sang as she skipped slightly. I didn't bother, I would lose my balance and then fall into something, that would be embarrassing.

"Tyler, you can be tinman, Josh you're the scarecrow, Lia, you're Dorothy and I'll be the lion," she said and Josh said, "I do have a brain you know." Aaralynn gasped playfully. "You do? Tyler, did you know this?" she aske and Tyler said, "Nope, this is a new development." 

"You guys are mean," Josh grumbled and I pulled away from Aaralynn and moved to his voice. "It's alright, Josh, I believe you have a brain. But do you use it all the time? I'm not so sure about that," I said teasingly and he grumbled some more. "Well, at least you say I have a brain," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You wouldn't be able to breath or move if you didn't, or play drums," I said logically and he shook his head. "Tyler, she agrees I have a brain. You're being replaced as my best friend," he said and Tyler gasped. "No, you're my best friend. Lia, get your own," he said playfully and I looked at his direction. "I do, he's right here," I said innocently and Josh laughed.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Aaralynn asked and I looked at her direction this time. "Yes," I said mock seriously and Tyler and Josh laughed. "I see how it is," she said playfully and I blew a kiss at her. "Love you, Lynn," I said cheerfully even as I leaned into Josh's side.

"Josh is still my best friend," Tyler grumbled and I rolled my eyes at him, letting go of Josh and moving to his voice. "He's still your best friend, calm your little mind," I said, reaching out carefully and patting his cheek. He laughed lightly and leaned into my palm. He took my hand from his face and let it onto his elbow so he could lead me outside. 

"Where is all of your guys' stuff?" I asked as Tyler carefully led me down the stairs. "While you two had been hiding and plotting, we had already taken everything outside. Tyler had put his stuff in the sitting area," Josh replied and I nodded, letting the two boys take each of my elbows and lead me to wherever the car was.

"As always, Lia gets shotgun," Aaralynn called and I smirked. Tyler shook his head and whispered, "One would think we would forget." I laughed lightly and Josh let go to walk ahead to Aaralynn.

"Will you mind it if I gave him a talk about my best friend? Its obligatory," I whispered mostly playing to Tyler and he chuckled. "Go ahead, I'll keep Aaralynn busy," he whispered and I nodded. "I'll do it when we get to Aaralynn's and mine home," I said and he nodded. "Here's the door of the front seat," he said, leaning away from me slightly and knocking on the door.

I smiled at him and opened the door, climbing in. "Where's my walking stick?" I asked and someone pressed it into my hand. "It was with Tyler's stuff," Josh said and I nodded, setting it next to me by my purse. Aaralynn climbed in and soon we were taking the hour long drive back home, listening to music.

"All teenagers scare the living shit outta me!" Aaralynn screamed with the music, drumming on the steering wheel. "They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes, or struck a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me, woohooya!" we all sang/screamed, head banging to the crazy guitar solo and drums.

We continued to sing along not only to My Chemical Romance, but also Panic! At the Disco, The Killers, Mayday Parade, and Fall Out Boy. We wouldn't stop laughing, all of us singing certain songs dramatically. Aaralynn kept making crazy voices to But It's Better If You Do by Panic, causing Josh to laugh hysterically.

By the time the hour was over, we were all flushed and happy, enjoying each other's company. I still had a rough time wrapping my head around the fact that Twenty One Pilots were in the car with us, now at our home. "Ah, home sweet home," Aaralynn said as she parked and I smiled, grabbing my stuff and getting out of the car. I knew the area around this place, so I headed upstairs, counting the footsteps mentally.

I unlocked the door and went to the living room, remembering to place my purse on its table next to the main couch. I collapsed onto the couch and sighed, smiling. "Jeez, leave us won't you," Aaralynn said playfully and I made a cupcake pose as I smiled innocently.

"I missed home, can you blame me?" I asked and she laughed. "No, I don't blame you. Tyler, Josh, you can come in you know right? Quit hovering near the door," she said and footsteps walked slowly in. "You have a nice house," Josh said and I rolled my eyes. 

"It's a small apartment, but we get by. It's nice, and it's easier for me to find my way around," I said and Tyler sat next to me. "True, but its still nice," he said and I smiled. "You can hook up your gaming console to the TV, and play against the others if you want," I said, laying back and picking up a pillow to hold against my chest.

"Alright, although Josh is the one who knows how to do that. I'm shit at electronical shit," he said and I laughed. "Holy shit me too, I can't tell which colour goes with which," I said sarcastically and he laughed, smacking my ankle lightly.

I smiled innocently in his direction as someone moved across the room. I figured it was Josh to hook up the PS4. A few moments later that person returned and handed Tyler something. "Here's your controller, Tyjo," Josh said, confirming my thoughts. "Thanks, Jishwa," he said and Josh moved across the room again to sit down.

"What are we playing?" Aaralynn asked and I figured she was sitting on the loveseat across the room, and figured Josh had sat next to her. "I brought Halo, Call of Duty: Black Ops and a racing game," Tyler said and Aaralynn said, "Let's play COD, I know that game better."

"Here," Tyler said, throwing something and when I heard, "Ow dammit," from Josh, I figured it had hit him. I giggled with Aaralynn as Josh stood up and grumbled to himself incoherently as he put the game into the console. I listened to them play the game as Aaralynn raged slightly as she kept losing to Josh.

I felt left out, knowing that my disability wouldn't let me do things with them like most people could. I wouldn't be able to watch a movie with them, I wouldn't be able to play video games with them, wouldn't be able to go out to clubs or whatever with them, I'd always be left out. And sometimes, I wish the loneliness would just end. Let my body consume the darkness I already saw.

I sat there, listening to them and falling deeper and deeper in my pit of depression. They didn't notice, so absorbed with their game that they didn't even bother to pay attention to the blind girl. They didn't even bother trying to include me in their conversation between games, and I felt forgotten. I wondered that if I stood up and went to my room, would they even realise it?

I stood carefully, trying not to make any noise and left, going out the other door to the back hallway. I hid in my room, laying on my bed. If they wanted to see me, Aaralynn should know where I was. I always hid in my room. I was a fucking kid. Pathetic, and no one really cared. They had better things to do than to deal with the blind girl who was always just tagging along.

I closed my eyes, finally letting my depression consume me. But I couldn't cry. I rarely did so. I just laid there. I just laid there and hated myself for being so needy, for being such a burden on my friends. Tyler and Josh just pitied me, I knew it was that. Why else would they even bother trying to be nice to me?

They had Aaralynn now. They could hang with her, they didn't need me. No matter what Ode To Sleep said, the dark was taking prisoners.


	4. Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely some self harm triggers here loves. Stay safe okay? Also, this ones just a short filler, but still cute. Hope y'all enjoy!

_**Tyler (hahahaha, evil laughter)** _

I turned around after we finished that round to say something to Amelia, who I felt bad about ignoring the last forty five minutes, but we had gotten so caught up with the game I'd forgotten everything except my next kill.

But she wasn't there. I frowned. When had she left? I set my controller down and stood up, ignoring Josh's and Aaralynn's eyes as I went to go find the girl who had captured my interest. I wandered around the small apartment, finding the bathroom, an room full of books, the laundry room, Aaralynn's bedroom, and finally a closed blank door at the end of the hallway. I hesitated before pushing open the door silently and was shocked to silence at the sight I came to.

Amelia was sitting on the edge of her bed, her shorts rolled up. It would seem normal, but in her hand was a small razor, three lines already dotting her pale skin. I was horrified, my eyes locked on her. As I watched, I saw her move her fingertips nimbly across her thigh as she ran another line across her leg.

"No!" I cried, moving quickly to her. She jumped, accidentally slashing another line a little deeper than the rest. I ran the few short steps to her, grabbing some tissues that were sitting next to her bed. I pressed the tissues against her leg carefully, tears starting to fill my eyes. I noticed that our song Goner was playing in the background softly.

"T-Tyler?" she whispered, dropping the razor and reaching out hesitantly. I grabbed her fingertips with my free hand and placed them onto my cheek, letting her see me. "Why, Lia?" I asked sadly and I felt her fingers run across my cheeks right under my eyes, catching the tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry, I was just feeling so down, I haven't done this in so long, but I couldn't stop the depression. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks glistening with the tears that kept falling down her cheeks.

After pressing the tissue on her cuts softly to stem the blood, I reached my free hand up and gently wiped away her tears. "You don't have to be sorry Lia, just please, don't do this again? Try your hardest," I begged, my voice breaking. This girl, though I had just met her yesterday, was already making an imprint on my life and to know that she was doing this broke my heart.

She let out a small sob, her eyes closed. "I don't know if I can promise that, but I can try," she whispered and I stood up, making sure the cuts were still covered before moving to pull her against my chest. I held her as she sobbed, the occasional, "I'm sorry," making its way out of her mouth. I just held her, not saying anything. What could I say?

Josh and Aaralynn walked into the room, the girl's mouth open to say something but I shot them a look saying _later, talk later. Let me comfort her for now_. They understood and nodded, walking silently out of the room. Amelia didn't know they had been there, and I wasn't going to let her know they had seen her crying.

What felt like years later, she finally stopped crying and just laid there against my chest. She still shuddered with the after effects of her breakdown, her body shivering. I just ran my hand softly through her hair, hoping it would comfort her. It apparently did, since not too long later she fell asleep, most likely exhausted from the emotional overload.

I studied her face, remembering the first time I had seen it. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking, still hyped from the concert. Josh had gone to the bathroom and I was just wandering around, hoping not to get recognised. I had felt bad when I had run into her, knocking her to the ground.

That feeling got worse when I saw her blank eyes even as her face flushed with embarrassment, her hands searching for the walking stick that had fallen a few feet away from her. When I helped her up and she recognised my voice, I recognised that look of shock but disbelief that had flitted across her face.

But then her emotions had been covered up again, almost subconsiously as she flushed again, messing with the strap on the walking stick she had in her hand. She was a mystery, but even though I could see the scars that littered her cheeks, she was beautiful. Inside and out. The more time I spent with her, the more I could see the broken but pure spirit she held.

Seeing the blood escape her skin from the thin cuts she had made it seem as if I had felt every bit of pain they had caused across my chest. Why was I so connected with this girl? How after two days she had already entrapped my heart, in a way _she_ hadn't been able to all those months ago? The woman I had thought I had loved with all my heart, and yet she hadn't been able to get this kind of reaction this one girl had managed?

My eyes stayed on Amelia's sleeping form, taking in the smallest of details. The smattering of freckles across her nose. How her eyelashes fluttered as she dreamed. The roundness of her cheeks. The fullness of her lips. The slight puff of air that was released as she breathed. The light smile she had when she curled closer to me.

It was relaxing, sitting in the silent room. I usually hated the silence, gave me too much time to think, but this time, it was peaceful. My thoughts weren't racing, they weren't going into dark places, they were still. Focused on the beautiful broken girl laying next to me.

In the hour it took for her to wake up, I had decided that I would do whatever it took to make sure she knew she was loved. I'd seen the overlapping scars, the word _alone_ imprinted on her skin, and I wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't. Not only was I going to stay in her life, but Josh and Aaralynn would too.

I'd introduce her to some more people, maybe Brendon, Alex, Jack, Rian, and Zack. I knew she loved them, and I knew they would come to care for her. It would give her more of a reason to be happy, and maybe it would help her heal from her depression. The mental and emotional scars that she had endured for so long.

Once she woke up, we stayed in her room for a few more hours, just talking. I avoided topics that would make her sad, defensive, or would cause her to throw up her mental walls again. Her mask stayed down, showing her true emotions. I taught her a few more chords on the ukulele, so now she knew the main 7.

  
Josh came in about 9 in the afternoon, holding a piece of paper. I kept talking to Amelia normally so she didn't know he was there. He quietly handed me the paper and left, surprisingly not making a noise when he usually made so much noise when he walked that it was hard not to know when he was coming or going.

_Lynn said thanks for helping Lia, and that we could stay the night. We don't have to leave tomorrow until almost three anyway. Ask Lia if it was alright with her._

I had read the note while Lia was talking, but I still heard every word she had said. She was talking about a time when she was in kidnergarten, back when she could still see, and how excited she had been when she first learned how to read. She enjoyed looking at pictures, seeing how other people saw other people. She missed it, and that was a reason why she liked hearing people describe things.

I waited until she had finished talking, when she closed her mouth and flushed for talking so excitedly. I didn't let her apologise, instead I said, "It makes sense. It is fun to see how other people think, how other people see things. But hey, I have a question. Aaralynn said it was alright if Josh and I stayed the night, would you mind that?"

She blinked at me, eyes pointed at a point above my head slightly. "I wouldn't mind it if you stayed, but where would you sleep? This is a three bedroom apartment, but Lynn turned the third one into a library," she said and I thought for a second. I wouldn't mind it if i stayed here and held her while we slept, but how would she take that?

I thought for a second before saying, "Well, I'm sure Josh would end up staying with Lynn, he has a thing for her. But could I stay in here? I could sleep on the floor if it made you more comfortable." She frowned, a slight incline to her head showing she was thinking. "I'd like that. And you don't have to sleep on the floor, there's plenty of room up here. We wouldn't want you getting sore for your next concert," she said finally, teasing me near the end.

I smiled widely, but had to restrain from jumping up excitedly. "Alright, I'll text him. You wouldn't happen to have a large shirt i could wear, do you?" I asked and she smiled. "My brother left some of his thing when he moved out, I think there's a box of his clothes and whatnot in the closet," she replied and I nodded.

She gestured behind her at the third door in her room. She'd gotten the master bedroom, so there were three doors. The main one, the closet one, and the bathroom one. "Closet is over there, it should be on the floor near the back," she said and I nodded again, forgetting she wouldn't see me. It was really easy to do that.

I stood, walking to the closet. I searched for a second, finally finding the box that had the name Adam on it in large, black block letters. Aaralynn must have written it. I picked it up and opened it, finding several shirts with things like Star Wars and Avengers on them. I chose a red one with the words sideways on it _You look funny with your head tilted that way_.

I left the box out for Josh incase he needed a shirt too. I walked back to Amelia and sat down next to her. She had moved her pillow and grabbed the sweatpants and tanktop underneath it, holding them in her hands shyly. "Um, the bathroom is to the right of the closet if you want to change in there. I don't know if there is any pyjama bottoms in the box, though," she said and I frowned.

I hadn't thought of that. I usually slept in boxers and a shirt, but I had also forgotten that I would be sharing the bed with Amelia. "I usually sleep in boxers, but I hadn't seen any in the box," I said and she flushed a little darker. "You can stay in your boxers, its alright. It's not like my brother who sleeps with nothing," she said and I laughed lightly.

"Alright, I'm going to change, I'll be right back," I said and she nodded, her fingers messing with her clothes in her grasp. I stood and went to the bathroom, closing the door and taking a breath. I knew that she would be changing while I changed, so I took my time, checking the mirror and kind of just examining the room.

After about 15 minutes, I walked out of the room and nodded when I saw that she had finished changing. I bit my lip as her head turned to the soft noise I had made when I had opened the door. She patted the bed beside her and gave an innocent smile.

"I don't bite, hard," she said, and I laughed. "Of course you don't. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by just assuming I could just jump right into your bed," I said then flushed because of the way I had phrased that. She blushed brilliantly, biting her lip.

I laughed at myself slightly embarassed and said, "That came out wrong. I didn't mean it that way." She laughed lightly but patted the bed again. "You have my permission to lay down, Mr. Joseph," she said mock pompously and I laughed. "My thanks, Madam Demothi," I replied with the same tone, wanting to bow but it would be pointless.

She laughed and laid back against her pillows while I moved across the room and sat on the left side of the bed. She was already sitting on the right side. Which was alright by me, I usually slept on the left or in the middle. After she turned off the light, we kind of laid there awkwardly for a while, not sure what to do.

But finally, she rolled over and curled against my side, half asleep. "G'night Tyler," she whispered sleepily and I wrapped my arm around her waist, already relaxing. "Goodnight, Lia," I replied softly and closed my eyes. We fell asleep like that, her head resting on my chest right above my heart and my arms held securely and maybe even protectively around her waist.

It felt right.


	5. See You Later

_**Amelia** _

I woke up the next morning curled against Tyler's side, a slight sting in my leg. I hated that he had seen me in one of my weakest moments, but he didn't judge me. He held me, let me cry, made sure no one bothered me. I had known when Josh had walked into the room, my hearing was a bit more sensitive than Tyler's and could hear the gentle footsteps. But I appreciated the gesture.

Tyler started moving and I suddenly remembered that I was practically halfway across his chest, my arms tightly around his waist. He hummed and turned slightly, pulling me closer by his grip around my waist. "G'morning," he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep. I tried not to shiver at the sound of it, but I mean c'mon, Tyler Joseph's waking voice is a gift from heaven.

But then again, every voice by Tyler Joseph was a gift from heaven.

"Good morning," I whispered and I felt his mouth curve into a smile from where they were pressed against my hairline. He sighed and nuzzled sleepily into my hair, fingers moving softly along my waist line where my shirt had raised slightly.

It all felt rather domestic, as if we had known each other for a long time rather than less than two days. I just felt comfortable with him. It was insane how easily we got along, it had taken me almost three months to get mostly comfortable with Aaralynn, almost six for me to feel 100% comfortable.

Two days and I'm already almost 98% comfortable with Tyler. What was with this singer that made it so easy to be around him? I didn't know, but I welcomed it. I sighed contentedly, burrowing further into his side and he chuckled lightly, tightening his grip on me once more.

I didn't hear the voice that always told me negative things, the one that always told me that Tyler would leave me and forget about me, stuck in this simple moment with him right here, right now. I also forgot that Josh and Aaralynn was in the house, but they made their presence quite known in a few moments.

"Hey my bitches! Good morning!" Aaralynn sang as she skipped into the room, startling us but we didn't pull away in time. They both saw us and I heard them freeze in the doorway as we jumped apart. "Well, that was interesting," Josh said conversationally and Aaralynn giggled.

"Really now. When I passed by Aaralynn's room last night to go to the bathroom, I saw you two rather close last night too," Tyler shot back and I heard Aaralynn's giggle cut off with a slight cough. I smirked, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow.

"Yeah, but, well, oh shut up," Josh grumbled and I started giggling against the pillow. Tyler laughed lightly too, and I felt his hand rub against the small of my back. I relaxed again and turned over, letting myself face the door, and Josh and Aaralynn.

"Anyhoo, Josh and I made breakfast, so if you want to eat it before we do, you'd better get your asses out of bed and come get it!" Aaralynn sang as she pranced her way out of the room. I heard Josh sigh a little fondly and follow her out, causing me to giggle lightly. I was way too content right now to care that they had caught us cuddling as we were.

Tyler laughed lightly, rolling closer to me and wrapping his arm around my waist again. I was out of my bubble enough to know now that I should pull away, that after now when he left me, it would crush what little bit of light I had left. But I couldn't pull away, not with the feeling of absolute safety I hadn't felt since my mother had died all those years ago.

A feeling Tyler had given back to me.

A few moments later Tyler pulled away halfway but kept a hand on my waist. He was really touchy this morning, but I honestly didn't mind it. "We should probably go eat before Josh eats it all. He definitely can eat a lot," he said amused and I smiled, nodding. He finally pulled his hand away so we weren't touching anymore and rolled out of the bed.

I got out and walked to my closet, reaching out after seven steps and opening the door. I felt through the material, knowing Aaralynn had stitched certain shapes into the bottom hem of the left sleeve to show me what colour each was. I grabbed a red shirt and after a second of searching some more, a pair of black skinny jeans.

"I'm going to change it the bathroom," Tyler said and I nodded, waiting until I heard the gentle click of the lock before I changed quickly. I hated tags, especially on shirts, but it was the only way I could tell if something was on correctly. I slipped on a pair of flats that I knew were black, because they were the only colour shoes I owned.

About 10 minutes later, Tyler walked out of the bathroom and walked to me where I was sitting on the bed again, brushing my hair. I mainly kept it down, but this time I pulled it back into a low ponytail to keep it off my neck. August in Texas was a bitch. Tyler took my hand and led me down the hallway, though I knew my way around.

"When do you have to leave again?" I heard Aaralynn ask Josh in the kitchen and he replied, "Well, its 10 right now, but we don't have to be back on the bus until two thirty, so we'll probably leave here about one." I turned my head in Tyler's direction questionably and he said softly, "Yeah, we are. But you two are going to come with us when we go back. I mean, you two did drive us here."

I laughed slightly mutedly, trying to keep it sounding normal. I didn't want to let him know I was growing attached, and that this attachment would most likely send me back to my depression. Who knew that I would become like one of the fangirls who ended up so attached to a band member that when they left it would be painful?

He led me quietly into the kitchen, where the smell of bacon and French toast had filled the room. I heard Tyler's stomach growl and giggled lightly. I walked to my chair, eight steps away from the door about a 10 degree angle to the right. I found my chair and sat down and someone set a plate in front of me.

"Two pieces of the French toast on the right side of the plate, four pieces of bacon to the left of it. Josh poured you a class of milk, its above your plate to the left about three inches. Fork and knife are to the right of your plate," Aaralynn said and I nodded thankfully, picking up the utensils and began eating as Tyler sat down across from me.

Aaralynn was to my right, Josh to my left. Everyone engaged in casual conversation, Aaralynn asking about some of Josh's and Tyler's favourite moments they had had on stage. Josh told of this one time when Tyler had climbed the stage and the stage manager had tried to pull him down.

"I was freaking out, I mean, what if he had hurt Tyler? Not only is he my best friend, but I might have been made to sing the rest of the songs. I don't know all the lyrics, I'm just the drummer," he said and I rolled my eyes. "You are not just a drummer. You are Josh Dun, one of the most important parts of Twenty One Pilots," Aaralynn said and I tried to keep my snicker silent. She was so sucking up to him, even if it was true.

Josh gave a soft scoff but didn't say anything after that. Tyler took up the story, telling of how much he enjoyed seeing Josh crowd surf on his platform with his drums. "Its awesome to see how the fans interact with Josh, sometimes he's more loved than I am, but I don't mind that," he said and Aaralynn giggled lightly.

"You're blushing Josh," she said and Josh grumbled. "Lia, save me. They're teasing me," he said, taking my free hand. I laughed and squeezed it. "No more picking on Jishwa, or I'll hit you with my walking stick," I said playfully and the two laughed. "I don't doubt it, I've had bruises from that thing," Aaralynn said and I smiled innocently in her direction.

"That's what you got for eating all my strawberries," I said matter-of-factly and Tyler and Josh laughed at her grumbling. "I'm sorry, strawberries are good," she said and I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock, that's why I bought them," I said and she grumbled some more. "Fuck you Watson," she said under her breath and I laughed.

"It's 11, wanna go play some games Josh?" Aaralynn asked the drummer and I assumed he nodded since a few seconds later they both stood up and walked out of the room after placing their plates into the sink, leaving me with Tyler.

"Want to go learn how to play House Of Gold on the ukulele?" Tyler asked and my eyes lit up. "Yeah! That's actually one of my favourite songs," I said excitedly and he laughed lightly. "Alright then, I'll go get my ukulele, I'll meet you in your room," he said and I shook my head. "Why don't we go to Lynn's library. Its really peaceful there," I said and he said, "Alright, I'll meet you there then."

I nodded and took my plate to the sink, counting the three steps around the table to the left then the 10 steps to the sink. I trailed my fingers across the counter and fridge until I reached the doorway, then took the 13 steps to the door where the library was. Seven steps to my favourite chair, where I knew there was another armchair right next to it.

I waited about five minutes before the tell tale sound of Tyler's footsteps appeared in the doorway. "Alright, here's the ukulele, do you remember the 8 chords?" He asked me, placing the small instrument into my hands. I nodded enthusiastically, wanting to show him that I knew how to play a little.

He chuckled softly, the sound of the chair against the floor telling me he was moving his seat closer. "Okay, so the first chord is a C, can you show me that?" he said and I nodded, moving a single finger to the bottom string near the top of the fret. "Next is F," he said and once I moved my fingers to the correct place, he said, "Alright, strum the C, then after two measures, go the F."

  
I did so, counting the measures in my head. I switched to C, but my finger slipped slightly, causing me to frown. "No worries, I did the same a lot when I was first learning. Try again," he said and I nodded, closing my eyes to focus better, though I really didn't need to. This time, I got it right.

My eyes flew open excitedly and he laughed. "Good job, now the next chord is Am, which is like the C but one fret higher and on the top string," he said and I thought for a second before moving my fingers. His hands touched mine and guided them to where they needed to be. "Right here," he said softly and I nodded, memorising the feel of where the chord was.

He spent the next thirty minutes teaching me the chorus before I could play it almost perfectly. "I'm going to try something. Why don't you play it and I'll sing the chorus?" he said and I gaped in his direction. "Really? You think I can play while you sing?" I asked and he laughed lightly. "I don't think, I know. I trust your playing, you've gotten this faster than Josh did," he said and I beamed at the praise.

I licked my lips and placed my fingers over the C chord. "Start when you're ready," he said and I nodded, taking a breath before I started strumming. "She asked me son, 'When I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold. And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?' She asked me, 'Son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold. And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'" he sang softly along with me and I grew overjoyed when we finished.

I didn't mess up! "Tyler, I did it!" I said excitedly and he laughed. "Told you you could do it, Lia," he said, a hint of pride in his voice. I set the ukulele down and reached out for him. He pulled me into a hug and I clung to his neck ecstatic. I pulled back after a second and picked up the instrument next to me, arranging it again so I could learn more.

For the next thirty minutes, he taught me the rest of the song, the chords rather simple seeing as there were only seven in the song. The difficult part was remembering when to play which one and the transitions between each. But by the end of the session, I was playing the entire song while he sang along with me.

I heard clapping from the doorway after the second time I'd played and he had sung with me. I jumped, not realising there was someone in the doorway and I turned my head in the direction of the sound.

"That was amazing, Lia!" Aaralynn squealed and I flushed with both pride and embarrassment. Tyler chuckled lightly. "Josh got that on video, now you get to hear it all the time!" she added and I smiled happily. "Josh also taught me some songs on the drums, now one of these days all of us can get together and play!" she rattled on, sounding really excited.

"That sounds like a plan, we can do it after tour. It'll be over in the next month or two," Tyler said and I smiled, though sad because it would be a month or two before I would get to be around these two again. "But we came back here to tell you guys that it's noon thirty, and that you should probably be getting your things together before you leave," Aaralynn said.

"Oh, Jesus, really? Already?" Tyler asked and stood up. I stood too and held out the ukulele. "No, I left my favourite one on the bus. This one I planned to give to you," he said, refusing to take the instrument. I blinked surprised. "Really? This one is mine?" I asked and he said, "Yeah, I loved seeing how you played it. So now, next time I see you, you can show me how much you've learned. Then maybe I can see if I can get you to record a song with me on our next album," he said and I almost dropped the ukulele.

"Y-You actually want me to record with you?" I asked slightly faint, shock running through my veins. Tyler moved to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Of course. By time we begin to record the next album, you'll be practically a professional. Maybe even better than me," he said, half teasingly as he nudged my hip with his.

I gave a shocked laugh, my mind reeling a bit. He wanted me to record with him. This meant that he planned on not forgetting me. But how? Why? I was always forgettable. The amount of times people had left me out during class, during games, during simple familial get-togethers. I was forgettable. Why wouldn't Tyler?

I felt his lips brush my temple and he stepped away. "Alright, but I might as well get my PS4 together. Want to join me Lynn? I haven't had much time to talk to you since we met, I need to know my new best friend's best friend," Tyler said and I smiled at the idea that I was Tyler Joseph's new best friend.

"Sure, Josh you can stay here and chill with Lia," she said and I assumed the drummer nodded since a few moments later Tyler and Aaralynn walked out of the room. "So, Aaralynn is something else," Josh said, a hint of fondness beneath his attempt of being casual.

I suddenly remembered my conversation with Tyler the day before about needing to talk to Josh about Aaralynn. "She is. I have a question. Do you like her?" I asked, sitting back down in my armchair and setting _my_ ukulele down next to me carefully. Josh didn't say anything for a second, but I heard him sit in the chair Tyler had been earlier.

"I believe I'm getting to that point. She's sweet, funny, an amazing drummer, and she likes me as _me._ Not just the drummer from Twenty One Pilots. I like how she gets excited about the little things in books, how passionate she is about her music, how in love she is with life. She sees beauty in such small things, a flower on the side of the road, a cloud reflecting the sun, the light through the trees. She's a beautiful soul," he said softly, almost as if he were talking to himself.

I sat there as he talked about my best friend, in awe with how he saw her. I honestly believed now that there could be no one better for her, especially after her last boyfriend. Chason was a jerk, an abusive jerk who wouldn't leave her alone until we left Mabank and came to Denton two years before. Josh, I knew, would be the one to heal her from that experience.

"I think you like her, on the way to loving her, Josh. And even though I think now that you are probably the best person for my best friend, I will warn you that if you hurt her, I will make you wish you had never come to Texas. She's the only one who stayed with me, and there is nothing in this world I want less than to see her hurt. Take care of her," I said and Josh was quiet for a second.

"I can't imagine ever hurting her. Anyone who ever even thought about hurting her or did hurt her deserves to rot in Hell, and I promise. I will protect Lynn, and if I did hurt her, I would let you do your worse," he said softly, voice coming from him as if he had lowered his head to look at the floor.

I nodded and reached out, searching for his hand. He must have realised this and took my hand into his, letting me hold it. "You're a good guy Josh, I trust you," I said and he laughed lightly. "Thanks Lia," he said, this time squeezing my palm. I smiled in his direction and said, "No problem Jishwa."

He pulled his hand away and started drumming absentmindedly on his knees. I picked up the ukulele and held it in my hands, running my fingertips across the wooden surface and the strings. "Hey, why don't you play House of Gold and I'll drum? You know the words, why don't you sing it?" Josh asked and I lifted my head surprised.

No one had ever really heard me sing properly. Whenever I sang with Aaralynn, I always made sure to sing off key and crazily, mainly just to have fun. But now Josh was wanting me to sing? I bit my lip, head lowering to the direction of the small instrument in my hands. I placed my fingers over the C chord, strumming once.

"I guess I could. Do you, just, want me to start?" I asked hesitantly and he said, "Whenever you're ready." I nodded and took a breath, placing my fingers on the C chord again and started strumming softly. Once I got the right rhythm, I opened my mouth to start singing.

_"She asked me, 'Son, when I grow old,_

_will you buy me a house of gold._

_And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'_

_She asked me, 'Son, when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold._

_And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?'_

_I will make you queen of everything you see._

_I'll put you on the map, I'll cure of disease._

_"Lets say we up and left this town, and turned our future upside down._

_We'll make pretend that you and me, lived ever after happily._

_She asked me, ' Son when I grow old, will you buy me a house of gold._

_And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me.'_

_I will make you queen of everything you see._

_I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease._

_oh, and since we know that dreams are dead_

_and life turns plans up on their head_

_I will plan to be a bum_

_so I just might become someone_

_She asked me, 'Son when I grow old,_

_will you buy me a house of gold_

_and when your father turns to stone_

_will you take care of me?'_

_I will make you queen of everything you see._

_I'll put you on the map, I'll cure you of disease._

I stopped singing, flushing slightly. Josh had already stopped his drumming, since his part had ended near the end. "Amelia Demothi, you are an amazing singer. I'm going to make sure that when Tyler lets you record with him, you're going to sing too," he said awed and I flushed darker. "I'm not that good," I said dismissively, shaking my head.

"Well, isn't that a lie," Tyler's voice said from the doorway, startling me and making me flush darker. He had heard me sing? I wasn't sure how I felt about that, no one, not even Aaralynn had ever heard me sing seriously.

"She really is a good singer, isn't she? Why haven't I heard you sing before Lia?" Aaralynn's voice asked and I sighed. Three people now have heard me sing, and I wasn't sure if I liked that. I barely even wanted Josh to hear it, but now all three?

"I don't really like singing, and I'm not that good at it. So why bother?" I said finally, my face down. Someone walked in front of me and knelt, taking my hand into theirs. Tyler.

"Hey, you are actually really good. You could sing at the professional level if you wanted. I heard Josh's suggestion, and I think I am actually going to do that. I'll write a duet for us," he said and I raised my head so that my eyes would look in his direction. I didn't want to believe him, but why else would he want to ruin his album for me unless I was even the smallest bit better than I thought?

"I guess," I said softly and lips pressed against my knuckles softly before he stood up, pulling me up with him. "Well, it's one now, we need to be going," Tyler said, and I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand. "Tyler and I already put your guys' stuff in the car, c'mon!" Aaralynn said and I heard Josh let out a small squeak.

I shook my head, assuming that Aaralynn had grabbed either his arm or hand and had tugged him along with her. She had a tendency of that. God knows how many times I had almost fallen because she did that when I wasn't suspecting.

Tyler pulled me along, myself leaving my, _my,_ ukulele in the library as I followed him. We went outside where Tyler helped me into the passenger seat of the car, closing the door once I got in. He and Josh climbed into the backseat and Aaralynn started the car, Panic! At the Disco suddenly blaring startling all of us.

"I really need to remember to turn down the radio before I turn off the car," Aaralynn said as she rushed to turn down the radio to a good volume. I laughed. "You've been saying that for the last two years since you got your damned car," I said and she shoved my shoulder lightly.

"The more you say it, the knowing that eventually it might happen," she said and I rolled my eyes. "You've been saying that too for the last two years," I said and she shoved my shoulder again, this time a little rougher.

"Shuuuuussssshhhhh," she whined and I laughed again. She grumbled to herself and pulled out of the driveway. She turned up the radio slightly and we jammed to Panic, My Chemical Romance, some Twenty One Pilots, and The Neighbourhood. The hour it took to get there went by fast, and in no time at all, we were pulling up to the tour bus where it was still parked.

Josh sighed and Tyler groaned, making me confused. "That's our tour manager, Jakob. He must be waiting for us, we did kind of just disappear on him yesterday," Tyler said and I flushed.

"Sorry for kidnapping you then," Aaralynn said, voicing my thoughts. "It's not kidnapping if its willing. We needed a break, and you gave us a really enjoyable one. Now c'mon you two, you're going to meet him," Josh said and I grew nervous. I was not good with meeting people, it always made my stage fright activate, whether it was one person or 20.

Someone opened my door and I assumed it was Tyler, which was proved as this person took my hand and helped me out of the car. I knew those calluses. "Tyler, what if he makes it so you can't see us again?" I asked quietly as I clutched my walking stick close to my chest. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders tightly as we started walking.

"He won't. And if he tries, well, I'll tell him we are going to cancel the rest of the tour and disappear on him permanently," he said confidently and I raised an eyebrow. But before I could say anything I heard a deep voice shout, "Joseph! Dun! Where were you two? We have to leave in an hour!"

I shuddered. I did not like that voice, and the images in my head were getting more and more scary, though I was sure he looked like a normal person. "Sorry Jakob, but we needed a break. We met these two at the concert two days ago and immediately took a liking to them. We want you to meet them," Josh said and I heard the man groan.

"Fine, whatever," he said and I shuddered, leaning nervously into Tyler's side. "Jakob, this is Amelia and Aaralynn. Girls, this is Jakob Allery. He's, as I said earlier, our tour manager," Josh said and I kept my head down, still playing with my collapsed walking stick in my hands.

"Nice to meet you. Why isn't that one looking at me?" he asked and I raised my head to look in the direction the voice was coming from. "I'm blind, sir. I can't see you," I said softly and he made a soft noise. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Joseph, why are you so close to her? You need to get on the bus and get ready to leave in an hour," he said and Tyler just tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"She gets nervous when she's meeting new people, so I'm comforting her. And we're leaving in an hour, not 10 minutes. We can talk to these two for a bit more before leaving," Tyler said finally and Jakob huffed in annoyance. "No, you need to tell these two to go before they meddle even more in your careers. You've already disappeared once because of them! And when they leave, you won't be seeing them again," he said and I flinched, the idea of not being near Tyler or Josh hurting.

"Now, Mr. Allery. I don't believe so. I promised Lia that I would stay in her life, and Josh is staying in Lynn's. If you try and make us stay away, I promise you right now that we will cancel the rest of the tour and disappear on you again, and you will never find us again. I hold the upmost respect for you, but you are close to losing that respect," Tyler said flatly, his voice cold but the soft movements of his fingers on my arm were warm, comforting.

"You will not do such a thing, Joseph. Your careers have just started to grow, and now you plan on throwing it away for two girls? They're just fans, you'll meet more," Mr. Allery said and Tyler stiffened.

"They are more than just fans, Mr. Allery. Every single fan we have are more than just fans. We are Twenty One Pilots, and so are they. They are part of us, and these two are now some of our closest friends. They don't treat us like we're famous. The way we interact, its almost as if we had met in high school or junior high. We are not going to be giving them up, so you might as well get that idea out of your head or we will get out of your life," Josh said coldly and I felt Tyler nod next to me.

The man was silent for a second before sighing. "Fine, whatever. But as soon as they mess up, as soon as they give out your phone numbers, addresses, secrets, and I know that will happen, don't come running to me," he said and anger filled my body.

"No offence sir, but you don't know me or Lynn. We understand privacy, we understand the need to keep certain things quiet, and we know about safety. How could I not? I've dealt with people prying into my private life since I was 8 years old, I know how it feels to be bullied, to not have a single secret and then those secrets used against you. I care for Tyler and Josh, and I know Lynn does too. To assume that we would spill those things is an insult. Maybe you should know a person before judging them," I said, trying to keep my voice level and trying not to get too pissed off.

Mr. Allery was silent once more then I heard footsteps. "Listen here, girl. I may not know you or your friend, but I know fangirls. You will do anything to get your 15 minutes of fame, even if that meant spilling a celebrity's secrets. You're nothing special. Just a blind girl that everyone pities. Keep away from Tyler and Josh, or else," he hissed at me and I flinched.

Tyler pulled his arm away from me and I heard the tell-tale sound of a fist hitting skin. Mr. Allery shouted out and Tyler growled, "Don't you ever, _ever,_ talk to her that way. She's not just a blind girl, she's my best friend, someone who I care for a lot. And guess what, Mr. Allery, you're fired. Get away from this band and my friends. You come near us again, you threaten these girls again, and I'll have a restraining order set on you. I'll make sure you never get another job with another band again."

Tyler moved back to me, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and tugging me lightly. "C'mon love, we're going inside until we leave," he whispered to me and I nodded, slightly in awe of Tyler's display. I heard Josh and Aaralynn behind us, and someone walking away grumbling.

Tyler helped me inside the bus, sitting on the couch and pulling me to his side. I felt Aaralynn and Josh sit next to me, one of them leaning against my side. It was a small form, so I assumed it was Aaralynn. I rested my head on hers, missing my cuddle sessions with my best friend.

We all sat there in silence, the mood comfortable and relaxing. I was close to falling asleep, and I could tell Aaralynn already had. I was in that point where I could still hear and feel everything, but too far gone to react to anything.

"Josh, what do you think is going to happen when we leave? At least, with these two? I don't want to lose Lia or Lynn," Tyler whispered and Josh didn't say anything for a second. "Honestly, I don't know. I wish I could take these two with us on tour, but they have college classes from what Lynn has told me, and the fans would tear them apart. I don't want to see either of them hurt," he finally replied softly, and I felt Aaralynn's hair move on my arm, so I figured that he was running his fingers through it.

Tyler's fingers ran across my cheekbone softly, and he sighed. "I can't lose Lia. I've only known her for what, two or three days? But she's brought something alive in me I haven't felt since Jenna left me six months ago, and that flame is brighter now than with her," he whispered and I felt warm and a little surprised.

Jenna used to be my queen, because back when Tyler and her were together, I could hear the happiness he had when he spoke about her in interviews. I didn't react like some people when they found out their idol was dating someone, I was happy someone could bring that joy in Tyler's voice. I loved Jenna for that.

But then when he announced that he and Jenna had broken up, I could hear that pain under the attempt of a disinterested tone. And my image of Jenna crumbled. Yeah, I still liked her, but at the same time, I hated her for putting that pain in his voice. I couldn't see him, but he never had that same spark in his voice after she left. It was a bit stronger when he was with Josh, but never as bright.

I never paid much attention to that these last few days, but now that I thought about it, that spark had been present. No, not a spark, a full flame. He had been truly happy these last couple days, and I warmed at the thought that Aaralynn and I had put that there. Maybe I did mean more to him than just another fan.

"...them up," Josh was saying and I focused on the conversation again, having missed a bit being lost in my thoughts. "We probably should, but look at them. They're so relaxed," Tyler said softly and I felt his fingers run through my hair. "Yeah, but its also almost a quarter after three. We leave in fifteen minutes, and we unfortunately can't bring them along," Josh said regretfully and I smirked inwardly.

I would have loved to go with them, I mean, one, going on tour with Twenty One Pilots? Every fangirl's dream! And two, I would miss Tyler and Josh. They had become almost as important to my life as Aaralynn, and that was extremely high on my list. Aaralynn was always my number one concern, my dad and brother a close second, then college.

But Tyler and Josh had now become third, college falling behind them. And I felt that soon, Tyler would probably beat out Aaralynn if we kept contact. I knew I had loved him since I first heard Kitchen Sink, but that was as Tyler Joseph, someone untouchable. But now that I knew him personally, I was falling for him. Hard. And I felt that soon, when this distance started happening, these feelings would crush me.

"Lia, love, it's time to wake up. You and Lynn need to go before we give in and kidnap you for the rest of the tour," Tyler whispered into my ear, pulling me out of my thoughts and that area of sleep where I couldn't react. I turned my head and tightened my hold on Aaralynn, nuzzling my face into Tyler's side sleepily.

"Kidnap me, I don't care," I said half-asleep and he laughed lightly. "As much as I would love to, I'm sure your father and brother wouldn't appreciate that much," he replied and I grimaced. I let go of Aaralynn and stretched, knocking her off of me. She yelped, rolling off the couch and landing on her bum.

"Amelia Olean Demothi, was that necessary?" she asked, voice scratchy with sleep. I laughed and opened my eyes, though I really didn't need to. Everything was still black. "It was very necessary, you were squishing my arm," I replied matter-of-factly, my voice still scratchy with sleep and I felt Tyler shiver slightly.

I stretched again and sat up so I wasn't practically on top of Tyler anymore. "C'mon girls, we need to get you two back to your car. We'll walk you, we don't trust that Mr. Allery had left all well alone like he should," Tyler said, standing and after a second he reached down to grab my hand, helping me up.

He kept my hand in his, this time threading his fingers through mine. He led me outside, Aaralynn and Josh following us. We walked to Aaralynn's car, Tyler helping me into the passenger seat again. But he didn't close the door right away, kneeling down next to me.

"I've really enjoyed these last couple days. Even though I felt bad about knocking you over, I'm glad I did," he said softly, still holding my hand and playing with my fingers. I laughed lightly, feeling sad that he was leaving. "I'm really glad you did too, even if it kind of hurt when I landed," I teased and he laughed.

I could hear Josh and Aaralynn talking in quiet voices, Aaralynn not yet having gotten into the car. "I'll call you, text you, maybe even Skype you everyday, okay? Even if it's late or something, I will make sure I talk to you in someway everyday," Tyler promised, squeezing my fingers.

"I'll make a Skype and text you the username," I said, seeing as I'd never had need for one before. I mean, I couldn't see them anyway. And the only person I would have wanted to Skype was living with me.

He laughed softly, running his fingers across my palm. It kind of tickled. "We have to go, even if I don't want to," he said sadly before standing up. A few seconds later I felt his arms go around me, hugging me tightly if a little awkwardly because of the angle. I hugged him back just as tightly, breathing in.

He pulled away, kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose, and eyes softly. He seemed to pull away for just a second before I felt his lips brush mine for just a second. "I'll see you soon, Lia. I promise," he whispered and I nodded, a little shell-shocked from Tyler's kiss. My first.

His lips brushed my forehead once more before he pulled away completely. He closed the door and I heard Aaralynn get in next to me. The driver's door closed and Aaralynn started the car, cursing as the radio started again extremely loud. I heard Tyler's and Josh's laughs as she turned the radio and smiled.

I waved to the window, wondering if Tyler saw and if he was waving back. Aaralynn pulled out of the parking lot, the radio a gentle hum in the background. I was still focused on Tyler's kiss, happiness radiating throughout my body.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Aaralynn asked me and I lifted my head to her direction. "Tyler. Even though he's leaving today, he, he gave me my first actual kiss. When he said goodbye. It was gentle, barely there, but it was still there. He kissed me," I whispered, marvelling over that fact.

Aaralynn gave a soft squeal, her hand finding mine. "That's amazing, Lia! Can I tell you something too? Josh kissed me too," she said, happiness filling her voice. I smiled, happy that my talk with the drummer had cemented his feelings. "Can you believe it though? Us, two small town girls, have kissed Twenty One Pilots? I'm falling for Tyler, Lynn. Hard," I said, slightly awed and slightly scared.

She squeezed my hand understandingly. "I know the feeling, Lia. I've always loved Josh, and now, he actually _kissed_ me. I'm falling in love with him fast too, and I don't know how to stop it," she said and I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her fingers.

"Sometimes, its just best to let things happen. It may be fast, but why wait? We're only alive now, and sometimes you just have to hold onto it," I whispered, mainly to myself but partially to her. You should take my life, you should take my soul? It's already happened.


	6. Wake Up Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive trigger warning, there will be assault, degrading remarks and suggested rape. I didn't put any graphic details but there's stuff that suggests it. 
> 
> Also, Jenna Black is my queen, I love her with every bit of my heart, and she's technically not a bad guy here. I couldn't do that to her lol so shes being forced. Anyway, stay safe, stay alive, and I love you all |-/

_**Amelia** _

It had been about a month since Tyler and Josh had left, and Aaralynn had been talking nonstop about the drummer, especially since he had finally asked her to be his girlfriend a week ago. She had been spending less and less time with me, which meant I spent more and more time locked in my bedroom, playing my ukulele.

I'd learned how to play Goner, I Can't Help Falling In Love With You and Car Radio on it now, and had started singing softly whenever I played. It was an escape, because my best friend didn't have time for me in her life now that she had a boyfriend. Tyler still tried to make time for me, though, even though some days he wouldn't have the time to call, text or Skype, so a day or two would pass before I could talk to him.

I really hated being blind and anti-social. I only had three people I felt as if I could talk to, but all three of them had their own lives, and I hated that I was so pitiful that they felt the need to try and make time for me. I didn't want to impose on them, so I stayed in my room. My depression had started to hit an all time low, and my legs were so mutiliated that I had quit wearing even capris, but now full length jeans or leggings.

It had been a day or two since I last talked to Tyler, and I knew he had two back to back concerts in LA, so yeah, I understood he was busy. But it had also been almost a week since I had an actual conversation with Aaralynn, since she spent her days and nights talking to or about Josh. How come he made time to talk to her when Tyler couldn't do the same for me?

I sighed, laying down in my bed, feeling the fresh sting of the newly made cuts on my thighs. Only three today, but still, if you counted the amount I had made this last week it would be too high of a number. Music played softly in the background, just barely noticeable.

The doorbell rang and I frowned. No one was supposed to be coming today, Aaralynn was at school since it was noon on a Wednesday, and anyone who even bothered to come around never knocked or rang the doorbell.

I stood up, grabbing my walking stick and walking to the front door. "Who is it?" I asked through the door since I couldn't see through the peephole. "A friend," a female voice said and I frowned. That wasn't Aaralynn, and she was the only female friend I had. "What's your name?" I asked warily, reaching into my jeans pocket to grab ahold of my phone.

The door burst open, the wood hitting me and flinging me back against the opposite wall. "I'm a friend, and don't you open doors for friends?" the girl asked sweetly and through the sluggishness of my mind I heard three people rush in the house. Two people grabbed me, both guys from what I could feel of their hands.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" I asked scared and the girl laughed. Suddenly, I recognised that sound. "J-Jenna Black?" I gasped and she laughed again. "Good job! Maybe there is something intelligent behind that pitiful blindness you hold," she said, and even though she sounded spiteful, I thought I heard a hint of apology under her tone.

"Black, the boss told us to do whatever it took to keep her away from Joseph," one of the men, not the ones holding me, said. She didn't say anything but must have made a gesture since the two men holding me picked me up and carried me deeper into the house.

I started struggling, thrashing in their hold until a small hand backhanded me, almost knocking me unconsious. That wasn't Jenna, that was a guy's hand. "Stop struggling, freak. We need to have some words with you," the guy in front of me said and the two holding me dropped me onto the floor.

"Now, to make this easier, all you need to do is to promise to stay away from Tyler," Jenna said cheerfully and I quickly shook my head. "N-No! Tyler is my friend, I will not cut ties with him," I said angrily, surprised with how I was reacting. I was so scared, and yet I still made sure I made them know that I wasn't going to be letting Tyler go.

Another hand hit my cheek, flinging my hand to the right. "That's enough hitting," Jenna snapped and one of the guys said, "Boss said whatever needed to be done. She's not cooperating, so we need to beat submission into her."

"He left me in charge, and I say no more hitting. She's a young blind girl for fucks sake!" Jenna snarled and I heard her cry out a second later. "Boss gave us different instructions. Figured you would go soft since she was a girl," one of the guys said and while they were distracted, I quietly started moving away.

I knew mostly where I was, feeling the carpet of the livingroom and I knew which couch I was leaning against. Which meant the door was six steps to my left back. I tried to move quietly but one must have noticed me trying to get away and quickly stomped down on my ankle. I screamed as I felt a small pop in the abused joint, the pain making it so I couldn't move it.

"And where do you think you're going?" the man standing on my ankle asked harshly and I felt a hand grasp my hair and yank me up. "Are you going to listen now? Are you going to stay away from Joseph?" he asked, shaking me.

"N-no! Leave me alone!" I shouted, reaching my hand out and attempting to hit the person clutching my hair. The hand dropped me as I succeeded in hitting the man's face, but I landed on my injured ankle and I screamed again.

"Goddammit David, you've already broken her ankle!" Jenna said sharply and the man laughed. "We don't care. Boss said anything, and we want our money. As soon as she says she'll stay away from the guy, we'll stop," he said and the other two men agreed with short, humourless laughs.

Who was their boss? If I didn't agree to stay away from Tyler, would they go after him next? I couldn't let him get hurt. Before my thoughts went any further I felt a gentle hand take my arm. "It's me, I'm so sorry about this, I thought they were just going to talk to you, threaten you, not anything like this. I'm going to try and stop this okay? The man who put me up to this had to force me, I was blackmailed. I don't mind that you and Tyler are close, in fact, I'm happy you are. I still care for him, but I couldn't be with him. Keep him happy, please? I've seen his concerts since you two met, he's happy again," Jenna whispered in my ear as she made it look like she was yanking me up. But she managed to keep pressure off my broken ankle.

"We are going to _talk_ to her, nothing more. I will personally call the police on you two if you try anything more," Jenna snapped and the three men laughed. "We won't let you do that, and who said they would be able to find us? We've been on the run from the police for many years now, and they have yet to find us. Who said David, Leon and Carson were our real names?" the main one, 'David', said.

I felt Jenna shiver as she put me on the couch. "Restrain her," one of the other guys said and suddenly I felt Jenna get yanked away from me and one of the other guys replace her. "Such a pretty face, but who would think such a high and mighty rock star would still want a broken, used girl? I haven't had any fun in too long," the man next to me purred and I shuddered, terrified. What was he going to do?

"Carson, David, you two stay here with Black, maybe teach her a lesson. I'm going to have some fun with this one," the third guy said, who I now assumed was 'Leon'. "Have fun, buddy," David said maliciously and Leon yanked me up by my bicep and pulled me down the hallway.

We ended up in my room, since it was the farthest down the hall. I fought him as hard as I could, having a feeling of what was going to happen now. I didn't even care about the sharp, hot pain in my ankle, I kept fighting as hard as I could. "No! No, stay away! Help! Lynn, Tyler, Josh, help!" I screamed as Leon flung me onto the bed.

I felt something get shoved into my mouth to stifle the screams. He was now sitting on my thighs, hands restraining mine. I felt one of my scarves wrap around each of my wrists, tying me to the bedframe. I still struggled, tears filling my eyes. I felt him lean down and whisper, "You know, if you had agreed to stay away from the guy, this wouldn't be happening. But now, who says he will still want you? Used, worthless, pathetic. It's a wonder why he still talks to you today."

A sob ran through my body as he went on with what he was doing. I felt him tear my innocence away, and the only thing running through my mind was yes, Tyler wouldn't want me anymore. Not now. As he finished with what he was doing, I felt something sharp press against my stomach.

"We should leave a message for the guy. In case you don't tell him what happened," Leon said and I felt the knife run against my skin, carving something. I screamed through the gag, my arms pulling frantically against the binds. What felt like hours later, but couldn't have been more than three minutes, he stopped and pulled away.

" _'Used'_. That seems like a good enough message, right?" he said almost cheerfully and another sob ran through my body. He got off the bed and quickly dressed again. "We'll leave you there. Let the message, _sink in."_ he said and walked out of the room. I was mostly naked, tied up, and bleeding, my head swimming. I must have had a concussion.

I worked as hard as I could, finally getting the cloth out of my mouth before I started coughing. I heard my computer go off and I knew my laptop was still on my bed. It was a Skype call, and I knew it was Tyler.

I didn't want to answer it, but I needed help. I could feel my mind going fuzzy with blood loss, my limbs getting weaker. "A-answer," I whispered to my computer and a small _ding_ sounded before I heard, "Hey Lia! I'm sorry I di- Lia? Lia what's wrong? What happened? Why are you tied up?" Tyler sounded frantic through the computer.

"Help, please," I whispered, unable to say much more. My head was facing the computer, but my eyes were closed. Someone burst into my room and I heard, "Amelia! It's okay, I called 9-9-9, they're on the way. And, T-Tyler?"

It was Jenna and Tyler asked her harshly, "Jenna, what's going on? Why are you in Denton, not California?" Jenna went to work untying my wrists, but I could barely feel anything. I was on the edges of losing consciousness, and could barely focus on the two.

"Mr. Allery blackmailed me into trying to get Amelia to stay away from you. I was just going to talk to her, I didn't want to hurt her! I'm happy you two found each other, Tyler. I wanted you happy. But he sent three other guys, criminals, and I didn't know they were going to be there until I met them at the airport. David, or so he told me his name was, I don't know their real names, hit her a few times and broke her ankle. Leon, he, he," she said, cutting of near the end.

"What did he do, Jenna," Tyler said angrily and I could hear him moving around through the microphone. "He, he raped and carved a word into her stomach. She's bleeding a lot, and I can't stop it!" she cried, and that was when I became aware of the pressure on my abdomen. "Calm down, Jenna. You won't be much help if you're panicking," Tyler said softly.

"Lia? Love, stay awake, okay? Can you open your eyes for me?" Tyler asked me softly and I tried, I really did. But I was too tired, I just wanted to sleep. "Lia, please," Tyler pleaded and my eyelids fluttered, my attempt to try and open my eyes. "She's still breathing, and her heartbeat is still there, if a little weak. I can hear the ambulance," Jenna said but then we heard the front door burst open.

"Shit, I had managed to get away from the three guys, but I think they just realised it," Jenna cursed frantically and I attempted to move my head. "Dre'r," I whispered, trying to say dresser. "Dresser? You want me to move the dresser in front of the door?" she asked, and moved away from me. I heard the dresser start moving, and Tyler said, "You've got this Jen."

A few short moments later, the movements stopped and Jenna returned to me. "Black! We know you're in there! Get out here, we have some unfinished business," one of them shouted through the door, and I thought it sounded like David. "No!" Jenna shouted back, and Tyler gave a short, almost humourless chuckle.

"Still stubborn," he whispered almost to himself and I turned my head back to him. I could barely hear him, my body feeling strangely light. "Lia?" Tyler asked, suddenly terrified. "Jenna, check Lia, she's fading," he ordered and I felt fingers run across my neck before pressing lightly down. "Her heartbeat is fading, but the ambulance is outside now. And the police I think," she said hurriedly and suddenly a sound crashed against the door.

"Get out here you fucking bitch!" Leon yelled through the door and Jenna whimpered terrified. The sound of someone running at the door sounded again and I heard the dresser shake. "Tyler," Jenna whispered and he said quickly but softly, "You're okay, Jen. Both of you, okay? Even I can hear the police and ambulance people right now."

I heard shouting, but by this time I was too far gone to make any of it out. Gunshots. More incoherent voices. But then, nothing.

_**Tyler** _

I was on the plane with Josh, terrified out of my mind. I was thankful for the fact that we had a two week break between our last concert and our next in Europe. As soon as the paramedics had taken Amelia and Jenna, who had several bruises across her cheek and neck, I had bought two plane tickets to Denton. We had just transferred to our second flight in Denver, and now we were only an hour away.

Josh was pale, staring blankly at the seat in front of us. "She's going to be alright," I whispered, trying to convince myself and him at the same time. He looked up, his brown eyes wide. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I knew why he was so frantic, having been jumped before. I gripped his forearm, and he leaned his head against my shoulder.

I knew how terrified he was, so I offered him the comfort he needed, while taking some back. The next hour seemed to be years, as the image of my beautiful girl laying broken on her bed stayed in my mind. Her face was bruised, making the pale white scars she already had stand out. There was blood everywhere.

Jenna had saved her, and even though it was a shock to see the woman I had thought I loved, I was so thankful for her. She saved Amelia, and said she was happy for me and her. She was currently in the hospital too right now, getting some of her injuries fixed, but before I was made to turn off my phone, she had told me that Amelia was in critical condition. She had a severe concussion, extreme blood loss, and a broken ankle.

She was in a medically induced coma right now, to help her heal. I couldn't help but picture what she looked like, pale and unconscious in that hospital bed. I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of that image and replacing it with the image of I had of her when I kissed her a month ago.

It helped, a little, but the image of her through the camera kept trying to make its way forward, no matter how much I tried to banish it. " _We will be landing in Dallas in fifteen minutes. Please take your seats and buckle up,_ " the intercom above Josh and I said and I gently shook Josh, waking him up.

He sat up and blinked sleepily, looking around curiously before remembering why we were on the plane. His eyes grew haunted again and he looked down at his lap, licking his lips. I grabbed his hand, trying to comfort him. I knew this was slightly triggering for him, and wanted to comfort my best friend the best I could.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later we landed and we got off the plane, getting our suitcases and waited outside for the car Jenna had ordered for us. I told the driver where to go and sat back waiting for the drive to be over. It took an hour and some minutes to get to the hospital, the entire time anxiety eating away at me.

We went inside and Aaralynn rushed at us, jumping at Josh. Her eyes were red with already shed tears, more filling them as she clung to Josh. Jenna walked hesitantly to us and I didn't think about it. I hugged her and she broke down on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry this happened, I didn't want this to happen, I'm so sorry," she cried and I just hugged her tightly.

"It's not your fault. You helped as much as you could, and if you weren't there, she would have died. So thank you," I whispered and she nodded, giving me one last squeeze before stepping away, wiping her eyes. "She's still asleep, but the doctor said they did as much as they could. They're just waiting for her to wake up," she said and I nodded.

I left my suitcase by Josh who was sitting with Aaralynn and went to the front desk. "Can I know where Amelia Demothi is?" I asked the woman sitting there and she looked up, her eyes widening slightly. "Tyler Joseph? Um, I'm not actually supposed to let people see her until she wakes up," she said apologetically and I closed my eyes, fighting back the urge to yell. I needed to see my girl, now.

"Please? I need to see her," I whispered opening my eyes and she wavered, glancing around. "I-I guess I could let you in, but you mustn't tell anyone I let you in. I could lose my job. She's in room 214, second floor," she finally said and I smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you so much, ma'am. And I won't tell anyone," I said, walking away and heading for the elevator.

I went upstairs, walking quickly down the hallway. I finally found her room and hesitated outside the closed door. Would I be able to handle seeing her in this state? Finally, after several moments of internal debate I opened the door hesitantly and went inside.

The image I had in my mind on the plane came to life and tears sprang to my eyes. I moved like a dead man as I walked to her side, taking her hand as I collapsed into the chair next to her bed. She was too pale, eye lids not even moving as she laid there. The heart monitor was steady, giving me little hope but seeing her unmoving broke my heart.

I had already called the police on Allery, but they had called me right before I got on the plane in Denver that he had disappeared. But they were searching for him, and wouldn't stop until they found him. I cursed that man to Hell, hoping he lived with the guilt he had done to this beautiful, sweet girl.

"Hey Amelia, it's me. I'm sorry this happened, I'm so sorry," I whispered to the sleeping girl and squeezed her fingers entwined with mine. "I promise, I'll stay here with you. I'll protect you with everything I have, and more. It may have only been a month since I met you, but I believe I already love you. Please, wake up. I need you here," I said, the tears that had filled my eyes finally fell and I leaned down, resting my forehead on the bed.

I knew that no matter what happened, I would love this girl. I settled in my chair, ready to argue with any person who tried to get me to move and waited until I could see Amelia's eyes open and that light sparkling in here eyes once again.


	7. Lights

_**Tyler** _

It had been a week since Amelia went into her coma, and the doctors didn't know why she hadn't woken up yet. They told me she had several self-harm scars and recent cuts along her thighs and stomach, which broke my heart. They had tried to get me to move out of the room the first day but when they tried, Amelia's heart monitor went haywire and found that only if I stayed would it go back to normal.

It heartened me to know that she knew I was in the room, but also saddened me because why wouldn't she wake up? I talked to her everyday, sometimes singing softly which brought a small reaction but never for long.

"Josh and I have the rest of our tour in Europe, and we'd already discussed bringing you and Lynn with us. But you have to wake up before we can go, baby girl. I can't be left alone with the loved up couple, do you know how awkward that would be? I need you by my side so we can tease them about it," I said conversationally and a small twitch of her lips showed she was listening.

I smiled at that movement and continued talking. "We are going to London first, the O2 arena. We'll be there for three days, one of them we'll have free. We can go to new restaurants, and taste some of the foods they have there. I want to introduce you to a couple of my friends, like Brendon Urie and the boys of All Time Low. I think they would enjoy having you around. I'll even introduce you to Melanie Martinez, I know you love her," I said and she twitched her hand in mine.

I smiled and just continued talking about everything and nothing. Her heart monitor picked up slightly but I didn't panic, it had done that a lot the last week, especially if I sang to her. I kept my eyes focused on her hand, haven't really been looking at her face since the first day.

"T-Tyler?" I heard and I gasped, looking up. Her brown eyes were staring blankly in my direction, slightly above my head. "Lia! You're awake!" I said, feeling relief flooding my mind. She coughed and I grabbed the pitcher of water next to her bed, pouring her a glass and helping her drink it.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I hated that the bright light that usually shined in her eyes was still missing. "Anything for you, love," I replied and stood up. "I need to go tell a nurse that you're awake, I'll be just in the hallway, okay? I'm still in hearing distance."

She nodded hesitantly, her fingers trailing cross the sheets of the bed she was in. I walked quickly to the door and looked outside, trying to find a nurse. After a second of searching, one walked around the corner down the hall, headed my way.

"Excuse me ma'am? Amelia Demothi woke up, can we get a doctor or someone in here?" I asked her and her eyes widened before she nodded, rushing off in the opposite direction. I turned and went back to Amelia, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Baby girl, what do you remember?" I asked softly and she flinched, though her expression stayed blank. "I remember sitting on my bed, listening to music and waiting for Lynn to get home from school. I remember hearing the doorbell ring, Jenna's voice. The door bursting open, three guys. Jenna tried to stop them, I remember that. She said all she wanted to do was talk, but they had other ideas. They said they had been on the run from the police for many years. I remember Leon. My bedroom. I-I remember you calling, Jenna helping me. I remember passing out, but I also remember hearing you talking to me. I wanted to wake up, but something didn't let me. I couldn't wake up," she said, her voice monotone almost the entire time until the end where it inflected to show her panic and anxiety.

I moved to sit next to her carefully, and she stiffened for a second before relaxing into my side. I held her carefully, not wanting to push her too far. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I felt her start crying against my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through her hair, whispering things to her that I couldn't remember right after they came out of my mouth, focused on comforting her. The doctor walked in but stayed quiet when he noticed that she was crying and I was holding her. A few minutes later, she managed to stop, but she still clung to me, head buried in my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ms. Demothi? I'm sorry, I know this is a bad time, but I need to ask you some questions," the doctor said softly and kindly. Amelia shuddered lightly but pulled her head out of hiding and turned her face in his direction, eyes staring blankly and dimly in his direction.

The doctor gave me a curious look as to why she wasn't looking directly at him and i gestured to my eyes, trying to tell him that she was blind. He nodded in understanding and said, "Now Ms. Demothi-" "Amelia," she interrupted and he raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked and she said, "Amelia. Ms. Demothi was my mom."

He nodded to himself and said, "Alright, Amelia. Can you tell me your age?" She nodded and sat up, readying herself for several question. "I'm 22," she replied and he nodded, writing something down. "When is your birthday?" he asked and she opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped, frowning.

"I-I don't know," she said slightly scared and I frowned. "Do you remember what day your best friend's birthday is?" he asked, writing something else down and she shook her head, panic showing on her expression. "N-no! Why can't I remember? I know that this last year her birthday was a Thursday, but I can't remember what day! I know its two days before mine, but I can't remember what day that was either!" she cried, getting to the edge of an anxiety attack.

I held her, rubbing soothing circles into her arm and back, trying to calm her down. The doctor didn't say anything more, just let me comfort her. "Lia, love, listen to me. Breathe with me, okay? It's alright," I whispered softly, exaggerating my breaths so she could hear them. I could tell she focused on me when her breathing patterns started to match mine, and slowly, I felt her relax.

Several seconds later she slumped limply against me and I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry i panicked," she whispered and i shook my head, holding her closer. "You have every right to panic, its alright," i replied and she sighed, pulling her face away from me again.

"C-Can you tell me Lynn's and mine birthdays? And your's and Josh's?" she asked me and I nodded immediately. "Lynn's is July 30th, and yours is August 1st. Josh's is June 18th and mine is December 1st," i said and she nodded slowly. "Okay, I can remember that," she said smally and I kissed her forehead again.

She looked back to where the doctor was still standing quietly and said, "I can answer more questions if needed." The doctor looked at me and after a second of studying Amelia's expression, I nodded my consent.

"Alright, Amelia, do you remembered what happened that night?" he asked and she paled slightly before nodding her head. "But, I already told Tyler, he can tell you that I know it. I don't want to say it again," she said weakly and I gave the doctor a warning glance.

He took heed of it and said, "Alright, I believe you Ms. D- Amelia. You Don't have to recount it. Now, are you feeling any pain, dizziness?" She thought for a second before shrugging. "My leg kind of hurts, and I have a slight headache, but I'm not dizzy," she said and he nodded, writing something down on his official pad.

"Wonderful, again. Now, you're going to have to stay here for a few more hours for observation, but by dinnertime, you'll be able to go home!" he said cheerfully and we thanked him before he left.

I looked at Amelia, whose smile had disappeared from her face and was now facing dejectedly down. "Lia? What's wrong?" I asked her softly and she sighed. "Do, do you even want me around now? I'm used," she whispered and I immediately hugged her to my chest, horrified that she would even think of such things.

"Of course I still want you around, and you are not used, love. You are a beautiful, sweet person who had a terrible thing happen to her undeservingly. Besides, I already told you I was going to bring you to Europe with me, and we are going to spend the entire time exploring the different sights and making fun of Joshalynn. Which is my new name for Josh and Aaralynn," I said and she giggled lightly.

"What's our name then? Because I'm sure Josh or Aaralynn have tried to make one for us," she asked me, and I smiled, happy she wasn't focused on bad thoughts anymore. "Josh told me Tia, but I liked Aaralynn's better. She told me Tylia," I replied and she put on a fake thoughtful expression.

"Tylia, I like that name. That's what I'm going to name my first daughter," she said mock seriously and even though the sound of her having kids sent a shock through me, I laughed. "A wonderful name for a little girl," I said mock pompously and she laughed, pushing my shoulder.

When she looked at me, I was overjoyed to see that light in her eyes was growing again. "So, babygirl, are you ready to go to Europe?" I asked and felt her grow excited.

"I've _always_ wanted to go to Europe! This is going to be so fun!" she squealed and I smiled, happy to get her mind off the dark things. "Are we going to be able to go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Of course darling, we'll take the ride up to the top too. I'd describe everything to you, from the slightest shape of the clouds to the number of buildings. I'll even describe the birds," I said and she smiled fondly, flushing lightly.

As I watched the colour rise in her cheeks I couldn't help but trace my fingers across her skin awed. "You are so beautiful," I whispered absentmindedly and the colour deepened as she shook her head. "Yes, you are Lia. Absolutely gorgeous inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to call you theirs," I said then added under my breath, _"I_ would be lucky to call you mine."

She gasped and I suddenly remembered that she had practically super sonic hearing and flushed. "D-Did you mean that?" she asked scared and I knew that I meant every word, even if I hadn't meant to tell her that so soon.

"Of course I did. And of course I do. I wasn't going to ask right now, but would, would you like to go on a date with me? We can have our first date in Europe," I asked nervously but those nerves melted away as her face lit up, that spark growing immensely.

"I would _love_ to go on a date with you, Tyler!" she said happily, even though she grew slightly shy. I smiled elated and kissed her forehead. I held her tightly and she giggled.

"Well, its about time," a female voice said from the doorway, surprising us both and making us jump. I turned to see Aaralynn standing there with a self-satisfied look and Josh. Josh was smirking, his arm around Aaralynn's waist.

"Tylia is finally fucking real, and it took long enough," he said and I stuck my tongue out at him as Amelia hid her face shyly in my shoulder. Aaralynn laughed and skipped into the room, though with all the teasing she was doing I could see the relief clear in her eyes as she hugged Amelia.

"Thank gods you are awake, Lia. I don't what I would have done without my crazy best friend around," she whispered and the light in Amelia's eyes dimmed slightly as she gave her a forced smile. I frowned confused as I stood from the bed and went to stand next to Josh, whose eyes were locked on Amelia as if he were reassuring himself that she was alright.

"She's okay," he whispered to himself and I nodded, throwing my arm around his shoulders tightly. "She's okay, you're okay, everything is going to be okay, I promise Jishwa," I whispered and he laughed weakly, reaching up to grasp my hand in his.

Aaralynn was talking animatedly to Amelia, who was just looking tired. That light was dimming, though she kept her forced smile. Why was she looking as if she didn't want to be anywhere near Aaralynn? I frowned, my protective side growing.

"Lynn, why don't you and Josh go get Lia some actual food. You know hospital food, its just nasty," I said and Aaralynn stopped halfway through her sentence and looked up, confused. Then she looked at Amelia, like, actually _looked_ at her and frowned guiltily.

"Okay, I'll bring you your favourite, Lia. I'll be back soon," she said slightly muted and kissed her cheek before leaving. She smiled at me as she took Josh's hand and pulled him out of the room. I sighed and looked back at Amelia, who had dropped any pretence of a happy expression and was just looking down.

"Baby girl? What's wrong? Why didn't you want to talk to Lynn?" I asked her cautiously, sitting next to her on the bed again, wrapping my arms around her waist while trying to avoid the bandages around her middle.

"She had been ignoring me all week, since she started dating Josh. Yeah, I'm happy for them, but I wish she had saved some time for me a day. I would have been happy for thirty minutes. I was lucky to get a quick hello, breakfast, and a hug before she was back in her room, back at school, back on the phone with Josh. But now that I got hurt, she's acting like the last week hadn't happened. As if she could just cast aside the fact that she hadn't bothered talking to me for a week, then just act all buddy buddy again," she said flatly and I frowned.

I had noticed that Josh had spent a lot of time on the phone, but he also tried to spend much of his free time hanging with me, didn't try to spend all his time with Aaralynn. But why would she do that to Amelia? They had been friends longer than I've known Josh, how could she just push her aside like that?

"I don't know baby girl, but remember, she is in her honeymoon stage. I'm sure she'll feel terrible once she realises what she's been doing," I said, not quite sure how to help. She shrugged, giving an emotionless laugh. "Guess I should be used to being replaced. I always was," she said, still in a monotone.

I gave her a shocked look that was wasted since she couldn't see it. "Amelia Olean Demothi, you are irreplaceable! No matter what, you never will be. Besides, you, so far, are really close to replacing Josh as my number one, but don't tell him," I said, trying to add some humour to this too serious moment.

She cracked a half smile before shrugging. "Maybe. But my whole life I've been replaced easily. Dad gave up on me for several years, Adam rarely bothered with me after I turned 10, and now Lynn has replaced me with Josh. I'm just a burden," she said, seeming to state this as if it were a well known fact.

I shook my head, frustrated with the idea that this beautiful girl didn't understand she was anything but a burden. "I will spend the rest of my days telling you otherwise, Lia. You are beautiful, you are sweet, and you are one of the purest souls I've ever had the honour to meet. And I look forward to telling you this till the day I die," I vowed and she flushed lightly, though she still had that look of disbelief in her expression.

I glanced at her lips, wanting to press mine against hers again, even though the last time wouldn't really count as a kiss. I reached out carefully, knowing that she would most likely be on edge about things like this, and traced her lips lightly with my thumb, the rest of my hand cradling her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into my palm, her body relaxing against mine. "May I kiss you?" I asked her softly and she licked her lips, seeming to hesitate. Finally she nodded and flushed. I smiled and lowered my mouth to hers, kissing her softly, not pushing her at all. After a second, she responded and kissed me back, moving her mouth cautiously with mine.

I kept the kiss slow, tracing her cheekbone with my thumb. She shuddered, reaching out with her hand to place it on my shoulder. After a couple seconds, when I heard her heart monitor speed up, I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. She kept her eyes closed, a flush across her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"You know you were my first kiss?" she asked softly and I raised an eyebrow surprised. "Well, then I'm honoured," I said and her flush grew. I chuckled fondly and pulled her against my side again resting my chin on her head.

We laid there for a while, myself listening to her heartbeat slowly relax on the heart monitor. I heard her sigh and when I looked, I noticed that she had managed to fall asleep again, arms tightly around my waist. I smiled and placed my chin on her head again, closing my eyes. I knew I would fall asleep rather fast, seeing as I hadn't slept very well the last week. I let the darkness overtake my mind, slipping into dreams where Amelia and I were happy, carefree, and very much in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TOP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, we were in the Dallas Airport getting ready for our flight to London. Aaralynn and Amelia had two suitcases and a carryon each that were currently being checked in. Amelia was looking nervous, shifting back and forth on her feet next to me.

I chuckled lightly, taking her hand in mine briefly, seeing as we were trying to lessen the chance of the fans figuring out who they were. Both of them had sunglasses and hats on, plain hoodies and similar jeans on. Amelia's walking stick was in her carryon, that way people wouldn't notice that she was blind. She got around by holding onto one of us three's arms.

I squeezed her palm before letting go, whispering into her ear, "Relax love, we'll be on the plane soon and then we'll be off to London. We'll have the day off to relax, and I'll take you to a nice restaurant for our date." She seemed to relax at that, a faint smile gracing her lips.

We finished checking in the luggage and I led her over to the waiting area, making sure our passports and plane tickets were secured in my carryon. "We have about thirty minutes before departure, so Josh, Lynn, why don't you two go find someplace to eat? I'll take Lia someplace else," I said and the two nodded, Aaralynn looking at ease in an airport. She must have been in one several times.

They walked off in one direction, Amelia and I in the other. I was whispering details to her, bringing soft chuckles as I described a woman wearing a brightly coloured poncho and bright yellow skinny jeans.

"Anything in particular you want to eat?" I asked and she thought for a second before saying, "Do they have anything Chinese? I kind of want some shrimp and the noodles right now." I smiled and looked around the food court, thankful that I had a grey hoodie on and rather large sunglasses on seeing as I noticed several people wearing Twenty One Pilots merch.

"There's a small Chinese place over here," I said, leading her in the direction of the line. "You said you wanted the Lo Mein noodles and some shrimp?" I asked and she nodded. "And teriyaki chicken, if they have any please," she said quietly and I nodded, glancing around before pressing a kiss to her temple.

We waited for about six minutes before we got to order. I told them her order then mine, paid for it while I handed Amelia her tray. "We have about twenty minutes before we have to board the plane, and I don't think we're allowed to bring this on board. So we better go back to the waiting area and eat quickly," I said, letting her place her free hand on my elbow and leading her back the way we came.

Aaralynn and Josh were already there, holding Dairy Queen bags and drinks. "Heyyo," Aaralynn said, eating some fries. Josh rolled his eyes and took another bite of his burger. I sat down with Amelia next to me, helping her open her box and describing where each thing was. We all sat eating quietly, not talking much as we wanted to eat as much as we could before getting on the plane.

" _Flight 231 to London is now boarding. Make your way to Gate 12C. Flight 231 to London is now boarding. Make your way to Gate 12C,_ " the intercom above us said and thankfully, we had finished most of our food, just small tidbits left over. We gathered all our things, throwing the trash away and got into line for Gate 12C.

I handed Amelia her passport and plane ticket that I had bought for her. Her dad hadn't wanted her to come, especially so soon after the attack, but Amelia had put her foot down. "Dad, I am 22 fucking years old. You can't tell me where to go and when to go. I need this. I need to get away for a while, and if you keep this 'I'm blind so I must be treated like a 6 year old' bullshit up, I'll quit talking to you," she had told him angrily and had walked away from him and her brother.

Her dad had warned me to keep an eye on her, that even though she thought she could do all this stuff, truth was she was still blind and was at a disadvantage. I had just looked at him, my opinion not in very high regards to him, but agreed to take care of her. I had planned on it anyway, but I wouldn't restrict her from doing what she wanted.

"Is that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun?" I heard behind me and I groaned mentally. We had managed not to be recognised this entire time, and now that we were boarding the plane, of course we were going to be. "Who are those girls?" "Why are they with them?" "Maybe they're just management forced girlfriends." "I don't know, TOP never had those before." "How could Tyler replace Jenna? She was the best." "He must be downgrading now, she doesn't seem all that interesting or pretty." "Yeah, see those scars? Freak."

Amelia had been listening to the people behind us, her head lowering more and more, letting her hair cover her face. I started to grow angry, and from what I could see of Josh's face I could tell he was too. I didn't care about what people thought now and wrapped an arm around Amelia's waist, wanting to show her in someway that I didn't care what they all thought.

We made it to the front of the line, Tyler and Aaralynn handing the girl there their passports and tickets before heading up the hallway to get onto the plane. I gently took Amelia's from her and handed hers and mine to the girl, letting her check them and stamp them, taking them back and heading down the hallway with Amelia on my elbow.

We could still hear the people in the main area of the airport talking behind us, but I didn't bother listening to them. I helped Amelia to her seat, though I was sitting behind her with Aaralynn, Josh was next to her. She was quiet, eyes starting to lose the spark I had been working so hard the last week to put back.

"Love, you know what they say isn't true right? They're just jealous of you, because you captured my heart, not them. You're beautiful, you are not a freak, you are much stronger than any of them. Look at what you've been through? And you're still pushing past all of it today. I'm in awe of you, Amelia Olean Demothi. You say I'm your idol? Well, you're mine," I whispered to her as Josh and Aaralynn were working on putting all the carry on's into the compartments above our heads.

She flushed lightly, and even though she shook her head in denial, I could see the spark growing in her eyes again. I kissed her temple and stood from Josh's seat, moving to mine next to Aaralynn's. Josh took his seat next to Amelia, taking her hand in a brotherly way. He started talking to her about random things, trying to keep her mind off of dark thoughts.

"I want to beat the fuck out of those people. How dare they judge someone just because she has scars and is with their favourite singer?" Aaralynn said angrily and I nodded in agreement. "I would have said something, but Josh and I are trying to keep you two out of the papers as much as possible. That was small, but if they knew your names, they would kill you guys," I said regretfully and she sighed.

"Personally, I don't care about the hate. I can look past it. But it would definitely kill Lia, and I've spent my life trying to keep those comments away from her. I've gotten into so much trouble in high school for fighting, even though those people had gotten suspended several times for bullying. But there was only so much I could do," she said frustrated and I nodded in agreement, watching Amelia laugh lightly at a story Josh was telling her.

The plane pulled away from the tunnel and started down the runway. I saw a shudder go through Amelia's frame and frowned. "Has she ever been on a plane?" I asked Aaralynn and she shook her head. "She's never really been outside Texas besides the occasional trip to Oklahoma. And we drove then, too," she said and I nodded concerned as I watched Amelia's already pale skin grow more pale.

Josh seemed to have noticed this and tried harder to distract Amelia with some of the flights he had been on, telling her of the time when he was first on a flight he had almost pissed himself. I chuckled lightly to myself, remembering that day. He was so terrified, he had actually almost pissed himself, but just barely managed not to.

"See? You're already doing so much better than me. You must tell me your secret, senpai!" he said and she laughed nervously. "I have no idea what I'm doing right now, Josh. I think I'm too freaked out right now to even think about it, actually," she replied and I rolled my eyes amused. I leaned forward slightly in my seat and started running my fingers through her hair as Josh kept a tight hold on her hand.

"Instead of thinking of the flight, think of the fact that we're about to go finish the rest of tour with Twenty One Pilots, and you're dating the second hottest member of the band!" Aaralynn said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? In my opinion, Josh is the hottest. Though you're not far behind," she said innocently and Amelia laughed, this time more relaxed. Josh looked behind him and winked at her and I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Tyler, you're much cuter than Josh," Amelia said in a stage whisper and I smiled, giving Josh a _beat that_ look.

He rolled his eyes and said, "He needs to get to my level first." Amelia laughed again and reached up with her free hand. "I need to see that for myself," she said and he gave her a confused look, glancing at me. I ran my fingers across my cheek and gestured at her hand and he nodded in understanding.

He placed her fingers on his cheekbone and she started "seeing" his face. "Ooh, you have slightly slanted eyes. I like that," she whispered and I rolled my eyes. Josh shot me a smug look and I stuck my tongue out at him. Aaralynn laughed at our antics and I stuck my tongue out at her. She retaliated in kind and this time I laughed.

"What colour are your eyes and hair?" Amelia asked Josh and he said, "My eyes are brown and currently my hair is dyed red." She nodded and continued exploring his features with her fingertips. Jealously grew in my stomach but I tried to beat it down, knowing that this was the only way she could see someone. And I knew she had always been curious as to what Josh looked like since Aaralynn was always talking about him.

But at the same time, that was my _girlfriend._ I didn't really like seeing her touch my best friend in such a way, especially since now she was running her fingers across his eyes and lips to get a better image of them. Finally, she pulled away and said, "Yeah, Josh is cute. But in my opinion, Tyler is cuter."

That made the jealously disappear and I beamed smugly at Josh and he rolled his eyes. "Oh well, Josh is cuter in my opinion, huh Jishwa," Aaralynn said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his hair. He flushed lightly and smiled at her, fondness growing in his expression.

My hand was still playing with Amelia's hair, but she took it instead into her own, her fingers interlocking with mine. "So guess what Amelia. We're in the air now," I said in her ear and she turned surprised. "Really? I didn't really notice," she said shocked and I smiled to myself. Plan succeeded. Distract Amelia enough so that she didn't panic during take off.

"Aaralynn, do you have any audio books with you? I wanna hear the House of Night series, I'm almost done with Tempted," she asked and Aaralynn started digging through her bag. "Yeah, I have Tempted, Burned and Awakened, and I also have the first two of the Harry Potter series," she said and Amelia held out her hand. "I'll listen to the rest of Tempted first," she said and Aaralynn placed the small audio CD into her hand.

I leaned back into my seat, taking out my phone and going on Twitter. "@tylerrjoseph: Off to London! Can't wait to see you all at the O2! |-/" I tweeted and not too long later I got several replies, likes and retweets.

"@twentyonehearts: Who were those girls that were with you two???"

"@stayalivefrens: Can't wait to see you two! My friend and I are going to the O2 concert in two days! ps, what was with the girls?"

"@heavyradioforests: who was that girl hanging all over you? she needs to back away from my husband!"

All of the tweets were talking about either marrying Josh or I, Amelia or Aaralynn, the concert, or a mixture of all three. It just made me angrier seeing all the negative stuff people were saying about them. They didn't know our girls, how could they judge them? They couldn't know how sweet and funny they were, and it took all my willpower not to snap at the people questioning them.

I kept going through my feed, growing angrier and angrier until I saw this one person's tweet. "@top..|-/: I haven't seen T or J this happy in too long. Idk who these girls r, bt they're becoming some of my favourite ppl nw. Tysm 4 making our boys happy!" I smiled as I read that tweet, thanking her mentally.

I liked her tweet and followed her, then got off of Twitter, turning on my music and leaning back. I was ready now for the long, 2 hour flight to New York, then the 14 hour flight right after to London. After reading that one person's tweet, I felt so much better about everything, though it would be a while before I felt comfortable enough with the fans to let Amelia and Aaralynn into the limelight.

I closed my eyes as Pierce the Veil filled my earbuds, wanting to take a small nap before having to get off. I sighed, feeling the edges of sleep. I had a good feeling about London, and maybe Amelia would heal from her experience in the month and a half we had left for tour. And I wanted to be there every step of the way.


	8. London

_**Amelia** _

We finally landed at the airport, the feeling of the plane dropping several feet at once almost sending me into an anxiety attack. But I managed to breathe through it with the feeling of Tyler's fingers running softly through my hair and Josh's hand in mine. When the plane stopped, I kind of just sat there with my eyes closed, trying to remember the breathing techniques I had been taught when I was younger. They helped slightly.

Tyler and Josh helped me and Aaralynn off the plane, trying to keep us shielded from the fans who had gathered in the airport when they had heard that Twenty One Pilots were going to London. Tyler had told us that we were to walk six metres behind them to make it seem that we weren't with them, and it kind of helped, but apparently someone had taken a picture of us at the airport and we were almost recognised.

But I had switched my hoodie and was using my walking stick again, to make it a little less obvious it was me. Aaralynn had told me that she had switched her hoodie too, and we had switched sunglasses, so maybe that would help. I hoped, at least.

We made it outside and I heard Aaralynn gasp lightly. "What? What is it?" I asked, not being able to hear much since there were so many people talking- wait. "There's a ton of fans out here, isn't there," I said weakly, starting to get scared and she hummed an affirmative. "It's alright, one of Tyler's and Josh's body guards is on his way over, he looks like a normal person, but Josh had shown me a picture," she said reassuringly and I nodded, tightening my grip on her arm.

"Amelia Demothi and Aaralynn Speaks Walking?" a guy's voice asked and I nodded, feeling Aaralynn move slightly as she nodded too. "Joseph and Dun sent me to you. We'll have to go the roundabout way and sneak you into the car, since they don't want the fans to see you two just yet. Ms. Demothi, can you put your walking stick away and hold onto Ms. Speaks Walking's arm?" he asked and I nodded, collapsing the stick and placing it into my hoodie pocket.

I adjusted my grip on Aaralynn's arm and she started walking after the guy, who's name I wanted to figure out. "Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked and he said, "Erick Michaels. I've been Joseph's and Dun's bodyguard for about a year now." I nodded and refocused on trying to walk without running into anyone.

About fifteen minutes later, Erick said, "The car is just down this aisle, but there appears to be about thirty fans in the way. I don't know how they found out that was the car, but we need to find a way around it." I frowned, nerves starting to grow again. I just wanted to be somewhere closed off, not so open. Preferably with Tyler.

Aaralynn started walking again, going a different angle than before. "Curb here," she whispered and I nodded, feeling carefully before stepping over it. We walked for a little while longer, almost to where we needed to get, but then I heard, "Are those the girls that were with Tyler and Josh in Dallas?"

I panicked as I heard several people start talking, hearing several things about me and Aaralynn. "It is her! Look at this picture someone posted, that girl has the same ugly scars," one girl shouted and I flinched, lowering my head. Erick cursed and I felt him wrap his arm around us and started trying to hurry us along.

I felt several people around us, getting closer and louder. My anxiety kicked in and I froze, accidentally pulling Aaralynn to a stop. "What are you doing? You need to keep moving!" Erick hissed at us but I couldn't get myself to move. It felt several tons of pressure was pushing on me, closing in on me. I couldn't breathe.

"Lia, love, listen to me," I heard dimly and realised that it was Tyler. Why was he here? He was supposed to be in the car. "Breathe with me, love. In, two three four, out, two three four," he said, keeping the pace and finally I could relax. "There we go, good job. Now, stay close to me okay? We're almost to the car," he said and I nodded faintly, my head slightly light from the anxiety attack I just had.

I could hear Josh and Aaralynn talking to the crowd of girls, though my face was still covered and people couldn't really see me. As we started walking again, the girls noticed us and started yelling over Josh and Aaralynn. "Tyler, why are you with her?" "Tyler, she's ugly, look at her scars! Be with me instead!" "Tyler, she's a freak!" "Tyler!" "Tyler!" "Tyler!"

"Enough!" Tyler shouted, and I could tell by his grip on my arm he was absolutely pissed. Which was something that never happened. I kept my head down but leaned into his side, which caused him to relax. "You don't know her. So quite talking about her. You're doing the exact thing you try to preach on the internet, _don't judge by the cover._ All you see is her scars, but I see a beautiful young woman who fought her way in life. She didn't try to follow me, she didn't scream at me. She said hi. She was respectful. And I won't say her name because I don't want you to find her and send her hate mail. You didn't do this with Jenna, but you're going to do this with her? Jenna, her and I are friends to some degree, Jenna _supports_ this. So maybe you guys should take a hint," he said, voice flat yet level. 

He didn't shout, he didn't curse, he talked to them. All of them were quiet, and as soon as Tyler finished talking, they all whispered, "Sorry." "I guess you're right." "We're sorry." I felt Tyler move as he nodded then he gently started leading me to the car again. "I'm sorry I had to do that," he whispered to me and I shrugged.

"You didn't have to. I'm used to the comments, but thank you love," I replied softly and he kissed my temple. "Here's the car," he said, and I heard the door open. He helped me inside and sat next to me, Josh and Aaralynn climbing in on the other side. "And Lia? Of course I had to. You're my girl, and I'd defend you against God himself," he whispered to me and I flushed. I liked hearing that I was his girl, let me feel as if I were important.

He chuckled lightly at my flush and pressed a kiss to my temple again, wrapping an arm around my waist. We all drove in silence, the car radio playing quietly in the background. I was letting my fingertips run over the leather seat, trying to get an image of what the design of it looked like. It felt as if it were the normal shape of a seat, but then something twisted and it would distort the image. It kind of frustrated me.

I shook my head amused, of course the design of a leather seat would frustrate me. I removed my hand and placed it into my lap, playing with a string I found sticking out of my jeans. "We're almost to the hotel," Tyler whispered to me and I nodded, leaning into his side. No matter how long we stuck together, it was still mind boggling that he chose me. I couldn't get rid of the thoughts that he would leave me for someone who wouldn't be such a burden, because after all, who would choose to be with a blind, scarred girl willingly?

Sure enough, a few minutes later I felt the car stop and Josh and Aaralynn started moving around and grabbing their stuff. Before Tyler moved, I asked him, "Can you trace the design of the seat on my hand? I've been trying to figure it out but every time I thought I had it, something would distort that image," I asked and he laughed lightly, taking my hand and laying it flat. He started tracing a simple yet curvy design into my hand and when he stopped, I smiled.

"Okay, that makes much more sense now. Thank you! That was bothering me more than it should," I said, laughing lightly. He chuckled lightly and helped me out of the car, handing me my carry on and one suitcase. "I have the other, don't worry," he said, seeing my confused look as I held the one suitcase in my free hand, my carry on over my shoulder. I nodded and grabbed a hold of his elbow, hearing Aaralynn and Josh ahead of us.

He led me inside and I was thankful there were no fans around. But then again, it was about seven in the afternoon. But then again _again,_ that usually wouldn't matter with fans, so why weren't there any around? Tyler must have seen the mixture of relief and confusion on my face as we walked into the lobby and said, "We never tell people which hotel we're at, so we usually get one day of silence before someone manages to find out where we are at and tells everyone."

I nodded and then almost tripped because the carpet was folded slightly in the lobby and I didn't know. "Shit, sorry! I was paying attention to your expression, not where we were walking," Tyler fretted as he helped me regain my balance and I laughed lightly. "It's alright, Tyler. It wouldn't be the first time I tripped," I said amused as he led me more carefully to the front desk.

"Well, I mean, we've all tripped before. I think Josh fell on stage once, but he managed to recover by doing some cool trick and rolling up to his feet again," he said and I laughed. "Of course Jishwa would trip. He's got that same air of Aaralynn, and even though she's in track and basketball, she has some of the worst balance I've seen," i said and I felt his eyes on me confused. I rolled my eyes. "Figuratively. I'm used to saying that," I said and he laughed lightly.

"Room for Joseph," he said and I grew confused for a second before realising we must be at the desk. "Of course Mr. Joseph. Here's your key, you're in room 319. You're next to Mr. Dun, just as you requested," the woman at the desk said, a hint of flirtation in her tone. I frowned and moved slightly closer to him, subconsciously trying to show this woman that he was currently taken.

I felt Tyler chuckle soundlessly as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Thank you ma'am. Have a good night," he said as he started to lead me away and I heard her reply slightly disgruntled, "You two, Mr. Joseph." I flushed lightly as I realised that I had just gotten possessive.

"That was adorable, Lia," he said amused and my flush darkened. "I didn't mean to do that. That was subconscious," I said and he just chuckled as he helped me into the elevator, pushing the button and letting the doors close. "Are you and I sharing a room, and Lynn and Josh sharing?" I asked and he hummed an affirmative as the doors opened again.

He led me down the hallway and I could hear Aaralynn laughing mutedly, which meant she was already in her room. I was still mad at her for ignoring me almost that entire month, and knew she didn't realise it. She had difficulties realising what she was doing half the time, and even more difficulties reading other's emotions unless they were really obvious. I was good at hiding my emotions, so she could rarely read me.

"Here's our room, 23 feet from the elevator on the left," Tyler said as he opened the door. "The bathroom is two feet from the door to the right, and the bed... 13 feet from the door." I nodded as I quickly memorised the measurements. I placed my suitcase in front of the door, walking carefully the 13 feet to the bed with my hand slightly in front of me in case Tyler incorrectly measured for my standards.

He did alright, off by about three inches, and I sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you want, you can take a shower. I can tell you where all the things in the bathroom are and leave you to it. I was going to order some room service, since I don't think you want to go anywhere to eat right now," Tyler said and I nodded. I heard him carry my suitcase to me and place it in front of me.

"Which one has all your bathroom stuff?" he asked and I said, "The smaller one." He placed it in front of me and I went through it, feeling for the seams and finding a pair of blue pyjama bottoms and a plain white shirt. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, and a razor.

"How do you know what colour clothes you grab?" Tyler asked curiously, sitting next to me. I held up the shirt and showed him the seam. "Lynn stitched different designs into the arm of the each piece of clothing. A square for white, a double squiggle for blue. There's several different ones, and once I choose a colour, I can feel the front of the shirt for what design is on the front. Like, I know this one is just a plain white t-shirt," I replied and I felt him run a finger over the small stitch.

"That's really smart, who thought of it?" he asked and I smiled amused. "I did, I got tired of her telling me what colour each one was. And sometimes she would tell me the wrong colour on purpose so I wouldn't know what colour shirt I was wearing until later that day in school. So I made her put designs on shirts and made sure Dad was in the room so she wouldn't put the wrong design on the shirt. Every time I get new clothes I have a worker with me so she can't tell me the wrong colour and make me buy a colour I didn't want," I said and he hummed interested.

"That's really smart, I like that idea. I'll have to tell one of my friends, he has a blind brother and has the same difficulties. He knows what colours are because he didn't go blind until he was 10 in a car accident, and his twin sister likes telling him wrong colours," he said and that answered my constant question of how he knew the blind tricks.

"I can help with that, how old is he now?" I asked and he replied, "He's 19 now, my friend is 24. He's not famous, just a friend I made in high school." I nodded and gathered my things into my arms, making sure I had a pair of underwear hidden in my pants. He led me to the bathroom and said, "Toilet is right ahead of you, about four steps. Sink is in the middle of the counter on the right, shower on the left. It's a tub, about two feet high."

I nodded and set my things onto the counter, keeping a hold of my showering things. "Here's the faucet and knob, turn it all the way to the left for hot water, all the way right for cold. You can adjust it to however you want. I think that's everything... wait. Towels and washcloths are right above the toilet," he said and I nodded, trying to remember everything quickly.

He must have seen the baffled look on my face and laughed lightly before saying, "If you need any help, just ask. I'll get Lynn to help you." I frowned and shook my head. I didn't want her help, not after ignoring me for so long. I had needed her then, and she hadn't cared. "It's fine, I got it," I said slightly short, but I was still irritated.

He was quiet for a second before saying, "Alright, call me if you need me," before leaving and closing the door behind him. I sighed and started getting things ready. It took me longer than usual seeing as I was still learning the room, but once I was in the shower, I was moving quickly.

I still had stitches in my stomach, over the word _used._ Leon had cut really deep, and that I was lucky that Jenna was around. Otherwise I would have bleed to death within minutes. I had a plastic wrap around the stitches, and later I would clean the area carefully with a washcloth, but I couldn't let it get too wet just yet. I had to wait a few more weeks before the stitches dissolved.

I finished my shower within about twenty minutes, got out carefully, dried off, and got dressed. I never slept with a bra on, it was way too uncomfortable, and with the way I slept, the bottom part of it would press onto my stitches. I walked out with my hair up in a towel and my clothes and showering stuff in my hands. I had a wet washcloth in my hand underneath all my clothes to clean my stitches once I got onto the bed.

"All done, Lia?" he asked me and I nodded setting my dirty clothes on my suitcase and my showering supplies into it's designated spot. I sat back on the bed and lifted my shirt just slightly, so my chest would stay covered and I could find my way around the plastic wrap.

I felt Tyler take the washcloth from me and carefully remove the tape holding the plastic to my stomach. I flushed, not realising that he had been on the bed. I'd thought he was at the desk or something. He chuckled lightly and carefully started running the cloth over my skin, cleaning the area.

I relaxed at his touch, though the slight pressure around my stitches hurt minimally. About ten minutes later, he finished and pulled my shirt down. "The food came while you were in the shower, but it was rather hot. I think it should be cooled down enough now, do you want to eat?" he asked and I nodded, feeling the familiar pressure in my stomach that showed I was hungry.

"I ordered breakfast for dinner, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, and some fruit. I also ordered a pitcher of orange juice and another of water," he said and I nodded, feeling in the mood for breakfast. He served two plates, telling me where each thing was before handing me a glass of orange juice.

He laid back against the headboard with me and we both ate quickly, wanting to finish so we could go to sleep. That was a really long flight, and I was jetlagged. Tyler moved all the plates and cups back to the cart and stood up. I turned my head to his direction confused and he said, "I still need to get into my pyjamas. It won't take too long. But then Josh wanted to talk to me real quick, something about the concert tomorrow night. I'll be back in about thirty minutes max. Go to sleep love," he said and I nodded, laying back and burrowing under the covers.

No matter the country or town, good hotels always had some really fluffy pillows and covers. I closed my eyes, turning on the radio to listen to something. BBC1 was on and I heard Nick Grimshaw talking **(A/N: idk when his showing is, but lets just say its at night, kapeche?)** about the Twenty One Pilots concert tomorrow.

I smiled as he announced the next song and Heathens came on. I listened to the music, falling asleep as the song switched from TOP to Adele, then to Bruno Mars. Eventually, just as I was about to fall completely asleep, I heard the door open and close. I felt the familiar presence of Tyler next to me, his lips against my forehead. I felt him get into the bed and then pull me against his chest, spooning me. "Goodnight baby girl," I heard him whisper and I smiled before I fell asleep completely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for the concert, and I had worn one of my favourite outfits, a pair of ripped skinny blue jeans and a slightly baggy, one shoulder, blue shirt.

  
I was in Twenty One Pilots' dressing room with Aaralynn and the guys, listening to Tyler do his vocal warm ups and Josh casually drumming on a desk as he had his hair done. Their stylist had done the same for my hair and Aaralynn's hair, excited for the chance to do two girls hair. She had told me as she put my hair in a waterfall braid that she was happy there were more girls on tour now, and was excited for girl time.

I smiled and stretched, wincing slightly at the slight tug on my stitches. "Can you believe this Lia? Almost two months ago we were excited about the idea of seeing Twenty One Pilots live and now we're in their dressing room about to go backstage to watch them! I'm so happy you won those tickets, imagine where our lives would be if you hadn't," she was chattering on excitedly and I was trying to listen but hearing her voice kind of just annoyed me.

I was still irritated with her, and felt like it would take way too long to get over that. It wasn't a fun feeling to have your only friend forget about you for a boy, and then have her leave you to your own devices that ended up with you getting hurt. I knew she wasn't at fault for my attack, but I couldn't help but place the blame on her.

"Lia, we have to go on stage in about five minutes, do you want me to lead you to the area where you'll be watching us?" Josh asked me and I looked up, smiling. "Sure, but where's Tyler? He usually does this kind of thing," I asked as I let him take my hand and pull me up. "He has to go out five minutes before I do to talk to the stage manager. He would have brought you, but He also knew you wouldn't like to stand out there for longer than needed," he replied as he placed my hand on his elbow like he was escorting me to a fancy ball.

I nodded and tightened my grip on his arm, not wanting to get lost. I heard Aaralynn following us, still chattering excitedly. I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses, my irritation once again coming back. I didn't like being mad at my best friend, but after all she had done, I couldn't help it.

"And we're here!" Josh said dramatically, bringing a smile to my face at his antics. "Here are your seats, my lovely ladies, and we'll see you after the concert!" he said, bowing as he let go of my arm and let me take a seat before I heard his footsteps rushing away. I laughed lightly and settled back, messing with my walking stick in my hand.

Aaralynn let her elbow on my shoulder like she always did and it took all my willpower not to shrug it off. I did stiffen for a second, but forced myself to relax. She didn't notice, talking about how Josh looked under the lights of the stage. My bad mood just kept decreasing and finally I threw her arm off my shoulder and stood up, snapping, "Oh, enough! Yes, I love Josh, but I also don't want to hear about him 24/7. I want my best friend back. I understand you're falling in love, but at the same time, you shouldn't have to replace your best friend to do so! I'm done with it! Leave me alone until you sort out your priorities."

I turned around and with my walking stick, started walking away. I felt someone start walking next to me, the footsteps heavy meaning it was a guy. "That was quite the scene you had there," he said and I knew it was Erick. I shrugged, starting to grow embarrassed. I never caused scenes like that, and to do so backstage of a Twenty One Pilots concert?

"She ignored me for a month after Tyler and Josh left to finish the rest of their American leg of the tour. She left me alone almost everyday. I know it wasn't her fault that I had gotten attacked two weeks ago, but sometimes I can't help but feel that if she hadn't started ignoring me, it could have been prevented. I know that's not the case, and that she was at school, but I can't help it," I whispered and I felt his hand on my lower back as he guided me to the right.

I heard the familiar sounds of the guys' dressing room and moved to the couch, counting the steps until I reached the foot of it. I sat down and sighed, starting to feel bad. I felt Erick sit next to me and then he said, "I understand that, Ms. Demothi. You have every right to be mad at her. She shouldn't have started ignoring you because she acquired a new boyfriend. But at the same time, instead of blowing up at her, maybe you should have talked to her. Tried to get her to see what she had done without all the theatrics."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "That would have never worked. She's not one you can just talk to so that she can see her mistakes. You have to put it bluntly or she won't get it. And sometimes, yelling at her is the only way to get her to see what she did wrong," I said, leaning back and rubbing at my forehead. 

He patted my knee and stood up. "Well, that was definitely blunt. I have to go back, I left one of the rookie body guards there and he's still not the best at noticing little details that could help keep people safe. When you're done cooling down and want to return, it's about 32 steps to the first hallway, three hallways down from here to the right, then another 29 to the main room. I'll help you find your seat when you get back, and I'll make sure you're not sitting with Ms. Speaks Walking," he said and I smiled at him in thanks.

He left and I groaned to myself. I still couldn't believe I had snapped at Aaralynn like that. I had never done that before, if I was mad at her, I would just let myself stew for a few days then go back to normal. But also, before, when I was mad at her, it would be over small, insignificant things. Not something as major or extended as being ignored for a month.

I sighed and laid down on the couch, telling my phone to play my angry playlist. My Chemical Romance came on and I sighed as I let Gerard's voice fill the room, singing my emotions away. About twenty minutes and six songs later, I felt much better and stopped my music, standing and moving to the door. I followed Erick's instructions back to the main room and paused uncertain.

I felt Erick's hand on my shoulder and let him guide me to a chair. "It's nice to see you back, Ms. Demothi. Do you feel better?" he asked me and I nodded, sitting down. "And it's Amelia. I don't like being called Ms. Demothi, that was my mother," I said and he laughed lightly. "Of course, I hope you enjoy the rest of the concert. There's still about thirty minutes left of it," he said and I nodded, hearing him walk away.

I had gotten there right before Tyler had started singing Car Radio and I started singing softly along with him, barely making a sound. I didn't realise people had heard me until after the song had finished and it grew quiet in the area around me. I flushed as everyone started clapping softly and I wondered how they all heard me. I mean, the people near me I got, but the ones across the room?

I cleared my throat and it slightly echoed and I suddenly realised that there was an amplifier next to me. I stood up and stepped away shakily. "Who put that next to me?" I asked startled and I heard someone walk to me. "I did, I remembered that Josh and Tyler had played you and Josh performing on Tyler's phone and enjoyed your voice. So I thought that others would too," the hair stylist, who's name I suddenly remembered was Ivy, said next to me.

"I-I don't really like singing with an audience," I said scared and dimly I heard Tyler start singing Ode To Sleep. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed," Ivy said contritely and I laughed shakily. "It's alright, I just, next time can you warn me please?" I asked and she said immediately, "Of course! I won't do that again without your permission."

I smiled faintly and she helped me back to my chair and I heard her move the amplifier away and I sighed. During that small interaction, Tyler had finished Ode To Sleep and was now singing Kitchen Sink. I enjoyed the rest of the concert, forgetting the argument earlier with Aaralynn.

"You guys were amazing tonight! Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and this is the final song of the night. This is House of Gold, and I would like to call a friend up here to help me!" Tyler said and I frowned confused. What did he mean?

I felt someone next to me a few seconds later and I turned to their direction. "Baby girl, would you like to come on stage with me and play with me?" Tyler asked me softly, sounding slightly breathless. I gasped, nerves filling my chest and stomach. "Y-You want me to go out there?" I asked shakily and he took my hand and said, "Only if you want. I'm not going to make you. Do you want to? You don't have to sing, just play with me."

I bit my lip and turned my head down. Finally, I nodded slowly, feeling as if I were going to mess up terribly and then fail his fans. "Will you get mad if I mess up?" I asked as he helped me up and he chuckled lightly. "Of course not. I could never get mad at you, and I seriously doubt you'll mess up. Just imagine it's just you and me, I'll even get some ear plugs for you," he said and I nodded, taking a breath. ( **Lol, as soon as I typed this Doubt came on my shuffle xD)**

I felt him press said ear plugs to my hand and I put them into my ears and then he handed me his ukulele and took my free hand. He led me upstairs, quietly telling me when there was a step or wire and as we grew closer to the stage, I could hear Josh playing some random beat and talking to the fans in between.

Before we stepped out, he asked me, "Do you want them to know your real name or would you rather have a different name so people don't know who you are yet?" I licked my lips nervously and said, "Can I have a different name? I'm not quite ready to have people know my name yet."

He said, "Of course, any preferences?" I nodded and said quietly, "Emily. No last name, just Emily." He said happily, "Then we'll go with Emily. Are you ready for this? Remember, its just you and me, and Josh because he shows up at random moments anywhere."

I laughed and started to feel better. He took my hand and led me out onto stage and I heard faintly everyone start cheering, even as I heard some say, "Is that the girl from the airport?" Tyler led me to an area and let me sit down, and I felt the piano nearby. "Hey everybody, sorry about the wait, but I'm sure Josh kept you entertained, right?" he said loudly and everyone cheered.

"Anyway, I want to introduce you to my very good friend, Emily! She's going to be helping me play House of Gold on the ukulele, can we have a good hello for her?" he said and the stadium erupted in cheers, bringing a flush to my face as I waved in the general direction of the crowd. "Tyler? Can I have a microphone? I want to sing with you," I said shyly and he skipped over to me excitedly.

"Really? You want to sing with me?" he asked, moving his microphone so I was the only one to hear him. I nodded, feeling slightly empowered by the feel of being in front of an audience. "I'll sing with you on the chorus, you can have the verses," I said and I heard him set up a microphone in front of me.

"Whenever you're ready, Emily!" Tyler said and I nodded, adjusting the ukulele in my hands and starting to play the C chord.

_"She asked me son, 'when I grow old,_

_will you buy me a House of Gold,_

_and when your father turns to stone,_

_will you, take care of me?'_

_She asked me, 'Son when I grow old,_

_will you buy me a House of Gold,_

_And when your father turns to stone_

_Will you, take are of me?'_

_I will make you queen of everything_

_you see, I'll put you on the map._

_I'll cure you of disease._

_Let's say we up and left this town,_

_and turned our future upside down_

_we'll make pretend that you and me,_

_lived ever after happily_

_She asked me, 'Son when I grow old,_

_will you buy me a House of Gold,_

_and when your father turns to stone,_

_will you, take care of me?'_

_I will make you queen of everything_

_you see, I'll put you on the map,_

_I'll cure you of disease._

_Oh, and since we know that dreams are dead,_

_and life turns plans up on their head._

_I will plan to be a bum,_

_so I just might become someone_

_She asked me, 'Son when I grow old,_

_will you buy me a House of Gold,_

_and when your father turns to stone_

_will you take care of me?'_

_I will make you queen of everything_

_you see. I'll put you on the map_

_I'll cure you of disease,"_

I finished the strumming, flushing lightly as I got out of my trance I had put myself in as I sang and played and heard everyone screaming. "Emily, everyone!" Tyler shouted and I felt Josh and Tyler move to either side of me and help me stand, bowing with me in between them. I laughed, feeling elated. I'd never done something like that before, and even though I thought I would freeze and mess up, I'd gotten lost in the music and Tyler's voice that I hadn't.

As Tyler and Josh led me off stage, the hype of the crowd sinking into my core, I couldn't help but (mostly) silently freak out. Once we got to the dressing room with the stylist, Josh, Tyler, Erick and Aaralynn, I threw myself into Tyler's sweaty embrace. "I thought I was going to regret that and that I would freeze or mess up, but I didn't! Thank you so much!" I said excitedly and he laughed, hugging me tightly.

"Anytime, love. I'm glad you had fun, we might have to do this a little more often," he said stepping back but keeping an arm around my waist. I nodded, the smile on my face starting to hurt a little but I couldn't help it. "I also know a couple more songs, but I don't know if I'll be able to do more than one a night just yet. And not every concert, but I would love to!" I said, my words slurring together slightly in excitement.

He laughed again, pressing a kiss to my temple. I giggled lightly and moved to the couch, plopping down and leaning back. Even though I wasn't doing much besides singing a little and playing the ukulele for one song, feeling that energy from the crowd suddenly and then relaxing can take a lot out of a girl.

I closed my eyes, my smile still on my face. I knew that I wouldn't forget this night for a long, long time. Especially since I got to do it with my boyfriend and our best friend. The only thing that could have made this night better was if Aaralynn and I had made up.


	9. News

_**Amelia** _

Another month had passed and Twenty One Pilots had their last concert for the European tour tonight. In two days, we were going to be flying to Australia to do two concerts in Sydney, one in Perth, two in Adelaide, and two in Brisbane. Then their full tour would be done, and we could go back home in America.

We would be spending a month in Australia, and I was looking forward to it. Few knew it, but under the Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots, Pierce the Veil, Fall Out Boy and similar bands, I loved 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, and Ed Sheeran and artists similar to them too. I wondered if I would see the 5SOS boys, and knew I couldn't see them, but it would still be interesting to meet them.

Another thing. Something that no one knew except me. I'd been throwing up all week, once a day, and it really confused me and kind of scared me. I mean, I never threw up, I hadn't thrown up since I had tonsillitis back when I was 12. I didn't want to tell Tyler, because I was 98% sure as to why I was throwing up, and I was terrified he would leave. Just another burden on him.

In the middle of the night, I had went out and walked to the store that I knew was open this time of night and asked the cashier person if they had any pregnancy tests. Luckily, they did and I bought two. I snuck back to the hotel, thankful I had made sure Josh had told me all the directions to the store without telling him why I wanted it.

I knew I was going to have trouble with the test since I couldn't actually read it, but I would have Ivy tell me. She would keep my secrets, I knew that much. We'd gotten really close over the last month, and had been more reliable than Aaralynn of late. We still hadn't made up, and she had just started avoiding me more than ever. Which just sent me into a depression and then some days I just wanted to stay in bed all day.

The next day after all the craziness and packing to get ready for Australia, I quietly took the test in secret and then went and found Ivy. I pulled her off to an area where no one was and told her the situation. She hugged me before taking the small test and then hugged me again, this time tighter. "It's positive, Lia. You're going to be a mama soon! Are you going to tell Tyler?" she asked and I shook my head terrified.

Ivy knew about the attack, and knew the circumstances behind this baby, and I knew she would support me. I knew Tyler would too, but at the same time that small voice in my head kept telling me he would leave, he would hate me, he would dump me off to the side to deal with this by myself. The rational side of me kept telling me he wouldn't but I couldn't help but be terrified.

Ivy gave me a tight hug before taking my hand and pulling me out of the room and somewhere else. The sound of the slight echo when she closed the door told me that we were now in a bathroom. "Alright, so this happened about a month and a half ago, right?" she asked me and I nodded. "So, within the next few weeks, you'll start to show, how are you going to hide that?" she asked and I frowned.

"I have several baggy shirts that'll keep me hidden until about month three, but after that, I don't know. And Tyler and I usually share a bed, he might feel the bump," I said, starting to get nervous again. "He's going to suspect. I'm going to have to tell him soon, aren't I?" I said resigned and she patted my shoulder.

"Most likely, you will. And I think he would appreciate it more if you told him rather than someone else. Now, I promise I won't say a thing, okay? I'm the only one who knows right now, right?" she asked and I nodded. "You are the only one I trust right now besides Tyler, Josh and Erick. Lynn and I are still at odds right now," I said, my frustration and sadness showing in my voice. I really missed my best friend.

"Maybe you should talk to her. You need your best friend in your life, I know you miss her. And she'll be here when it's time to tell Tyler and Josh," she said and I shook my head. "I told her to come to me when she realised what she did. It's been a month since then, and she hasn't done anything to try and make things right. She obviously doesn't care, so why should I?" I said unconvincingly, showing that yes, I really cared.

Ivy sighed and wrapped me in a one armed hug. "She'll come to her senses soon. I know she misses you too, she just doesn't know how to deal with it," she said and I laughed lightly. "You have that right, she never knows how to deal with things like this. And I don't know how she would react with something like a baby," I said and she shrugged against my side.

"Guess we won't find out unless you decide to tell her," she said and I grumbled at her logic. She chuckled and stood up, pulling me with her. We had been sitting on the floor next to the tub and now that we were standing, I realised that my bum was really freaking numb. Ivy laughed lightly as I rubbed at it slightly, adjusting my walking stick in my other hand.

We left, talking about the things we had enjoyed in Europe. I told her about the date Tyler had taken me on in Paris, our third date. We had had a fantastic view of the Eiffel Tower and since it was night time, it was absolutely stunning, or at least how Tyler described it. But then he ended the description by saying, "And yet, all this together, is nowhere near as beautiful as you, Lia."

Ivy squealed lightly when she heard that, bringing a flush to my face. I felt someone wrap an arm around my shoulder and Tyler's voice say, "Now, what has you two lovely ladies giggling and flushing over here?" I rolled my eyes as Ivy said, "She was telling me about your date in Paris. It sounded amazing."

Tyler chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to my temple. Now that he was near me, thoughts of my situation started flooding my mind, bringing nerves back to my stomach. Tyler must have seen my expression and asked, "What's wrong, love?" I blinked under my sunglasses (that I had gotten into the habit of wearing because apparently it made people nervous when I stared off in space and my blank eyes not really seeing) and moved my head in Ivy's direction.

I couldn't see her but when she took my free hand and squeezed it, nudging me slightly in his direction I sighed. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked finally and he immediately started pulling me in a direction away from all the noise. Finally, we reached a secluded area and stopped, him pulling me against his chest as we sat down on some stairs.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked and I played with the pregnancy test I still had in my pocket. Very slowly, terrified, I pulled it out and held it out for him to take. When he did, he was still and quiet for a long time. My anxiety started acting up and I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the rejection that was going to happen.

I heard a small clatter before Tyler's arms were tightly around me, his face in my neck. "That, that _bastard_ got you pregnant, didn't he," he whispered muffled and I nodded, terror still coursing through my veins. He pulled away from me and placed his fingers on my cheek, pulling my face to face him. He removed my sunglasses and set them on the floor next to him, replacing his hand on my cheek.

His mouth pressed against mine softly, startling me but I kissed back willingly. We hadn't kissed very often, in case someone besides the crew saw, and when we did I treasured it. He pulled away and started running his fingertips across my cheeks, lips, jaw, eyes, as if he were memorising my face the way I did with his.

"I love you, Amelia. I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. I'm going to stay by your side this entire time, and I'm going to try and be the father this baby needs, if that's alright with you," he said softly and a small bolt ran through me. He'd never said 'I love you' before, and now he wants to stay with me and help raise my baby?

"I love you too, Tyler. And I need you, please. I would love it if you were my baby's father," I whispered, barely coherent from the quietness and the tears that started filling my eyes. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly and singing softly as my tears turned into sobs. I hadn't cried over anything, not the attack, not Aaralynn's avoidance, nothing. Everything just came pouring out of me at that moment, my pain, my anger my relief, everything.

What seemed like hours later, but in reality it was probably only 15-20 minutes, I finally managed to calm down, my breathing uneven. Tyler just continued to hold me, though earlier he had leaned down for half a second to pick up the pregnancy test and put it into his pocket. Now we were just sitting there, his arms still tightly around me though one of his hand's fingers were gently tracing circles around my side.

Eventually, my breathing went back to normal and I was close to falling asleep. Tyler must have seen this and gently lifted me, holding me tightly. He had replaced my sunglasses so it wasn't too obvious I had been crying recently and kept me cradled to his chest. The gentle swaying of his walking and his steady heartbeat under my ear had me falling asleep before we reached the main room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later and we were now in Perth, on Twenty One Pilots' only show in the city. We had already been to Sydney, and Tyler, knowing of my secret love of 5SOS, had somehow managed to let me meet them. Michael and Calum had hugged me, Luke and Ashton kissing my cheeks. We spent the whole day with them, though Ashton and Luke left for a little to talk with Aaralynn, myself letting it slip that they were her favourites.

I had done that, hoping that this could prompt Aaralynn into talking to me again. It did kind of, we had our first full conversation in almost a month the day after, and she had managed not to talk about Josh almost the entire time. I'd missed that, and felt the pain of losing her start to recede. Our relationship wasn't back to where it used to be, but I could tell it was on its way.

I sang with Tyler in Perth, this time extending myself to two songs. Car Radio and Holding Onto You. I was preparing myself for the final concert, where Tyler and I would sing the song we had been working on together, We Don't Believe What's on TV. He'd started it ages ago, but never gotten around to finishing it. So we were going to finish it together and I would help sing it on stage in the final show in Brisbane.

I just hoped I didn't throw up from nerves or something. Even after doing about 10 shows with him, I still got scared. And now with my situation, whenever I got scared, I had the small tendency of throwing up. I hadn't yet, but who knew? I just hoped I could make it through the last show without embarrassing or revealing myself.

So far, only Tyler, Josh and Ivy knew about the baby, and I was thinking about telling Aaralynn soon. Only, I didn't know how she would react to it. I knew if she accepted it and we were back to the way we were before, she would be godmother and Josh godfather, but if not, I didn't know what I would do without her.

We were about to do the second Adelaide concert in about thirty minutes, and I was finishing getting ready. Ivy had done my hair and makeup, somehow managing to cover the scars across my face so that they were barely noticable, and only if you were close and knew what to look for. She had me in a baggy shirt that was sill fashionable and yet hid the small bump growing in my midsection.

"Are you ready for tonight, Lia?" Ivy asked me and I smiled, nodding excitedly. "I'm feeling good about tonight. I think I'm going to get used to this, but at the same time, I don't think these feelings of excitement and nerves will ever go away," I replied and I heard Tyler chuckle behind me, a kiss pressing to my temple.

"You are very right in that area. I've been doing this for years, and those feelings have yet to decrease. If anything, they just get stronger, but then that adrenaline hits you and you just feel alive," he said and I smiled widely in his direction. I wished I could see him, but to pay for that surgery in my eyes was way too expensive, and I knew I wouldn't be able to afford it.

Ivy told Tyler, "No more kisses, you'll mess up my hard work. You can wait until after the concert. Besides, aren't you supposed to be going for vocal warmups by now?" Tyler mocked her under his breath but said, "You're right. I'll see you on stage baby girl," before pressing another kiss to my temple and then rushing off, laughing.

I rolled my eyes as Ivy grumbled slightly, another brush moving against my temple before she put everything down. "You're all set, Lia. You can go backstage now, I'll have Erick lead you," she said and I smiled, standing and hugging her before picking up my walking stick and walking to the main area.

Erick took my arm and started walking. "You know, in these last couple months I've seen Tyler in a mood I haven't seen in too long. You're good for him," he said conversationally and I flushed. I've heard that so many times, and I still had trouble believing it. They say I'm good for him, but at the same time he was too good for me.

I heard the many people in the main room, Tyler off in the distance doing his arpeggios. I knew that Tyler had my ukulele and his near him, since he liked holding them. I heard quick footsteps move to me and then the familiar feel of Aaralynn's body against mine as she hugged me tightly.

"I know I needed to say this ages ago, but I was scared to. I'm so so so sorry for what I did. I know I shouldn't have ignored you for so long but it had been so long since someone besides you and my family cared for me that it was a new experience with Josh and I know it's no excuse but I'm so sorry and i really hope we can go back to the way we were, please. I need my best friend, I miss our girl talks," she said in a rush, and I smiled, hugging her back.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Lynn," I said simply and she hugged me even tighter and I suddenly grew scared that she would find out about the baby before I was ready, but at that moment I kind of didn't really care. I missed Aaralynn's hugs. She giggled as she let go of me, seeming elated that we had made up.

"I love seeing you on stage, it brings a side of you out that I haven't seen in years," she said happily, sitting next to me in the chairs we had set up near the stage. I smiled, remembering the feeling of hearing everyone sing with you. "I love the feeling. Just wait, in the last concert, Tyler and I have a surprise that not even you will expect," I said slyly, knowing this would freak her out.

"Really? Can you tell me? I promise not to tell anyone!" she begged and I mimed zipping my lips and throwing the key. "Nope! Tyler and I agreed to not tell anyone until the big showing, so you're just gonna have to wait," I said gleefully and she collapsed back in her seat dramatically. "Oh, the agony of waiting," she cried and I burst out into laughter, missing this side of her.

"I'm going on stage darling, I'll see you soon!" Tyler said cheerfully, kissing my hair before bounding off. I felt Josh next to us, kissing Aaralynn before hugging me tightly and rushing off too. She sighed happily and even though it had irritated me to no end that she had talked about him nonstop, I was happy she was happy.

"Has Josh healed you? You know, from, Chason?" I asked her carefully, knowing she hated any mention of her exboyfriend. "Yeah, he has. I'm not as scared as I used to be, about that kind of thing. Josh and I haven't really done anything except hardcore cuddling and some kissing, but I think when we do anything else, I won't be as scared. He really cares," she said softly and I smiled.

"Tyler has really brought you out of your shell, too. Before, you wouldn't have even thought of talking in front of more than five people, but now you're singing with him in front of sold out stadiums! I'm really proud of you, Lia," she said proudly and I flushed, smiling happily. "It surprises me too, but I'm really happy. I haven't felt like this since I lost my sight," I admitted, and her arms wrapped around me once again, holding me tightly.

"So much has happened in these three months, imagine if you hadn't won those tickets," she said reminicently and I laughed. "I can't believe it either," I said and we sat there for the next thirty minutes listening to Tyler sing and talk to the crowd before he called me onstage. I smiled brightly as I stood up and took Josh's offered arm, used to the routine of him coming and escorting me to the stage.

Tyler took my hand once we reached the centre of the stage, Josh heading back to his drums. "Milady," he said formally, bowing playfully over my hand. I smiled confidently, curtsying. "Tyler," I replied happily, hearing my voice echo from the microphone Josh had pinned to my shirt before heading to his drums.

I was in a truly happy mood from my talk with Aaralynn, the brusing kiss Tyler had woken me up with, and the feeling of the atmosphere in the stadium. Tyler handed me my ukulele and turned to the audience. "Ms. Emily here is going to be singing Holding Onto You and Forest with me tonight, and this time, she's going to be singing the fast part of Forest! I hope you all enjoy her voice, as she truly is an angel," he said proudly and I flushed as everyone cheered loudly. I had become a favourite since that first concert for some reason.

"Here's Holding Onto You!" Tyler announced as he started playing the intro on his piano.

  
_"I'm taking over my body_

_Back in control, no more shotty_

_I bet a lot of me was lost_

_"T"'s uncrossed and "I"'s undotted_

_I fought it a lot and it seems a lot_

_Like flesh is all I got_

_Not any more, flesh out the door (swat)_

_I must have forgot, you can't trust me_

_I'm moment-to-moment to close but don't show it_

_Before you know it I'm lost at sea_

_And now that I write and think about it_

_And the story unfolds_

_You should take my life_

_You should take my soul_

_Ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings_

_Sounding down the mountain range_

_Of my left-side brain_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings_

_Twisting the kaleidoscope_

_Behind both of my eyes_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Remember the moment_

_You know exactly where you're goin'_

_'Cause the next moment before you know it_

_Time is slowin' and it's rolling still_

_And the windowsill looks really nice, right?_

_You think twice about your life_

_It probably happens at night, right?_

_Fight it, take the pain, ignite it_

_Tie a noose around your mind_

_Loose enough to breath fine and tie it_

_To a tree tell it, you belong to me, this ain't a noose_

_This is a leash and I have news for you_

_You must obey me_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings_

_Sounding down the mountain range_

_Of my left-side brain_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings_

_Twisting the kaleidoscope_

_Behind both of my eyes_

_Entertain my faith (x10)_

_Lean with it rock with it, when we're gonna stop with it_

_lyrics that mean nothing we were gifted with thought_

_is it time to move our feet to an instrospective beat_

_it ain't the speakers that bump hearts its our hearts that make the beat (x4)_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_And I'll be holding on to you_

_Ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_And I'll be holding on to you_

_And I'll be holding on to you"_

Tyler finished with a flourish, my voice fading off into the background. Everyone started screaming and I picked up the water bottle next to my chair, smiling widely as I took a small sip. "Emily, everyone!" Tyler said proudly and I stood, waving and smiling. Tyler talked a little to the audience as Josh bounded over to me, hugging me and picking me up. "Good job baby girl!" he said quietly away from my microphone and I beamed at him.

"Ready for Forest?" he asked me and I nodded, taking another drink from my water bottle. "Jishwa! Go back to your drums and leave the pretty girl alone!" Tyler said playfully and Josh retaliated by suddenly picking me up bridal style and walking off. I started laughing, smacking his shoulder. "Save me Tyler, the Jish has stolen me!" I called playfully and Tyler laughed with the audience.

Josh set me down and hugged me, laughing. A second later I heard footsteps rushing to me and suddenly I was swept up into Tyler's arms, him walking quickly away. I yelled through my microphone, "Ivy! Bring A out here!" hoping she would know that I meant Aaralynn. Thankfully, she did and soon my best friend was rushing onto stage and standing next to me.

Covering my microphone as Tyler set me down near my seat, I whispered to her, "What should your stage name be so people don't know its you yet?" She sat silently for a second while Tyler and Josh talked to the audience before saying, "Adeline. I like that name." I nodded and gestured for Tyler to come near.

"Adeline," I whispered in his ear and he nodded. "Alright everyone, I'm sure you're wondering who this girl is, and I'm here to tell you she's another one of our good friends, Adeline! She doesn't sing, but she will be playing the drums with Josh!" he announced and Aaralynn whispered in my ear frantically, "What? I didn't sign up for this!" I laughed as suddenly she was gone from my side and knew that Josh had picked her up and was now carrying her over to the drum set I had called for earlier that day. Even though we hadn't made up earlier, I had still wanted her on stage with us.

"Emily! Dammit, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled at me and I did a cupcake pose in her direction before taking the ukulele from Tyler. "Love you too A!" I called and I heard her grumble through the microphone set up near her so people could hear her drums. I laughed and strummed once on the ukulele.

"Alright everyone, are you ready to hear Forest?" Tyler shouted over the crowd and everyone started screaming again. "Alright! Emily, Adeline, take it off!" he called and I started strumming the Bb and F chord for the intro, Adeline and Josh starting their drumming softly.

  
_"I don't know why I feed on emotions,_

_The stomach inside my brain_

_I don't wanna be heard, I wanna be listened to,_

_Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?_

_Oh, does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name,_

_your name_

_I scream, you scream, we all scream cos we're terrified,_

_of what's around the corner_

_we stay in place cos we don't wanna lose our lives_

_so lets think of something better_

_Down in the forest_

_we'll sing a chorus_

_one that everybody knows_

_hands held higher, we'll be on fire_

_singing songs that nobody wrote_

_my brain has given up, white flags are hoisted_

_I took some food for thought, it might be poisoned._

_The stomach in my brain,_

_throws up onto the page, does it bother anyone else_

_that someone else has your name?_

_Does it bother anyone else that someone else has your name?_

_I scream, you scream, we all scream cos we're terrified,_

_Of what's around the corner_

_We stay in place cos we don't wanna lose our lives_

_So lets think of something better..._

_Down in the forest, we sing a chorus_

_one that everybody knows_

_Hands held higher, we'll be on fire_

_singing songs that nobody wrote._

Here while everyone listened to the small musical part that had no lyrics, I quickly took a drink of water, knowing that I was going to be the only one singing the fast part. I took a breath, readying myself.

_Quickly moving towards a storm_

_Moving forward, torn_

_Into pieces over reasons_

_Of what these storms are for_

_I don't understand why everything I adore_

_Takes a different form when I squint my eyes_

_Have you ever done that?_

_When you squint your eyes_

_And your eyelashes make it look a little not right_

_And then with just enough light_

_Comes from just the right side_

_And you find you're not who you're supposed to be?_

_This is not what you're supposed to see_

_Please, remember me. I am supposed to be_

_King of a kingdom or swinging on a swing_

_Something happened to my imagination_

_This situation's becoming dire_

_My tree house is on fire_

_And for some reason I smell gas on my hands_

_This is not what I had planned_

_This is not what I had planned._

_Down in the forest, we'll sing a chorus_

_Hand held higher, we'll be on fire_

_singing songs that nobody wrote_

_Down in the forest_

_We'll sing a chorus_

_One that everybody knows_

_Hands held higher,_

_We'll be on fire_

_Singing songs that nobody wrote._

_Hands held higher,_

_We'll be on fire_

_Hands held higher,_

_We'll be on fire"_

Tyler and I faded off as Josh and Aaralynn finished their drumming, bringing loud cheers to the stadium. "That was amazing A- Emily!" Aaralynn shouted, and I beamed at her. "I told you you would love it!" I said happily back at her and she laughed. Suddenly she squealed as I heard loud movements, so I figured Josh had picked her up and swung her around.

A few second later, Tyler did the same with me and I could tell he was resisting kissing me in front of everyone. No one knew we were dating each other, nor Aaralynn and Josh. They knew Tyler and Josh had girlfriends, just not who, though I was quite sure they suspected us. "Emily and Adeline, everyone!" Josh yelled and everyone started screaming. They often screamed louder whenever Josh talked, and no one knew why (we all knew why).

Tyler laughed, kissing my hair then doing the same with Aaralynn, Josh kissing Aaralynn's forehead then mine. It was to keep suspicions down, though I'm sure it didn't really work. Aaralynn looped her arm through mine and we both waved to the audience as we made our way off stage. Everyone cheered and some even groaned in disappointment as we left, brightening the feeling in my chest.

Once we were off stage and in our chairs, sipping at water Aaralynn squealed and hugged me. "Lia, that was the best thing ever, I will never doubt you again," she said excitedly and I laughed, hugging her back. "I had this planned all day, it just made things better now that we made up," I said happily and she giggled.

"Was this the surprise?" she asked and I smiled innocently as I shook my head. "Nope! That'll be the last show in Brisbane. But I'm sure you'll love it!" I said and she groaned playfully. "I wanna _know,_ Lia, please tell me!? Please?" she begged and once again, I mimed zipping my lips as Tyler started singing Kitchen Sink. "Nope! Still staying a secret, not even Josh or Ivy know. Only me and Tyler know," I sing-songed and she groaned playfully again.

I giggled and sat back excited for the concert to end, though I was also terrified. Tyler and I had agreed to tell Aaralynn about the baby right after the concert, and while we had made up, I was kind of nervous to see how she would react. I still wanted to name her godmother, but if she didn't react very well, I don't know how well that would work.

Twenty minutes later, Tyler sang his last song (Fairly Local) and soon was bounding off the stage and to me and Aaralynn. He swept me up into his embrace and finally pressed his mouth desperately to mine, melting me to goo. A few seconds later he pulled away and said, "I'd been wanting to do that since you finished singing Forest. You, my love, are absolutely amazing," he said proudly and I flushed, hiding my face in his chest which vibrated as he chuckled.

I could hear Josh and Aaralynn behind us kissing and I pulled away partially to make a face at them. "Get a room," I said playfully and Aaralynn pushed me slightly into Tyler. I made a face at her as she said, "Said the girl who was literally just cuddling with her boyfriend." Tyler and Josh laughed and started leading us to the dressing room.

Once we got there, we relaxed into the couch as Ivy started taking off the makeup from Josh and Tyler's faces, giggling as Josh complained. "Josh, you complain when she puts it on saying you don't want makeup, then you complain when she takes it off. You're a weirdo," I said casually and he grumbled at me causing us to laugh again.

I laid down and placed my head in Aaralynn's lap, closing my eyes in bliss as she started to play with my hair. About 15 minutes later, Ivy finished taking off Josh's and Tyler's makeup and I heard her kneel down next to me and gently started wiping my face with a small wet cloth, taking mine off. Between the feel of Aaralynn's fingers in my hair and the gentle pressure on my face, I was extremely close to falling asleep, even though I knew I shouldn't because I still hadn't told Aaralynn my news.

I was slipping in and out of a light doze as Ivy moved to Aaralynn to remove her makeup, though Aaralynn's fingers never slowed across my scalp. I felt Tyler move next to me and gently pick me up, cradling me to his chest. "C'mon love, let's get you to bed," he murmured and I frowned sleepily, shaking my head.

"I s'ill n'd t tell 'ynn m' ne's," I muttered and he chuckled. "That can wait until tomorrow love," he said softly and I frowned again, shaking my head once more. "Now," I sighed, opening my eyes though everything was still black. He chuckled and sat down with me in his lap, my head on his shoulder.

"News?" Aaralynn asked and I shuddered, nerves showing and waking me up a bit more. I adjusted myself in Tyler's lap, moving so I was sitting up more. "Um, yeah. I have some news," I said hesitantly and I felt Josh sit between Tyler and Aaralynn, setting my feet on his lap as he started rubbing absentmindedly at my ankles.

"What news? Does this have to do with the last show? Are you going to finally tell me what your surprise is?" she asked curiously and I rolled my eyes. "No, you're not going to find that out until it happens, like I said before, and this is something completely different," I said taking a deep breath.

"Alright then, what?" she asked and I sighed. "Don't hate me please, I really didn't want this to happen right now, and especially how it happened," I nearly pleaded and she said immediately, "Of course I couldn't hate you. You can tell me pumpkin," she said, calling me the nickname she hadn't used since grade school.

I sighed and leaned further into Tyler's hold, finally whispering, "After that attack, I never told you the full extent of what happened. And I still can't really say it out loud, so I'm not going to. All you need to know is that, is that," I trailed off and then felt Tyler's lips against my hair. "You're okay darling. Go ahead and tell her," he whispered and I nodded, taking another breath and feeling grateful that Aaralynn wasn't trying to pull the answer from me.

"I- I'm pregnant," I finally said, eyes closed and ready for the yelling I knew was going to happen. "Y-You're what? Wait, does that mean-? Oh Amelia!" Aaralynn cried, sounding heartbroken. Suddenly I felt the couch shift and then her arms tightly around me, or as well as she could with me still in Tyler's hug.

I started crying, memories of the attack coming forefront to my mind again. She held me, Tyler held me, and Josh joined the hug then Ivy. I was wrapped up in a cocoon of love and support and that just made me cry harder. I felt Aaralynn's tears on my shoulder, and Ivy's then the guy's and soon all of us were in a pile on the floor just crying.

We stayed there for a long time, eventually stopping our tears but not wanting to remove ourselves from our puppy pile. Eventually, Erick made us move, but we all stuck to our group minus Ivy since she had to go to her husband in another room. Us four ended up just piling onto Josh and Aaralynn's bed, us girls in the middle with Tyler's and Josh's arms around us, everyone touching in some way.

It was probably one of the weirdest yet comforting sleeps I'd had in too long.


	10. Brisbane

_**Josh** _

Final concert, then we would be heading home in two days. I was way too excited for that, especially since Amelia's mood swings were starting to make an appearance. I was happy that Aaralynn and she had made up, especially since the month they weren't talking, Aaralynn had been quieter than usual, that was was unsettling. My girl was never quiet.

Seeing her that first day performing on stage with us just made everything feel right. Amelia and Aaralynn were friends again, Amelia had told me her news just the day before, (I had been able to see the relief on her face when I hadn't said anything, just hugged her even as I planned murder scenes for Allery when we found him), and all four of us were performing on stage together.

I sighed as I held Aaralynn closer to my side, her sleeping peacefully against my side. After that night when Amelia had told her about the baby, she had been sleeping terribly, guilt and anger making her have temporary insomnia. This was the first time in a week that she slept without frowinging or muttering in her sleep, moving restlessly.

Tyler had told me that Amelia had been reacting the same way, though it was less noticable in her because she always wore sunglasses. But he said there were bags under her eyes and she slept restlessly throughout the night. I had suggested to Tyler that all four of them start sleeping together in the same bed again at least three times a week, like they had that one night and he agreed. We would all go to Tyler's and Amelia's room that night and sleep in the giant puppy pile once again.

I checked the clock and frowned, knowing I would need to wake up Aaralynn to get ready since the concert that night would be in about two hours, and it took Ivy quite some time to get all four of us ready. I looked down at my sleeping girlfriend, loathing to wake her. She looked completely peaceful, her face relaxed and calm for the first time since she discovered Amelia's baby.

I sighed and ran my fingers across her cheek. "Baby girl, you need to wake up," I said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She mumbled in her sleep and tried to roll over, the action prevented by my hold on her waist. "No love, you need to get up. You can sleep later, okay?" I said softly and she sighed, nuzzling into my neck.

I chuckled softly, kissing her forehead again before pulling away, trying to see if without me, she would finally wake up. It worked. She grumbled, trying to curl into a ball before giving up and stretching out, yawning and working out the kinks in her joints. "You're evil," she said sleepily and I chuckled, throwing on a shirt and putting my shoes on.

"But that's why you're dating me," I said teasingly and she stuck her tongue out, sitting up and sitting there as she watched me getting ready. I chuckled and jumped onto the bed next to her, surprising her and making her squeal. "Joshua, dammit," she giggled, leaning into my side as I hugged her.

I laughed, kissing her as she tried to say something else. It worked quite well in keeping her quiet sometimes. Sometimes. Others she just kept giggling or she would pull away after a second and keep on with what she had been saying before I had tried to kiss her quiet. 98% of the time, it was endearing, others it was a little annoying. But I knew she liked talking about things she enjoyed, and that no one really listened to her so I listened to her.

This time, it worked, she stayed quiet as she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. After a few moments, I pulled away and smiled at her blissed out look. "Kissing Joshua Dun will never get old," she sighed and I laughed. "People always wonder how you would kiss, and I can tell them all their fantisies are false. It's a million times better," she said and I laughed, feeling warm.

"C'mon love, its time for us to go. We need to meet up with Tyler and Amelia," I said, pulling away and standing up again. She sighed, spreading out onto the bed for a second before standing up and stretching. I smiled as she started changing into a turquoise tank top and some skinny jeans, slipping on her shoes and then sitting down to brush her hair.

I turned around and grabbed my drumsticks, drumming on my knees as she finished up with her hair. "You have a lot of hair," I commented and she laughed. "I know, I've been growing it out for years now, thought I'm trying to make sure it doesn't make it past my waist. I'm very proud of it," she said amused and I grinned.

"I'm sure Ivy appreciates it," I said and she laughed. "She does love having girls around," she said and I smiled, nodding. "Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded, putting her brush down and standing again. I took her hand into mine and walked out of the room, heading to the elevator. We were meeting Amelia and Josh in the lobby before heading to the stadium.

"I've really enjoyed tour, even though its exhausting. I don't know how you guys can do this seven to eight months of the year!" she said as she skipped along with me. I laughed, shrugging. "That's why we do tour every few years. It makes things a whole lot easier and we have more time to work on songs," I replied and she nodded, still skipping along.

We got into the elevator and she danced oddly with the calm elevator music playing, making me laugh. She tried to get me to join in, but since we were only on the fourth floor, we reached the lobby before she succeeded. She pouted as I led her out to where Tyler and Amelia were standing, making me shake my head.

"Why is she pouting?" Tyler asked and I grinned, throwing my arm around Aaralynn's shoulders. "She tried to get me to dance with her to the elevator music but we got to the lobby before she managed to do so. Not that she ever could," I said teasingly and she stuck her tongue out at me, twisting from my grip and moving to Amelia, threading her arm through hers and walking ahead of us, talking animatedly with her.

Tyler and I fell into step behind them, grinning at their antics. "So, the big reveal is tonight. Are you going to tell me what that thing was you made me learn to drum?" I asked and he smiled innocently at me. "Nope! That's for me and Amelia to know and you to find out," he said and I rolled my eyes, sighing dramatically.

"But Lynn and I are dying to know! Can't you let us in the secret?" I nearly begged but he was stubborn. "Nope, you are going to find out with the rest of the world. Now get into the car," he playfully ordered and I mock saluted before climbing into the car, getting into the far back seat since Aaralynn and Amelia had taken the first one.

Once Tyler was seated next to me and the door closed, the driver pulled away from the curb and turned on the radio, playing a mixtape that Aaralynn and Amelia had made a while ago. It had Panic! At the Disco, My Chemical Romance, us, Melanie Martinez, All Time Low, Halsey and a couple similar artists on it, so we were rather content with singing the songs as loudly and as off key as possible.

In the forty minutes it took to get to the stadium, we had sung way too much and were laughing too hard to even continue. Aaralynn and Tyler had tears in their eyes with the way Amelia and I had done a duet for A Love Like War, singing as terribly as possible. "S-Stop! Please, it hurts, fuck," Aaralynn gasped as she clutched at her stomach, bent in two from laughter.

We all got out of the car, Tyler taking Amelia's arm and leading her into the stadium with Aaralynn and I walking behind them. "There you guys are! C'mon, an hour and a half is barely enough time to get ready!" Ivy exclaimed as we walked inside, grabbing mine and Tyler's arms as she dragged us to the dressing room.

I rolled my eyes as she forced me into my chair and started running a brush through my hair. I sighed and let her do whatever to my hair and face, though as soon as she finished and went to Tyler, I moved to the mirror and added my signature red makeup around my eyes, to match my newly redyed hair. I heard Ivy grumble slightly as I did so, but didn't argue seeing as the last time she had done so, I had managed to get makeup all over her arms and face.

She finished Tyler, who once she had moved away and started working on Amelia, started putting his black paint around his neck and hands. She didn't bother arguing with him on that either because one, it didn't mess with the makeup on his face and two, last time she had he had painted her face into a raccoon when she was sleeping.

Once I finished with what I was doing, I watched Ivy do Amelia's make up. Girls were so complicated, like why would they need three layers of face cover up stuff, then the several shades of eye shadow, eye liner, that stuff one put on their eye lashes, then lip stuff, and then their hair alone. No wonder it took them so long to get ready.

After about 45 minutes, she finished with Amelia and started on Aaralynn. She plaited her hair into a long waterfall braid (only reason why I knew is because Ivy had told Aaralynn as she did it) and then started on her make up. Shades of blue and green speckled her eyes, accented by dark black eyeliner. Some light red lip gloss then she was done. In the time it took her to finish Aaralynn, Tyler had kissed Amelia briefly and left to do his vocal warm ups since we had maybe 15 minutes left before the concert started.

Amelia was looking nervous as she hummed a tune under her breath, messing with her walking stick in her hands. Aaralynn was drumming on her knees, the beat Tyler had us learn without telling us why. I had a suspicion that he had a new song he wanted to play, but this would be the first time that I had learned a song without knowing the lyrics to it.

"Ready to go?" I asked the girls and they nodded, Aaralynn taking one elbow and Amelia taking the other. Today, she would be performing with Tyler most of the songs except a couple, which would be Car Radio, Stressed Out, HeavyDirtySoul, and Kitchen Sink. We had flown Zack out and he would be performing Kitchen Sink with Tyler this time.

I led the girls down the hall, escorting them as if we were headed to a really fancy event. Erick followed us silently, Ivy skipping ahead of us. I led the two to their seats to wait, since this time both of them would be coming on stage with us for almost the entire concert. I grabbed my drumsticks, my favourite ones, even though I knew I had several pairs in the pouch on my drumset on stage. I looked around, seeing Tyler finishing his warmups and was now heading to us.

"Concert starts in like three minutes. Ready to head on stage?" he asked, eyes alight excitedly. I smiled, the excitement infectious. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Aaralynn exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and jumping in place on the soles of her feet. Amelia stood more calmly, but the smile on her face showed her eagerness, that and the fact that she had set her walking stick down next to her seat.

Tyler guided her hand to his elbow, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. He whispered something to her and she nodded, her smile growing. He smiled, kissing her temple before leading her to the area where they would enter the stage. I took Aaralynn's hand into mine, going a different direction to go to our drum sets. What Aaralynn didn't know was that after this concert, I would tell her on stage that the drums she had been using was now hers personally, bought a few weeks ago specifically for her by yours truly.

We sat down at our drum sets, grinning at each other as we waited to rise onto stage. I heard loud screams and knew that Tyler and Amelia were up there which meant in a few seconds - there we were. We were rising, and the screams grew louder as we grew closer to the stage floor. I was thankful for the earplugs Aaralynn and I wore to make sure our hearing wasn't damaged by the sound of the drums around us.

"How is everyone tonight?" Tyler yelled and everyone just screamed. Really, like how are we supposed to know what they're feeling if all they do is scream when Tyler asks a question? We don't speak banshee. Tyler ignored that and continued. "Tonight, Emily and Adeline will be joining us for the entire concert, minus a song or two. I also have a special guest here tonight, flown out just for you guys!" he said excitedly and everyone started screaming again. Aaralynn rolled her eyes at me amused and I grinned, hitting a few beats out on my drums.

"Now, as a fan favourite, we are going to start off tonight with Car Radio!" Tyler exclaimed and everyone, once again, screamed their loudest. I snickered as Amelia and Tyler got the piano and ukulele ready, the microphones already attached to their stands in front of their faces. Everyone sang along with the duo, their voices rising above the crowd and working amazingly together. Amelia's high soprano and Tyler's medium baritone.

After that song, they sang House of Gold (a fan favourite of the duo), Screen, Trees, Before You Start Your Day, Migraine, and Forest before Tyler announced Zack, bringing some of the loudest cheers yet. "Alright guys, if you know the words, sing along!" Tyler yelled before he and Amelia started playing their ukulele and piano.

_"Nobody thinks what I think,_

_Nobody dreams when they blink_

_Think things on the brink of blasphemy_

_I'm my own shrink_

_Think things are after me, my catastrophe_

_At my kitchen sink,_

_You don't know what that means_

_Because a kitchen sink to you_

_Is not a kitchen sink to me, OK friend?_

_Are you searching for purpose?_

_Then write something, yeah it might be worthless_

_Then paint something then, it might be wordless_

_Pointless curses, nonsense verses_

_You'll see purpose start to surface_

_No one else is dealing with your demons_

_Meaning maybe defeating them_

_Could be the beginning of your meaning, friend._

_Go away [4x]_

_Leave me alone [7x]_

_Nobody thinks what you think, no one_

_Empathy might be on the brink of extinction_

_They will play a game and say_

_They know what you're going through_

_And I tried to come up with an artistic way to say_

_They don't know you, and neither do I_

_So here's a prime example of a stand up guy_

_Who hates what he believes and loves it at the same time_

_Here's my brother and his head's screwed up_

_But that's alright._

_[Zack:]_

_Time gains momentum the moment when I'm living in 'em_

_I'm winning a momentary sinning a moment passing after_

_A re-beginning moments mending memories_

_Pretending enemies are frenemies, sending me straight to bending me_

_My bad behaviour but I bet I could have been a better man_

_Copy and paste caught me, and copy, better rhymes bother me_

_The better the rhythm the badder I am but I bet I'll battle with 'em battle_

_Better I am, gambling man, better bet I am a gambling man, I am?_

_Go away [4x]_

_Leave me alone [4x]_

_Leave me alone_

_Don't leave me alone._

_Oh [5x] "_

Everyone screamed as Zack bowed, waving at the audience. He would be around for the next few days, getting to know his brother's girlfriend better. He had already gotten attached to her, thinking she was the sassiest girl ever. He loved her already and had said straight up to Tyler in front of Amelia that if Tyler made a mistake and let her go, he would take her. Amelia laughed and patted Zack's arm, saying she would keep that in mind but she was currently happy with Tyler. Zack had snapped his fingers in mock disappointment before kissing her cheek and whispering something to her.

She had told Aaralynn later without knowing I was in the room that he had told her that he was happy that she was dating Tyler, that he hadn't seen his brother like this since they were kids. She had blushed and Zack laughed lightly, hugging her.

Tyler announced the next song, Fairly Local then going straight into Goner, Fairly Local, Heathens and Guns For Hands before he and Amelia sat down to take a small break, drinking water and chatting with the audience for a little bit. Aaralynn and I took that time to stand up, walk to the duo in the front of the stage, then chat with the audience for a little bit too.

Tyler and I did some of our usual messing around, making Amelia and Aaralynn laugh with the audience. Aaralynn told some really bad jokes, making Amelia groan playfully and pushing her around a little. Aaralynn was messing with her as usual, though those who knew them knew she was being gentle. Amelia was about two months along at this time, and this was nearing the danger zone of the pregnancy.

Finally about fifteen minutes of the break we went back to our spots while Tyler and Amelia went back to theirs. "Alright guys, we have a special surprise for you guys. Not even Adeline nor Josh know about it, though they know its music. Emily and I wrote a song together, and we want to perform it for you. Hope you guys enjoy it, its called We Don't Believe What's On TV," Tyler told the crowd enthusiastically and everyone cheered as Tyler and Amelia adjusted their ukulele and piano, playing a couple warm up notes.

_"We don't believe what's on TV_

_Because it's what we want to see_

_And what we want we know we can't believe_

_We have all learned to kill our dreams_

_I need to know_

_That when I fail you'll still be here_

_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_

_And we'll make money selling your hair_

_I don't care what's in your hair_

_I just wanna know what's on your mind_

_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_

_But because of you I might think twice_

_Alright, second verse_

_What if my dream does not happen?_

_Would I just change what I've told my friends?_

_Don't want to know who I would be_

_When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep_

_I need to know_

_That when I fail you'll still be here_

_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_

_And we'll make money selling your hair_

_But I don't care what's in your hair_

_I just wanna know what's on your mind_

_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_

_But because of you I might think twice_

_I don't care what's in your hair_

_I just wanna know what's on your mind_

_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_

_But because of you I might think twice"_

We let the last few notes fade out as the crowd took in the lyrics before cheering again. Amelia had taken off her sunglasses, and the way she was moving her eyes around and smiling widely it made it seem as if she weren't blind. With her glasses off, we could see that the light was back in her eyes, brighter than ever before.

Aaralynn and I joined in with the cheers, proud and amazed at the song the two had written.The cheers were deafening, the loudness beating any other concert we'd done, the length lasting over 10 minutes. Tyler had Amelia stand up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. Her flush deepened as she smiled, looking down shyly.

The cheers eventually died down, though there was still noise going on. Tyler laughed lightly, a faint blush across his cheeks as he said, "That was not the reaction I expected, but thank you so much! Now, we have a couple more songs to play before the night is over, so enjoy! Sing along if you know the lyrics."

The intro to Tear In My Heart started and the cheers started again, and I knew that their voices would be shot by time the night was out. Following Tear In My Heart was Doubt and HeavyDirtySoul. "Alright guys, unfortunately this night has to end. But before we do, lets all gather together for a picture to remember the best crowd we've had! What a way to end the tour, huh Jishwa," Tyler asked and I nodded, grinning and wiping my forehead. I was covered in sweat.

Aaralynn and I jumped down from our drumming platforms and rushed over to Amelia and Tyler to join in on the picture. "Yell Brisbane!" Tyler shouted and the crowd echoed him as Tyler took several pictures just in case. Then he moved back slightly and turned on the video. "Give me your loudest cheer for the video. This'll go on Instagram tonight," he told the crowd and then they managed to beat the cheer from earlier in sound level as Tyler rotated his phone to capture everyone.

"As a treat, we'll sing one more song for you guys, sing along with us! This is The Judge!" he yelled while I set up my camera on my phone to capture this last song. I had a feeling this was going to be good. The familiar _whoosh_ sounded through the speakers as Aaralynn and I rushed back to our drums to get ready for the part of the song we came in. Amelia grabbed her ukulele and Tyler sat down where he was standing behind his piano.

Everyone sang along with Tyler and Amelia, perfectly synchronised and sounding amazing. I was so glad I had set up my camera. We could have this for ages, to remember this night. The song neared its end and we let the crowd sing the final lyrics, Tyler holding the microphone in the air.

The song ended and everyone cheered, Tyler and Amelia clapping for the audience. "That was the best experience I ever had, thank you all so much!" Amelia said, her voice slightly choked up as she smiled widely. "This has been so surreal, and I'm so happy I got to share it with you. Hopefully, I'll see you again in the next tour!"

Tyler was smiling fondly at her, and it was so obvious what he felt for her was more than just friends, even to those who didn't know him. He went to her and picked her up, hugging her tightly and spinning her around in a circle. I could tell he forgot everything except Amelia for a second as he placed his palm against her cheek and ran his thumb across her cheekbone.

The crowd was extremely quiet as they watched the duo with bated breaths. I shot Aaralynn a look, nerves showing across her expression. They should not be doing this, especially with Amelia and her pregnancy that they could not expose so early. Allery could go after them again, and we did not want that.

Apparently this did not cross Tyler's mind and he leaned down and kissed Amelia right there, lingering slightly but jumping away as the crowd went wild. He shot me a look showing his shock, fear and protectiveness as he moved away from Amelia, who had gone completely red. "Um, yeah. Okay. Hope you enjoyed tonight! It was a nice way to end the tour, and all that. Yeah. Have a safe trip home!" Tyler said awkwardly and in a bit of a rush, moving to Amelia and leading her off stage, waving.

Aaralynn and I exchanged looks again, moving to the front of the stage and waving. "Thank you all! You guys were amazing," I said, trying to keep my smile though I was worried about Amelia and Tyler. Everyone cheered as Aaralynn and I ran off stage, searching for our best friends.

We found them on the couch in the dressing room, Amelia clinging to Tyler's shirt. I sat next to Amelia as Tyler gave me a stressed look. "I'm so sorry baby girl, I didn't think. I'm so sorry," he whispered to her and she gave a weak laugh. "They know we're together, Tyjo. Allery is going to find out. He might hurt you, might hurt the baby," she whispered scared and he kissed her hair as I ran my fingers across her hand. She turned her palm over and let me thread my fingers through hers.

Aaralynn was kneeling in front of her, rubbing circles into her knees. "I swear to you, Amelia Olean Demothi. No one is going to hurt you, I swear on my life. I will protect you, I swear. We'll hire more bodyguards, we'll get better security, I promise. You will be safe. _Our_ baby will be safe," Tyler whispered determinedly and I nodded, knowing I would protect her and my niece or nephew as well as I could.

"You are going to be safe. You are my sister now, and I protect my family with my life," I whispered determinedly and she squeezed my hand. "I'm just scared. I can't help but remember the attack. Leon and the other two. Jenna got hurt too. I'm so tired of people getting hurt around me, if something happened to you three I don't know what I would do," she whispered and at the same time, Tyler and I leaned over and kissed her temples.

"Nothing will happen to us. I promise. As long as you and the baby are safe we will be fine," Aaralynn whispered and Amelia sighed. "You are my sister in every way except blood Amelia. We've been in this together since we were 6 and 8 years old. I'm not stopping now that things are getting insane. Nothing will happen," Aaralynn said desperately, seeing that Amelia was still wary.

Amelia sighed, leaning her head against Tyler's shoulder and holding my hand tighter. We sat there for a little while in silence, Amelia slowly relaxing as she started to fall asleep. Tyler's hand running slowly through her hair probably was the cause of that.

Ivy and Erick walked in, seeing us and looking concerned. I carefully pulled my hand away from Amelia's grip and walked quickly and quietly to the two glancing back to see Aaralynn taking my spot and taking the sleeping girl's hand. "What happened?" Erick asked quietly and I sighed, glancing at the small group on the couch.

I led Erick and Ivy out to the hallway and said softly, "Tyler had gotten lost in the moment after the concert and kissed Amelia on stage. Amelia is scared that Allery is going to find out that they're dating and that she's pregnant. She doesn't want Aaralynn, Tyler or I getting hurt trying to protect her and the baby. We're trying to reassure her that isn't going to happen."

Erick frowned protectively as he glanced inside the room. He saw her as a daughter, him being about 48 years old. He loved that girl, and I knew he would protect her. Ivy saw Amelia and Aaralynn as the sisters she never had, being an only child. I knew the crew would protect Amelia and the baby because they all had hated Allery and celebrated when he was gone, and were really excited for a baby around.

"I'll get some more guards and I'll order top functioning security for her and Aaralynn's apartment, I'm going to assume you and Tyler will be staying with the girls for a part of the break?" he asked and I nodded.

"Alright then, we'll have to transfer the security address over to Amelia's home in Denton, then I'm going to assume eventually Tyler and Amelia and the kid are going to be living by themselves as soon as Amelia gives birth, which will leave you and Aaralynn living by yourselves. We'll have to double the security, unless Allery gets caught before then. The police have found the place he was before, but he moved again. But they're getting close," Erick said thoughtfully, almost absentmindedly.

I nodded slowly, listening to him talk to himself as I kept an eye on the two now sleeping girls against Tyler, who was starting to nod off. "I'm going to make sure Tyler doesn't fall asleep and we'll get Lia and Lynn to the hotel for the night before the flight to Texas tomorrow morning," I said softly and they nodded. "I'll be coming with you, my husband and I stay in the same hotel," Ivy said, looking into the room concerned.

Erick nodded and said, "I'll go get Jeff and Chris, they can be extra help for the trip to the hotel and then tomorrow to the airport. We'll keep Amelia safe, and you three." I smiled gratefully at him and then said, "Thank you so much. But Tyler is really close to passing out, so I'm going to make sure he can carry Amelia because I don't think either one of us will want to wake her up."

Erick nodded and Ivy followed me inside to the three people on the couch. I leaned down and shook Tyler's arm gently, trying not to disturb Amelia or Aaralynn. "Baby Boy, wake up," I whispered and he frowned, moving his head slightly. "What Jish?" he whispered sleepily and I smiled amused. "Are you awake enough to carry Lia safely to the car, or should I wake up Lynn and have you two walk with me and I carry Lia?" I asked softly and he frowned for a second before shaking his head.

"I have it, I can carry her. I feel as if I don't want her too far away from me right now," he said softly and I nodded, moving to gently pick up Aaralynn. She mumbled in her sleep and Amelia's hand in hers slipped out of her grasp as she curled up against my chest. Tyler yawned but managed to carefully cradle Amelia in his arms, keeping her close and secure. He didn't stumble once.

Erick, Jeff and Chris walked into the room quietly, taking in the situation. "We're ready, we need to get these three to bed," I whispered and I saw Tyler roll his eyes, but then yawning right after. Erick smirked but nodded, the three bodyguards standing aside to let us pass, Ivy following right after.

Erick walked ahead of us with Ivy, Jeff and Chris behind us. We stepped outside of the stadium, thankful that there were hardly anyone outside, just about six fans and a few random people passing by. Thankfully, the fans didn't see us and we managed to get to the car safely, neither Amelia nor Aaralynn waking up.

Erick, Ivy, Chris andJeff got into the car behind us, us four getting into the first car with our driver, Jared. The twenty minute drive to the hotel seemed to take no time at all and before we knew it, Jared was pulling up to the entrance of the hotel. Tyler carefully maneuvered Amelia into his arms without waking her up, myself doing the same thing with Aaralynn.

We walked inside, avoiding the majority of the people around the area. We went upstairs with the three bodyguards and Ivy following us, their rooms on the same floor as us. They were just closer to the elevator and stairs than us.

We all went into Tyler and Amelia's room, wanting the security of us four together in our giant puppy pile. Once seeing to that us four got to the room, the bodyguards and Ivy went to their rooms and I closed the door behind us quietly.

Tyler carefully set Amelia down onto the bed and even though I could set Aaralynn down next to her, I stood there and watched Tyler run the back his fingers across Amelia's cheek softly, eyes soft and worried. He then placed his palm flat against her stomach, moving his thumb across her shirt. He sighed, kneeling next to her on the bed and kissing her forehead softly.

He turned around and saw me standing in the doorway with Aaralynn still curled up in my arms, a fond smile on my face. He flushed subconsiously and rubbed the back of his neck as he asked, "What?" I shook my head, moving silently across the room and carefully laying Aaralynn down next to Amelia.

"I'm proud of you Baby Boy," I said once I had Aaralynn on the bed and covered up. He gave me a confused, shy look. "What do you mean?" he asked and I smiled, gesturing to Amelia. "She is exactly what you need, and you are exactly what she needs. You've grown so much, just in these three months alone. And now there is going to be a baby on the way, which will be yours in all but blood. I'm proud to be your brother," I said, moving around the bed and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

The younger man flushed, leaning into my side. "I'm proud to be your brother too, Jishwa," he whispered and I smiled, hugging him tightly. I stood there with my arm around his shoulders as we watched our girls sleep. He leaned his head against my shoulder, sighing tired.

I kissed his temple then pushed him lightly to the side of the bed. "Get in bed, Baby Boy. I need to use the rest room first then I'll be right out," I said and he nodded, yawning as he stumbled out of his jeans and shirt, laying down in just his boxers to cuddle against Amelia's back. I smiled and went into the bathroom, quickly doing my business and brushing my teeth.

I walked into the main room to see Aaralynn curled up against Amelia, the older girl's fingers threaded with Tyler's as he had his arm around her waist and resting lightly on her stomach. All three were deeply asleep, though Aaralynn was frowning. I got rid of my jeans and shirt, slipping on a pair of Tyler's basketball shorts before climbing into bed behind Aaralynn.

I cuddled against her back, trying to get her to relax and fall into a more restful sleep. I hummed Before You Start Your Day softly into her ear, running my fingers through her hair. She relaxed finally, her frown smoothing out and a faint smile gracing her lips. I smiled and glanced at Amelia, who was already smiling as she held Aaralynn's hand and Tyler's hand, head resting on his arm. Tyler was relaxed, nose buried in Amelia's hair.

I smiled at my small family, my younger brother and my sister, my beautiful girlfriend. I knew I would protect them with everything I had in me, and as I closed my eyes and let myself drift away, I made a vow that I would make sure I had the best people possible trying to find this Leon, his associates, and especially Allery. My girls were scared and hurting because of him, which hurt Tyler, and no one hurt my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Randomness here, who's your fave outta Tyler, Josh, Debby and Jenna? Mines Josh tbh (and no, Debby isn't a part of this story mainly cos like i said, I wrote this in 2016 and I honestly didn't know back then she'd dated Josh. Now in 2020, I am utterly thrilled they're married lmao)


	11. Baby...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assault in this chapter, craziness, hope y'all are prepared! Enjoy!

_**Amelia** _

It's been three months since the end of tour, and the day Tyler and I revealed that we were dating. So far, the majority of the fans have been kind, at least the ones I could hear. They still didn't know I was blind, though I don't know how we've managed to keep that a secret. I mean, I walk around all the time with a walking stick, c'mon.

But when Tyler and Josh were out, I had Ivy or Aaralynn read out the tweets about me, about Tyler's and mine relationship, and most were supportive. Of course, there were those people who thought that Tyler deserved someone better, someone prettier, but those were very few. Most had started liking me through the concerts, and many had shipped me with Tyler, like I've heard some about shipping Josh and Aaralynn, though they said Adeline, which is still her stage name.

Allery had been lying low, no sign of him or Leon and the others. The police had extra men around, the police station having been friends of mine for a few years now. They knew about the baby, and the circumstances of its creation, and decided to step up the security. I was thankful, my baby would be safe. And Tyler and Josh and Aaralynn, they all would be safe. That was all that mattered.

I was laying on the couch, my stomach ballooning nicely at 5 months along. He or she hadn't kicked yet, though the doctor said any time between 5 and 6 months, so not to worry if it didn't happen to soon. I was impatient though, I wouldn't be able to see his or her face, so I wanted to feel.

I had an ultrasound today, and Tyler was supposed to get back any time now so we could get there before two. My phone had told me not too long ago that it was one, and I still needed to change. I could do it myself, sure, but I preferred it when Tyler could help me. My back and ankles had started hurting recently, my mood swings out of control. As were my cravings, I mean, I was eating pickles and hummus with everything. I don't even like hummus!

"My beautiful girl, where are you?" Tyler sing-songed as he walked in the door and I smiled to myself, turning my head to face where the door was. "In here, Tyjo," I replied and I heard his footsteps walk closer. "How are my girls?" he asked, leaning down and brushing his lips across my forehead. He was quite set on the idea that I was having a girl, and always said as such.

I smiled amused and stretched, feeling my spine crack. "We're good, ready to go see if we're actually having a girl or not though," I said and he laughed lightly. "I already know we're having a girl, but let's go get the confirmation," he said excitedly, reaching down and carefully helping me up.

He led me down to our bedroom, letting me sit on the bed while he walked into the closet. It was really quiet, something I wasn't used to. Josh and Aaralynn had moved out, living in an apartment across the road, so it was just us two together. Tyler and Josh had moved their stuff from Ohio to live with us, since Allery knew where they lived but not us. It was safer for us to live in Denton.

"What colours do you want to wear, Lia?" Tyler asked me and I shrugged, thinking mainly of some peanut butter pickles and hummus. "Any colour, but can you get me some peanut-" "Butter pickles and hummus?" he interrupted and I flushed, nodding. "Of course, anything for you love. Here, I picked out a green t-shirt and some black jeggings, is that okay?" he asked and I nodded, taking the clothes from him and feeling the fabric.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll be right back with your snack, why don't you change while I do that?" I nodded, feeling a little self-conscious. He never wanted to be in the same room as me when I changed. I sat on the bed as he left, changing quickly then crossing my arms over my stomach protectively. That was how Tyler found me when he walked back into the room with my food.

"Baby girl, I brought your- Amelia? Is something wrong?" he asked, cutting off his sentence as I assumed he noticed how I was sitting. "Do you think I'm fat?" I asked and he was quiet for a second. "What do you mean?" he asked and I ran a hand over my stomach. "Am I fat? Is that why you never want to be in the same room as me when I change?" I asked again and I heard him quickly set the plate down and then felt the bed shift as he sat next to me.

" _No_ , Amelia, never! You are not fat, you are carrying our baby. Our little girl. You are not fat. I promise. I leave the room because I always thought you'd feel self conscious changing in front of me, I know you quit changing in front of Ivy and Lynn not too long ago," he said desperately and I sighed, running my fingertips across my stomach.

He wrapped his arms around me, setting his hand on my stomach next to my hand. "This is our baby girl, and carrying her does not make you fat. You look absolutely beautiful, glowing, happy. And I love you both so much," he whispered and I smiled, leaning against his side. My shyness was starting to melt away, and I just let myself enjoy the feeling of Tyler's arms around me.

Then my stomach growled and I giggled, lifting my head. Tyler laughed lightly, reaching out and handing me my peanut butter pickles and hummus. Tyler got up and changed, sitting back down next to me as I finished up my food. I must have been really freaking hungry, I finished my food in less than 5 minutes.

I handed the plate to Tyler and carefully stood up, grabbing my walking stick. Only to drop it and gasp, my hand flying to my side. "Lia? What's wrong?" Tyler asked worriedly as I just pressed my hand to my side, shock clear in my expression. "S-She kicked. Tyler, she kicked!" I exclaimed, shooting my hand out to where I heard his voice and he let me grab his hand and press it where I had felt the kick.

He waited, and a few seconds later the gentle nudge against my skin appeared and he laughed amazed. "She's kicking, Lia, our baby is kicking," he whispered, and I felt both his hands press against my sides. They shifted on my skin slightly and then I felt his lips press right above my bellybutton.

"Hey there baby, it's Daddy. Mommy and I are so excited to meet you, and we already love you so much," he whispered and I felt tears fill my eyes. Freaking hormones, thank gods I was wearing sunglasses. He pressed another kiss to my stomach and then stood up again, keeping one hand on my side where the gentle kicks were coming from.

"And you, Ms. Demothi, I love you very much too," he whispered and I smiled, the tears about to overflow. "I love you too, Tyler," I whispered, feeling my voice break from the attempt of keeping my tears at bay. He chuckled lightly and I felt him move my sunglasses, his thumbs brushing under my eyes to catch the tears threatening to fall.

He kissed me lightly, hand cradling my cheek. I reached up, searching for his cheek. He placed my hand on his face and let my fingertips wander across his features. He truly had a beautiful smile. His smile grew as I smiled, my entire body feeling warm. He sighed, leaning down and kissing me again, once, twice, three times. Lingering.

I sighed happily, not a single care at that one moment. But apparently the baby didn't appreciate her parents kissing around her and kicked at my side again, making me giggle. Tyler laughed lightly too and knelt down again, pressing a kiss to where the baby was kicking. "Okay baby girl, we love you too," he said softly and I smiled, wishing I could see his face with my own eyes.

Tyler stood up again and pressed my walking stick to my hand. "Ready to go get our confirmation that we're having a girl?" he asked and before I could reply, someone said, "There is no way you're having a girl, Tyjo. You are going to be giving me a nephew, watch." I rolled my eyes and Tyler laughed lightly as we turned to greet Josh and Aaralynn.

"Nah, it's definitely a girl," I said as the baby kicked again. "How can you tell?" Aaralynn asked and I gestured for her to move closer. "Give me your hand," I said, holding out mine. She took it and I pressed her palm against my side where the baby was kicking. She squealed excitedly a few seconds later and took her hand from mine, bouncing in place.

"Josh! C'mere! Omigods, this is amazing," she said ecstatically and I heard his footsteps move closer. "What?" he asked confused and I heard Tyler laugh from where he had gone to brush his teeth in the bathroom. I took Josh's hand and pressed it to my side, where the baby kicked again before I could literally feel her settle down.

He gasped as the gentle nudge pressed against his hand and he jerked his hand away. "Okay, that was surreal, he's kicking?" he asked and I gave him an angelic smile. "Yep, _she's_ kicking," I said and he scoffed. "10 bucks its a boy," he said and I raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm going to bet on the gender of my baby?" I asked as I gestured him closer.

"You're on," I whispered in his ear and I felt his cheek move against mine as he smiled, stepping away and saying, "You're no fun. Tyler! 10 bucks your baby is a boy!" he shouted and Tyler yelled back, "I'm not betting even though I know I would be 10 dollars richer by the end of the night."

I rolled my eyes and headed for the doorway, knowing I was already three steps away from my bed so I only had a few more feet to go before I reached the exit. I headed down the hallway to the living room, sitting on the couch to wait for Tyler. Aaralynn had followed me, Josh staying with Tyler in our room.

"So, what did you whisper to Josh?" she asked casually and I whispered, "Is Tyler near?" She said curiously, "No, why?" I smirked and said softly, "I told him I would take the bet." She started laughing, and I joined in with her.

I heard footsteps and assumed Josh and Tyler were heading down the hallway and turned to look in the direction of the doorway, making Aaralynn stop her laughing. "What?" she asked but her question was answered a few seconds later when the guys entered the room.

"Damn, your hearing is good. We'll call you batgirl," Aaralynn said and I rolled my eyes. "Ready to go Princess? I think Josh and Lynn want to come too, I'm assuming?" Tyler asked and Aaralynn bounced up to her feet excitedly. "Duh! C'mon Lia get up!" she said enthusiastically and I rolled my eyes.

I held my hand out and Tyler's hand gripped mine, carefully helping me off the couch. "My core is off centre, I can't stand up on my own anymore," I said to Aaralynn as she started giggling. I grew irritated all of the sudden and snapped, "Shut it Lynn."

She immediately grew quiet and said, "Sorry." I rolled my eyes again and went to the front door, grabbing my jacket and walking outside. I walked to the car and opened the passenger door, climbing in. My mood swing went away and I immediately felt guilty for snapping at Aaralynn.

I heard the other three doors open and I said, "I'm sorry Lynn, I didn't mean to snap at you." I felt her hand brush at my hair and she said, "It's alright Lia, I understand. Mood swings are a bitch huh?" I laughed lightly, feeling slightly better. "That's for sure. They make Tyler sleep on the couch at least once a week, though sometimes halfway through the night I'll make I'm come back," I said and Tyler hummed in agreement.

Aaralynn and Josh laughed and I settled back into my seat, feeling the car start moving as Tyler pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you guys have names for a boy and girl?" Josh asked and I nodded. "Yep, Xaria Lynn for a girl, and Marcus William for a boy," I replied and I heard Aaralynn gasp.

"Wait, you're going to name your baby after us?" she asked and I smiled, nodding. I felt her arms wrap around us and she whispered, "Thank you thank you thank you!" I smiled, nuzzling my chin against her arm. "You're welcome Lynn," I replied softly and I felt Josh's hand touch my arm.

"Thanks, Lia," he said, slightly choked up and I flushed, feeling tears form under my sunglasses. "Um, you're welcome Jish," I said self consciously and Tyler laughed lightly. "We're almost there, we'll be able to see soon if we're having Xaria Lynn or Marcus William soon," he said and I brightened, my excitement coming back.

A few minutes and one Panic! At the Disco song (Northern Downpour) later, we pulled into the hospital parking lot and Tyler parked, turning off the car. Aaralynn and Josh jumped out of the car as Tyler got out a bit more slowly, walking around the car and helping me out of the car and handing me my walking stick.

We walked inside and Tyler led me to a seat where I could wait for him to check in. Josh and Aaralynn sat next to me and then a few moments later Tyler joined us. My knee bounced as I waited, excited to learn about my baby and to hear her heartbeat.

"Amelia Demothi?" a woman called and Tyler, Aaralynn and Josh stood up, Tyler helping me stand and then led me over to her. "Follow me please, Dr. Andrews is ready for you," she said and I heard her start to walk away, Tyler leading me down the hallway. Josh and Aaralynn scampered after us.

"Hello, Amelia, it's nice to see you again," the doctor said warmly and I smiled at her, letting Tyler lead me to the long couch/chair thing. I really needed to figure out what that was called. "It's nice to hear you again too, Dr. Andrews," I said and she laughed lightly. "Are you ready to learn what gender the baby is?" she asked and I nodded excitedly and I heard Aaralynn start to bounce in place.

I laughed lightly at her and I heard Josh move to her, trying to calm her down. "Alright, so why don't you pull up your shirt and we can start this ultrasound?" Dr. Andrews asked and I nodded, feeling slightly self conscious as I lifted my shirt to uncover my stomach. "This will be cold in three, two, one," she warned and once she got to one, I felt the cool gel on my stomach, making me wince.

"Alright, let's see what we have here," she murmured almost to herself as she placed the wand thing on my stomach and started moving it around. "The baby is in perfect position for month 5, forming without any imperfections. Here, let me see your hand," she said and I reached up, wondering what she wanted to do.

She placed my hand on the cool surface of the screen and moved my fingers around. "This is the head, here's the chest and stomach, here's a hand, and here's a foot," she said softly, moving my hand to trace the form of my baby. Tears sprang up in my eyes as I let the movements of my hand form an image in my head. My baby.

Tyler took my free hand, squeezing it lightly. The doctor let go of my hand, telling me my fingers were right over where the baby's heart would be. I marvelled at the fact that the image of my baby was in the room where everyone could see, and that the doctor had come up with a way for me to see her too.

A soft, rapid thumping filled the room and I froze, wondering if that was what I thought it was. "That's your baby's heartbeat, Amelia," the doctor said softly and the tears that were resting in my eyes overflowed, falling down my cheeks. I listened intently to the steady beat, memorising the sound.

A gentle kick against my side made me laugh lightly, the hand that was on the screen moving away to wipe at my tears. "Now, shall we see whether you are having a baby boy or girl?" Dr. Andrews asked and I nodded, taking a breath. She moved the wand across my stomach a little more, searching for something.

"Ah, here we are. It seems we are having a little..."

**A/N: Should I end it right here? Yes? ;)**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I'm kidding I won't end it right here. :***

"...Girl! Congratulations you two, you're having a baby girl," she said and I smiled widely, clutching at Tyler's hand. I knew it! I was now $10 richer, not that Tyler would know. "Tyler, we're having a girl," I whispered and he laughed lightly, kissing my forehead. "Yes baby girl, we are. Now I'm going to have two girls to spoil rotten," he said and I rolled my eyes, not really meaning it.

I heard Aaralynn squeal, Josh laughing lightly. My baby girl kicked again and I laughed, wiping at my eyes again. "How many pictures would you like?" Dr. Andrews asked and I thought for a second, before saying, "Six please." One for my dad, one for my brother, one for Josh and Aaralynn, one for Tyler and I, and then one for Ivy and Erick both.

The doctor didn't say anything else, just walked out of the room. Tyler let go of my hand and I heard him walk around the bed, moving to the screen. I heard someone walk closer to me and then Josh's hand slip into mine, a bill in his hand. "I saw that," Tyler said amused and I jumped with Josh.

I turned to give him an innocent look, slipping the bill into my jeans pocket. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tyjo," I said innocently and Josh and Tyler laughed. "Sure, Lia. Whatever you say," Tyler said amused and I beamed at him. He laughed lightly, his hand touching my cheek lightly.

I settled back against the pillows behind me, wanting to rub at my stomach but the gel was still covering it. "Tyjo? Can you get me some paper towels so I can wipe my stomach off?" I asked and he didn't say anything, just walked to the other side of the room and then back, doing the job himself. It felt a little funny feeling the paper rub against my skin, but soon the gel was off and I tugged my shirt back down, rubbing small circles into my side where a small cramp was forming.

The door opened and the sound of low heels sounded, indicating the return of Dr. Andrews. "I have your pictures, Amelia," she said and I smiled, a little saddened by the fact that I couldn't see them with my own eyes, but I knew Tyler would help me by letting me trace the form of my little girl.

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews," I said happily, moving on the bed couch table thing to sit up slightly. "Of course, Amelia. Now, I gave Tyler a card that says the time and day of your next appointment, and as always, my phone is always available for you to call if you have any questions about anything," she said and I nodded, sitting up completely. Or as much as I could with my stomach in the way.

Josh and Aaralynn had moved closer during this conversation and once it was done, Josh helped me up from the table couch thing while Tyler went to ask the doctor about a few eating habits of mine. I rolled my eyes as he questioned my cravings and the doctor laughing at him. "They're perfectly normal. Be happy they're as average as pickles, peanut butter and hummus. I've known some where they want ice cream in beef stew and rice," she said and Aaralynn grumbled to herself, "Ew, that's absolutely nasty." She absolutely hated beef stew.

I laughed and stretched slightly, an ache forming at the bottom of my spine. I pressed my hand to it to try and elevate the pressure. I felt someone move behind me and move my hand, the familiar calluses telling me it was Tyler. He started rubbing gently but firmly at my spine, making me relax as the pain disappeared.

I sighed after a few moments and he moved his hands to my shoulders, squeezing them lightly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Feel better?" he asked and I nodded, smiling at him. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to my mouth before moving away and taking my hand. My walking stick was in my other hand, handed to me by Josh.

The four of us left the room after saying one final farewell to the doctor and Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist as I trailed my walking stick back and forth to make sure I didn't run into anyone. I knew Tyler, Josh or Aaralynn would warn me, but it made me feel better if I had something in front of me so I would know for sure.

"Hey, I need to use the bathroom, Xaria is kicking my bladder again. Josh, Tyler, you can head on to the car, Lynn and I'll meet you there," I said and Tyler squeezed my waist to let me know he heard, Josh humming absentmindedly. I heard them walk away and I frowned, a bad feeling suddenly coming to me. But I dismissed it, letting Aaralynn take my hand and lead me to the bathroom.

After finishing what I needed to do, I washed my hands and then followed Aaralynn out to the parking lot. She was skipping around me, singing All Time Low's Damned If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't and making me laugh. Suddenly, halfway through a line, she cut off and screamed, that also being cut off.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me harshly, a hand slapping over my mouth before I could scream. "Get them to the car, Dun and Joseph will have to come back to me now," I heard a guy's voice say and recognised it as Allery. I bit down on a finger of the guy holding me, the feel familiar. Realisation hit me as I screamed, "Tyler! Josh! Help!" before he slapped a hand across my cheek, his hand going over my mouth again.

It was Leon, the guy who had raped me. The sperm donor of my baby. The other guy holding Aaralynn yelped and then she screamed, "Josh!" before crying out in pain. I struggled as much as I could against Leon who was dragging me away from the parking lot. But it was difficult with my baby belly, and the fact that he was much bigger than me.

"Lia! Lynn!" I heard Tyler and Josh yelling for us and this time I snapped my head back and hit Leon's jaw with my head, causing him to drop me. "Tyler!" I screamed again but cried out as a hand came out of no where and struck me across my cheek, causing me to sprawl out on the ground. Thankfully, I didn't land on my stomach, or near it but it still worried me. This stress and jolting was not good for the baby.

"Josh!" Aaralynn cried out, sounding closer to me. I realised the guy holding her must have dropped her, and now she was near me. I felt her hand grip mine and I squeezed her fingers, terrified. "I found them! Tyler!" I heard Josh yell, his voice nearby.

Leon gripped my arm again, yanking me into the air and holding me against his chest. I heard Aaralynn whimper and assumed the other guy did the same to her. My heart froze as I felt a cool barrel press against my neck, right under my jaw. He had a gun, what would he do with it?

"Allery," I heard Tyler growl and the ex manager laughed, his footsteps stalking around me and Aaralynn. "Hello, Joseph. Have you missed me?" he asked cheerfully and I whimpered as my baby kicked against my side, sending relief and fear through me.

"You're going to be okay, Lia, I promise," Tyler whispered and I swallowed terrified, unable to say anything from the sheer terror shooting through my body. That and the fact that Leon had a hand around my mouth again. My sunglasses had fallen off when he had thrown me to the ground, and I was sure my eyes were just darting everywhere even though I couldn't see.

"No, she's not. Not unless you agree to get rid of these two and come back to me. Otherwise, I'll have Leon here send a bullet straight through her stomach," Allery said and Leon moved the gun from my neck to my side, bringing a sob from my chest. Aaralynn screamed my name through the guy holding her 's hand, but then cried out again as the sound of a hand hitting something sounded.

"Don't you fucking touch her," Josh snarled, surprising me even through my fear. Josh never cussed. The guy laughed and that sound shot through me. David, from before, the leader of the group who had attacked me. "And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" he asked and I shivered, my fear growing just a little at the sound of that voice.

"Josh, no. We need to find a way to get them away from them without any of us getting hurt," Tyler whispered to the drummer and I heard Josh move restlessly. "Allery, why do you want us so bad?" Tyler asked and Allery laughed. "Why, with how much attention you guys have received recently, I was getting paid like no tomorrow. I want that back," he said and I shifted, my stomach starting to hurt.

"You want money? That's why you're doing this? We'll give you whatever money you want, we'll find a way, just let them go," Tyler pleaded and I winced, feeling a bit of a sharp pain stab at my side. I was growing worried, that was not normal. Allery had laughed, his footsteps still moving back and forth between Aaralynn and I.

"No, I want the benefits of working with a band. Good pay, lots of attention, nice cars, nice hotels, the traveling, the whole deal. Get rid of these two, take me back, and they won't die. Simple as that," he said and I closed my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks. I knew what Tyler would do, and I did not want him too.

"I've told you before, we're not 'getting rid' of these girls. They are our lives, and they have just made everything so much better. My girl is having my baby, for fucks sake. Just let them go and we'll see about letting you back," Tyler said and shock ran through me.

"Really, your baby? From what I hear, Leon here had some fun with your girl, she's used. Broken. I sincerely doubt that's your kid in there, she's a little whore, aren't you child?" Allery asked, his hands going to cradle my cheeks. I let out a sob and Tyler snapped, "Don't touch her you sick bastard."

Allery laughed, his fingers tapping my cheek before pulling away, a shudder running through my spine once his touch left me. The feeling of my attackers around me was putting that feeling of dirtiness, disgust back in me, and I felt as if I didn't want to be near anyone after this. I didn't want to contaminate anyone.

Allery and Tyler kept arguing, Josh shifting his spot. I could tell he was because I could hear the light whisper of his feet against the pavement, the rustle of his clothes as they brushed against each other. I kept half a mind on the feel of the cool barrel against my side, the pain steady, not lessening nor growing worse. My baby hadn't kicked since that one time in the beginning and I was worried.

I was starting to grow restless, my terror making me think irrationally. Finally, I couldn't stand it any more. I stomped down on Leon's foot, my head snapping back at the same time. I grabbed the gun in his hand, hoping to at least get it from his grasp, and wrestled with him for a second. I managed to get it and then throw it in the direction Tyler's and Josh's voices were coming from before feeling a shoe kick at my knee, popping the joint and making me fall to the ground.

I cried out as another kick flew at the back of my head, my body curling around my stomach protectively. "Stop! Please, don't hurt her!" Tyler pleaded and Leon just snarled, "She struggled first. Now give me that gun, now, or I aim for her stomach." I just let out another sob as I said, "No Tyler! Don't!"

A quick moment of silence filled the area, before the sound of metal hitting the ground sounded, skittering across the ground and heading towards me. I leaned my head down against the ground, feeling rocks press against my skin but not paying any attention to it. "Shoot her in the leg, that'll stop any resistance," Allery said carelessly and Tyler and Josh shouted together, "No!"

A click sounded and then a sharp pain shooting through my thigh, a scream tearing from my throat. "Lia!" Tyler cried and Josh just shouted, "You sick fuck! Why would you even think of shooting a pregnant woman? What if it was your wife or girlfriend or sister laying there?"

Allery stopped walking for a second, a slight stutter in his pacing before starting again, this time slower. "I wonder if the man who shot my girl and my two month old son thought the same thing? After that, I don't care anymore," Leon said flatly and I took a breath, trying to breathe through the pain in my leg as I held it, trying to at least slow the blood flow.

"Why would you want to be like the person who killed your baby? Why would you try to spread the pain that you felt to others?" I whispered and he was silent for a second. "Because, why should others be happy when they took my happiness from me? I kill the guy who killed my girl and my son and I'm tagged the bad guy. I'm the one they hunt," he said, his voice muted and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"They shouldn't have done that. They should have let you go. But now, after everything you've done, ask yourself, is this the kind of man your son would have been proud of? Would have wanted to grow up and be?" I whispered, feeling my head grow light.

"Don't listen to her, Leon. She's just trying to get away," Allery said, a slight hint of worry in his undertone. That must mean I was getting to Leon, that he might just stop. "Leon, he wouldn't of wanted this," David whispered, a hint of contriteness in his voice. Aaralynn's footsteps sounded, rushing to where Josh and Tyler were. He must have let her go.

"No, my little Alec wouldn't have," Leon whispered and I heard the gun fall to the floor. Footsteps rushed to me, and Tyler's arms were wrapped around me, a hand pressed to my leg. "I'm so sorry, baby girl, I've got you now, I promise, you're safe now," he whispered and I clung to his shirt.

"You pathetic fools. They played you!" Allery snarled and I heard Leon and David walk away. I wondered what happened to the third guy, the one who's name I couldn't remember. I felt like Allery must have gotten rid of him somehow, and I had a bad feeling it had been bloody.

"You're not getting far!" Allery shouted and then a shot rang out, David yelling. "Stop!" I shouted, my voice scratchy from the screaming I had done earlier. "No, I made it too far to be stopped now," Allery said, an insane undertone in his voice. He must have snapped, and that terrified me more than anything.

Tyler picked me up, walking backwards slowly. "No, you are not getting away from me. Not now," Allery said insanely, and Tyler froze. "That's right. You move another inch and your best friend gets it. A bullet will be in his head faster than you can sing," Allery said and fear shot through me. He was pointing the gun at Josh?

Sirens sounded in the distance and Leon's voice shouted, "I called the police, Allery! They'll be here any minute! Now let them go!" Allery laughed, the pitch insanely high. "No! The police can take me, but not after I get my revenge," he said, his voice cracking. "Baby Boy," Josh whispered, terror in his voice and Tyler started shaking.

"Leave him alone, please," Tyler pleaded, and I closed my eyes, hating the idea of losing Josh. He was as important to me as Tyler and Aaralynn, and I couldn't lose another person I cared about. The sirens grew closer and I let myself feel just the tiniest bit of relief. But not too much, because that gun was still pointed at Josh's forehead and I couldn't think of losing him.

Cars squealed into the area we were in, the echo making me realise we were in an alley. "Drop your weapon!" A man shouted and Allery just laughed. "Not yet," he growled and I let out a sob. Tyler slowly set me down on the ground, whispering, "I'm going to try and help Josh, I promise, I'm not too far." I nodded, hoping Tyler wouldn't get hurt either.

"What do you think you're doing, Joseph? Think you're going to help your boyfriend? Think differently, you'll never make it," Allery sneered and I heard Tyler's footsteps move slowly away. "A bullet for them, a bullet for you, a bullet for everyone in this room," I heard Tyler whisper and I suddenly knew what was going to happen a second before it did.

"No!" I shouted as a shot rang out, Josh crying out and Tyler giving a faint cry, the sound of a body hitting the ground. "Tyler!" Josh and I cried and Allery started laughing. Another shot rang out, another body hitting the ground. Allery's laugh had cut off and I assumed that the cops had shot him before he shot someone else.

I dragged myself over to where Aaralynn and Josh were crying and felt around. I found Tyler's arm and grabbed on, holding tightly. "W-Where is he bleeding?" I asked and Josh stuttered, "He was shot in the chest, I don't know how bad he is."

I felt several people surround us and someone take Tyler from me, someone else picking me up. "No! Tyler, Josh!" I cried, feeling an unfamiliar man holding me. The recent feel of Leon holding me, even if he had changed his mind near the end, still sent terror through me, and I just wanted my boys and Aaralynn.

"Miss, calm down! You're okay, your friends are with you," the man said and no matter how much I tried to calm down, panic was still coursing through my veins. I felt someone take my hand and I focused on it, recognising Josh's hands. "I'm right here, Lynn is right here, Tyler is okay, I promise," he whispered, voice shaky.

I focused on him, trying to elevate my panic levels to a lower level. I felt the man holding me lower me onto a stretcher, the sudden pressure on my leg spiking and I cried out, my free hand flying to my leg. "She's lost a lot of blood, it's a wonder how she's still awake," a woman said and a man replied, "Fear and shock can do that to a person."

"What about the baby? If she goes into cardiac shock we can't use the defibrillation pads on her, it could hurt the child," the woman asked and worry ate away at my chest. Xaria hadn't moved since that first time, what if something was wrong? That pain had faded in my side, either that or it was overshadowed by the pain in my leg, but something was wrong.

I felt the light-headedness return and I leaned back against the headrest of the stretcher I was laying on. "Lia? Baby girl, stay awake, Tyler is going to want to see you when he wakes up," Josh said worriedly, squeezing my hand. I turned my head in his direction weakly, clinging to consciousness but just barely.

I felt Aaralynn's hand brush across my forehead, shaky and cold, but still her. "Please be okay Lia, I need my partner in crime," she whispered and I nodded faintly, my eyes closing against my will. "Lia? Lia!" Josh exclaimed, holding onto my hand with both of his as I felt the darkness take over my mind.


	12. Love, Home, Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess where the title came from? 😂

_**Aaralynn** _

Amelia and Tyler werecurrently insurgery, the bullet had stayed inAmelia's leg,lodged in **t** he bone and Tyle **r** hadsome internal damage from where the bullet had ripped through his chest. It had grazed his left lung, just barely missing his heart. It had stuck in his shoulder blade, which made it really difficult for the doctors to do the surgery and get it out.

Josh felt terrible, knowing that his best friend had taken that bullet for him. He had gone into cardiac shock, his heart stopping for a few minutes before they managed to get him back. Josh was a mess, worried for his best friend and sister.

We had been checked over, making sure nothing was wrong with us. I had some bruises and a couple small cuts that didn't really need much attention, and there wasn't anything wrong with Josh. He was just terrified, his anxiety acting up. I had been trying to catch his attention, distract him from thinking about it too much, but it wasn't working very well. He stayed focused on Tyler and Amelia, his face blank but his eyes swimming with fear and guilt.

"Amelia Demothi?" A nurse called through the waiting area and Josh and I looked up quickly, standing and almost sprinting to her. "How is she?" I asked terrified and the nurse gave me a reassuring smile. "She responded well to the surgery, and is resting now. The baby is fine, just a little shook up, but both are perfectly healthy. Ms. Demothi will have to stay here for a day or two to rest and stay under surveillance, but she's just fine," she said and I sighed in relief.

"H-How's Tyler Joseph?" Josh asked, his voice shaky and rough from the crying he had done earlier. The nurse frowned and flipped through her clipboard. "He's still in surgery, but so far the doctors are optimistic. His heart is healthy and strong, beating normally. His lung needed some repair, but it too is responding well to treatment. Now, even though Ms. Demothi is currently asleep, would you like to visit her?" she said and I struggled to keep my mind on the question even though a major flood of relief was currently rushing through my mind. Our friends were doing okay.

"Um, yeah, we would, please," I answered as I felt Josh's body almost give in, the relief and sudden disappearance of the fear making him weak. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly, trying to give him some support as we followed the nurse down the hallway and to Amelia's room.

She stopped at the door and gestured for us to walk in, placing her clipboard in a small container hanging on the wall before walking down the hallway. I gently tugged Josh into the room, feeling a little nervous about seeing my best friend asleep in a hospital. The last time this had happened really sucked, and it also really sucked that there was a last time or a this time. Now I knew how Sam and Dean felt with each other dying all the time. ( **REFERENCES WOO)**

I took in the sleeping form of my best friend, her leg in several bandages and a small bandage on her cheek where a small cut had been made from Leon's ring. She was slightly pale, but had a faint glow in her cheeks that showed she was healthy, alive. Her chest was moving normally, the heart monitor showing that her heart was beating steadily.

My heart seemed to relax and tense at the same time, taking my breath away. My best friend should never have to look like this, and I had to see her look like this too many times. If I never had to see her like this again, it would be too soon.

Josh and I sat on either side of her, taking each of her hands in ours. We didn't say anything, didn't do anything, just sat there listening to the heart monitor and waiting on news for Tyler. The sun had already set, which wasn't surprising since it was 9 in the afternoon in the middle of February.

Around midnight, Josh fell asleep, exhausted from his worry and terror. I was feeling tired too, but I couldn't sleep. Not with my best friends unconsious in the hospital. An hour later, someone walked quietly in. I looked up to see Leon standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

Anger ran through me, but I shut it down as I carefully extracted my hand from Amelia's and walked to him, pushing him through the door and closing it behind me. "Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?" I hissed quietly and he looked down, guilt on his face.

"David is in here, he was shot in the lower back. He's paralyzed, but that's not what I came here to say. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know it probably doesn't mean anything, but I really am. Allery had blinded me so bad, I forgot who I was. I want to make amends, in anyway. I don't want to die someone my son would not have been proud of. I don't have to see her. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see me anyway. Can you just tell her I'm sorry? And that David and I won't ever bother her or her family again? I'll even give her some protective services, I know Allery had other people looking to hurt her too," he said, eyes pleading with me.

I paused, thinking it over. I knew this man had hurt Amelia badly, I knew he tore something away from her forever, but he seemed sincere. "I'll convey your message, and if you want to give her more protections, I want to meet these people. Or any kind of details of whatever you're going to do. Just one question, where's that third guy? Lia said there were three," I said and he flinched, grief crossing his face for a second.

"Carson was killed by Allery three months ago. He had failed to give him information on where you guys were and Allery killed him. He was my little brother, in all but blood. Like David, we'd been on the run for almost 10 years now. So, Carson won't hurt you either, he can't," he said quietly and I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for him.

I patted his arm and noticed the same nurse from before walking down the hallway to us. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Here, take this. Text me when you get your protections or whatever," I said, taking out my wallet and the back of an old receipt, writing my number on it. He took it and nodded gratefully. "I really am sorry, and I guess I'll talk to you later," he said, stepping back and I nodded.

He walked away just as the nurse stopped next to me. "Do you have any news on Tyler?" I asked desperately and she just gave me a soft smile. "I do. He just got out of surgery, and he's recovering. If he makes it to the morning, he'll be perfectly fine. The surgery was a little touch and go for a while there, but the doctors are very optimistic. He's strong, and we can tell he's a fighter. I need to go inside and check on Ms. Demothi, a routine check up," she said and relief flooded me. Tyler would be okay.

I followed her inside and noticed that Josh had woken up and was looking around confused and sleepily. "Where'd you go? Do you have any news on Tyler?" he asked, voice rough with sleep and worry. I smiled and nodded, gesturing to the nurse to inform him. "Your friend is doing well, he's in recovery right now. The surgery was a little touch and go for a while, but he's strong. If he survives the rest of the night, then things are looking up for him," she said and the relief in Josh's expression was so strong it almost made me cry.

"I need to check on Ms. Demothi, and then maybe bring in some cots for you two to sleep on. You can't see Mr. Joseph right now, but you can in the morning," she said, moving around and checking the things on the monitor, writing a couple things on her clipboard. She checked Amelia's temperature, wrote something else down. After a few moments, she looked up and smiled.

"She's all good. She'll feel some pain in her leg for a while, since the bullet fractured her thigh bone, so she can't walk around much. We'll rent her a wheelchair to get around, since she can't use crutches pregnant or blind. Your friend Mr. Joseph will be fine, unable to talk for a while since it'll be uncomfortable for him. It may be a few weeks before he can sing again," she said and Josh frowned. "That's his life though, singing. He's our singer for our band, how is he supposed to perform if he can't talk?" he asked and she checked her clipboard.

"When are you supposed to go on tour again?" she asked and Josh thought for a second. "Well, Tyler didn't want to go on another tour until after Amelia gave birth, and then a couple months so the baby had time to settle, so maybe 6 months?" he said and she nodded. "He should be healed by then. At the very most, he should take it easy for 2 months, then come back for a check up on his surgery. If the doctor gives him the go ahead, he can sing again, but no crazy stunts," she said and Josh nodded, smirking lightly.

"What's with the smirk, Jish?" I asked and he shrugged. "Tyler likes doing crazy stunts on stage, like climbing the stage or walking across the crowd like he does. He's not going to like not doing that for a while," he said and a smirk crossed my face as the nurse smiled, shaking her head. "He may be healed by time you start tour, but it's just a precaution. Now, I'll go get those cots and you two can rest. Your friends are fine, healing, and in no danger," she said as she walked out the door.

Josh and I sighed as we sat down in the chairs again, him stretching and yawning. "Why did you go out there? I don't think it was to talk to the nurse, because you could have just waited for her to walk in here," he asked and I shrugged, yawning.

"That Leon guy had walked in, and I had escorted him out. He had wanted to talk, and make sure Lia was alright. He apologised, and told me that if I conveyed his message to her, he and David wouldn't bother us again. He even offered to give us extra protections because Allery had other people looking for us," I said and he frowned.

"Can't believe Allery is dead," he whispered and I nodded, the image of him laughing with the gun in the air, the sudden blossom of red across his forehead appearing, the sound of his laughter cutting off as he fell to the ground. I was sure that image would stay with me forever, the image of someone dying right in front of my eyes.

I shook my head and looked down at Amelia. Her stomach was rounded, peeking out under the blankets. Her leg was up in a cast, from her knee to her hip bone, and she was pale, though a small hint of colour showed in her cheeks. I placed my hand gently on her stomach, wondering if I would feel the baby kick again.

After several minutes of nothing, and worry, a gentle nudge pushed against my hand and I smiled relieved. It was one thing to hear from a doctor that the baby was fine, another to feel it. "Hey there Xaria, it's Auntie Lynn. Your mama and daddy are so happy to have you, as am I and your Uncle Jish. You are going to be one spoiled little girl, I can tell you right now, your daddy and uncle are going to spoil you rotten," I whispered and I got a kick in response.

I smiled as Josh set his hand on tøp of mine, smiling gently at me. The nurse walked in at that moment, three men behind her and rolling in two cots. I didn't know why, I mean, Josh and I would just share one, but oh well. Must be protocol.

"Here's some extra blankets, a couple pillows. I'm sure you two and your friends have had a very trying night, and I'm sure a very long morning tomorrow. Get some rest, I'll try to make sure my replacement nurse for the rest of the night shift doesn't wake you when she comes and checks on Ms. Demothi," she said and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you so much, ma'am. And can you call her Amelia when she's awake? Ms. Demothi is her mother, and it hurts her to think of her, she passed away when Amelia was a child," I said and the nurse smiled sympathetically at the sleeping girl on the bed. "Of course, I'll tell that to my replacement also. Have a nice night, or as nice as you can have in an uncomfortable hospital cot," she said, teasing slightly.

I laughed lightly, happy that Amelia and Tyler had gotten a wonderful nurse. I've met some who were just complete bitches. I looked down at the outfit I was wearing and was thankful I had worn a slightly large T-shirt of Josh's and a pair of leggings, it would be much more comfortable to sleep in. All I needed to do was take off my bra, and I would be set.

The nurse left with the men who had come to set the cots up and soon Josh and I were left with Amelia, silence filling the room. I yawned, moving to Amelia's side and pressing a kiss to her forehead like how we used to whenever we camped at each other's houses. **(Camped - Stay the night, it's a rez thing sorry xD)**

I kept my eyes on her, worry gnawing at my insides as I watched my best friend in that hospital bed. I'd protected her since we were in grade school, I was in 1st and she was in 3rd. I'd seen her being picked on by a bunch of people for the scars littering her facial features and hands, and I had thought that cruel. I mean, it was my first year in the school district, and this is the first thing I see? I'd jumped in, me, a tiny little thing back then, and instead of using violence, I sassed them. I told them off in such a way that they had grown confused and just walked off. Amelia and I had been best friends ever since.

Now, 14 plus years later, and I had to sit and watch her struggle through a pregnancy forced onto her, injured by the same man a few months later. She had almost died, she had almost lost her baby, and I couldn't do anything. I had been restrained just like her, and she was the one who had managed to talk her way out. I was the journalist, the writer, the one with the words, but the way she had twisted their stories would have made any writer proud.

I took her hand in mine and felt Josh move behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he set his chin on my shoulder. "She's going to be fine. Tyler is going to be fine. You must trust this," he whispered and I sighed. "It's hard to. I've been there for her since we were just kids, I'm the only one outside her family who knows what truly happened when she lost her sight, mother and brother. I'm closer to her than my family, who hasn't even bothered contacting me since I moved in with her. She's my family, and I can't stand seeing her so hurt," I replied softly and he pressed a kiss to my shoulder.

He carefully pulled me away from Amelia's bed and gently forced me onto the cot. "You need rest, Lynn. Keep up your strength so you can be here for Lia in the morning," he said softly and I nodded, laying back against the pillows. Once he had removed his shirt, staying in his basketball shorts, he joined me, letting me rest my head on his chest right above his heart.

"Goodnight, baby girl," he whispered, a hand in my hair as he played with the strands. I sighed, feeling the days stress fall away and exhaustion taking its place. "Goodnight, love," I replied sleepily and let the darkness of sleep overtake my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tyler? Where's Tyler?" an urgent voice interrupted my strange dream of Josh and Tyler playing Quidditch on stage and I rolled over sleepily, wondering who that was. "I want to see Tyler! Is he alright?" the same voice asked and now that I was a little more awake, I recognised it as Amelia.

I shot up, vaguely realising that Josh wasn't next to me and looked over to Amelia's bed to see her sitting up as much as possible and seeing the nurse from the night before standing next to her. "Mr. Joseph is just fine, M - Amelia. He's awake, and talking to your friend Mr. Dun at the current moment. Now, as soon as you calm down and let me do a check-up, I'll have your friend Ms. Speaks Walking who I see is now awake take you to see him," she said and Amelia's face fell before she sighed and sat back.

I got up and stretched, walking over to Amelia's side and taking her hand after slipping my bra back on without taking off my shirt. I was utterly relieved to see her awake, and seeing her moving made that relief stronger. She had jumped when I'd taken her hand and now turned her head to face my direction. "Lynn? What happened? How bad was Tyler? Are you and Josh okay?" she shot off rapid fire, worry still clear in voice and expression.

I smiled at her and said softly, "Tyler had some internal damage, but the surgery went just fine and as you heard, he's awake now. I'm fine, just had a few bruises and scrapes, and Josh is perfectly fine. Worried about you and Tyler, but he was uninjured. Now, why don't we worry about you for a little bit?"

She flushed and smiled weakly at me. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just, the last thing I remember is hearing the gun go off and Tyler, Tyler falling. I don't remember much after that," she said and I thought for a second. "Well, you were awake for a while after that, but since you don't remember, the police had killed Allery, and the paramedics took you and Tyler here. You passed out from blood loss and pain in the ambulance, and Tyler had already been unconscious. But that was just last night, the doctors are really amazed that you two had woken up in just one day, especially Tyler. They expected him to be unconscious for at least a week, I've heard," I said and she frowned.

"But, if he's awake so early, that's good right?" she asked uncertainly and I nodded, saying, "Of course. And it appears that the nurse is done with her check up and I can take you to him now. But, he's not allowed to talk much, the bullet injured his lung and they don't want him speaking too much and he's not allowed to sing at all for a while."

Her eyes widened as shock crossed her face, and I almost laughed at the expression. But I managed not to and just helped her into a wheelchair with the nurse's help. Once she was settled and with her leg up, I followed the nurse down the hallway and around the corner to some other rooms.

She stopped in front of one of the few closed doors and said, "Your friends are in here, make sure Mr. Joseph doesn't be too loud." We nodded and she left, myself opening the door and rolling Amelia in. Josh was sitting next to Tyler who had a notepad and a pen in his hands, several bandages around his chest and a tired expression. But that immediately brightened as he saw Amelia, a blindingly happy smile crossing his face.

"Lia," Tyler whispered, wincing. Amelia smiled relieved as I rolled her closer to him, helping her take his hand. "You don't need to talk, Tyjo, I'm just happy you're okay," she said, tears gathering in her eyes. I looked at the bed critically and then looked at Josh questionably. He looked where I was looking then nodded, standing.

"Baby Boy, do you think you could handle it if we moved you over a couple inches so Lia could join you on the bed?" he asked and Tyler frowned for a second, thinking before nodding slowly. "I think so, if we went slowly," he whispered and Amelia blinked.

"If it hurts you, I don't want you doing it," she said worriedly and Tyler just smiled at her, squeezing her palm. He pulled his hand away and wrote, "It's worth it, I need to hold you." He held it up slightly and I took it, blushing lightly as I read out what he wrote to her. Amelia flushed but reluctantly nodded, worry still in her expression.

Together, Josh and I carefully moved Tyler, stopping whenever he stiffened. It took about 10 minutes, but finally, we got him over enough so Amelia had a little room. Josh and I helped her onto the bed carefully, trying not to jostle either of them too much. Amelia manueverued herself around her leg, stomach and Tyler's chest and somehow managed to curl up against his side without hurting either of them.

Tyler seemed deflate as he relaxed, his arm around Amelia tightly. He had a hand on her stomach, a small hint of worry in his eyes that vanished a few seconds later. I assumed that Xaria had kicked, sensing her dad nearby. Amelia had a happy, relieved look on her face, looking more relaxed than she had been in too long.

I moved away quietly, going to Josh's side. He looked as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, his eyes on his best friend. I knew how he felt, I had felt the exact same when I'd seen Amelia awake just thirty minutes before.

I took his hand in mine and looked at the bed, seeing that Amelia had fallen asleep again and Tyler was close to dozing off. I walked forward and kissed Tyler's cheek, startling him and making him look up sleepily. "Rest, Tyjo, Amelia will most likely be here when you wake up. If not in the bed with you, then in the chair next to you. You need to sleep, it'll help you heal faster and then get home to your girl and baby," I whispered and he nodded, struggling to contain a yawn. I knew that would hurt him.

Finally, it passed and he settled down, resting his head on the pillows as he tightened his hold on Amelia. A few seconds later, he was asleep, his hand still resting on her stomach. I smiled at them and took Josh's hand, tugging him out of the room to leave them alone once I left a note saying that we were going home and that we were happy they were okay.

We went down to the lobby and I followed Josh out to the parking lot, a small hint of fear filling me as I glanced around. Josh must have felt the same feeling as he tightened his grip on my hand and quickened his steps. Once we reached the car, the same place it was parked from a two days ago, we got in quickly and Josh started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

He held my hand tightly, glancing at me every few seconds. I kept my eyes on him, wondering why he seemed so tense. When I voiced my question, he flushed lightly and glanced at me again. "Well, being in that parking lot again and seeing where you and Lia had been taken, reminded me of how close I had gotten to losing all three of you. You three are some of the most important people in my life now, and I don't know how I would have managed on without you guys," he said softly and in response, I lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Josh, I promise. And neither are Lia nor Tyler, we love you too much. You're stuck with us," I said softly and he smiled, glancing at me again before pulling into the parking lot of our apartment. He got out and went around the car before I had my seatbelt off and my purse in my hold, opening my door and taking my hand. I flushed as he helped me out and escorted me up to our apartment.

We collapsed on our couch, feeling exhausted. We had our phones nearby in case a doctor or nurse or anyone wanted to call and just relaxed, my head on Josh's shoulder. Though recently, I'd been thinking of more. Josh and I had yet to do anything more than some really heavy kissing, a couple wandering hands but not too much.

I looked down at his hand that was caressing absentminded circles in my palm, tickling slightly. I wondered how it would feel to be with Josh, like, all the way. Would his rough, passionate side come out? Or would he be gentle? Would he even want someone like me? I frowned, my thoughts racing.

"What thought has a frown marring that beautiful face?" Josh asked quietly, running his thumb over my cheek. I looked up at him and made a decision, moving to straddle his lap and kiss him. He made a small noise of startlement before kissing back, hands resting on my hips. After a second, he pulled away and looked at me confused.

"What was that for?" he asked and I flushed. I shifted my hips slightly and his eyes widened, licking his lips and frowning. "Babe, I wouldn't do that," he said flustered and I smiled innocently. "Do what?" I asked, shifting again and I could literally see him swallow. "You know what you're doing," he said and I smiled sweetly. I shifted again and he cursed in his own way under his breath before grabbing my hips tightly and flipping us so I was pinned under him on the couch.

**!!!!!!!!!A/N: SMUT WARNING - IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ GO TO NEXT BOLD SPOT!!!!!!!!!!**

"You know _exactly_ what you're doing, Aaralynn Deanne Demothi," he whispered into my ear and making me shiver. He kissed up my neck and jaw before stopping at the corner of my lips, pulling back and looking down at me. "Maybe I did," I said innocently and he smirked, eyes moving back and forth between my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I bit my lip before nodding. I wanted this. I want Josh in every way I could. He checked my expression before nodding, leaning down to kiss me again. He pulled away and stood up, picking me up from the couch bridal style. I stiffened, not liking to be carried often but letting Josh do it. I trusted him.

He carried me to our bedroom in the back, setting me on the bed and climbing in next to me, placing his hand on my hip and kissing me again softly. He looked at me cautiously and asked, "Are you sure about this?" I rolled my eyes and rolled closer to him, pressing my body to his and kissing his neck. I felt him shudder and wrap his arms around me tighter.

"Stop asking, I wouldn't have made the first move if I didn't want this. I love you and I want you in every way I can," I said against his skin and he nodded, his hands moving under my shirt to press against the skin of the small of my back. I ran my hands across his stomach under his shirt, hesitantly pushing the fabric up.

He moved back and removed his shirt, letting me run my hands across the prominent muscles of his stomach and chest. He held the fabric of my shirt and looked at me questionably and after a half second of hesitation I removed my shirt too, thankful that I was wearing my good bra. He ran his fingertips across my stomach, his eyes on my face. They were dilated yet adoring, and I couldn't help but blush at his gaze.

I tilted my chin, asking for a kiss and he smiled, leaning down to press his mouth to mine. As I pressed my body closer, I felt him against my thigh, and felt a little nervous. Much bigger than I'm used to, but then again, past people were fuckboys. This one, he was special. He owned my heart completely, and I knew I would give him anything he wanted. To a certain degree.

I felt a sudden spurt of confidence and trailed my fingers down his torso, pausing at his waistline. I slipped my fingertips under his shorts, my leg pressed against his hard-on. He gasped into my mouth, pressing his hips harder against my leg. He broke away from my mouth but started trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck, latching onto a spot in the juncture of my neck.

I hummed, clinging to his shoulders. As he sucked mark on my neck, his hands trailed down my spine to reach my hips then even lower to my bum. He squeezed lightly and I couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my throat. I felt him shudder then squeeze me again. I slipped my fingers further into his shorts and found his boxers line, pausing a second before slipping my fingers into them.

He looked down at me, eyes wide and dark and I couldn't help but just smile innocently at him. "I believe we're wearing too much clothes right now," I whispered breathlessly and he smirked, nodding. For the next five minutes, we undressed each other, though it took some time because Josh kept kissing me.

Finally, we were completely undressed and laying pressed to each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow. I pulled away breathlessly and asked, "You have the stuff?" He nodded, also breathing heavily and rolled over, reaching into his beside table. He pulled out a couple condoms before turning back to me.

I took one from his hand and opened it with my teeth, eager now. I was getting impatient. He laughed lightly but it cut off as I sat up and gripped him with one hand, moving my thumb over his head. He closed his eyes tightly as I smirked, rolling the condom onto him. Once it was secured, he grabbed my hips and flipped us so he had me pinned once more.

I shuddered, enjoying the power he showed. I looked up at him, my breath heavy as he looked down at me. "Last chance to back out baby girl," he whispered and I gave him a look. "I'm not backing out dork," I said and he chuckled lightly, leaning down to kiss me again. I guided him to me, and then let him do the rest. He kept his eyes on my face as he pushed in, going carefully.

I shifted a second later, feeling a slight pinch and he paused, eyes furrowed in worry. "You alright?" he asked and I nodded, pushing that pain aside and saying, "C'mon drummer, show me what you got." He raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss right under my ear. "I'm not sure that's smart, baby girl," he whispered and I smirked. "Do it," I whispered back and he gave me a look, a faint smile on his lips.

He pulled out slowly, keeping his eyes on my face before stopping. "Josh, _please_ ," I whispered, starting to feel desperate. He smirked and without warning, snapped his hips forward, bringing a half gasp - half moan from my throat. He started moving, his pace steady and quick, eyes focused on my face. I clung to his shoulders, eyes closed, mind scrambled from the intense pleasure rushing through my veins.

Josh slipped his hand between us to touch me, my eyes flying open as the pleasure seemed to grow by a shit ton. I felt that pressure building, that flutter in my pelvic area as his hand and hips moved faster. I could tell by the erratic motions and irregular thrusts he was growing close too, his lips pressed to my shoulder.

"J-Josh, I-" I gasped, unable to say much more and he nodded, not saying anything as he moved his mouth and pressed his lips to mine, though it was mainly just a quick pressure and a lot of breathing into each other's mouths. His pace picked up and I fell over the edge, my hands clutching at his shoulders tightly as a moan left my throat.

He muttered 'fuck' under his breath, biting down onto my collarbone as he released into the condom. I whimpered as he thrust once, twice, three times more as he rode out his orgasm, feeling my high start to slip away ever so slowly. He stopped, breathing heavily and sitting up to look at me.

**!!!!!!!!SMUT IS OVER <3 THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!**

I smiled blissfully and tiredly and he smiled back, leaning down to kiss me gently. A second later he pulled back and out, rolling off of me and to the side. He rolled off the condom, tied it off and threw it away. "I'm going to get a wash cloth, I'll be right back baby girl," he whispered and I nodded sleepily curling against his pillow.

A few moments later he came back with a damp wash cloth and carefully wiped as much of the excess sweat off of me, making it much more comfortable and cool in the room. He must have cleaned up in the bathroom before he came to me because as soon as he finished with me, he threw the wash cloth into the hamper and pulled me against his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair, catching a few snags but still managed to get through after a few light tugs. He finger combed my hair, pushing me further into sleep. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and whispered, "I love you baby girl." I smiled, nuzzling sleepily into his neck and whispering back, "I love you too, baby."

He hugged me tighter and turned around slightly, turning off the lamp and sending the room into darkness. I sighed happily, my love for my boyfriend burning through me. I knew nothing would separate us, not even myself. I wouldn't let any bad thoughts or worries from Chason get to me, and I would give myself to Josh wholly.

I let myself slip away into the realm of dreams, seeing a small girl with Amelia's eyes and black hair running around, looking maybe six. A small boy, maybe four, ran after him, his eyes Josh's hazel and my nose. Two small girls sat in the swings, identical, Tyler's eyes and Amelia's hair, maybe three years old. And a small boy in my arms, just a year old, Josh's eye shape but my colour, his hair dark brown.

Love, Home, Family. All I would ever need to get through whatever came after me now.


	13. Xaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I wrote the birthing scene before i had my own baby, and let me tell you how inaccurate it was to my own experience 😂 for once, i was told repeatedly "do not scream". Tho I was surprised later on how accurate feeling the shift and slide as the baby was born was, I got that one lmao

_**Amelia** _

I was 9 months pregnant now and I was hating it. My ankles hurt, my back hurt, I was moody all the damned time, and I felt fat. Really, fucking fat. I also felt bad, because I kept snapping at Tyler all the time, but I couldn't help it. He understood, but he'd been spending less and less time with me the more I would go off on him, and I felt like I was just pushing him away. I was scared he was going to hate me and leave me by time I gave birth, any day now.

It'd been 4 months since Tyler and I had gotten shot, and two months since we found out that Aaralynn was pregnant. Tyler flipped, he hadn't known that Josh and Aaralynn had slept together, but I knew. I'd thought it was obvious with how the two acted around each other now. They were more loved up, closer than before, and acted much less 'innocent' than before.

Tyler and Josh were out, Aaralynn in the kitchen raiding the cabinets. I was laying in my bed, feeling absolutely terrible. I was hurting _everywhere,_ Tyler hadn't really spoken to me in the last three or four days, and I could feel my depression just coming back. I felt like Tyler would leave soon, leave me to raise this little girl by myself, breaking my heart. I couldn't handle it.

Another cramp rushed across my stomach, making me flinch. They had been happening constantly the last two days, and I didn't know why. I wanted to tell Tyler, but every time I tried to talk to him, he would give me some excuse and just walk away. It hurt, a lot. Josh and Aaralynn tried to talk to him, but he would give them an excuse too and disappear for a few hours.

Another cramp hit me, stronger than the others and I let out a small gasp, sitting up slightly in my bed. "Tyler? Lynn? Josh?" I called, feeling scared. I heard footsteps and hoped it was Tyler but was slightly disappointed when Aaralynn answered, "Tyler and Josh are out, what's wrong?"

Before I could answer, another pain hit me and I clutched at my side, whimpering. "Lynn, I think I'm going into labour," I whimpered and she gasped, rushing to my side. "I'll call an ambulance and the guys, we need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible," she said, pulling out her phone and I cried, "No! Not Tyler, he doesn't care anyway."

She paused and frowned. "What do you mean, Lia? Tyler cares," she asked and I leaned back, trying to breathe through the pain. "Yes, my sister is going into labour and neither of us can drive can you send an ambulance?" she asked and I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. This hurt so bad, Jesus Christ.

"Um, her water just broke," Aaralynn said worriedly and I frowned. It did? Crap. I accidentally tuned out as another contraction hit, whimpering in pain. I needed Tyler, now, but he didn't care. He didn't care.

I broke down to tears, my hand moving to rub across my face as I tensed. "Lia? Love? The ambulance is on the way, are you sure you don't want me to call Tyler? I'm going to call Josh, but I think Tyler is with him," Aaralynn asked worriedly and I whispered, "He doesn't care, don't call him. If he doesn't want to be around, he doesn't need to be."

I heard sirens come and prayed to all the gods and goddesses known to mankind that they would hurry. Another contraction ran through me and I dimly wondered if they should be that close together already. "How long as this been going on?" Aaralynn asked, sitting next to me and taking my hand.

"Since, I think, dinner yesterday? Tyler didn't notice, so I thought it wasn't a big deal," I said, squeezing her hand as another pain hit. Someone knocked on the door and Aaralynn squeezed my hand before rushing out to answer, coming back a few moments later with a few other people.

"Ma'am, how long has these pains been happening?" A woman asked me as she started pressing against my stomach, feeling for how far my labour had been going. "Since, yesterday I think. I didn't think about it at the time, they were so rare. But now, _fuck,_ they're happening a lot," I gasped, feeling another pain squeeze through my stomach. Someone picked me up and set me on a gurney, rolling me out quickly.

"Ma'am, did you gather the things you'll need for the hospital?" a man asked and Aaralynn answered, "Yes, I have her bag with me. I'm about to call a couple of our friends to meet us there." The person must have nodded because he didn't reply, just got me outside and into the ambulance.

"Josh? Lia is in labour, we're headed to the hospital right now. I called an ambulance, but she doesn't want Tyler there right now. You need to have words with your best friend, she's believing that he doesn't care about her anymore... I don't care if he's freaking out right now, he should have thought about that before ignoring her for the last two weeks... Alright, fine... Love you too, I'll see you there," Aaralynn was saying into her phone but I wasn't paying much attention, I was more focused on the pain that was shooting through my body at the moment.

"Josh is going to meet us at the hospital, Tyler is freaking out right now. Are you sure you don't want him there?" Aaralynn asked, taking my hand and I nodded. "He hasn't cared for a while now, I don't want him there. He doesn't want to be around now, why would he want to be around when I finally have this baby?" I asked tiredly and she sighed.

The ambulance ride lasted not too much longer, reaching the hospital rather quickly. The paramedics rolled me inside the hospital, Aaralynn staying by my side the entire time. "How's my favourite patient?" the nurse I always had asked me and I smiled tiredly. "This hurts a lot, Kathy, I can't wait for it to be over and I can hold my little girl," I whispered and she laughed lightly, moving about the room and gathering things.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked and I frowned. "She doesn't want him here, he's been avoiding her the last few days," Aaralynn replied softly and Kathy sighed. "New fathers tend to pull away around this time, they get scared. Now, how about we get you changed and ready for the birth? Do you want an epidermal?" she asked and I frowned. "No, I think I can do this the natural way," I replied, whimpering as another contraction ran through me.

Kathy and Aaralynn worked to get me changed, getting me out of the large hoodie of Tyler's I was wearing and the sweatpants I had put on last night and into a hospital gown. I was so out of it with pain that I didn't even think twice about the fact that I was practically naked in front of these two. They got me back onto the bed and I almost collapsed back as another contraction ran through me.

"Two minutes, you're getting close, Amelia," Kathy said and I nodded tiredly. Someone rushed in and I heard Josh, "Lia! Are you okay baby girl?" I smiled weakly in his direction, feeling him take my hand and press a kiss to my fingers. "I'm tired, but I think I'll be alright. Where's Tyler?" I asked, and he said, "He's in the waiting area, he almost had an anxiety attack when I got Lynn's call."

I frowned, wondering if I should let him in. "I'm going to go talk to him," Aaralynn said determinedly and I said quickly, "Don't hurt him though." She kissed my forehead and said, "I won't, he'll still be in one piece after I'm done with him, don't worry." I nodded, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

Aaralynn left and Josh squeezed my palm. "Tyler feels terrible about avoiding you these last couple weeks, he was scared," he whispered and I gave a sarcastic laugh. "And he thought I wasn't? I'm the one having the kid, and I can't even see. How am I supposed to take care of a child if I can't see?" I asked and he kissed my fingers again.

"Isn't there a surgery that could be done for your eyes?" he asked curiously and I nodded. "Yeah, but I can't afford it. They gave me the option when I first went blind, but we were so crippled with debt at the time from paying hospital bills for Mom and, and Jake, we couldn't afford it. I just stuck with being blind," I said, giving a small cry as another pain, stronger than the last ones, ran through me.

"A minute and 45 seconds," Kathy muttered and I heard footsteps rush back into the room. "Lia, Tyler is crying. Will you let him in?" Aaralynn asked me and my heart broke. "He can come in," I whispered and she kissed my forehead before rushing out again. A few moments and another contraction later, she and Tyler returned, Josh leaving my side and Tyler replacing him.

"Oh, Lia, I'm so sorry," Tyler whispered, taking my hand and holding it in both of his hands. He kissed my fingers and I could feel the moisture of his tears on my skin. "Don't leave me, please," I whispered, starting to cry. The mixture of the pain and emotions running through me at the moment overwhelmed me, my tears coming fast and hard.

He kissed my fingers again, whispering soft apologies and 'I love you's' to me. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere, love. I'm so sorry," he whispered and I nodded, squeezing his hand. I felt Josh move to my other side, taking my hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Demothi," Dr. Andrews said and I smiled relieved. "Amelia," I said and she just said, "Of course, Amelia. Now, how about we check your dilation and estimate how much more time you have left before you can start pushing." She had my legs put up into the stirrups and started poking around.

I felt a little uncomfortable for a second, but that feeling disappeared as another contraction ripped through me. I squeezed Tyler's and Josh's hands tightly as an agonized whimper came from my throat. "You're about 9 centimetres dilated, Amelia. You have a little more time before you can start pushing. You need to be about 10 centimetres before then," the doctor said apologetically and I groaned, my head falling back against the pillows.

"If I ever see Leon again, I'm going to rip his dick off and shove it up his ass," I groaned angrily, feeling another pain shoot through me. Tyler and Aaralynn laughed lightly and I snapped, "Don't be laughing, Lynn. You'll be saying the same thing about Josh when it's your turn." Josh gave a soft squeak and I couldn't help but chuckle weakly.

The doctor walked back to me and checked once more. "You're almost there, maybe another 15 minutes maximum," she said and I sighed relieved. Not too much longer, and then I could hold my baby girl. "Dr. Andrews, is it too late for me to get the epidermal?" I asked and she replied, "Unfortunately so, Amelia. The baby has dropped, and by time the epidermal gets here and kicks in, you'll have to start pushing."

I sighed and sat back, waiting for the next contraction. I had a feeling this one was going to be much worse than the previous ones, and when it hit, I was proven correct. My mouth dropped open as I squeezed Tyler's and Josh's hands, feeling a cool cloth wipe across my forehead. I assumed it was either Aaralynn or Kathy. Either way, it felt amazing.

Dr. Andrews checked me once more then said, "Alright Amelia, you're ready. When the next contraction comes, I need you to push, okay?" I nodded, gritting my teeth in preparation. This was going to hurt like a mother fucker. The wash cloth wiped across my forehead and I sighed, relaxing for a quick second before I felt the beginnings of my next contraction.

The pain spiked and I started pushing, my hands tightening around Tyler's and Josh's with a strength I didn't know I had. I cried out, feeling as if I were being split in two. But I kept going, wanting to hold my little girl. I wouldn't be able to see her, so I wanted to feel her, hold her.

With that thought, my determination steadied again, my body falling limp as the contraction passed. I hoped this would be a short contraction period, but doubted it. Nothing with me was ever easy. Another contraction pushed at my pelvis and I whimpered, pushing when I felt the urge to. I felt Tyler flinch slightly as my hand squeezed his, Josh barely reacting.

30 minutes and several pushes later, I was exhausted. This baby was having difficulties coming out, and I was almost too tired to continue pushing. "Tyjo, I can't do this anymore," I whispered and he pressed his fingertips to my cheek. "Yes you can, baby girl. I know you can. Do you wanna know why I know you can? Because you're the strongest girl I know, the bravest. I know you can do this," he whispered and I sighed, feeling the exhaustion settle into my bones.

"C'mon Amelia, she's crowning. She's almost here, just a few more good pushes and you'll have your daughter in your arms," Dr. Andrews said encouragingly and I nodded, steeling myself against the contraction I felt starting. I tried not to bite my lip as the pain started spiking, not wanting to accidentally bite through the skin and make myself bleed.

I let out an agonized, exhausted groan as the pain spread from my stomach to my pelvic area to what felt like my entire body, but somewhere in that pain I felt a shift then the feeling of my baby finally, _finally_ , slide out. I went limp, breathing heavily with my eyes closed, waiting to hear the sound of my daughter crying.

A moment later, I heard it. A loud, healthy cry filled the room and my eyes opened again, wonder filling me. I winced as my uterus contracted, but focused more on the sound of my baby girl crying. "She's healthy," Dr. Andrews said and relief filled me, a smile growing across my lips. "Tyler, would you like to cut the chord?" she asked and Tyler squeezed my hand, kissing my fingertips before moving away.

Josh ran his fingers through my hair, soothing the tension that I still felt even though I was utterly exhausted. "You did so good, baby girl," he whispered and I smiled tiredly at him. "I just wish I could _see_ her," I whispered and he kissed my fingertips. "Maybe someday," he said and I frowned, wondering what he meant about that.

But before I could get in too deep of that line of thinking, I heard Tyler return and settle next to me. "Do you want to meet Xaria Lynn Joseph?" he asked me softly, a soft coo in his voice. I nodded, letting Josh and Aaralynn help me sit up. Tyler carefully arranged my arms and set my little girl in my arms, the form small and slightly squirmy.

Tyler took my hand, letting me gently trace my daughter's cheeks with a fingertip. Tears welled up in my eyes and I whispered, "She's beautiful, Tyler. Did you get to see her eye colour? Hair?" Tyler smoothed my hair down and said softly, "Her eyes are hazel, her hair a dark brown. She has your nose and mouth, but its a little too early to tell if she has your hair."

I nodded, lifting my hand to wipe at my eyes before wrapping my arms around my little girl. "Xaria Lynn, my little princess," I whispered, running my fingers across her hair. She yawned, hands moving slightly. I ran my fingers down her arm until I reached her little hand, letting her grip my finger.

I smiled, feeling Tyler move so he was situated behind me, legs on either side and letting me lean back against his chest. I heard a click and figured someone was taking a picture, but at that moment I just didn't care. My little girl was in my arms, and nothing else mattered.

I yawned, feeling the exhaustion come back and Tyler chuckled. "Josh? Can you take Xaria back to the nurse? Lia needs to rest," he said and I frowned, not wanting to let go of Xaria just yet. "I'm fine," I said, my voice rough and heavy from tiredness. "Babe, you're falling asleep where you're sitting. You don't want to drop her do you?" Tyler asked softly and I frowned, but shook my head.

I let Josh take Xaria from my arms and leaned back against Tyler. I'd missed his closeness these last couple weeks, and when he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe. I realised just how tired I was as soon as I closed my eyes, and within moments, I was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|-/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soft murmuring and a baby's cry woke me up some time later, my body sore from the birth and my leg still aching from the bullet wound four months ago. It was healed, but the stretch from the stirrups put pressure on it that it wasn't used to, so that was going to be painful for a while now.

"Shh, baby girl, you don't wanna wake up Mommy now, right? You tired her out, she needs sleep," I heard Tyler whisper, then he started humming softly. He cut off, coughing lightly. His lung still had scars on it, which hurt him to sing or hum too much. He could talk mostly just fine, but singing he couldn't do just yet. I heard him sigh and I frowned slightly.

I rolled over and sighed, feeling warm. I opened my eyes and frowned, my vision still black. "Tyjo?" I whispered sleepily and Tyler grew quiet, his footsteps moving to me. "Are you awake baby girl?" he asked softly and I nodded, yawning. "I'm hungry though," I said and he chuckled. "I would think so, you missed dinner and breakfast, slept over 12 hours," he said amused and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I held my arms out, wanting to hold Xaria. He carefully settled her into my embrace and I slowly ran my fingers across her head and cheeks, marveling at the fact that my little girl was now in my arms. Tyler settled into the chair next to me and said, "I know it's not enough, but I am truly sorry for what I did these last couple weeks. I, I got scared, and a little upset that you had been pushing me away, but I should have ignored that and stayed by you like I promised. And I promise you again, this time on my life and our daughter's life, that I will never leave you again. I never want to feel that pain and fear of you thinking I didn't want you around, or the idea that you don't want me near you."

Tears filled my eyes and I whispered, "I thought you didn't care, you stopped noticing that I was in pain, that I needed you. So I thought that you wouldn't care to be near me or Xaria. But I don't want to lose you either. I can't lose you." I closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears before they became too much and focused on my little girl squirming slightly in my arms.

Tyler placed a hand on my wrist, since my hands were preoccupied at the moment, and squeezed it lightly. "I love you, Amelia Demothi. I believe I have since the day I first taught you how to play the ukulele. Nothing, no matter what it is, wil ever change that. You are my queen, Xaria is our princess, and you two are the most important people in my life. You're not going to lose me, not today, I promise," he said softly but firmly, standing up and moving to sit next to me on the bed.

He manuevered us around so he was sitting behind me once more, legs on either side of me and my back pressed against his chest. His arms were around me, his nose buried in my neck. He had his hands on mine where I was holding onto Xaria, the warmth of his hug enveloping me. I couldn't help but just relax against him, letting his heart beat against my back.

We sat there for a while, my fingers moving carefully across Xaria's cheeks and nose. She yawned and grabbed my finger, moving it to her mouth to suck on my fingertip. "She must be hungry," Kathy said from the doorway, startling me and Tyler. I lifted my head and gave a confused look. "How do I feed her? Is she going to eat from a bottle or do I breastfeed her?" I asked and she said, "How do you prefer? Most women choose breastfeeding because its traditional, and actually healthier for the child."

I thought for a second before nodding. "I can breastfeed, but how? I can't see her," I said frowning and she said, "Tyler can help. He can guide her to where she needs to go to eat." I nodded, flushing slightly. Tyler has never actually seen me in any really exposing way, since I never wore tank tops or too short of shorts. Nothing above my knees, or above my elbows. My scars were really bad in my torso area, since my forearms and below my knees had been covered by the blanket when I'd gotten caught in the fire.

I let Tyler move from behind me and I resettled against the pillows, hesitating a second before lowering my hospital gown slightly so my breast was showing. Tyler's hands appeared on my hands, helping me guide Xaria's mouth to my nipple, letting her latch on. I winced slightly at the slight pain, but relaxed. I hadn't realised there was a pressure in my chest that was now being relieved from the slight sucking from Xaria.

About 5 minutes later, she finished and let go. I lifted her carefully after fixing my gown, going completely by feel and setting her on my shoulder so I could burp her. She gave a small one before shifting on my shoulder, her cheek pressed against my collarbone. I lowered her again and smiled, feeling proud of myself. I could do this. I could help take care of my little girl.

"You and Xaria are healthy, she's reacting well to the air, so you guys can bring her home tonight!" Kathy said happily and I lifted my head a little shocked but extremely happy. "We can take her home?" I asked and she said, "Yep. I'll give Tyler the run down on the basics of child care, and then some extra tips to help you because you're blind. It shouldn't be too hard, and you'll get the hang of it. You have my number if you have any questions, so just give me a call. Even if you're just stressing."

I smiled gratefully at her and lowered my head again to face Xaria. "We get to take you home, baby girl," I whispered to her, lifting her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her tiny fingers. Tyler squeezed my wrist and went to Kathy, who started talking about bathing, feeding and changing. I kept one ear open as I started singing softly to Xaria, singing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. She gave a soft sound, her hand squeezing my finger. I smiled, nuzzling my nose against her hand.

I heard a click and lifted my head, wondering what that was. "Sorry, I had to take a picture, that was so adorable," Josh's voice said and I smiled shyly, shaking my head. I was sure I looked terrible, my hair a mess and no make up, still in the hospital gown. "Sure, just make sure no one sees that," I said playfully and he laughed.

I heard someone sit next to me and I looked over, curious who it was. Was it Aaralynn? Josh? Tyler? Some random nurse? A hand pressed against my wrist and I smiled. It was Aaralynn. "Can I hold her?" she asked and I nodded, carefully shifting Xaria and letting Aaralynn take her into her arms.

"She's so adorable," she said softly and I smiled, wishing I could see her with my own eyes. But that was never going to happen, not with that surgery being so expensive. I guess I would have to cherish the other moments. Feeling her in my arms, listening to her soft sounds and cries, maybe when she's older, listening to her sing, maybe the arguments, talks, anything that doesn't involve sight.

"Amelia, would you like to get dressed? Aaralynn brought your clothes," Kathy said and I nodded, eager to get out of this gown. I hated this thing, and I was still naked under it. Josh and Tyler helped me up, myself wincing as I felt the soreness in my leg from the bullet wound and the other soreness from the birth.

"That after birth soreness will most likely stick around for a few days, up to a week," Kathy said apologetically and I made a face before sighing. "It was worth it," I said, thinking of Xaria. She laughed and said, "It always is."

Aaralynn must have handed Xaria to someone because she took my arm and led me over to a different area, the echo of the door closing showing it must have been a bathroom. She pressed some clothes to my hand and I felt along the hem to find it was a blue t-shirt and then the jeans showed it was just a regular pair of black jeggings.

I changed as quickly as I could through the slight pain, having to pause every now and again as my leg twinged. It took about 10 minutes, but I managed to get changed before Aaralynn handed me a brush and I quickly brushed through the knots in my hair and then tying it off into a side braid. It was short, only maybe six twists, but it kept it out of the way. My hair was just past my shoulders, seeing as I haven't cut it in about a year, since that one time Ivy had trimmed back when Aaralynn and I first went on tour with the guys.

She led me back to the main room and I heard Josh cooing to Xaria, and Aaralynn's soft 'awe'. I heard a click a few seconds later and knew that Aaralynn had taken a picture. "Hey," Josh said and I smiled innocently. I pointed at Aaralynn and Tyler and Josh laughed. Aaralynn nudged me carefully but playfully and I beamed at her.

"Ready to go? Kathy gave me several pamphlets and a couple books on parenting, so I think we can do this," Tyler said, a slight hint of nerves in his undertone. I moved to his voice carefully, not wanting to accidentally run into anyone and took his hand. "We can do this, I believe in us," I said with confidence I didn't completely feel. I was nervous, but I felt that we could do this.

He kissed my knuckles and I smiled shyly and turned my head down. He chuckled softly and said, "Well, ready to go?" Josh and Aaralynn gave affirmatives and I nodded. I felt someone take my hand and kiss my cheek. "Give me a call whenever you need, even if its just to rant. I understand how it feels to be a first time parent, my oldest is two," Kathy said and I smiled at her. "Thank you for everything," I said and she said, "It was my pleasure. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" I nodded and gave her a side hug before following Tyler and Joshalynn out.

Before we got too far out the door though, Kathy said, "Amelia, you know that patients have to ride the wheelchair out, right? Here, sit down." I made a face, I hated wheelchairs, but sat down in the chair and then Josh handed me Xaria. I relaxed as my little girl squirmed in my arms before settling down and falling asleep.

Tyler pushed me to the elevators, then out to the parking lot and then to the car. We'd bought a baby seat, so Josh took Xaria from me and carefully buckled her in while Tyler helped me up and into the front seat. Josh and Aaralynn sat in the back with Xaria as Tyler got into the driver's seat, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

I did not like this parking lot, my leg twinging every time I thought of it. The first time we had had to return for the appointment I had almost had an anxiety attack, the memories of almost losing Tyler and the fear of Leon holding me overwhelming me. It had taken Tyler and Josh 20 minutes to calm me down, since Aaralynn had been home sick but had sent Josh to get her pictures. We hadn't known that it was just morning sickness at the time, since she was at 1 month then.

"Ready to live our first day as a full family?" Tyler asked me and I smiled, nodding. "This is exciting, Ivy and Erick are coming over tomorrow right? You called them?" I asked and Tyler said, "Of course, I couldn't let our favourite friends not meet our little girl. They're planning a late baby shower for you." I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

About 10 minutes later, we reached our apartment and Aaralynn said, "We would come in, but I just want to go to sleep. My baby is sitting on my bladder and I want some broccoli and cheese." I smiled, remembering my cravings and the pressure on my bladder and felt sympathy for her. "I know the feeling. We'll see you tomorrow then, with Ivy, Erick and whoever else shows up," I replied and she kissed my cheek.

"Love you Lia, see you tomorrow," she said and Josh leaned forward to kiss my other cheek. "See ya," he said and I smiled in their direction. "Bye bye," I said and they left the car, heading to their apartment across the road. Tyler kissed my knuckles before getting out of the car and opening my door a few seconds later.

He helped me out and carefully took Xaria from her car seat, handing her to me. I held her while he grabbed my bag and Xaria's new bag, locking the doors behind him. He led me inside, going slow since I was a little disoriented and still limping from my wound on my leg. We got inside and I walked down the hall to the nursery, having memorised it ages ago since it was Aaralynn's old bedroom.

I managed to get to Xaria's crib and carefully set her inside, placing her in the centre. I felt around the side desk and turned on the baby monitor, reaching up and turning on the mobile. I hesitated, not really wanting to leave her alone just yet but I knew that I needed to eat something.

After a second of just listening to Xaria breathe I walked quietly out, keeping my hand out in case I accidently had walked with the wrong angle. I went to the living room where Tyler was waiting, the TV playing quietly in the background. I settled onto the couch, sighing as the weight was lifted my from my leg.

"She laying down?" he asked and I nodded, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple before nuzzling into my neck. "I love you," he whispered and warmth filled me as I replied softly, "I love you too." We sat there in silence for a while, the TV giving some noise in the room.

The baby monitor went off and Tyler moved before I could. "Stay off your leg baby girl, I have her," he said softly and I nodded, letting him walk away. The monitor was still on, and I could hear him say, "Hey baby girl, why are you crying? Daddy's here, you're alright." I smiled as Xaria's cries softened, Tyler's soft whispering taking its place.

"That's it sweetheart, you're okay," he said softly and Xaria gave a soft noise. "What had you crying? Are you hungry? Need a diaper change? Just wanted some attention?" he asked and a few seconds later said, "It seems you just wanted some cuddles. Well, I'm here now, and you shall receive your cuddles!"

I giggled at his playful baby voice and smiled again. I truly had chosen the best man to be the father of my baby girl, and knew that Tyler would do everything in his power to keep her safe. I sighed, leaning back into the cushions and just sat there for several moments listening to Tyler talk to our daughter.

After a few minutes and a soft, careful song later, Xaria must have fallen back to sleep as Tyler said, "Goodnight, my baby. Sweet dreams." I tried to make it seem as if I hadn't been listening to him talk to her this entire time but I was sure I had failed. My giddy and love struck smile was stuck on my face, and I couldn't seem to get rid of it.

"What has you so smiley?" Tyler asked and I nodded to where the baby monitor was sitting. "Oh, you heard me, didn't you," he said, a hint of shyness in his voice as he sat down next to me. I cuddled into his side and said, "I loved it, you are amazing with her." He chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss to my hair.

We sat there for a few moments before my stomach chose to growl rather loudly. He chuckled softly, and I flushed. "Sorry, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, and it's almost dinner time now," I said and he shook his head. "I should have remembered that. How about I go make us some spaghetti and a salad, while you go change into pyjamas? I'm sure you'll want to just relax after dinner before Xaria wakes up for her night meal. I'm sure she'll wake us up several times through the next few nights," he said and I nodded, feeling that these next few weeks were going to be exhausting. But also, well worth it.

We stood up and I went to our room while he went to the kitchen to cook dinner. I changed into my typical black basketball shorts and a shirt of Tyler's. I wasn't sure what colour it was, since his hems weren't decorated with the designs showing me what design was which colour, but I was sure it wasn't too bad. He generally kept a black shirt or a blue shirt on the desk chair, and besides, any colour matched with black.

I headed back to the kitchen, where the smell of cooking beef was filling the area, the sounds of water boiling and sauce bubbling coming from where Tyler was humming brokenly to himself. He would stop after a couple of seconds to breathe a little heavily before starting again, repeating the process several times.

I shook my head, frowning. "Babe, if it hurts, don't do it. We don't want you to stress the wounds too much," I said and he stopped, and I heard the slight rustle of clothes as he turned to me. "I want to sing again. I want to hum again. I can barely talk without it hurting. How long will this last, Lia? Will I ever be able to perform again?" he asked, sadness and a little depression showing in his tone.

I moved to him carefully, knowing he was near the stove, and took his hand. "You'll sing again. Our little girl will hear you sing her lullabies, the world will have your voice again. Watch love, you'll have your passion again. But you need to take some time. Your lungs were injured rather badly, and you need to let them rest. When we go on tour two months after Aaralynn gives birth, your voice will be just as new, just as perfect as before," I said comfortingly and he sighed, pulling me against his chest.

I hugged him tightly, kissing his collarbone. "I love you, Lia. I don't know where I would have been without you," he whispered and I said, "You would still be number one, even without me. You would be touring the world with your best friend, you would have an amazing life. I'm just an add on to this life."

He shook his head and said, "You are my life now, you and that beautiful little girl sleeping in the other room. The touring, my friends, the shows, they're just added on to this life. My life was grey before I met you, I was a prisoner in my own darkness, the only one who knew the real me was Blurryface. But now I have you, and I wouldn't give you up for all the money, the fame, or the fans in the world."

I flushed and tilted my head up, asking silently for a kiss. He obliged, leaning down and pressing his mouth to mine softly, keeping it simple but conveying every bit of love he had for me. It filled me with warmth, love, happiness, and knew that he could keep the darkness away. My own demons were irrelevant as long as Tyler was near, as long as he loved me. I wasn't alone anymore, and I knew I would never be again.


	14. Wait, What?

Tyler

I couldn't believe that Amelia's and my little baby girl was already five months old. Where had the time gone? The small baby shower that Ivy and Erick had thrown Amelia had helped a lot, we'd gotten a lot of baby clothes, toys, diaper bag things, a bassinet, a baby rocker, and so much other things Amelia and I didn't really know what to do with it.

It had been almost 9 months since the attack and my lung was almost completely healed, so I could sing again. I was so happy about that, and spent every night singing to Xaria to get her to sleep. Amelia's leg was completely healed now, and didn't walk with much of a noticeable limp. Her scar though was rather vivid, but that I guessed was normal.

With Aaralynn about ready to pop, being 9 months along, Josh and I were preparing the details for the tour we were going on in three months. Josh and I were also planning on paying for the eye surgery for Amelia in the next month or so. That way she could heal for the two months and get comfortable, then if it took longer for her to heal, she could have that time too.

I was also planning on something bigger, something a bit more life changing for Amelia and I. I had been planning this since Xaria was a month old with Josh and Aaralynn, and they were excited for me. They had everything planned out, so I barely had to do anything except buy the needed things and ready the words I planned on saying.

I was going to propose tonight while Aaralynn and Josh watched Xaria for a couple hours. I had everything planned out, with Aaralynn's and Josh's help. Aaralynn was going to help get Amelia ready, while Josh hung out with me. Josh was a little wary about the timing, since Aaralynn could go into labour at any time, but he also wanted this.

It was almost time for dinner, and I had dinner reservations for 7 pm. It was currently 5 30, and I knew that Aaralynn was already helping Amelia. Josh was sitting on my bed, drumming on my pillow as he watched me throw clothes around and fret. He wouldn't stop smiling, obviously amused about how much I was panicking over this.

I tried on my seventh attempted outfit and groaned, still not liking what it was. Josh laughed lightly and stood up, walking to me. He grabbed my shoulders then forced me to sit on the bed. "You stay right here and I'll choose your outfit, and you're going to like it," he said and I raised an eyebrow as he went to the closet.

After rummaging for a moment he pulled out a black button up shirt that was slightly sheer with a pair of black slacks. He tossed them to me and then turned back to my closet. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the clothes, then back at him just in time to see him throw a pair of black shoes at me. "Put it on," he ordered and I blinked but listened.

After I had changed and looked in the mirror, I reluctantly admitted that it looked good. He gave me a once over and then nodded before dragging me over to the bathroom. I secretly swore that his inner gay person that every man had, no matter who they were, was coming out hard core. He pulled out a bunch of hair products that I didn't even know what they were and then got to work on my hair.

He had it styled so that it looked mostly normal but even more even than usual. He was so into this job, he even had that sassy look most guy stylists had. The hip pop, the look of complete concentration, bottom lip in between his teeth, everything. What happened to my best friend?

"So Josh, you and Lynn have talked baby names right?" I asked and he blinked, a little disoriented. "What? Oh, yeah, we have. We did the same thing you and Lia did, we wanted to somehow find a way to name them after you two in some way. So for a boy, it was going to be Robert Omar, and a girl Thaliana Opal," he said and I smiled. 

"Those are some pretty unlit names, Jish," I said, and he rolled his eyes. "Unlit, really Tyler? One typo and you end up making a new word that everyone in the clique uses," he said amused and I grinned. "It's pretty unique though, unlit. But seriously Josh, they're really nice names. Lia is going to love them. But why Opal?" I asked and he said, "It starts with an O, like Lia's Olean." I nodded and he smiled, a little nervous.

"Do you think I can do this? I mean, raise a baby?" he asked me, and I smiled, standing up from the chair. I placed my hands on his shoulders and said, "If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it. It may seem difficult, but honestly, all the work is really worth it. Especially when you're holding your baby and she just looks up at you with her wide eyes." 

He smiled fondly and shook his head. "Okay Baby Boy, but what if I have a boy? Will it be any different?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, because now you have this beautiful little boy that's half you and half the one you love. The perfect mixture. You'll do perfectly, Josh. And remember, your mom and dad will help, as will my parents and Lia and I," I said and he nodded, licking his lips. 

He still seemed nervous so I just pulled him into a hug, reassuring my brother in every way except blood. He sighed, then stepped back. "I believe you. I just can't believe this is happening, I mean, a year ago I couldn't even imagine dating anyone, and now I have an absolutely beautiful girlfriend who's carrying my baby. And you, you're getting ready to propose to your girlfriend, and you have a daughter with her. All this happened just because you weren't paying attention to where you were walking and knocked over a blind girl," he said and I rolled my eyes. 

"I don't regret it, though I wish I hadn't actually knocked her to the ground. I saw that she had had a bruise on her leg after that, though she didn't realise it. But I don't regret running into her. I'm so glad I did," I said and he chuckled. "I am too, because now we have some of the best women in our lives now, the beginning of our new lives," he said and I nodded. 

He checked his watch and said, "Well, it's currently a quarter after 6, so why don't you go over and pick up Lia? I'm sure Lynn is done with her, they've been over there for almost three hours." I laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Josh. I don't think I could have done this without you," I said and he grinned. "Anything for my Baby Boy," he replied and I smiled, rushing out of the room.

I grabbed my keys, wallet, and jacket, looking around to make sure that I had everything I would need for the date, making sure the ring was in my jacket pocket. I also made sure that everything Xaria might need for the night was over at Joshalynn's. I was nervous about leaving Xaria alone for a few hours, even if she was with people I trusted above all. I knew that Amelia was going to be freaking out over it.

I took a deep breath and took out the ring, looking at it. It was simple, a silver band with green peridot gems on it. It shimmered slightly in the light of the living room and I smiled, putting it away and walking to the front door. "Josh hurry up, I'm walking you across the road to your house!" I shouted down the hallway and he rushed out, leaping to a stop next to me. 

"I'm here! Let's go now," he said slightly breathlessly and I laughed, opening the door. We walked across the road and up to Josh's apartment where I could hear Aaralynn's and Amelia's voices and Xaria giggling. I smiled as I heard my daughter laugh, since she had just laughed her first time not three weeks before.

I had been sitting in front of her with my red T-Rex sweatshirt and when I folded my arms in front of me, it made jaws. I did it once and she smiled widely, arms waving around. Aaralynn, Josh and Amelia had been sitting in the living room while I did it, Josh and Aaralynn recording it. The second time I made the face, she had laughed. Her first, and it was for me. I had picked her up and spun her, making her laugh again.

I smiled as I thought about that, sighing happily before I knocked on the door. Aaralynn answered, her stomach ballooning nicely. Josh smiled as he saw her, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "How is my beautiful girl?" he asked her and she flushed, apparently in one of her shy moods. "I'm doing good Josh. Tyler, Lia is just about ready, she's saying goodbye to Xaria right now," she said and I nodded, wondering if that meant I could go back there.

Aaralynn rolled her eyes and said, "Go ahead and say goodnight to your daughter, I'm sure she'll be in bed by time you two get back." I nodded, noticing the twitch of her hand and the brief tightening of her lips as she gestured for me to head on down to the back room. I paused and gave her a concerned look and she just smiled brightly at me. 

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about. Now, go get your girlfriend and have a wonderful night," she ordered and I rolled my eyes, still a little concerned but let it go. If she said she was fine, then she was fine.

I walked down the hallway and went into Josh and Aaralynn's room, stopping at the doorway. The sight I came to just took my breath away. Amelia was sitting on the desk chair, Xaria in her arms. She had one of the most beautiful dresses I'd seen, a form fitting gold dress that shimmered in the light, accenting her tan skin perfectly. It was elbow length sleeves that fanned out, a floor length skirt.

Her hair was pulled up into a simple braided bun, a couple locks of hair framing her face. Simple makeup, even though I believed she didn't need it. Dark eyeliner that brought out the light brown in her eyes, silver and gold eye shadow. But I couldn't see her scars, the ones tracing her cheeks and neck. She had diamond earrings in that dangled, a simple heart necklace sitting in the hollow of her throat.

She looked like the queen she deserved to be, my queen. And our princess in her arms, a soft smile on her lips as she traced Xaria's cheeks. "Wow," I breathed, not even realising I did until she jumped lightly, lifting her head to look in my direction. "Tyler?" she asked and I smiled, walking forward.

"Right here, my love," I said softly and she smiled, adjusting Xaria in her arms again since she had shifted when Amelia had jumped. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked and I said, "Not long, maybe 5 minutes. I was admiring the absolute beauty I had the luck to call mine." She flushed and looked down, a shy smile on her lips.

I lifted her chin and pressed my mouth softly to hers, a brief, simple kiss that made my heart race. When I pulled away, her eyes were closed and a blissed expression was across her face. I smiled and carefully took Xaria from her. "Hey there baby girl, did you keep Mommy company?" I asked her and she smiled at me, saying, "Ah!"

I gave her an eskimo kiss and she giggled, making me and Amelia smile. I looked down to her and said, "Ready to go? Our reservation is in thirty minutes." She nodded, standing and grabbing her purse and walking stick. She placed her hand on my elbow where I had it out to escort her, Xaria secured on my hip.

I led her down the hallway to where Josh and Aaralynn were waiting. They were whispering back and forth, a frown on Josh's face and a stubborn look her Aaralynn's. They looked up and Josh's mouth dropped open as he took in Amelia, Aaralynn looking smug and proud. 

"Wow, Lia, you look absolutely amazing," he said softly and Amelia blushed. "Thanks. Are you sure you can watch Xaria for a few hours?" she asked and I subconsciously tightened my grip on my daughter, also feeling nervous about being away from her for so long. Josh smiled amused and walked forward, carefully taking my daughter from my arms. 

"We will be perfectly fine. We have your numbers, you've given us her eating schedule, her sleeping schedule, and everything she might need. Several changes of clothes, diapers, bottles, toys, everything. We know what we're doing, there's no need to worry. You two need a day off, so go out and have a wonderful night," Josh said confidently and I relaxed. 

Amelia bit her lip but nodded, taking reassurance in Josh's tone. "Okay, I believe you. But call one of us the first hint of trouble, okay?" she said and Aaralynn rolled her eyes. She walked forward and took Amelia's hand into her own, kissing her cheek. "Your daughter will be perfectly fine. I've been reading parenting books in preparation for my own baby, as has Josh. We know what we're doing," she said and Amelia nodded, finally relaxing partially.

Josh caught my eye and gestured for me to escort Amelia out to the car. I nodded, took once more glance at Xaria, and gently tugged Amelia out the door. "C'mon love, she'll be fine. They can call Ivy or Erick if they need help too, remember?" I said softly and she nodded, still nervous. 

"It's just, we haven't been away from her for so long. Longest maybe an hour, and we were still in the same house. We had just been sleeping," she said and I smiled. "I know baby girl, I'm a little nervous about leaving her behind, but let's just have tonight, okay? Our night," I said and she nodded, smiling. "We haven't had our night in so long," she said and I nodded, kissing her temple.

I led her to the car and opened the door, letting her climb in. I moved her dress so it wouldn't get caught and closed the door, moving around to the driver's side and climbed in. I walked around and got in, starting the car and setting the GPS for the restaurant we were going to. It was rather expensive, so I wasn't going to tell her any of the prices. She would go ballistic if she found out how much I was paying for this.

The drive was only 25 to 30 minutes long, so we got there just before seven. I parked and got out, helping Amelia out of the car. Someone walked up and I let him take the car to park it, Amelia's head tilted as she listened to the sounds around us. "Where are we?" she asked and I smiled, tucking her hand into the crook of my elbow and said, "We're at the Reunion Circle," I said and she stopped in place, her mouth open in shock.

"The Reunion Circle? Tyler Joseph dammit, this is too expensive!" she exclaimed and I turned and cupped her cheek in my palm. "It's nothing I can't handle. No, I don't do this a lot, but today is special. It's exactly a year to the day that you agreed to be mine, and you deserve the world. This is nothing, don't worry about it baby girl," I said and she sighed but nodded. 

I smiled and continued to lead her inside and up the elevator. We went to the very top, to the Five Sixty café. It was rather fancy, and I knew that Amelia's absolutely stunning attire would fit right in. I led her to the desk and said, "Two for Joseph at seven?" The hostess nodded and checked her books. "You're right here, let me call Adam, he'll lead you to your table," she said and I nodded.

A few moments later a young man walked up, sandy hair and blue eyes. "Good evening, I'm Adam and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Follow me," he said and I gently pulled Amelia along as he led us to a lightly lit back booth, a single rose in the centre.

"Could we get an old red wine, please?" I requested and Adam smiled, nodding. I handed him a slip of paper and a camera, instructions for the proposal. After he read it, he smiled and nodded, bowing slightly and walking away. "What was that you handed him?" Amelia asked and I smiled secretly, even though I knew she couldn't see it yet.

"Just a slip of paper, a bit of instructions for tonight," I said vaguely and she nodded slowly, frowning slightly. "Why would there need to be instructions?" she asked and I said, "Tonight is special, it needs to be perfect." She flushed and smiled lightly. I took her hand across the table and kissed her knuckles.

Adam came back with the wine and two glasses. He poured us both a glass then left the bottle in a small bucket of ice before laying down menus and walking away. I told her the menu and she nodded, tracing the designs around the border of the menu with the very tips of her fingers. I quickly decided what I wanted and looked up at Amelia. "Have you decided baby girl?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"How much is this?" she asked and I just smiled. "Don't worry about price, I can afford it, don't worry," I said and she sighed, before nodding. Adam returned and took out a little booklet. "Have you decided?" he asked and we nodded. "I'll take the New York steak strips, please," Amelia said softly and I said, "The steamed Scottish salmon please." He nodded and wrote it down. "That will be right out," he said, smiling and walking away.

I spent the 20 minutes it took for the food to be ready just talking with Amelia, about tour, about Xaria, about Josh and Aaralynn. She was giggling lightly as I told her about Josh and 'Jamie', when Josh had to wear that blonde wig and pretend to be someone else. About when his friend had caught him without the wig and pretended to 'fight' him.

Adam returned with our food and I quietly told Amelia where all her food was positioned and we started eating quietly. "This is amazing, Tyjo," she said softly after her fourth bite and I smiled, agreeing mentally. "Thank you so much for tonight, you were right, we needed this," she added and my smile grew a little. "You're welcome, baby girl," I said and she smiled brightly at me.

We finished our meal and I knew that the time for the major moment was coming quickly. The weight of the ring in my pocket seemed really heavy, reminding me of its presence. I took a deep, quiet breath and waved Adam over for the check. "Was your meal satisfactory?" he asked as he collected our plates and set the check onto the table. I slid my card into the slot without looking at the price, knowing that I had enough to cover it.

Amelia smiled up at him and said, "It was amazing, thank you so much." He smiled and said, "Of course, my pleasure. Now, I shall return shortly and then I'll lead you to the next place." He walked away with the check and my card and Amelia gave me a curious look. "Where's the next place?" she asked and I just said, "We're going to the observational deck, that's where the final part of tonight will be."

She frowned but before she said anything, Adam returned with my card and the receipt for me to sign and to keep. I did that real quick and then Adam gestured for me to follow him with Amelia. I tucked Amelia's hand into my elbow again and followed Adam, slipping another camera and another piece of paper into his hand.

He handed me the other camera and I slipped it into my pocket, making sure Amelia didn't realise it. I led her to the closest window, stopping her and looking around. Adam ad the camera out and I set up my phone camera to record for her to look at later. "Why are we out here, Tyler? I can't see it," Amelia asked confused and I just smiled, taking her hand into mine.

"I've known you for a year and two months, Lia. You've made my life brighter in every way possible. At first, you were the best friend I could imagine having, even more important than Josh in most ways. Then, you became my better half, the part of me I didn't know I had been missing. You gave me a daughter, our little princess. I couldn't be happier with my life than today, except for one more thing," I said, placing the ring box into her hand so she could feel it as I got down on one knee.

She gasped, tears gathering in her eyes as what was happening registred in her mind. "Amelia Olean Demothi, my queen, the love of my life, will you marry me?" I asked and for a second she didn't reply. My heart was racing as the entire room grew quiet, waiting for her reply.

"Yes! Oh my gods, yes! I'll marry you!" she exclaimed and I stood up, picking her up and spinning her around happily. The people in the room started cheering and I laughed lightly, holding my girlfriend, my fiancée, close to me. "I love you Amelia, so much," I whispered and she laughed happily, replying, "I love you too, Tyler, more than you know."

I kissed her lightly, stepping back and slipping the ring onto her finger. "It's peridot, your birthstone," I said as she ran a finger over it. Her smile was blindingly beautiful and I couldn't help but just trace her cheeks with my fingertips. She leaned her cheek into my hand and I smiled, kissing her again.

My phone rang and I rolled my eyes, looking at the caller ID. I frowned, it was Josh. "Josh? is everything alright?" I asked and Amelia's eyes, though still very bright, looked at me concerned. "Fuck, Tyler, Lynn is in labour and I'm freaking out. I'm sorry I'm interrupting your date, did you ask the question?" he asked and I said, "I did, she said yes, and we'll be there right away. Just breathe Josh, everything will be fine."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and I whispered, "Lynn is in labour, they're at the hospital right now." Her eyes went wide and she nodded, reaching out for her walking stick. I handed it to her and said to Josh, "Jish, we'll be right there. Don't worry, just be there for Lynn. She's going to need you." "Alright, I can do that, I have Xaria with me right now, but she's crying because Lynn keeps groaning and she doesn't know how to handle it," he replied and I sighed.

"just keep her calm, she'll be fine. Now I'm going to let you go, I can't talk and drive at the same time," I said and he said, "Alright, hurry please," his voice shaky and nervous. I hung up and Adam walked forward, handing me the camera. "Is everything alright?" he asked and I smiled at him. "Everything is just fine, sir. My best friend's girlfriend is about to give birth, and we're going to be there for him," I said and he smiled.

"Today is quite the day for miracles, isn't it," he said and Amelia laughed lightly. "Yes, it is. Thank you so much for today, it was amazing," she said and he kissed her knuckles. "Of course, it was my pleasure. I'll escort you out," he said and led me and Amelia back inside and to the front desk.

I handed him a 50 dollar bill and said, "Here's for all your help today, I don't think I could have done it without you." He gasped and looked up from the bill in his hand. "This is too much, it didn't take that much effort and I was happy to be a part of today, you don't need to give me this," he said and I smiled. "You've earned it. Have a wonderful rest of the night, Adam," I said and hurried Amelia out before he could protest anymore.

I held onto her arm down the elevator and out to the parking lot. She was still smiling, her hand clutching my elbow tightly with excitement. "This is amazing, our one year anniversary, we're engaged, Lynn is having her baby, so many things today I love this," she said, her voice so happy I couldn't help but just smile fondly at her.

I helped her into the car again and got in the driver's seat, setting the GPS since we were in a different area than usual and pulled out of the parking lot. Amelia kept talking excitedly about Aaralynn and Josh and the baby, wondering if it was going to be a girl or boy, who he or she would look like, which name they were going to choose since Aaralynn had told her what they were thinking off, and things like that.

I let her ramble, amused. I loved seeing her like this, since before she would have cut off after a couple minutes and then apologise if she was being annoying. She didn't care about that anymore, and I saw a side of her she rarely showed to anyone except for me, Aaralynn, Josh and her family. It's sort of shown around Ivy and Erick, but not as strongly.

We reached the hospital in just under 30 minutes and I helped Amelia out of the car, tensing as I looked around the parking lot. Amelia had tensed too, and clung to my arm as we walked quickly to the doors. I held her tightly, understanding her fear. Seeing her in the hold of her attacker had almost given me a heart attack, the terror almost making me not think straight.

Josh was pacing back and forth, trying to calm down my crying daughter in his arms. Amelia had heard her and walked forward, tapping Josh's shoulder. He turned and the look of relief that crossed his face was almost funny, but he passed Xaria over and walked quickly to me. "Tyler, I'm terrified, I don't know if I can do this, she's in so much pain," he whispered and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"You'll be fine, Lynn will be fine, everything will be fine. Now, let's go back there and you be there for your girlfriend, your baby is about to be born," I said encouragingly and he nodded, pulling away from me and taking a deep, though slightly shaky, breath. He led me and Amelia back to a room, not too far from where Amelia had given birth, and opened the door.

"Josh! Lia, Tyler, I can't do this, I can't," Aaralynn cried, sweat already beading her forehead and terror in her eyes. Amelia walked over, handing me Xaria, and taking Aaralynn's hand. "You can do this, I know you can. If I can do it, you can do it, and I know you're much stronger than I am," she said and I frowned.

"You're stronger than I am, Amelia, so much stronger. After everything that had happened in that fire, those bullies, everything that you had been through, and you're still here kicking ass. I was just there, as your best friend. I'm not as strong as you," Aaralynn whispered, her hand tightening on Amelia's as another contraction hit her.

"I know you're strong, you kept by me even after you learned my horrific past. You kept me strong, I now I would have given up if it weren't for you. And this, you can do this. This may seem like a lot of pain, but it's all worth it when you're holding your baby in your arms, feeling the small body in your arms, the physical look, after knowing they were coming for so long," Amelia said and Aaralynn smiled weakly, holding tightly to Amelia.

Josh had walked over and taken Aaralynn's other hand, holding it tightly between both of his. Aaralynn let out a small groan of pain as another contraction hit her and Amelia whispered to herself, "54 seconds." Aaralynn sighed, relaxing as the pain passed. I bounced Xaria in my arms, her having finally calmed down and close to falling asleep.

Dr. Andrews and Kathy walked in, both of them smiling brightly as they saw Amelia, Xaria and I. "It's wonderful to see you two again, little Xaria is growing up so fast," Kathy said, walking over to me as Dr. Andrews started setting up Aaralynn's legs in the stirrups. 

"Don't remind me, it seems like yesterday we were just bringing her home," I said playfully and she laughed. "I'm assuming you've been taking a lot of pictures?" she asked and I nodded, smiling knowingly. She knew about the surgery Joshalynn and I had been planning for Amelia, and how we'd been taking a lot of pictures for her to look at later.

"I need to go, but I would love to look at the ones you have available," she said, taking a couple steps back. "I'll show them to you later," I promised and she smiled, turning to Aaralynn and Dr. Andrews where the doctor was checking Aaralynn's dilation. I was thankfully not in a position where I could see anything and turned back to Amelia and Aaralynn.

"Want to see my ring?" Amelia asked, attempting to distract Aaralynn from the contraction that had just hit her. After taking a second to breathe, Aaralynn nodded quickly, latching onto that opportunity of distraction. Amelia held up her hand and Aaralynn ran a finger across the gems that glittered in the lighting of the room.

"It's gorgeous, I knew about the proposal but Tyler hadn't let us see the ring," Aaralynn whispered, giving a soft whimper as another contraction hit her. 30 seconds, my mind told me and I glanced at Dr. Andrews. "You're almost there, Aaralynn. Maybe another 20 minutes, max," she said reassuringly to the girl and she nodded weakly.

Amelia and Josh started talking to her as Xaria woke up, whimpering. I checked her over and saw that she needed a change. "I'm going to go change Xaria, I'll be right back, she'll want to see her new cousin be born," I said, leaning down and kissing Aaralynn on her forehead and walking back. "Alright, her bag is in the corner," Josh said, glancing at me for a second before turning back to Aaralynn who let out another cry.

I picked up the bag and went to the bathrooms, laying my jacket down on the sink counter and laying Xaria down. "My little girl got a little dirty, huh," I said to her softly and she let out a small 'ah!' as I carefully removed her onesie and diaper. I scrunched up my nose and threw it away, grabbing a clean one and the baby powder, remembering the wipes at the last second.

I quickly but carefully cleaned her up, singing Can't Help Falling In Love With You softly since it was one of the only ways she would stay calm. I tapped some baby powder onto her and slid the diaper onto her, rebuttoning her onesie and picking her up. "All clean! Feel better now sweetheart?" I asked her and she grabbed onto my shirt, tugging on it playfully. I smiled and picked up my jacket, flinging it over my shoulder and carrying her out of the bathroom.

I got back to the room just in time to hear Dr. Andrews say, "You're ready, Aaralynn. The next contraction, I need you to push, alright?" I smiled encouragingly at Aaralynn, Amelia's head turning to me as she heard me enter. Aaralynn looked at me, and Xaria who was now giggling as I nipped at her fingers, and nodded, seemingly taking courage from seeing my little girl laugh at me.

Aaralynn took a deep breath and I saw her fingers tighten around Amelia's and Josh's as the contraction started up again. She let out a faint cry as she started pushing, Josh wincing as she crushed her fingers. Amelia didn't even flinch, just running a wet cloth over Aaralynn's forehead that Kathy had given her and guided to her friend.

What felt like ten years later but was probably only 20 minutes later, Dr. Andrews said, "The baby is crowning, Aaralynn, just another good push or two and your baby will be here." Aaralynn almost sobbed in relief, a few tears already falling down her cheeks. She let out the loudest cry yet and a few moments later a loud baby's cry filled the room.

Aaralynn went limp and Amelia caressed her cheeks softly with the rag, whispering, "See? So strong, you did it! Your baby is here." "What, what gender?" Aaralynn whispered and Josh looked up curiously. Kathy checked the small bundle in her arms and said, "You have a little boy," and Josh's smile was wide and proud.

Amelia smiled happily and leaned foreword, kissing Aaralynn's hand. "A little boy, Lynn," she said and Aaralynn's smile was almost as beautiful as Amelia's earlier tonight. "Can, can I see him? Please?" Aaralynn asked tiredly and Kathy walked over, carefully settling the little boy into her arms.

Aaralynn moved the blankets slightly and smiled weakly yet proudly, Josh moving so he could see his son. "Jish, he's beautiful," she whispered and Josh nodded, kissing the top of Aaralynn's head. "You did wonderfully, baby girl," he whispered and Amelia walked back a few feet to my side. "Ah!" Xaria said excitedly, seeing Amelia. I carefully handed her to her mother and walked forward since I hadn't gotten to through the birth.

I took Aaralynn's wrist into mine and said, "You both did wonderfully, congratulations. What's his name?" Josh looked down at Aaralynn and said, "We agreed Robert Omar, Robert for you, Baby Boy, and Omar for Lia, since it starts with an O." Amelia smiled widely and said, "That's a wonderful name. Robert Omar Dun."

Aaralynn looked back down at Robert, running her fingertips across his nose and cheeks. His eyes were open and showed the hazel of Josh's eyes but the shape of Aaralynn's. He was pale, but had a small tan showing a faint colouring of Aaralynn's skin. He was adorable.

"Amelia and I are going to go home, I believe she wants to get out of that dress. You two stop by when you can bring him home, okay? We'll throw him a welcome home celebration," I said softly and they nodded, smiling faintly at me. "Thank you for being here, I'm sorry we interrupted your date," Aaralynn said quietly and I kissed her forehead.

"Don't be sorry, we're glad we came. A wonderful way to end the night," I said softly and they smiled again. "Goodnight," Josh said gratefully and I smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. "Goodnight," I said, stepping away and walking to Kathy. "I'll send you the pictures over email, Amelia and I are going home," I said and she nodded. "Goodnight then, and I saw the ring on Amelia's finger, when did that happen?" she asked and I smiled, saying, "I'd say maybe an hour and a half ago."

She smiled widely and said, "Congratulations, this must have been an interesting way to end the night." I laughed lightly and said, "Yeah, it was, but we're happy to be here. Goodnight, I'll send those pictures later tonight or tomorrow morning." She nodded and said a bit louder but not too loud to disrupt the sleeping babies, "Have a nice night, Amelia, and congrats on your engagement."

Amelia waved, smiling widely as she rocked Xaria softly in her arms. She'd fallen asleep right after I'd handed her to Amelia, falling asleep against her shoulder. I walked over to my fiancée and took her hand, tugging her lightly out of the room. She followed me, adjusting her hold on Xaria.

We went out to the parking lot, both of us tensing again and rushing subconsciously to the car. We got in and Amelia buckled Xaria into her car seat in the back, settling into her seat in the front next to me. I drove us home, turning the radio on low so it wouldn't disturb Xaria but we had some noise in the small area.

We made it home in about 20 minutes, both of us tired but happy. I helped Amelia out of the car again, sure that she was a bit cold and tired from that dress. She only had the dress and my jacket over her shoulders, and it was about 50 degrees Fahrenheit here. Not too cold honestly, but then again, she had been raised here in Texas. She wasn't used to lower temperatures than 70, 65 at least.

I carefully picked up Xaria and slung the bag over my shoulder, being careful not to jostle Xaria. I had Amelia set her hand onto my elbow and I led her inside, knowing that the short heels she was wearing would make her ankles hurt. It was the first time she'd worn heels since she'd been injured.

I helped her inside and to our room, her settling on the bed and quickly taking off the shoes. "Can you help me unzip the dress?" she asked me quietly and I just moved forward, settling Xaria on the bed, still asleep, and gently unzipped the back. I licked my lips but just turned around, picking up the little girl sleeping and said, "I'm going to put Xaria to bed, I'll be right back."

She nodded, slipping the dress off her shoulders and letting it pool around her feet, catching my gaze as her skin was shown. Sure, there were scars, but they were faded, barely noticeable. She looked absolutely beautiful. After pausing for a second I left the room and went and laid Xaria down carefully, turning on her baby monitor and walking quickly back to my room.

Amelia had just taken off the thin leggings and was just sitting there in her bra and panties, her hands searching for her shorts and t-shirt. I walked forward and ran my hands from her shoulders to her hands. She jumped lightly and lifted her head, flushing lightly. "How did I deserve someone as beautiful as you?" I murmured and her flush deepened, her head lowering shyly. 

I knelt in front of her and lifted her chin so she would look at me. "My beautiful girl, my fiancée, my love," I whispered and her flush deepened again. I kissed up her fingers, her wrist, all the way up her arm to her neck, jawline, and finally her lips. She hummed into my lips, moving to my shirt and unbuttoning it until it could come off my shoulders.

I helped her take off my shirt and pants, having already kicked off my shoes. I gently pushed her back until I was holding myself above her, my mouth still connected to hers. I pulled away and searched her face, wondering if she wanted to do this. "Are we doing this? We can stop, if you don't think you're ready," I asked softly and she bit her lip, running her hand down my shoulder and chest.

"I- I think so. I want to move on, I want you," she whispered and I smiled, leaning down once more to kiss her again. "I want you to tell me as soon as you think it's too much, okay?" I asked and she nodded, pulling me down to kiss her again. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, letting me slide my tongue against hers.

We didn't go all the way that night, not completely at least. We did do things, but nothing too major. She panicked when it got too far, so I stopped and held her instead. We would get there someday, but I was content enough just to hold her and call her mine. She curled up against me, her skin still bare and warm against mine. I loved her and I couldn't wait for the day she walked down that aisle.


	15. Colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think y'all understand how much research i put into this 😂 I googled the Reunion Circles menu and pictures of the view and then the basic steps of an eye surgery, pictures of dresses and themes and rooms, that Italian phrase, oml. I think i studied more for this than my college classes 😂😂 hope y'all enjoy!

_**Amelia** _

It had been three weeks since Robert, or Bobby as we called him, was born, three weeks since Tyler proposed to me. I wished I could see my nephew, my fiancé, my daughter, my best friends, but I knew I couldn't. But just being around them was enough for me, I was happy about that. I could hear my daughter giggle at whatever her dad was doing, hear Bobby's little coos as Aaralynn and Josh played with him.

I was sitting in the living room, my daughter on the floor in front of me. Josh and Bobby were in the room, the drummer talking to his son with a soft voice as he attempted to get him to eat. He was a fussy child, always moving even in his sleep. But then again, his parents were really active, so that wasn't a surprise.

Josh, Aaralynn and Tyler had been talking in secret a lot, cutting off when I walked in the room. It made me suspicious, but then Xaria would start crying, distracting me quite efficiently. I still wondered why they would be talking in secret but I decided not to think about it too much. I picked up Xaria from the floor and held her to me, letting her tug at my hair.

"Daddy and your aunt and uncle are up to something, baby girl," I said softly and she giggled, tugging at my hair again. "Do you want to know what we're up to?" Tyler asked behind me, startling me and making me jump. I turned in the direction of his voice and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if you three are plotting something about me, of course I'll be curious," I said sarcastically and he laughed lightly, sitting next to me and taking Xaria into his arms.

"Alright, love. You'll learn about it today, actually. We have an appointment with Dr. Andrews for Xaria, and we were going to run the idea by you. We have all the details settled now, we just want your approval and go ahead," he said and I frowned. "Alright, I guess," I said and he chuckled lightly. "We're sure you'll like it," he said cryptically and I rolled my eyes, standing up and heading to the bedroom.

"I'm getting dressed!" I shouted and his reply came a few moments later, a little muffled. I shook my head and went to my closet, feeling the hems and deciding on a pair of light blue jeggings and a black t-shirt that seemed to have the symbol of Sleeping With Sirens on it. Didn't matter that I was engaged to the singer of Twenty Øne Piløts, I still loved me some Kellin Quinn.

I changed quickly, slipping on my tennis shoes and sitting at my desk to quickly brush out my hair and do some simple makeup. I could do some simple eyeliner and lip gloss, but anything else I had to have Aaralynn do because the rest dealt with colours. Once I finished that I went out to the living room, wondering where Tyler and Xaria disappeared off to.

My question was answered when they both entered the room, Xaria giggling and Tyler whispering softly to her. "Ready to go?" I asked and Tyler said, "Yep, she's all changed and ready to go, you ready?" I nodded, standing up and letting Tyler tuck my hand into his elbow and lead me out. I knew my way around, especially in this area, but I liked holding onto Tyler and Xaria.

He got us into the car and to the hospital quickly, humming a tune absentmindedly to himself as I played some My Chemical Romance The Light Behind Your Eyes and The World Is Ugly. The slower songs so it wouldn't disturb Xaria who was making random noises in the back seat. I smiled and she giggled, making my smile bigger.

Tyler parked and I bit my lip, feeling tense from the fact that this was where my attack almost 10 months ago happened. I knew it was irrational, especially since Leon promised to stay away from us and was even keeping us safe from other threats, and David and Allery weren't a problem anymore. But I couldn't help it.

Tyler squeezed my palm and got out of the car. I stepped out when he opened my door, him handing me Xaria and himself grabbing her bag. I once again tucked my hand into his elbow and let him lead me inside, still tense from the idea of this parking lot. He led me inside and kept me occupied with talk of the date Josh was planning for Aaralynn to propose to her. He had everything set up, and the ring. Tyler hadn't seen it yet, but he heard it was perfect for her.

I smiled at the idea that my best friend getting her happy ending. She deserved it after having to deal with me for so long. Tyler led me inside and had me sit down with Xaria while he went and checked in. I knew it wouldn't take long, Dr. Andrews had cleared a lot of time for us because she and Kathy wanted to see the pictures we'd taken recently.

Tyler sat down and whispered to me, "She should be out in a few minutes. Should I check to see if Xaria needs a diaper change? I know I changed her before we left the house, but it wouldn't hurt to check." I tilted my head and lifted Xaria in my arms slightly, using the senses I had to check if she needed a change.

"She's good, she's still dry. She doesn't feel wet," I said and he nodded, taking my free hand and threading his fingers through mine. A few minutes, about 5, Kathy's voice said, "Amelia? Tyler? We're ready for you." I smiled and stood up, adjusting Xaria on my hip and following Tyler's lead to a back room.

"Here's my favourite little girl, how are you Xaria?" Dr. Andrews asked happily, seeing us walk in. I let her take my daughter from my arms and Xaria giggled, very used to Dr. Andrews. Tyler led me to the normal chairs we usually sat at and Kathy sat across from us, normal to our routine. She would talk to us about normal, everyday things for a few minutes before asking us the same questions, and usually our answers didn't change, but occasionally we would have a question.

"How are you two doing? Everything going well enough with your sleep schedule?" she asked and we nodded, or at least I did, I couldn't see if Tyler had. "How's Xaria sleeping? She should be sleeping almost through the night, waking only in the early morning," she asked and I said, "She usually wakes up about 6 30 in the morning, but after a change and a quick feed, she'll fall asleep rather quickly again and doesn't wake until 8 or 9."

Kathy hummed and I heard the sound of a pen against paper. She asked a couple more questions, pretty basic ones, but then I asked, "Xaria has been rather fussy the last few days, and Tyler thinks she might be getting an ear infection, how do we take care of that? I know how to clean an ear infection, but not for such a small baby."

She hummed thoughtfully for a second before saying, "I can give you some antibiotics, and Dr. Andrews can check her over. It might take some time, but she'll be just fine." I nodded relieved and Tyler squeezed my hand gently. He knew I had been worrying about it for a while now.

I heard footsteps walk closer and Dr. Andrew's voice say, "She's in perfect health, a happy little child, but she does have a small ear infection. I'll have Kathy write up a prescription you can give her. She'll be a little fussy, but that's normal, it does hurt a little. But she'll be perfectly fine, I can tell you that."

I nodded, reaching out and letting her set my daughter into my arms. "I believe Tyler had told you we had something to discuss, about you, not Xaria," Kathy said, adding the second part quickly as she saw the look of concern on my face. I frowned curiously, wondering if this had to do with Joshalynn and Tyler's hidden mutterings away from me.

"Josh, Tyler and Aaralynn have been planning this event for a few weeks now, and now with everything figured out, we wanted your opinion. Tyler and Josh have agreed, and your father agrees too, to pay for your eye surgery," Kathy said and my mouth fell open. If I hadn't been so aware of Xaria, I might have even let my arms go lax.

"You- Tyler, that's expensive! You don't have to pay for that!" I protested and Tyler took my cheek into his hand, cupping my cheek gently. "It's no problem. I want to do this for you, you deserve this. I want to see you look at your daughter with your own eyes, I want you to be able to see when you walk down that aisle in a few months time. I want you to be able to live life to the fullest, and when we perform, you can see the crowd, see the love they have for you. They know we're together, we tweeted the picture of our engagement and of Xaria, so they know about our little girl. And they still love you. I want you to see the world with your own eyes, and if this is the way to do it, I'm going to do it. I love you, Amelia, and I want you to have the best life you can," he said softly, and I blinked away the tears gathering in my eyes. I was wearing eyeliner, it would smear and where would that get me?

"I- Tyler," I whispered and Tyler just kissed me softly. "I want to do this, but only if you agree, baby girl," he whispered and after another moment of hesitation, I finally nodded and he pulled me and Xaria into a hug, whispering, "You won't regret this baby girl, I promise." I smiled faintly and he pulled away, kissing my forehead softly.

I held tighter to Xaria, reluctantly hopeful that I might be able to see her with my own eyes. I didn't put too much in case the surgery didn't work, because it wasn't guaranteed to work. "When is the surgery? We're supposed to go on tour in just over a month," I asked and Tyler answered, "A week for the major part of the healing, then a few weeks for the rest of the scarring to go away. It's a simple laser surgery, they just need to get rid of the scarred tissue on your cataracts." **(I'm going by what my friend who had this surgery said. I don't know any of this for sure, I still wear glasses xD)**

I frowned, that sounded painful. But then again, for several weeks in the beginning of my blind life my eyes had burned something terrible, I couldn't open them for a long time. It took two bottles of prescription eye drops and many ice packs to get them to feel well enough to be open for long periods of time. "Will it hurt?" I asked quietly and Kathy replied softly, "For a few days, yes. It will sting a little, especially when you open them for the first time. Your eyes will be a little blurry for a few days, but should clear up soon. We'll give you some small audio books for you to listen to before the surgery so you can have some more information on it."

I nodded slowly, thinking it over. "When are we doing the surgery?" I asked and Kathy said, "We were thinking a week. That would give you time to think it over and learn more about it. If you change your mind, that's perfectly fine." I nodded again, running a hand over Xaria's hair. "I haven't changed my mind yet, but I think I can still do it. I'll tell Tyler if I change my mind," I said softly and Kathy took my hand and squeezed it.

"That's everything today, if you have any questions you have mine and Kathy's phone numbers, remember," Dr. Andrews said and I nodded, standing and adjusting Xaria. Tyler stood up and said, "Thank you two, we'll see you in a week if nothing changes." Kathy kissed my cheek and Xaria's head before saying, "Of course, you two have become some of my closest friends. It's been amazing knowing both of you." I smiled and kissed her cheek back.

Tyler led me back outside quietly, to our car and into it. He had taken Xaria from me and buckled her in, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car. I stayed quiet as I thought for a while. I'd been blind for over 13 years, and to have the option of having my sight back was a little overwhelming. I wouldn't have to rely on anyone anymore, I could support myself. Drive. Get a job, cook.

"Baby girl? Are you okay?" Tyler asked me softly and I lifted my head, wondering how it would be like to lift my head and look at him. To see his face when I moved my head around. To see the things of my surroundings that I only knew through touch or descriptions. "It, I, the thoughts of being able to see, the options that could open up if it actually worked, they're a little overwhelming," I finally replied and he took the hand that was sitting in my lap.

"Josh, Lynn and I will be here every step of the way, remember. Ivy and Erick during tour, you have people that care for you. You're not alone," he said softly and I smiled faintly. "I've never actually seen Lynn's face, you know? We became best friends a couple months after I went blind, and even though she's let me 'see' her face several times over the years, it would be nice to be able to actually _see_ her," I said and Tyler squeezed my hand.

A few moments later, Tyler pulled his hand away and turned into the parking lot of our apartment. I got out and went inside, grabbing Xaria's bag on my way. Tyler followed holding her, Xaria being awake and starting to fuss and cry. "I think it's time for her to be changed, or fed," he said, closing the door behind us and checking her.

"Yeah, she needs to be changed. Baby girl is a little stinky," he said to her in an adorable baby voice and she cooed, having finally stopped crying but still squirmy from what I could hear. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go change her and then I'll bring her into the room," he said normally to me and I nodded, stretching and heading to the room.

I slipped out of my shoes and set them aside next to my dresser where I would be able to find them easily and laid back against the pillows. A few minutes later Tyler walked in, Xaria giggling again. "There's my little girl," I said, smiling as Tyler handed her to me and walked around to lay down on his side. I set Xaria in between us and tickled her stomach lightly, bringing more giggles. That right there cemented my decision, I would get that surgery and I would see her smile and laugh with my own eyes.

I didn't want to miss out on anything, not the laughs, not the first steps, see her say her first words, her first day of school, her first dance, prom, graduation, college, marriage, nothing. I wanted to see my baby girl grow up, and this surgery, no matter how much I didn't want Josh and Tyler to pay for it, would be my only way to do that. Hearing Tyler play with Xaria, hearing both of them laugh, I couldn't wait to see it with my own eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TØP~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week passed in a blur, and then before I knew it, there was only an hour left before my surgery appointment. I was dressed, in a loose white t-shirt of Tyler's and a pair of jeans, my shoes on, my hair back in a French braid to keep it out of my face, no make-up because I mean, why would I need it? I was sitting on my bed, wondering if the next time I would be here I would actually be able to see the comforter, see the carpet, see the walls, out the window, things I'd only had described to me.

Yeah, I knew the blanket was dark blue with black stripes, yeah, the carpet was a hazel brown colour, yeah, the curtains were a beige colour, but it would be a completely different experience to _see_ it by myself. I ran a hand over the blanket, feeling the familiar texture of the fabric. I bit my lip, so used to my world of darkness I wasn't so sure I was ready to see again. I knew why I wanted this, but was I ready?

"Lia? Sweetheart?" Tyler's voice asked softly from the doorway and I lifted my head, remembering why I wanted this surgery again but still not sure if I was ready. 13 years was a long time and for it to suddenly change, I didn't know. "Ty? Can you come here?" I asked softly and in an instant he was by my side, taking my hand and squeezing it softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I sighed, feeling a little silly. I mean, I knew I had reason to be nervous, but still. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, I mean, I've lived in the darkness for 13 years, and suddenly, that's going to change," I whispered and he wrapped his arm around me tightly. "You're nervous, which is completely understandable, but I know you can do this. You're Amelia Demothi, one of the bravest women I know, right up there with my mom. And I'll be there with Xaria when you open your eyes, alright? Josh and Lynn will be too, we'll all be there," he said softly and I sighed.

"Dad and Adam don't care though, they haven't called once since you had told me about the surgery. I doubt they'll be there," I said, a little bitterly. Tyler sighed and said, "If they're not there, they aren't worth your thoughts. From what I've heard, they haven't really done much since you were 10."

I shrugged and knew that I still needed to tell him the full story of what happened that day in the fire, but it was difficult. I'd seen my mother catch flames as she held my baby brother, who was only a few months old, and I had tried to put out the flames, but ended up catching fire too. I was only 10, I didn't know better. Aaralynn and my close family were the only ones who knew what happened, so Dad and Adam. But Tyler deserved to know, as did Josh.

I decided I would tell them as soon as the surgery was over, when I had time. I knew Tyler wouldn't leave me, or at least I hoped. I still felt guilty over it, I kept thinking I could have saved her and, and Bryon, but at the same time, the small, rational part of me kept saying otherwise. I was 10, I was scared, I didn't know what I was doing. But still, that guilt remained.

"Lia, love, baby girl, hello? Where did you go?" Tyler's voice cut into my thoughts and I jumped lightly, looking up quickly. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts. I, I was thinking of telling you and Josh about what happened when I lost my vision 13 years ago, but I was going to do it after the surgery," I said in a rush and he paused for a second. "Do you want to tell it?" he asked quietly and I shrugged. "It helped when I talked about it to Lynn when I was 14, but at the same time, I don't know what you'll think. I just, I feel so guilty about it," I said quietly and he kissed my forehead.

"From what I've gathered there's nothing to be guilty about. Did you start the fire?" he asked and I shook my head quickly. "No, our cat had knocked over a candle onto some papers Mom had been working on, it caught quickly and spread so fast, I didn't know how to react," I said, remembering our small kitten Oreo who'd actually gotten out of the house as soon as she knocked over the candle and returned to us a week or so later. He'd passed away about 9 years later, our last link to Mom and Bryon besides us three.

"Then you have nothing to be guilty about. You tried your best, more than many 10 year old people could do. I'm proud of you, Lia, for what you've done. Now, are we ready to go? Xaria is with Josh and Lynn, I believe," he said softly and I nodded, kissing his fingers and standing up. I walked through the halls and to the living room, wondering once again if I was ready for this. When I reached the living room though, hearing Josh and Aaralynn coo over my giggling daughter, I knew I was.

"Ready?" Josh asked, seeing me walk in and I straightened my shoulders and said, "As ready as I'll ever be. Now let's go before I lose my nerve please." Aaralynn laughed and said, "You've got this." I smiled at her and let her hand me Xaria since Josh was holding Bobby. Tyler placed a hand on my lower back and let me lead out to the car. Usually he would lead me but this time, he was letting me go my own pace.

We got into the car and Tyler started the engine after making sure Xaria and Bobby were secured in their seats, Aaralynn between them and Josh in the far back. We'd gotten a bigger car, one that would fit us four and our kids. Two seats in the front, three in the middle, four in the back. It let us sit more comfortably when all of were in the car.

Tyler put on some All Time Low and I smiled, remembering when the guys of the band had come to visit when Tyler had invited them and Melanie Martinez and the boys of 5 Seconds Of Summer near the end of tour. I had enjoyed their company, and they became some really good friends. They still had yet to meet Xaria or Bobby, but they knew about them and occasionally called to see how they were doing. I still wanted to meet Brendon Urie, and Josh knew that so he had told me he would try to visit during Christmas.

We reached the hospital and nerves started rolling in my stomach again. From partially the parking lot, I always got nervous in this place, but mostly the surgery. Tyler squeezed my palm reassuringly and said, "It'll be perfectly fine, baby girl. They'll put you to sleep if you'd prefer, or they can keep you awake. You just need to tell Kathy or Dr. Andrews and they'll tell the eye doctor. Josh, Lynn and I will be just outside the door."

I nodded, taking a breath and getting out of the car. I held my walking stick tightly in my hand, wondering if this would be the last time I would use this thing. It had been almost a second arm, my eyes for 13 years. I knew I would keep it, even if the surgery was a success, because it had been an important part of me for so long.

Tyler placed his hand on my lower back again, the sounds of Xaria cooing in his other arm. He led me inside quietly, Aaralynn and Josh behind us with Bobby. "Amelia, Tyler, Josh, Aaralynn, are you ready for this?" Kathy said, startling me. I hadn't expected her to be waiting for us in the lobby. I smiled nervously and nodded slowly, squeezing Aaralynn's hand in mine that she had just slid into my grip.

Tyler kissed my cheek and whispered, "Remember, we'll be just outside the door. Not too far away. Have you decided how you want the surgery? Asleep or awake?" I bit my lip and said, "I'd feel more comfortable asleep. I'd probably panic if I was conscious of the fact that there was something so close to my eyes." He nodded and kissed my cheek again, nudging me slightly forward. "She wants to be asleep during the surgery, is that alright?" he asked and Kathy said, "Of course, Amelia, if you'll follow me please."

Kathy took my hand and led me to the back, going further than I was used to. Usually we'd walk for 30 seconds or a minute, then be in the room, but this time we were walking for almost 5 minutes before we stopped. "Hello Amelia, my name is Dr. Jessica Azure, I'll be your eye surgeon today. Kathy says you want to be asleep for the surgery?" a woman asked and I relaxed partially, the knowledge that it was a woman making this a little easier. I wasn't too comfortable around men I didn't know.

"Yes ma'am, I would like to be asleep, if that's alright," I said shyly and she laughed lightly. "Of course it is, now if you would change into the hospital gown, we can get started! The surgery will only be 30 to 45 minutes long, it's a simple procedure. We just need to remove the damaged tissue and then place an artificial lens over your eyes. It will be quick and easy," she said and I nodded, taking the clothes Kathy placed in my hands.

"Dr. Andrews will be in soon, she can't do much since she isn't an eye doctor, but she wanted to be here for you," Kathy said softly and I smiled, relaxing a bit more. "That would be wonderful," I said and she nodded, leading me to an area where I assumed there were curtains. "What do I have to take off?" I asked uncertainly and Kathy said, "Just your shirt and jeans, you can keep your underwear and bra on if it's more comfortable that way."

I nodded relieved and quickly changed, having become way too familiar with these blasted gowns. I still hated them though, they were so uncomfortable. After I finished, I stepped out with my clothes in my hands, letting Kathy take them and lead me to the operating table. "Now, I'm going to put a mask on you, it'll give you some anaesthesia to put you to sleep," Dr. Azure warned and I nodded, reaching my hand out so I knew when it came.

The doctor pressed the mask to my hand and let me help her guide it to my face. I took two deep breaths and then... I was waking up. **(I've had this stuff on me and that's literally how it feels. You breathe in a couple times then next thing you know you're waking up. Kinda trippy, really).**

I had bandages around my eyes, the sounds of Josh and Aaralynn talking softly in the room. Tyler's hand was in mine, Xaria sleeping against my chest. "Lia? Are you awake love?" Tyler asked me softly and I nodded, still sleepy. "Wonderful, how are you feeling?" Dr... what was her name again? Right, Azure, said. "I'm still sleepy, but it doesn't hurt yet," I said, my voice a little rough from the sleep I'd been in.

"That's normal, feeling sleepy. It's the anaesthesia, it's still in your system. It also blocks the pain, but I'll warn you, when the pain actually comes it'll burn rather harshly," the doctor warned and I nodded. "When will the bandages come off?" I asked and she said, "In a couple hours, you'll be able to go home tonight. I'll give you the necessary medicines needed, the instructions, and the expectations of your vision for the next week or two. For instance, when the bandages come off, your vision will be blurry for a few days while your eyes get used to the artificial cataract in your eye."

I nodded slowly, really hoping this worked. "Hey Tyler, when she looks at you, you'll really be a blurry face," Josh joked and then I heard him say, "Ouch, hey," followed by the sound of something falling to the floor. I assumed that Tyler must have thrown something at him and I laughed lightly. "Blurry's the one I'm not, Jishwa," he said playfully and I heard a slight whistle as Josh threw the object back. "Don't throw pens at me," he said as the object flew through the air.

"Denied! And I don't see a pen, I see a harpoon," Tyler said a little loudly and I heard the object clatter against the wall and then the floor. Aaralynn laughed, and I heard Kathy chuckle lightly. I grinned and then Xaria woke up, probably from all the chaos in the room. She whimpered, sitting up and waving her arms around. "Look at what you did, Josh," I said playfully, sitting up carefully and cradling my daughter into my arms.

"Hey, don't blame me, Tyler started it," he protested and then the sound of, "Ouch! What the heck Tyler!" following soon after. I laughed, pressing a kiss to Xaria's forehead. "Is there anything you want to eat or drink?" Dr. Azure asked amused and I thought for a second before saying, "Is there anyway I could get some orange juice and waffles? I'm in a breakfast mood right now."

"Of course, I'll send the order in. Why don't you just relax for a few minutes while you wait for it, I'll be back to check on you in a bit," Dr. Azure said and I nodded, hearing her heels walk away. I held Xaria close, wondering if I would be able to see her in a few hours. Even if it was a little blurry, it would be amazing to see colours and shapes in other times than just my dreams.

Tyler took my hand again after making sure Josh wouldn't retaliate again and kissed my fingers. "They said it was a success," he whispered and I nodded, biting my lip. "Guess we'll see in a few hours," I said and he kissed my fingers again. We sat there those three or four hours just talking, playing with Xaria and Bobby, or just napping. I was so freaking exhausted, and the medicine was wearing off and I could start to feel that burn in my eyes.

I was in a light doze, semi aware of the things around me. But I was definitely aware of when the doctor walked in, knowing that this meant it was time for the removal of the bandages. I jerked awake and made the mistake of almost opening my eyes, a small yelp coming from my mouth as my eyes burned. I sat up and gingerly placed my fingers on the bandages near my temples.

Tyler sighed and took my hand again, kissing my fingers. "Are you ready to remove those bandages?" Dr. Azure asked and I nodded slowly, wondering if I actually was. "Alright then, don't move, we'll cut the bandages off," she warned and I nodded, squeezing Tyler's hand tightly into mine. I felt the coolness of the scissors near my temple, the sound of fabric snipping, the feeling of the fabric falling away from my skin and the coolness of the air replacing it.

Finally, all the bandages were off and I kept my eyes closed, terrified out of my mind. "Alright, Amelia, open your eyes slowly. The lights are dim and the curtain is closed, so there's not much light to hurt your eyes. You can do this," Kathy said softly and I nodded, squeezing Tyler's hand tightly. He'd picked up Xaria and I could hear her cooing in her sleep, Aaralynn and Josh on the other side with Bobby.

I very, _very_ slowly let my eyes flutter open, expecting the normal darkness. But instead, this time, a fuzzy form appeared in front of me, light, pale white walls, the cool silver of the bed frame, a lightly tanned hand holding mine. I looked down, amazed and dazed as I took in the shape of the hand around mine, the thin tattoos around his wrist, the paleness of the skin but still healthy.

I lifted my eyes and let my eyes take in the form of my fiancé and daughter, a faint if slightly blurry smile on Tyler's lips. "T-Ty?" I whispered and he nodded, his smile growing. I looked around, seeing Kathy and Dr.s Andrews and Azure, then Aaralynn. She had a wide smile on her face, a few tears falling down her cheeks. Josh grinned, one arm around Aaralynn and one holding Bobby against his chest.

"I, I can see?" I whispered, looking around some more. My eyes were burning slightly, but that pain was worth it as now, I could see my best friends, my family. "How are your eyes?" Kathy asked and I looked at her, _seeing_ her, and replied, "They burn, it's a little blurry, but, I can _see."_

She smiled and said, "We have some glasses for you to use until your eyes adjust to the cataract in your eyes. Different strengths for when your eyes heal over the next week and your vision grows less blurry." I nodded, holding my hand out and letting her put the simple frames into my hand and slipped them on.

"Not strong enough," I said, taking them off and letting her hand me a different pair, these ones a little better but not quite enough. The third pair though, worked perfectly and I looked around a little more with unblurred vision. My eyes met Tyler's, his brown eyes warm and happy. For the first time ever, I checked out my fiancé and enjoyed what I saw. He was a mixture of adorable, cute puppy and extreme sex machine.

I looked over at Aaralynn and Josh, smiling. My best friend had beautiful, long dark brown hair, glowing brown eyes, an excited smile on her face. Josh now, he looked adorable. Slightly tilted eye shape, beautiful hazel eyes, faded red hair, a happy smile as he looked at me, his son cradled in his arms.

I looked around some more, absolutely overjoyed as I took in the room. For the first time in 13 years, I could see, I wouldn't have to rely on anyone anymore, I could help. I didn't have to be helpless anymore. "Baby girl," Tyler said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and couldn't control my voice as I said, "Damn, you're really freaking hot."

I flushed and Josh burst out laughing. Tyler grinned and I gave him a flushed smile. "Sorry," I said and he shrugged, an amused glint in his eyes. "I don't mind," he said, and I blew him a kiss. I held out my arms and said, "Let me see Xaria." He smiled and handed me my sleeping daughter, and my eyes took in my little girl for the first time.

Her skin was a pale ivory, her hair a dark brown. She was sleeping, so I couldn't see her eyes, but I could tell I had one beautiful daughter. I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. "Tyler," I whispered and he sat down next to me, pulling me against his chest. "We'll be back in a few, I have to get the prescriptions for your eyes, and figure out how many pairs of glasses you may need," Dr. Azure said softly and I nodded, not taking my gaze away from Xaria.

She yawned as Dr. Azure and Kathy left, arms stretching and eyes opening sleepily. Her hazel eyes looked up at me and she smiled, her mouth opening and letting out a small 'ah'. I smiled and gave her a small eskimo kiss, making her giggle. I watched her laugh, a wide smile on my face.

Tyler kissed my cheek, nuzzling into my neck. I kissed his hair and looked up at Aaralynn and Josh, wondering what their son looked like. "Can I see Bobby?" I asked softly and Josh nodded, moving forward and once Tyler had taken Xaria, carefully laid Bobby in my arms. I looked down at my godson, taking in his features for the first time.

Josh's hazel eyes without the slight tilt looked up at me blankly, his skin tone a bit tanner than Josh's but lighter than Aaralynn's. He was absolutely adorable, and I said, "Man Joshalynn, you guys made a cute baby. But guess what, mine's better." I looked up with a teasing smile and both of them rolled their eyes in sync.

I grinned and let Josh take Bobby back as I laid back. My eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting in the room and I really wanted to see the clouds again so I moved the blankets off of me and Aaralynn helped me stand, keeping the gown closed as I walked a little unsteadily to the window. It was about 6 in the afternoon, so the sun should have been starting to set, which meant the sunset would be outside right now.

I carefully moved aside the curtains, kind of happy that no one had questioned what I was doing. I looked outside and smiled, seeing the pink/orange/purple colouring of the sky. Tyler walked behind me with Xaria and rested his chin on my shoulder, kissing my collarbone gently. "Thank you so much, Tyler, for this. I can't believe you did this for me," I whispered and I felt him smile against my cheek, saying, "Anything for my queen."

I smiled and turned, kissing him gently. I heard a click and knew that Aaralynn or Josh had taken a picture, but didn't care at the moment. I had my fiancé, my baby girl, the best friends a girl could ask for, my life was good. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around Tyler and Xaria, burying my face into Tyler's chest and letting a few happy tears fall from my eyes.


	16. Prove Me Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited wedding and honeymoon! Btw, i don't write het scenes, all my scenes have always been gay af. So the two scenes in this story are the only ones I've ever written in my life 😂😂 I don't think I've written one since. Anyway, enjoy!

_**Tyler** _

7 months of planning, working, (6) months of touring, and one little girl's birthday later, the day finally came. The day I would marry the love of my life. June 13th, just a few days before Josh's 27th birthday, a day Amelia and I both agreed on. I couldn't wait.

I was in a back room, Zack and my father by my side. My mother was with Amelia, since her mother couldn't be here. Her father and brother had gotten invites, but both said they were busy and couldn't come. I had spent several hours with her when she recieved their answers, trying to calm her down. She had kept crying, only stopping when our little girl, who was 10 months old and just starting to walk at the time, had toddled into the room and attached herself to her mother's leg.

I knew she was still upset, but my father had offered to walk her down the aisle. He'd been more of a father to her than her actual father had been for a few years now. He and Adam had only seen her once since she got her sight back, and all they had done was fight. Amelia had kicked them out of the house, telling them, "I don't want you around my daughter if this is how you're going to act. This is only the second time you've met her, and you don't even care. Mom would have been ashamed of you."

That had cut deep in both of them and they left with their shoulders slumped. But apparently it didn't cut deep enough since they still declined seeing their sister/daughter walk down that aisle. But I knew what they were missing out on. My beautiful girl, my beautiful daughter, my absolutely perfect family. Nothing could make this better, except tonight, when we made our family official. I was going to adopt Xaria officially as my own once Amelia and I signed the marriage certificates, so that way, no one could take her from me.

I stared at the mirror, the tux I was wearing surprisingly comfortable. It was similar to the one I wore in my music video for Holding Onto You, but changed up a little so it didn't hold anything that had to do with skeletons. That was a little too dark for a wedding. Sure, that was my life, but still, I didn't want my wedding to be dark. Not today.

Zack gripped my shoulder and said, "Are you ready bro?" I grinned nervously at him and adjusted my bowtie once more, even though I had done that almost 20 times in the last hour alone. He rolled his eyes and slapped my hands away, putting it back where it was before I messed with it again. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the mirror.

I smiled suddenly as I heard the familiar giggle of my little girl behind me and I turned to see Mom standing in the doorway, looking absolutely beautiful, my daughter standing next to her looking adorable in a fluffy purple dress with a simple flower crown in her hair. I knelt and she giggled again, rushing to me and letting me pick her up, spinning her in the air.

"How's my little princess?" I asked her, kissing her nose. "Dada, fowers!" she cheered and I smiled wider, picking up one of the daisies sitting on my desk and tucking it behind her ear with her other flowers. "Absolutely beautiful, just like you," I said and she beamed at me. She wiggled and I set her onto the floor, letting her run over to Zack.

"Zap! Zap!" she demanded, Zap being what she called him. She loved her uncle, but Josh was her favourite. They would spend hours with Bobby just reading or watching Josh drum on a tiny drum set, Bobby having a matching one he just loved to play with. Aaralynn would watch them and roll her eyes, saying, "I'm never going to have piece and quiet with two drummers in the house. Let's hope the next one is calmer."

Oh, right, Aaralynn was pregnant again, Bobby was 8 months old and Aaralynn just found out two weeks ago she was a month pregnant. Josh was shocked, he had tried his hardest to keep it safe. I just smirked at him and he pushed me, both of us ending up to start wrestling until Amelia had smacked us with her walking stick. She kept it around, and put it to use. She and Aaralynn always said we were sometimes more childish than our children.

I mean, she wasn't wrong.

Zack was tickling Xaria, her laughs filling the room and bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Mom walked to me and took my hand. I looked down at her and smiled, taking a deep breath. "Your daughter is beautiful. But you never did tell me how she came around, I mean, she doesn't look anything like you," she said softly and I sighed. I had wanted to avoid that conversation, but Mom was also a stickler on traditions. She had gotten upset when I told her my girlfriend was pregnant. I hadn't told her Xaria wasn't mine biologically.

"She's a rape baby. Lia had been attacked when Allery tried to get rid of her and Lynn in the beginning of our relationship, and one of the men Allery sent raped her. But Xaria is mine, in all but blood. She's my daughter, and I'm going to officially adopt her once Amelia and I are married. Xaria is mine, no one else's," I said softly but firmly and she smiled sadly at me. "I'm proud of you, Tyler, for taking in that little girl. No child deserves to grow up without a parent, and I know Xaria loves you. As do I," she said and I smiled at her, looking at my daughter who was still clinging to Zack.

I wanted to get rid of this subject, that anger and pain that still lingered whenever I thought of what happened to my girl trying to dampen my mood. "How's Lia? I know Lynn is with her, and I have no idea where Josh went. He left what, 20 minutes ago?" I asked and Mom chuckled. "She's nervous, but eager. She loves looking around at the decorations, at least the ones we're letting her see. She hasn't seen the main room just yet, and you shouldn't have either, right?" she said and I shook my head, a playful frown on my face.

"Good, you're not allowed to see it until the ceremony. Which is in about an hour, so sit down while Ivy does your hair," she said and pushed me into the chair in front of the mirror. I mock groaned but regretted it when Ivy decided to smack me upside the head with a brush, saying, "No groaning Joseph, we've got to make you pretty for your bride."

I rolled my eyes amused but stayed quiet while Ivy ran the brush through my hair, the sounds of Xaria still laughing as she ran away from Zack's attempts of tickling her filling the room. "Jish! Jish!" she squealed and I looked up through the mirror to see Josh standing in the doorway, smiling as she attached herself to his leg.

"How's my favourite niece?" he asked her, unattaching her from his leg and picking her up, pressing rapid kisses across her cheeks and nose. She giggled again, trying to push his face away from hers. "No! Kishes bad!" she giggled and he gave a playful gasp. "No kisses? Do you not like Uncle Josh's kisses?" he asked over dramatically sad and she shook her head, a wide smile on her face.

"Awe, man! Guess I better give you back to your Uncle Zack," he said, making it seem as if he was about to hand her to my brother and she clung to his jacket saying, "No! Kishes good, kishes good!" Josh smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled again resting her forehead on his shoulder sleepily. All the running around must have tired her out.

I grinned at Josh through the mirror as he walked closer to me, Xaria almost asleep on his shoulder. "Ready for this Baby Boy?" he asked and I shrugged, recieving another smack from Ivy for moving. I stuck my tongue out at her and she flicked my nose, making me scrunch it. "You are not 26 years old, Tyler, sometimes your younger than Xaria," she said playfully and I smiled innocently at her.

She rolled her eyes and finished up on my hair. "Well, we have about 30 minutes left, is everything in place?" Mom asked and Josh and Dad nodded, myself standing and taking a deep breath, the wedding jitters filling my stomach again and making me want to pace once more. Zack gripped my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Ty Ty, Lia loves you, and she'll be there." Ty Ty was what he used to call me when he was little, before he could say Tyler.

I grinned at him nervously and sighed. Josh handed me Xaria and I held her close to my chest, her sleepy little breaths tickling my neck. She was our flower girl, so I knew I would have to wake her up soon. I ran my hand over her chin length waves, just like her mother's, and said softly, "Baby girl, wake up, you have to be ready to see Mama."

She frowned in her sleep and hid her face in my jacket. I smiled faintly and kissed her hair. "C'mon baby girl, don't you want to see Mama?" I asked and she nodded against my shoulder. "Then you have to wake up. We'll get you a basket of pretty flowers for you to throw around, would you like that?" I asked and she nodded again, her hazel eyes looking up at me sleepily but wide.

"Then why don't you and Uncle Josh go out to the main area?" I asked and she smiled, nodding again, pulling slightly away from me and kissing my cheek before I handed her to Josh. He took her and balanced her on his hip, picking up her flower basket and walking out. Josh was my best man, there was no one else I needed. I had briefly considered Zack but everyone agreed that Josh would be the best person for this.

Once they were gone, Mom and Dad stood in front of me. "I have to go see to Amelia, I'll be walking her soon," Dad said and gave me a smile. "I'm proud of you Tyler, you found your happiness," he added and I gave him a faint smile, letting him slap a hand on my shoulder before leaving.

Soon it was just me and Mom in the room, a teary smile on her face. "My baby boy is getting married today," she said and I could feel the tears sting at my own eyes. "No crying Mama, I'm going to cry," I said and she sniffed, wiping delicately under her eyes before pulling me into a hug. "I love you Tyler, and as your father said, I'm so proud of you," she whispered and I smiled, whispering back, "I love you too, Mama."

She gave me one last squeeze before pulling away, taking my hand and leading me out to the reception area. I looked around for the first time, smiling amazed at the work Mom, Dad, Aaralynn, Ivy and Josh had done. Pale yellow and white flowers decorated the aisles in vases, the lightest colours in the room. We'd kept it slightly more darker colours since it was more of a me and Amelia thing, we didn't care too much for really bright colours.

Red streamers, dark navy blue chair seats, dark wooden benches, a dark green carpet for the aisle. I smiled, happy about the way it looked. The colours wouldn't be something usually that went together, but somehow the way it was arranged made them all look perfect together. "This is amazing, Mom," I said and she smiled proudly, also looking around. "It was mainly Lynn, she did all the designs," she said and I smiled.

She pushed me to my spot and said, "She'll be walking down that aisle in less than 10 minutes, so you get ready to see your beautiful girl." I smiled at the thought and once again adjusted my bow tie. I heard Zack groan behind me before pulling me around and putting it back to the way it was.

"Stop fidgeting, Ty Ty, you look fine. Now, turn around, the ceremony is going to start in a minute or two," he said and I nodded, giving my little brother a sheepish smile before turning to the front. The guests were all in their seats, talking quietly with each other. I took a breath and Zack squeezed my shoulder before stepping back to his spot. Josh was standing directly behind me, Zack right behind him.

The music started and my little girl, escorted by Ivy, started walking down the aisle. She seemed to be concentrating really hard on throwing the flowers in a certain order, looking utterly adorable. She reached the foot of the podium I was standing on and looked up surprised, but then saw me. Her eyes lit up and she said excitedly, "Dada!", throwing the basket to the side and accidentally hitting Josh in the side as she rushed to me.

Everyone chuckled adoringly as I smiled widely, leaning down and picking her up. I kissed her forehead before handing her to Ivy, looking down the aisle to see Bobby toddling down the aisle with Aaralynn as the ring bearer. I saw Josh smile adoringly at his fiancée and son from the corner of my eye and I leaned over and whispered, "Just watch, a few more months and she'll be the one in the white dress." He flushed but still didn't take his eyes off of Aaralynn, who looked stunning in a floor length, form fitting, deep red dress.

Amelia's three bridesmaids, Josh's and mine's sisters, were escorted by their boyfriends, who were also their dates and my groomsmen. They were good kids, but I knew Josh and I would be keeping an eye on them tonight. They got too close to our sisters, we would teach them a lesson.

Then, the music changed. My heartbeat picked up, my spine straightening as my eyes locked onto the door where Amelia would walk through. Everyone stood up and turned, tears already showing in my mother's eyes. Then... there she was. My beautiful girl. My true love. My other half. My Amelia.

Her hair was done up in a simple but beautiful braided crown, a veil attached to the crown of her head. Her dress was form fitting, it flowed behind her past her knees, silver pearls adorning the bodice. In her hands was a bouquet of roses, forget-me-not's, and lavender. But the most beautiful part of her, was her smile. It was shy, but brilliant, full of absolute joy.

  
I was the luckiest man in the world.

Her eyes met mine, her smile growing. The time it took her to walk with my father down the aisle seemed to take forever but at the same time only just a moment. Soon, she reached the foot of the stairs, myself stepping down and letting Dad take my hand, placing hers in mine. I led her up to the minister, both of us turning and taking the other hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...," the minister started but honestly, I didn't hear much more after that. I was more focused on Amelia, the small smattering of freckles across her nose, the glowing light of her warm brown eyes, the beautiful smile lingering on her lips. It took all my self control to stop myself from lifting my hand and tracing the soft skin of her cheeks, the curve of her lips, the smallness of her nose.

"As per request from the couple, they have written their own vows. Mr. Joseph, your vows?" The minister asked, startling me from my thoughts. I licked my lips and took the small folded paper from my pocket and opened it. I glanced up at Amelia's flushed cheeks and smiled before looking down to read what I had written several weeks prior.

"Lia, when I ran into you that day over a year ago, quite literally, I never would have dreamed that you would have become the most important person in my life. You were so different from others, and that drew me to you. You're the light of my life, the one who gave me second thoughts of dying before I was old, who found me when I was lost. The idea of you not by my side, well, I can't imagine it. I love you, and our little girl, so much, I can't breathe when I think of you. And today, well, this is just another step in our lives together, until the end of time. I can't wait to see what the world has in store for us, for our family, in these years to come. I love you, Amelia Olean Demothi, and nothing will ever take that away," I said softly yet emotionally, barely glancing at the paper and keeping my eyes locked on hers since I had these words memorised ages ago.

I could hear the small, happy sobs from my mother and sister, and from some of the other women in the audience, but I was more focused on the small film of tears forming in Amelia's eyes, her smile blindingly beautiful. I reached up almost instinctually and wiped her tears away gently, cupping her cheek in my palm.

"Ms. Demothi?" the minister said softly and Amelia nodded, clearing her throat and looking up at me. She reached behind her and Aaralynn, who was Amelia's Maid of Honour, handed her a small slip of paper. She unfolded it and glanced down at it for a second before looking up at me again, a small but genuine smile playing on her lips.

"Tyler, you've always been my hero. From the time I heard you sing for the first time many years ago, you'd always been a major part of my life. When you accidentally knocked me over, I could only dream that you saw me as _me_ , not just another fan. And you didn't. You taught me that there was light in a dark world, a world I'd lived in for so long. You were my light, the colours that appeared in my dreams, the happiness I thought I could never have again. You saved my life, in so many different ways, and I couldn't be more grateful for or in love with you. I love you, Tyler Robert Joseph, with all my heart," she said, more tears forming in her eyes as she looked at me, causing a few to form in my own.

"The rings?" the minister asked and I turned to Josh as Amelia turned to Aaralynn. Josh handed me the small silver band with a single peridot and a couple small diamonds on either side. I turned back to Amelia and said, "With this ring I do thee wed," feeling elated as I slipped the ring on her third finger. Amelia smiled down at it and said, "With this ring I do thee wed," as she slipped the ring on my finger, this one a more black colour with a silver outlining. **(His actual wedding ring, its beautiful and I didn't want to change it)**

"By the power invested in me by the state of Texas, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister said, making my heart swell. I cradled Amelia's face in my hands, large smiles on our faces as I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips. The audience cheered as we separated, Amelia flushing and hiding her face in my chest. I looked over the audience with a wide smile on my face, seeing Xaria wiggle in Aaralynn's hold until she set her down and my daughter ran to us. I picked her up and let her hug me and Amelia, both of us pressing a kiss to her hair.

We went down the stairs and everyone surrounded us, giving us their congratulations, giving us small bits of advice, anything, but I was more focused on the feeling of Amelia's hand in mine, my daughter on my hip. My family was complete, and nothing was going to take them away from me.

~~~~~~~~~~TØP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception was going quite well, Amelia had seemed to completely ignored the fact that her brother and father weren't here, more content to just watch Xaria attempt to dance with Bobby to Brendon singing Northern Downpour. Oh, right, Brendon, the guys of All Time Low, the guys of 5 Seconds of Summer, and Melanie Martinez were here, all wanting to perform for us. But the biggest song of the night, was going to be from me. I was going to sing to my beautiful wife, something I'd written a while ago but had forgotten about until I found it in one of my old journals a few weeks ago.

"Now, since this is a different situation, would Senior Joseph have the honour of doing the classical father daughter dance?" Brendon asked cheerfully as he finished his song, and my father nodded, standing and offering his hand to my wife. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Joseph?" he asked her and I quite enjoyed the sound of that. "You may," she said happily, letting him sweep her off to the dance floor as the DJ started playing I Loved Her First by Heartland.

I smiled as my father spun my wife around on the floor, my mother sitting next to me happily. "She's a beautiful girl, inside and out," she said and I nodded, keeping my eyes on Amelia. She looked radiant, and I was so proud to call her my wife. Xaria clung to my leg since Bobby had wandered off to Aaralynn and Josh. I looked down at my daughter and said, "Do you want to dance too?"

She beamed and said, "Yesh! Dace, dace! Mama!" She pointed at Amelia and I laughed, leaning down to pick her up. "You wanna dance like Mama?" I asked and she nodded, her purple dress a little messy in the front. I grabbed a napkin and carefully wiped her down, dabbing at the silk on her stomach. She giggled as I tickled her lightly, kissing her forehead. The song ended and Amelia curtsied to Dad, my dad pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

I picked up Xaria as All Time Low started singing Hello Brooklyn, spinning her in the air. Aaralynn joined with Bobby, Amelia and Josh dancing playfully as Mom and Dad joined the crowd forming on the dance floor. Xaria squealed as I lifted her into the air, spinning again. "Again! Again!" she cheered and I laughed, doing it once more before setting her on my feet and dancing with her that way.

The song ended and everyone cleared the dance floor, moving to the sides. I handed Josh Xaria as Alex said, "Now, for the first dance of the newlyweds." He and the others got off the stage as the DJ started playing Endlessly by the Cab, a song both Amelia and I really enjoyed. I pulled my wife against my chest, one hand on her waist and one holding hers.

"Today has been absolutely amazing, Tyler," she said softly, her eyes bright and happy. I kissed her softly and said, "Today isn't over, my wife." She beamed at the word and I spun her once, pulling her once more against my chest. "And there's no guarantee, that this'll be easy, it's not a miracle you need, believe me, now I'm no angel, I'm just me, but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren't what you need, you need me," I whispered along with the song in her ear and she giggled, kissing my jaw.

The song ended and everyone cheered as I dipped Amelia, kissing her gently once more. I brought her back up as Josh tapped on my shoulder, saying, "May I cut in?" I grinned and nodded, kissing Amelia's hand before letting Josh take it, spinning her off into the crowd as the guys of 5 Seconds of Summer started playing Mrs. All American.

I looked over and saw that Aaralynn was trying to calm Bobby down so I walked over to her and took him, saying, "Why don't we let my mom try and calm him down and I take you to the floor for a dance?" She grinned relieved and followed me to my parents, asking, "Can you watch Bobby? I want to dance with Lynn since Josh has decided to steal my wife." Mom laughed and nodded, taking the baby as I took Aaralynn's hand and led her to the floor.

"Thank you," she said as I spun her and I raised an eyebrow curiously. "What for?" I asked and she smiled. "For giving Lia her happiness, her second chance at life. Without you, she wouldn't be here," she said and I smiled at her. "Then I must say thank you back, for keeping her here long enough to let me meet her. I know you had a lot to do with keeping her here, she's told me so," I said and she flushed, saying, "I couldn't lose my best friend."

I smiled and spun her once more before the song ended, kissing her forehead after. Everyone cheered as the guys got off the stage, my father replacing them. "We have a special performance tonight, for Amelia. Tyler? If you may," he said and I bowed to Aaralynn before walking up to the stage, catching Amelia's curious look as she sat next to my mother.

"I wrote this when we first met, over a year ago, and I just found it once more a few weeks ago. Amelia, I love you. And this is for you," I said as I sat down on my piano. "This is called Prove Me Wrong," I said as an after thought, making the majority of the audience chuckle.

I started playing softly, the sound of the piano filling the now quiet room. I took a breath and started singing. **(PLAY THE SONG!!!)**

_"I don't know, where I am supposed to go_

_so I, might just_

_take my pride and go_

_Some people, they know, know everything_

_but I know that they don't know my heart_

_Cause I, oh yeah, I believe in love_

_And I hope I can show you what I mean_

_And I don't believe love's for me, oh_

_so won't you come around and prove me wrong_

_Won't walk the world_

_Any different_

_and my path won't change until you_

_make a wall and make me fall_

_and break me down_

_I don't know, no, I don't know_

_If I wrote this song in vain,_

_Vain, in vain, vain_

_Oh yeah,_

_and I- oh yeah I_

_Believe in love_

_And I hope I can show you_

_what I mean_

_And I don't believe love's for me_

_So won't you come around and prove me wrong_

_Prove me wrong, yeah_

_You don't know me_

_and I don't know you_

_Tell me, what should I_

_Do?_

_Oh..._

_So won't you come around and prove me wrong.."_

My voice trailed off and I looked up to Amelia, who was standing near the edge of the stage with tears in her eyes. I stood up from the piano and she jumped on stage, throwing her arms around me and burying her face in my chest. "I'll prove you wrong, Tyler, I love you so much," she whispered against my jacket and I wrapped my arms around her waist as everyone started cheering.

"I love you, Lia, so much," I whispered and she lifted her head, letting me lean down and kiss her gently. Josh, Aaralynn, Brendon, Alex, Jack, Rian, Zack (Merrick), Melanie, Michael, Ashton, Luke, Calum, and my brother Zack all came onto stage, enveloping us in a large group hug. I heard Ashton mutter to Calum, "OTP right here," and Amelia giggled lightly.

Melanie pulled Amelia and Aaralynn out of the group hug and said, "The night's almost over, so Lynn and I are going to find Mama Joseph and Ivy to get Lia ready for the trip to the honeymoon." I nodded curiously, wondering why she would need to get really ready for the honeymoon. Probably a female thing.

Once all the girls were gone, Josh and Dad pulled me off to the side and Brendon handed me a shot of something and said, "Here's to the newlyweds!" Everyone raised their glasses and quickly downed the shot, the alcohol burning its way down my throat. I coughed and Josh laughed, thumping me on the back and said, "You need to drink more, it's not that bad. Only a shot of vodka."

I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the empty shot glass suspiciously. Dad laughed this time and refilled it, saying, "One for luck, one for courage. No more after this, if you don't drink often you'll be a lightweight until you build up a tolerance." I rolled my eyes and downed this one, already feeling the buzz. I shook my head as this one went down, not burning as much but still a bit of a sting.

About twenty minutes later someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned, seeing the group of females behind me. Aaralynn was the one who tapped my shoulder and I raised an eyebrow, still slightly tipsy. "Your bride," she said dramatically, bowing out of the way as the girls parted and revealed my beautiful girl.

She wore a simple, knee length dress, a deep blue colour. Her hair was down in waves, simple makeup on. As always, she looked exquisite. I smiled proudly and walked forward, taking her hand in mine. "You look the queen you deserve to be, my love," I said softly and she flushed, smiling softly.

"Ready to be off?" I asked and she looked at me curiously. I hadn't told her where we were going for the honeymoon, since I had wanted to surprise her. I had booked a really expensive and fancy hotel at which we would stay at for two weeks, my parents agreeing to watch Xaria for that time.

She nodded and asked, "Where are we going? You haven't told me." I smiled and said, "That's a secret, darling, I want to surprise you." She rolled her eyes but smiled, letting me pull her to the main entrance of the hall we were in. Everyone followed, cheering, most of them were already outside.

As I wrapped my arms around her waist at the doorway, I smiled down at my wife. "Ready to start our forever?" I asked happily and she smiled up at me, eyes glowing. "I'm as ready as I can be," she replied and I kissed her softly, pulling her against my chest tightly. I pulled away from her and smiled excitedly, taking her hand into mine and leading her out into the rain of rice.

Everyone cheered as we ran out to the car, rice getting everywhere. Josh and Aaralynn were following us, Bobby in Aaralynn's arms and Xaria in Josh's. We reached the car and turned around, Josh handing me Xaria and Aaralynn handing Amelia Bobby. I gave Josh a long hug, grateful for my best friend.

"I'm proud of you, Baby Boy," he whispered as he pulled away from me and I flushed, smiling. "Why?" I asked and he gestured to Amelia who was hugging Aaralynn. "You have a family, your daughter is beautiful, your wife is amazing, and you. You're happier than I've seen in a long time. You've made it, Tyjo," he said softly and I looked over to my wife, _man, I was so happy I could say that now,_ smiling softly.

"You have too Jish, look at your fiancée and son. And you have another baby on the way, and your wedding is in a few months. You've made it too," I replied and he smiled, hugging me again tightly, being careful of the sleeping little girl in my arms. "All because you weren't paying attention to where you were walking and knocked over the shy blind girl," he joked and I rolled my eyes, unable to wipe the grin from my face.

"You always did tell me to watch where I was walking, but it's a good thing I never listen huh," I said playfully and he rolled his eyes. "Very true, but you've gotten better at that," he said and I shrugged. "One tends to pay more attention when you have an excitable one year old running around. Don't want to accidentally step on her," I said, looking down at my daughter.

He laughed lightly and nodded. "Now, you two be off, your flight leaves in less than an hour and traffic might be hectic, not forgetting the time it'll take to check in and all that stuff," he said, pushing me lightly. I nodded, and looked down at Xaria, hesitant on leaving her for two weeks. The longest we'd been away from her was a few hours, and she was with Josh and Aaralynn then.

I ran my hand over her soft curls and pressed a kiss against her forehead. Amelia walked behind me after talking with Aaralynn for a while and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I don't know if I'm ready to leave her behind, even if I know she'll be fine," she whispered and I kissed her on the forehead this time. "I'm hesitant too, but I know Mom and Dad will take care of her, they love her," I replied softly, half trying to convince myself as much as her.

She sighed and took her from me, turning to talk to Josh. I walked over to Aaralynn and gave her a hug. "You and Josh be careful, alright?" I said and she rolled her eyes. "You'll be gone two weeks, not two years, we'll be fine. We'll skype every now and again, alright?" she replied and I grinned. "Just watching out for my best friend's girl, and my wife's best friend," I said cheerfully and she shook her head.

"Get going, dork, we'll see you soon," she said, hugging me and kissing my cheek. She pushed me to the car and I turned as Amelia handed Xaria to Josh, kissing her cheek one last time. She then kissed Josh's cheek then turned to me, taking my hand. I waved at everyone as I helped Amelia into the car, Erick in the driver's seat since he had wanted to come to the airport with us. Somehow the news of our wedding had gotten out and we'd needed police blocks around us to make sure no fans got near us. We loved them, sure, but today was our day.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the airport, which left us about thirty left to check in and get to our gate. I made sure Amelia didn't see the tickets, though she knew I had them, because I didn't want her to know where we were headed. We were going to Rome, Italy, a place neither of us had been. I'd booked the First Luxury Art Hotel Roma, one of the suites. I hoped she liked it, the pictures I'd seen when I looked it up were amazing.

Three flights were called at the same time, one for Sydney, Australia, one for Tokyo, Japan and one for Rome which helped me keep the secret. Amelia kept trying to get me to hint at where we were going and I just gave her an innocent smile, kissing her. "Not telling, baby girl, you'll see when we get there," I would reply every time and she would huff in frustration before trying again a few minutes later.

We boarded the plane, my phone and tablet in my carry on so I would have something to do for the 16 hour flight. Amelia had brought a couple books she'd been planning on reading and her phone for music. I'd also made sure we were in first class, so we were comfortable and entertained, mainly for her. She hated flying, it terrified her every time we landed. And we would have to land twice before our final destination in Rome, once in New York, once in Dublin, then finally in Rome.

The flight was rather boring, but I knew once we reached where we were going, she would forget completely about it. I had had to talk her through the first landing since New York City was in the middle of a storm so the landing was a little rough, but when we landed in Dublin and Rome she had been asleep. So she didn't hear when the pil **ø** t said we would be landing in Rome in less then 10 minutes.

Once the plane stopped but before the remove seatbelts sign had turned off, I carefully woke up Amelia. "Baby girl, wake up. We're here," I said softly and she hummed, turning her head away from me. I laughed lightly and traced her jaw before turning her head to me again. "Love, c'mon, don't you want to see the hotel? And figure out where we are?" I asked and she sighed, opening one eye and looking at me.

"I would love to know where we are, but I also would love to sleep," she said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes, knowing she was not a morning person. "You can sleep in the soft bed at the hotel," I bribed and she bit her lip. "Alright, fine, I'm getting up," she said, sitting up fully and stretching, looking out the window.

There wasn't anything at the moment that would tell her where we were just yet, and I was thankful for that. I handed her carry on to her and picked up my own, waiting for the line of people to pass so we could get up and off the plane. Amelia had taken my free hand in hers and was playing with my fingers as we waited, making me smile.

I led her off the plane and we went to the baggage claim, waiting for a few moments before grabbing our suitcases. We were trying to stay out of sight since I'd seen a few fans milling around, their shirts or jackets making it obvious. "C'mon baby girl, Erick said he was going to have one of his friends here to pick us up and drop us off at the hotel," I whispered to her and she nodded, looking around in awe.

Ever since she had gotten her sight back, she loved just looking around. And honestly, this airport was really intricate, the architecture was amazing. I smiled fondly at her expression and kissed her cheek, taking her free hand in mine and leading her carefully to where Erick had said his friend would be.

Sure enough, I caught sight of a man with a sign that read 'Joseph', a dark blue jacket and thinning brown hair. I led Amelia to him and caught her attention, her eyes looking at me a little curiously and excited. "Erick's friend is over there, he's here to keep the fans away," I said and she nodded, tightening her grip on my hand and letting me lead her over to him.

"Tyler and Amelia Joseph?" he asked and I nodded, smiling at the sound of that. Amelia beamed at him, obviously enjoying that too. Her hand tightened on mine as the man said, "I'm Paul Higgins, **(shhhh)** , Erick sent me to help you guys get to your hotel. He also said that the young miss didn't know where we were, correct?"

I smirked as Amelia pouted, saying, "No, she doesn't know just yet. Though I'm sure she's going to find out soon." He grinned and nodded, reaching out and taking her bags from her. I wouldn't let him take mine so he just carried hers out to the car waiting in the parking lot.

The weather was warm, not too hot; not too cold, just perfect. I smiled as Amelia took in the surrounding area, eyes wide in awe. She looked at me and I just smiled, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Welcome to Rome." She gasped and threw her arms around me, making me laugh.

"You took me to Rome? Tyler, you're absolutely amazing, how did you know I always wanted to come here?" she asked and I shrugged. "A little birdie must have mentioned it," I said and she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, this bird's name was Aaralynn Speaks Walking," she said and I just smiled innocently at her.

She laughed and let me help her into the car, hearing a few squeals from across the parking lot. "Emily! Viglio dire Amelia! Tyler!" **(I mean, Amelia! according to google translate)** One of the girls shouted and I whispered, "Shoot," before quickly getting into the car and locking them, Amelia's eyes widening. "Paul, let's go," I said urgently and he nodded, relaxed and at ease. He must have dealt with this type of thing all the time.

The car pulled out and started off just as the girls reached where it was parked, one or two guys in the mix. One of the girls grabbed the handle and my eyes widened, these ones were determined. Paul slowed the car down but kept going, the girl finally letting go. I shook my head as he picked up speed again, reaching the highway and driving south.

"Jeez, I never knew how devoted they were. I mean, I know you mean a lot to them, but to attach to the car like that, that's dangerous," Amelia said, and I shrugged. "I've never had that happen before, but I also don't know how these Italian fans react, I've only been in this country once before," I replied and she nodded, getting distracted by the buildings and people around.

I smiled and took her hand in mine, her glancing at me quickly with a smile before looking back out the window. I shook my head and looked outside too, enjoying the sights. It was close to sunset, just about dinner time, but both of us were exhausted from the flight and would probably just want to order room service and relax.

We reached the hotel and Amelia gasped, myself admiring the building as we took in the twenty five story building. "Tyler Robert Joseph, this must have cost a fortune!" she exclaimed and I smiled, not saying a thing. She rolled her eyes and got out, Paul grabbing our bags and following us in.

"Reservation for Joseph," I told the woman at the desk and she smiled up at us before clicking a couple times on the keyboard. "Tyler Joseph?" she asked, her accent rather strong and I nodded. She handed me a couple keys and said, "You're on the top floor, room 2531. The Honeymoon suite, I believe you asked for?" I nodded again and she smiled. "Have a wonderful stay," she said and I replied, "Thank you. Have a good rest of the night."

I led Amelia to the elevators, Paul still following us. I'd paid for him to have a room the floor below us and he'd checked in the night before. It helped to have a body guard nearby, even if he wouldn't be with us all the time.

We got in and I hit the button, Amelia kissing my cheek. "This is amazing, Tyler," she said softly and I smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "It hasn't even started yet, baby girl," I replied and she beamed, burying her face in my shoulder. Paul smiled at us before looking back at the door as it chimed floor 25.

He led us out and to our room, letting me unlock it before carrying our bags inside and looking around. Amelia gasped as she took in the sights, letting go of my hand and walking further in. It wasn't a huge room, but it was spacious, blue curtains, carpets, and sofa set. The large bed in the middle looked really soft, pure white blankets perfectly made. It was absolutely gorgeous.

  
I smiled proudly and nodded, moving further into the room and looking around. "Tyler, this is so beautiful," Amelia whispered and I moved behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. Paul had slipped out quietly, leaving a note on the table with his numbers and room number, leaving us to ourselves.

I sat down onto the couch and pulled my wife into my lap, holding her tightly. She giggled and buried her face into my neck, pressing a couple soft kisses against my collarbone. "We're married, Tyler, and we're in _Rome_ ," she whispered and my heart warmed. "We are married, my love," I said softly and I felt her smile against my skin.

We sat there for a while, holding her tightly against me. She'd dozed off, soft puffs of air tickling my neck as I played with her hair. About twenty minutes before nine, I woke her and said, "Would you like to order in? That way we can relax here tonight and tomorrow go sight seeing?" She stretched, yawning before saying, "That sounds good."

I smiled and picked up the phone, dialling the number for room service. "What would you like?" I asked her and she picked up the menu, saying, "This salad and soup looks good. I don't want anything too heavy right now." I nodded and agreed, giving our order to the man who answered in Italian before realising we were American, replying to my questions in heavily accented English.

"It should be here soon, love," I said and she smiled, getting up off the couch and moving quickly to the bed and jumping on it. "Tyler, get over here, oh my gods, this is so soft," she said, her voice muffled since her face was currently buried in the pillows. I hung up and chuckled, standing and jumping onto the bed next to her, making her squeal as I grabbed her waist.

She rolled over and moved to sit on my stomach, legs on either side of me. I held her waist and smiled up at her, her hair in disarray as she shook her head. "Why, hello there Mr. Joseph," she said cheerfully and I smiled, saying, "Hello there, Mrs. Joseph." She beamed and leaned down to kiss me, myself loving this position way too much.

A knock came at the door, startling us both and making us look up. "Room Service!" **(is it bad that I heard that in my mum's voice cos like, she was a hotel maid for a little while in the small hotel we had to live in?** ) a woman's voice called and Amelia carefully moved from my lap, letting me stand.

I walked over to the door and ran a hand through my short hair, opening it. A thin, tall woman smiled at me and pushed the cart she had in front of her into our room. "Enjoy!" she chirped, moving the covers away from the food and placing some silverware on the cart before leaving. I blinked, she had come and gone before I could say anything.

I served our food and handed Amelia her plate, a small bowl of the soup on the side. I took my food and sat next to her on the bed, humming as I took my first bite. "This is really good," Amelia said happily, taking another bite. We ate quietly, talking softly about the food. About 9 30, we finished and set our stuff aside, her laying down and curling up against my chest.

"Why don't we get into our sleeping clothes, it will probably be more comfortable," I said softly and she nodded, not moving. I chuckled, standing up and grabbing our clothes before throwing hers at her, receiving a glare as her clothes landed on her. I laughed lightly and removed my shirt and jeans, slipping my sweat pants on.

I looked up and admired my wife as she took her shirt and bra off, slipping on one of my muscle shirts that she had decided was hers now. She stood up and removed her jeans, making me swallow as the thin lacy black panties were revealed. I walked up behind her before she slipped her pants on and placed my hands on her waist, pulling her against my chest.

She had a small sly smile on her face, which told me she knew exactly what she was doing to me. "Yes?" she asked innocently and I shook my head, kissing her jaw. "You're not fooling me baby girl, I know that innocent look is an act," I said softly and she just smiled, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

I ran my hands around her waist and placed them on her stomach, my littlest finger brushing the top of the lace. "Tyler," she whispered and I pulled my hands away, wondering if I went to far. She turned and placed her hands on my chest, lifting up onto her toes and pressing a kiss to my mouth.

"I'm ready, I want you," she whispered and I smiled, though still worried. "Are you sure baby girl?" I asked softly, placing my hands on her waist again and pulling her against my chest. She nodded, kissing down my jaw and neck, making me shiver. I lifted her up and gently laid her onto the bed, moving to hold myself over her.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at me and I said, "If you feel as if you need to stop at anytime, no matter what, you tell me, okay?" She nodded, looking a little nervous but still very determined. I smiled at her and kissed her gently, running my fingers under her shirt gently as to not scare her.

She shivered and I pulled my mouth away from hers, kissing down her jaw and neck, peppering soft kisses along her collarbone as my hands explored. I'd touched my wife before, but I'd held back then, knowing that the attack was still near and that she wasn't quite ready. But now, I had permission.

She sat up and removed her shirt, leaving her just in her lace panties. I sat up and looked down at the beauty that was my wife, amazed at the fact that I could call her mine. I reached down and fingered at the edges of the fabric, giving her a look to ask for permission and she nodded shyly.

I slid them down her thighs until I finally had them removed, tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes and ran my fingers across her legs, up to her inner thighs. I saw the old, white scars that littered her legs and leaned down, kissing them gently. I kept kissing her legs, up her hips and stomach, chest, neck and jaw before kissing her mouth gently.

"How did I manage to find a girl as beautiful as you?" I asked softly and she smiled shyly up at me, saying, "You didn't listen to Josh and knocked me over." I laughed softly and kissed her again, my fingers moving down her hips to stop right before I reached her area. I moved in between her legs and nudged them apart, leaving her wide open.

**(THE ACTUAL SMUT STARTS HERE, JUST A WARNING ^.^)**

"Remember, tell me if you want to stop, okay?" I said and she nodded, already starting to breathe a little heavily. I pressed my fingers between her folds, rubbing softly at her clit and making her whimper, pressing down on my hand. I slid two fingers inside her and started moving them slowly, soft whimpers and moans leaving her mouth.

I could feel myself aching in my sweats but ignored it, more focused on pleasing the beautiful girl underneath me. I slid a third one in and pumped my hand a few times, her hands griping the blankets tightly. Her eyes were closed tightly so I leaned down and ran my tongue over her clit, making her cry out in shock and her eyes flew open. She looked down at me as I continued playing with her with my tongue, my fingers still moving in and out of her quickly.

"T-T-Tyler, if you don't, _fuck,_ stop, I'm going to come before, ah, things get started," she gasped out and I pulled away, slipping my fingers out of her and making her whimper. I stood up and quickly removed my sweats and boxers, having grabbed a condom before I'd walked over earlier.

I moved in between her legs again and leaned over her, pressing my mouth against hers. She reached between us and grasped me, running her fingers across my shaft and head, eliciting a soft moan from my throat. She pushed me aside and had me lay on my back, moving so she was below my waist.

She ran her hands over me a few times before grasping my shaft once more, pumping me a few times quickly before wrapping her lips over my head. "Lia!" I gasped, feeling her tongue wrap around me as she bobbed her head a few times, her hand moving wherever her mouth couldn't reach.

She kept this up for a few minutes, bringing me very close to the edge before stopping, making me whimper, though I would deny it if anyone said differently. She laid herself on my chest, kissing me deeply as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I flipped us over so I was on top again and pulled away, reaching out for the condom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, wanting to be absolutely sure. She rolled her eyes impatiently and took the condom from my hands. "Yes, Tyler, I want to do this. I love you, and I trust you above anyone else, even Lynn," she said as she opened the small package, rolling it onto me. I warmed at that statement and once she had the condom on me, I leaned over her once more and kissed her deeply.

I positioned myself and pushed in slowly, keeping my eyes on her face. She kept her eyes open and locked on mine, her hands holding my shoulders as her legs wrapped around my waist. I soon was all the way in and I paused for a second, feeling overwhelmed as I felt my wife tighten around me.

"Move Tyler," she gasped out and I smiled, kissing her as I started thrusting gently into her, not wanting to rush just yet. "Faster, dammit," she moaned, and I complied easily. The bed was starting to rock just slightly, not quite hitting the wall but I knew it would be soon if she kept her little moans up. I hoped no one was next door.

I picked up speed and strength, Amelia writhing under me as she clung to my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin. " _Fuck,_ Tyler, close," she gasped, pulling on me to press her mouth messily to mine. I moved a hand between us, rubbing at her as I felt my end coming closer. I wanted us to end at the same time, but at the same time I wanted this to go on forever. I loved being this close to my wife, this connection we had filling me.

She whimpered, her breathing erratic. I felt her legs quivering and suddenly her mouth fell open, her back arching as she gasped, " _Tyler!"_ I felt her tighten around me and a few more thrusts and I buried my face into her neck, gasping, " _Fuck,"_ as I came hard. It had been way too long, but it was well worth the wait.

**(ALL DONE ^.^)**

As I finished my climax, I stopped moving and just laid there with my head on Amelia's collarbone. Her hands were still on my shoulders but no longer holding as tightly as she had been. I lifted my head and kissed her gently, hoping this would distract her as I pulled out carefully. I wouldn't want to overstimulate her and hurt her accidentally.

I sat back and she smiled blissfully at me, keeping her hands on my chest. I threw away the condom, moving back to her and slipping us under the covers. We were way too tired to take a shower right now, so we would just take one in the morning.

"I love you, Amelia Olean Joseph," I whispered softly and she curled up against my chest, sighing sleepily. "And I love you, Tyler Robert Joseph," she replied softly, my arms curling around her waist. I kissed her forehead and said softly, "Sleep my love, we have a lot of sightseeing tomorrow."

She smiled happily and tightened her hold on my waist, nuzzling into my neck. I smiled and reached over her carefully, turning off the lamp. I settled back down as the room fell into darkness, a soft glow coming from outside. I closed my eyes, my smile never leaving my lips as I let myself drift off, the feeling of my wedding ring and the feeling of my wife curled against my chest keeping more warm than the blankets.

She was definitely proving me wrong.


	17. Falling Too Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Y'all let me know if you want side stories about this one, like Xaria's prom, her first crush, etc. I have minor ideas for them (cos i really like overprotective Tyler lmao) but I'm also in the middle of like 4 other stories so I don't really wanna start them unless someone wants them. Let me know! Enjoy!

_**Amelia** _

_**3 months later** _

I watched my husband dance around on stage with Josh, singing Ode To Sleep. We were in London, at the O2 once more. The same place I'd done my first concert a year ago. I smiled and looked down as I felt a little body attach itself to my leg, Xaria looking up at me with wide eyes. "Mama look! Daddy! Jish!" she squealed, pointing on stage and I laughed, picking her up carefully.

"Yes baby girl, that's Daddy and Uncle Josh," I said amused, seeing Aaralynn and Bobby walking to us. "Auntie Lynn!" Xaria said excitedly, the little girl really hyper. "Hey baby girl," Aaralynn said amused, Bobby clinging to her hand.

"Alright everyone, how are you all doing?" Tyler shouted and I turned, seeing him standing near the front of the stage and breathing heavily. Everyone started cheering and I heard Aaralynn snicker, which she did every time Tyler asked that and got the same response. I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently at me.

Tyler kept talking and Xaria squirmed in my arms, so I set her down next to me and looked back up. "Lia!" Aaralynn hissed and I looked down and realised my daughter was gone. I looked around quickly and noticed her running onto stage to Tyler. I rolled my eyes and started after her, shouting, "Tyler, incoming!"

The singer turned and smiled widely as he saw his little girl running towards him, the many people in the audience awe-ing as they noticed her. He knelt down and scooped her up, spinning her. "Xaria, why don't you say hi to everyone?" he asked her and she giggled, waving at the audience before hiding her face in Tyler's shirt.

Everyone was silently freaking out, though not really silently. I walked onstage and headed to them, everyone cheering when they saw me. I still got nervous in front of so many people, even more so since my vision was returned, but I smiled and waved, reaching Tyler.

"Hey love," Tyler said amused, bouncing Xaria on his hip. I rolled my eyes but smiled, saying, "Hello darling, why don't you finish the concert and I take Xaria? It's about time for her nap." Tyler smirked and I raised an eyebrow. "Or, you two can stay up here, because I have a little surprise for you," he said, and I tilted my head curiously.

I glanced back and noticed Aaralynn and Josh standing next to each other by the drums, Bobby messing with the cymbals. They both had matching smirks and I rolled my eyes. "Alright, what is it this time?" I asked playfully and he grinned, handing me Xaria who just giggled, the microphone catching the noise and making everyone in the audience coo.

"Alright guys, I'd planned on doing this later, near the end of the concert, but I really want to do this now. Lia, love, if you would go sit in your usual spot please? I'm about to serenade you!" he said, bowing dramatically and I laughed with the audience, moving to sit in my chair that I usually used to sing with Tyler. My ukulele was still by it, since I'd just been on stage not twenty minutes ago to sing Forest and We Don't Believe What's on TV.

Xaria squirmed in my lap once I'd sat down so I let her go, the little girl jumping from my lap and once again running to her dad, attaching to his leg. Tyler just laughed and picked her up, carrying her over to the piano.

"Alright baby girl, can you sit here and be quiet for me? Daddy wants to sing real quick," he asked her and she nodded, placing her hands and beaming up at him. I laughed quietly at her expression, knowing she must have gotten that from Josh, who did that a lot to Aaralynn or myself.

"Alright, so, I first wrote this when I first met Amelia, the inspiration just coming to me about two weeks after. I found it a few months ago, when I'd found Prove Me Wrong, and finished it. I'd hoped to have it finished before, but I finished it last night, and the music for it too. This is called Falling Too," he said into the microphone and I flushed, smiling fondly at him.

A soft piano filled the air, reminding me of Prove Me Wrong. He'd recorded that for me, and I often listened to it whenever I was about to go to bed. It was also Xaria's favourite lullaby.

_"You walk around like you are fine_   
_so confident in life, so right_   
_But then I found you were afraid_   
_and that means life is not okay_

_I wonder what's inside your mind_   
_And if there's anything to find_   
_I hope that you awake some day_   
_and see that's life is not okay_

_I will sing for you a song_   
_Tell me if you think that's wrong_   
_If I let you know I'm here_   
_'cause I am falling down_

_I would laugh away the pain_   
_Did you know I'd run all day_   
_Just to maybe hear you say_   
_That you are falling too_

_I know you are afraid of many things_   
_but you need to let go_   
_if you want to sing a praise_

_I will sing for you a song_   
_tell me if you think that's wrong_   
_if I let you know I'm here_   
_'cause I am falling down_

_I would laugh away the pain_   
_Did you know I'd run all day_   
_Just to maybe hear you say_   
_That you are falling too_

_I will sing for you_   
_I will sing for you"_

The piano trailed off and for a split second, silence filled the stadium before everyone started cheering, startling Xaria. She jumped and grabbed Tyler's sleeve, making him chuckle softly as he picked her up, holding her tightly. "You're okay baby girl, they're happy see?" he said softly and everyone grew quieter when they noticed Xaria had gotten scared. There was still noise but not too much, pretty quiet for a crowd of 10000 people though.

I stood up, amazed at the song and feeling tears prick at my eyes. I walked over to my husband and daughter, wrapping my arms around them and burying my face into Tyler's neck. "That was beautiful, Tyjo," I whispered happily, and he hugged me tightly, kissing my hair. "I'm glad you liked it," he said softly, and I was happy that none of our words were caught by the microphone, this seemed really personal.

After a few moments though, I pulled away from him and wiped at my eyes. "I have a surprise for you too, Tyler," I said, and he raised an eyebrow curiously. Now that I was away from him, the microphone was able to catch my words and everyone grew really quiet.

Xaria blinked, staring out at the crowd. She waved at the people making everyone laugh lightly. I turned around and smiled, looking at Aaralynn who just winked. She and Ivy, once again, were the only one who knew my secret, even if I'd only found out just two weeks ago. Everyone knew Josh and Aaralynn were together, and that Bobby was their son, as was this baby she was 5 months pregnant with.

I looked up at Tyler who's curiously confused expression made me laugh lightly. I took his hand into mine, pressing it against my stomach. "Xaria is getting a little sibling," I said simply and apparently it took a few moments for the words and action to register in his head.

When it finally did, it seemed to also hit the crowd and everyone started screaming as Tyler gasped, his eyes looking down at where his hand was pressed against my stomach. "Y-You're pregnant?" he asked and I nodded, a wide smile on my face.

He stared at his hand a little while longer until Xaria started squirming, wanting to be put down. "Down Daddy!" she demanded and he laughed a little distractedly, looking away from me finally and kissing her forehead. "Alright little devil, go to your uncle and aunt," he said amused and she gave him an innocent look, one often seen on Josh's face. She'd been spending way too much time with the older drummer.

He set her down and we watched her run across stage and into Aaralynn's arms, the crowd still cooing over her. He looked at me and suddenly threw his arms around me, picking me up and spinning me. "I'm going to be a dad again!" he cried happily and I laughed, hugging him tightly. He set me down and glanced at the audience before asking me, "How- How far along are you?"

"Well, I just found out maybe two weeks ago, but the doctor Lynn and Ivy took me to said about three months. The reason why I didn't feel any symptoms until now is because we'd been so busy with touring, I hadn't paid attention," I said and he nodded, eyes still ecstatic. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him, his eyes shining as he looked over the crowd.

"I'm going to be a dad again guys!" he told them energetically and they all cheered, making Xaria giggle across stage. Bobby was just ignoring everyone, playing with Josh's drums even though his dad was trying to get him to stop. "Bobby, no, these are too big for you, your drums are on the bus," Josh insisted, trying to get his drum sticks away from his son.

"No Daddy, mine!" Bobby cheered, running away from the blue haired man with the drum sticks still in his hand. Josh groaned and Aaralynn said, "Well, he's your son." Josh just rolled his eyes and started chasing after the one year old, Bobby shrieking with laughter. I knew for a fact this would be all over the internet, first Tyler Joseph serenades his wife, then he finds out he's going to be a dad again, then Josh Dun's son runs away with drumsticks. This would be interesting.

I laughed lightly as Bobby turned around and threw one of the sticks at Josh, smacking him in the leg with it. "Ow, dang it, Robert come here now," he said sternly and Bobby frowned, walking over. "Give me my drumsticks Robert," he said and Bobby handed him the one he had left in his hand, frowning. "Sorry Daddy," he said quietly and he picked him up, holding him tightly.

"No throwing Bobby, that's mean," he said and Bobby nodded, laying his head on the drummer's shoulder. I smiled fondly, Josh had grown so much more mature since his son was born, and now that he's got another one on the way it would probably be needed. Aaralynn and he had gone to the doctor a few days before to find out the gender, but wouldn't tell us just yet. They said they wanted the moment to be perfect.

I could tell everyone was enjoying the domestic side of the usually crazy performers, and probably really enjoyed seeing Josh act so fatherly. They didn't call him daddy for no reason **(okay, I had to sorry ;) ).** I shook my head and went to Aaralynn, taking my daughter from her and walking back to Tyler.

"Lia, would you like to sing another song with us?" he asked me once I reached him and I smiled playfully, looking at the crowd. "Well, what do you guys think? Should I sing again or nah?" I asked and everyone started cheering, the occasional "Yes!!" or "Please!?" making its way out of the noise.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said and turned to Tyler, letting him take his daughter. Aaralynn couldn't drum since her stomach would get in the way, so she sat near Josh with Bobby, making sure there were ear plugs in the little boy's ears. "Alright, this is one I wrote recently with Lia, and I think it'll be perfect for a situation like this. Lia? Shall we sing Whisper?" Tyler asked and I smiled, nodding. I sat down next to him at the piano, not touching it since I really didn't know how to play much though I was learning. I was just going to sing.

The piano filled the stadium, everyone going quiet since they wanted to hear the new song.

_"A brave man said,_   
_'You put a name to a song_   
_and it won't change no matter what goes wrong'_   
_I'll try my best to find a face and a name_   
_I'll sing until we both are one in the same_

_Didn't have much time to see_   
_why I was found_   
_Had to say goodbye_   
_As time ran out_

_Sail across the world just to find a pearl o_ _n the other side_   
_Hope the pearl won't forget this song_   
_And won't forget the sky_

_I don't know what I should give_   
_or what I'm to sing_   
_All I can do is give you this_   
_And let my heart play_   
_I know your face_   
_Let this song Whisper your name_

_A song is not much time to show_   
_How beautiful you are_   
_But I will sing a song to your heart_

_I don't know what I should give_   
_Or what I'm to sing_   
_All I can do is give you this_   
_And let my heart play_   
_I know your face,_   
_Let this song Whisper your name_

_(oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah oh)_   
_(oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah oh)_

_I don't know what I should give_   
_Or what I'm to sing_   
_All I can do is give you this_   
_And let my heart play_   
_I know your face_   
_Let this song Whisper your name_ _"_

We trailed off, flushing as the crowd started cheering loudly. I laughed lightly, smiling at the audience before hiding my face in Tyler's shoulder. He chuckled lightly and kissed my hair, gently pushing me so I would stand next to him. "Lia and Lynn need to get the little ones to nap, they may be back later for a final performance maybe but until then, we have to say bye to them," Tyler announced and the crowd collectively groaned.

"I'll make sure to come back for a special performance, maybe I'll sing House of Gold for you guys later tonight," I said playfully and the groans turned to cheers. I laughed and went to Aaralynn and Josh, taking my half asleep daughter from the older drummer and holding her tightly to me. "Say goodnight to Daddy Xaria," I said softly, bringing her over to Tyler.

She reached her arms out and Tyler pulled her against his chest, hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead. "Nigh Dada," she said sleepily, the microphone catching her words and making the audience coo. "Goodnight baby girl," he replied, kissing her hair again before handing her back to me.

Josh had already said goodnight to Bobby, the baby already almost asleep. He was curled up in Aaralynn's arms, his pinkie in his mouth. He'd picked that up about four months ago, and no matter how much his parents tried to get him to stop, they never succeeded. Thankfully, Xaria didn't start that.

I waved to the crowd once more and walked off stage, glancing back to see Tyler being hugged to death by Josh, making the crowd go crazy. I laughed and adjusted the slightly sleepy girl in my arms, tired out by the energy of the crowd. It would do it to anyone, I knew that for a fact, especially a young, one year old girl.

We brought the babies to the dressing room, where we had their baby seats set up for nap time. Or bed time, since it was already almost 9 in the **(afternoon)** evening. They went to bed early but woke up extremely early in the morning, which worked on us. But, they slept through the night, so that was good.

"Not sleepy Mama," Xaria said, rubbing her eyes. I chuckled fondly, kissing her forehead. "Alright baby, how about we listen to Daddy's song?" I asked, knowing it would put her to sleep in seconds. Her eyes lit up sleepily, yawning. "Yay!" she cheered and I laughed, heading to where my phone was plugged in.

I picked it up and frowned, I had two messages. One from Dad, and one from Adam? I shook my head and ignored them, pressing play on the recording of Tyler singing Prove Me Wrong. His soft voice filled the room, _"I don't know where I am supposed to go so I might just take my pride and go..."_ and Xaria giggled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and rocked her slowly, looking around to see that Aaralynn already had Bobby laying down and asleep, herself gone, probably in the bathroom. By time the recording reached the first chorus, Xaria had fallen asleep, her little fingers clinging to my shirt. I kissed her forehead and carefully laid her down into her car seat, covering her up and making sure the song was on repeat. If it turned off before she was in a deep sleep, she would wake up again.

I clicked over on my phone to my messages, wondering what Dad and Adam wanted. I hadn't talked to them since before the wedding, and now they chose to message me? I opened Adam's first, not quite ready to read Dad's.

_**From: Adam** _   
_**Do u hve time 2 tlk? I need 2 ask u smthng** _

I frowned, wondering what he needed. And a little annoyed with his spelling I mean, c'mon. It is not that hard to spell out full words.

_**To: Adam** _   
_**What do you want Adam?** _

I moved over to Dad's text while I waited for his reply. Aaralynn walked into the room and noticed me frowning, so she headed over and carefully sat next to me. "What's up?" she asked worriedly and I said, "Dad and Adam are messaging me for the first time in four months, and I don't know why."

She frowned but wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I opened Dad's message, Adam not having replied yet.

_**From: Dad** _   
_**Call me, Amelia. I would like to talk to you. Also, get Adam to talk to me, he said the last time I talked to him that he was going to try to message you. That was almost a week ago.** _

I frowned. What did Adam need? Also, I wasn't going to call Dad, he hadn't wanted to come to my wedding, or even see me at the hospital the many times I'd been in, who cares anymore. Or at least I told myself. I knew I cared, and Tyler knew I cared. He supported me though, Tyler, and I loved him for it.

_**To: Dad** _   
_**I replied. Waiting now. I'm not going to call unless you have something important to say or I get an apology. I'm an adult, I'm married, and I have children. If you want to do something right, do that.** _

_**From: Dad** _   
_**I know, and I'm sorry. I really am. But I also think your my daughter, and you should learn to respect your elders** _

_**To: Dad** _   
_**I think you need to learn when to be a proper father. Tyler's dad has been a better father to me in these few months than you have in these last 10 years. I don't care Dad, not anymore. Until you see reason, don't talk to me anymore.** _

_**From: Dad** _   
_**So you're cutting ties with me? I raised you!** _

_**To: Dad** _   
_**No, I raised myself. If it wasn't for Lynn, and later Tyler, you wouldn't even have a daughter anymore. You never noticed when I needed help, you never saw the bruises I received from the bullies, you never saw how close I was to suicide. Lynn did, and she helped. She's been more of a family to me than you have since Mom died.** _

_**From: Dad** _   
_**Do not talk to me that way young lady. I understand, I haven't been the best parent, but I am still your father.** _

_**To: Dad** _   
_**No, you are not. Not anymore. You're just the man who housed me for a while to me now. Goodbye, and don't bother replying** _

_**From: Dad** _   
_**Amelia Olean Demothi, don't you dare** _

_**To: Dad** _   
_**It's Amelia Olean Joseph now, guess you wouldn't know that since you didn't come to the wedding. You won't be able to reply. Goodbye** _

I blocked his number and let out a quiet sob, leaning into Aaralynn's side. I couldn't believe I finally done what I'd wanted to since I'd moved out. Dad wasn't my dad, he was just the man who housed me for a while, and barely that. My phone chimed and I looked at it after wiping my tears, seeing Adam had finally replied.

_**From: Adam** _   
_**I want 2 say im srry. 4 everything. I shld hve been a better bro I shld hve been ur protector. I want 2 make it up 2 u, ive stopped tlkn 2 Dad, he isnt c-ing reason. I want my lil sis back, n I wld luv 2 meet my niece n brother-in-law. Cn we tlk?** _

_**To: Adam** _   
_**I would love to meet up, but I'm in London right now on tour with Tyler and Josh. Tour ends soon, maybe we can meet up then?** _

_**From: Adam** _   
_**Maybe I cn fly out 2 ur nxt concert. Where is it?** _

_**To: Adam** _   
_**We'll be in London for a few more days, then we're heading to Brisbane.** _

_**From: Adam** _   
_**I cn do tht. Meet there in 5 days maybe?** _

_**To: Adam** _   
_**That could work. But this is your only chance, okay Adam?** _

_**From: Adam** _   
_**I undrstnd. C u thn?** _

_**To: Adam** _   
_**Yeah, see you then** _

I put my phone away and sighed, leaning further against Aaralynn. I watched Xaria sleep for a while, knowing it was about time for me to head out and sing House of Gold. I wanted to see Tyler, but I knew I couldn't leave Xaria alone either, that would be wrong.

"Hey girls," Erick said from the doorway and we looked up, smiling as we noticed he had adopted that happy look whenever he saw the kids. He saw them as grandchildren, being in his late 40's, and Aaralynn and I as his daughters. It was nice to have that. "Hey Erick," Aaralynn said as I sat up and stretched.

"Tyler and Josh are ready for you," he said, walking over and sitting in the chair next to the babies. I hesitated, glancing at Xaria. Erick noticed and smiled, saying, "Hey, I'll stay here and watch them. You two go out there and relax, have your fun for a bit. I'm sure they'll be awake by time you get back anyway, they always seem to know exactly when to wake up."

I laughed nodding. I stood up and helped Aaralynn from the couch, glad I didn't have to deal with that just yet. "Thank you, Erick, for everything," I said and he just smiled, waving. "It was and always will be my pleasure. Thank you two for calming the demons called Josh Dun and Tyler Joseph," he replied and we smirked, walking out.

We reached the stage just as Tyler was finishing Lane Boy, being the usual little dork he was on stage. He noticed us and grinned, waving us on stage. "Welcome, our gorgeous girls!" Tyler said dramatically and Josh nodded behind him, sweaty and happy. Tyler pulled me against his side, covered in sweat and shirtless making me grimace, the sweat at least. I like my baby's body. **(Don't we all ;))**

"Nasty Tyler, you're sweaty," I giggled and he just grinned, wrapping his arms around me and making me squeal. "Joshua William Dun, don't you dare, no!" Aaralynn squealed and Tyler pulled away from me to look and we laughed. Josh had pulled Aaralynn into a tight hug, rubbing his face all over hers.

The crowd was going insane, mainly laughing. Josh let Aaralynn go and she groaned, taking his handkerchief and wiping her face off. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight," she said playfully and his eyes went wide. "I'm sorry baby, I love youuuu," he cheered, kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes but smiled, kissing him on the mouth soundly.

Everyone awed and I laughed, leaning against Tyler's chest. Yeah, he was sweaty, and yeah, it was nasty, but hey, he's rather gorgeous all sweaty and stuff. And he was mine.

"Alright guys, I'm sorry to say this is the last song of the night, but at least we have Lia and Lynn!" Tyler announced and there were a bunch of mixed cheers and groans, making me laugh. "Don't worry guys, Lynn and I will make sure to post a bunch of random videos and pictures of these two being the dorks they are," I said amused and the half who were groaning started cheering. I laughed and went to sit in my chair, where it was next to Tyler's piano.

"Josh, can I drum a little? Even just the bass drum? You can do the rest!" Aaralynn begged Josh and the drummer frowned. "Love, are you sure you're able to?" he asked and she rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not invalid. I can move my leg with the beat," she begged, giving him puppy eyes. I snickered as Josh noticeably wavered, eyes flickering between both of Aaralynn's.

Finally, he groaned. "Fine, you can drum. Just be careful okay? Our little girl needs us," he said and she cheered, hugging him tightly. "It's just drumming, it's not skydiving, I'll be fine," she said happily then kissed him quickly before bounding as much as she could over to the drum set. Josh rolled his eyes then followed her, picking up the snare and cymbals and moving them to where Tyler and I would be. I assumed he was going to be standing like in the video, drumming that way.

A few seconds later I realised what Josh had said. "Wait, little girl?" I asked them and Josh looked as if he were a deer caught in headlights. "Dammit Josh," Aaralynn groaned and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry love, I forgot where we were, you do that to me," he said sweetly and I awed at them.

"Alright, yes, we're having a little girl," Aaralynn said and I cheered with the crowd who had heard them. I ran over to them and hugged Aaralynn tightly, kissing her cheek. "Finally, you're giving me a niece!" I said happily and she laughed. "Yes, you're getting a niece. Now, go over there and play us a song," she said and I nodded, skipping once more over to my chair.

I picked up my ukulele and strummed once, smiling as I remembered Tyler teaching me all that time ago, the day I'd met him. Who knew a little over a year later, I'd be using that same ukulele to play songs with my husband on stage with my two best friends.

As we sang House of Gold, the crowd singing along with us, I looked around happily. So much had changed in these last couple years, but I wouldn't ever go back. My husband, my best friends, my daughter, this new little one on his or her way, my life was perfect. And I was happy, truly happy for the first time since my mom had passed so long ago. I just hoped I would make her proud.


	18. Epilogue: Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Hope you all enjoy!

_**3rd person POV** _

_**5 years later** _

Amelia and Tyler stood in front of their house, a little girl with brown curls next to Tyler, a little boy with bright eyes and chubby cheeks next to Amelia. They were waiting for the bus, and the little boy was clinging to his mother's leg.

"Mama, I don't wanna go to school," he whined and she knelt down in front of him. "You have to go to school, Marcus. Your sister and cousins will be there, and you'll love your teacher," she said softly and he frowned, tears forming in his eyes. Amelia wrapped her arms around the little 5 year old.

"Daddy, don't make me go," he begged and Tyler smiled down at his son. "I'm sorry bub, but you have to," he said softly and Marcus grumbled. "Don't worry Marky! School is fun, you get a lot of crayons! And we get nap time, and play time, and sometimes they even give us candy!" Xaria cheered and Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Not too much candy, Xaria, it's bad for your teeth, remember?" she said and Xaria gave her an innocent smile. Tyler laughed. "She's been around Josh way too much," he said and Amelia laughed, nodding. "What can I say, she loves her uncle, don't you cupcake," Josh's voice said and making the duo jump.

"Dang it, Jishwa," Amelia grumbled and the drummer and his wife laughed. "Don't worry, she can't be as bad as Jessabella, right?" Aaralynn asked, talking about her three year old daughter. She had three kids, Robert, the oldest at 6, Olivia Marie at 5, and Jessabella May at 3. She was 5 months pregnant again too, with a little boy they wanted to name Noah Lee, and Tyler kept messing with Josh about it.

Amelia laughed, standing carefully and wrapping an arm around her son's shoulders. Amelia was pregnant too, her third child. She was about 7 months along, with a little girl they wanted to name Ariel Rose. Tyler had been as overjoyed to hear this as he had been with Marcus, and when Xaria had been born. He was proud of his children, and wouldn't give them up for anything.

The bus pulled up and Olivia and Marcus stared at it with wide eyes. It was their first day of preschool, Xaria's first day of kidnergarten. Little Jessabella was still too young for school, but Josh and Aaralynn didn't mind it. They loved having their little one around.

Josh picked up Olivia and kissed her forehead. "You behave now okay? Bobby will be there to take care of anyone, just like the big brother should be right?" he asked his son and the little boy beamed, nodding. "Yes Daddy! I'll watch Livia," he said eagerly and Josh laughed proudly.

He set the little girl down before hugging Bobby. "Have fun at school little man," he said and Bobby nodded energetically, rushing over to the bus with Olivia's hand in his. "Bye bye Mama! Bye bye Daddy!" she said happily and they waved, tears forming in Aaralynn's eyes.

Josh wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "She'll be fine, we'll see her tonight, and Bobby." "I know, it's just they're growing up. Soon they'll be in high school and going to prom, Olivia is going to be going on dates and-" she started but Josh cut her off. "I'm going to stop you right there, because no one is going to be dating my little girl. Not on my watch," he said protectively and Amelia laughed.

"I know what you mean," Tyler agreed, kneeling down to kiss Xaria's forehead. "Don't you be messing with any boys, you hear?" he asked her and she scrunched her nose. "Boys are gross Daddy, they have cooties!" she said and Tyler nodded. "Yes they do, now get on the bus, and watch your little brother okay?" he said and she nodded, kissing his cheek before taking Marcus's hand.

"This is the best part Marky! The bus is so much fun!" she cheered as she led him across the front yard and to the bus. Amelia smirked, remembering her days on the bus before she lost her sight. She did have fun, for the first few years. Then it just grew over crowded and loud.

Amelia leaned into Tyler's side, still, even after 6 years, amazed at the fact that she could have him by her side. As she watched her chidren climb the bus and felt the soft kicks in her side from her newest little girl, she knew she wouldn't change a thing.

She looked up at Tyler, a soft smile on her lips as the bus drove away. He looked down as Josh picked up Jessabella, spinning her around. "I love you Tyler," she whispered and Tyler smiled, reaching up and placing his hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Amelia," he replied softly, leaning down to kiss her.

That kiss. The simple touching of lips on lips. Something that had set Amelia on fire since day one, since the first time Tyler had kissed her. That feeling never changed, the feeling of butterflies, liquid fire running through her veins, the jumping of her heart in her chest, it all just intensifying over the years.

That feeling stayed with her, from their first kiss to the day Amelia laid down next to Tyler at the old age of 91, the singer only 93 years old. His heart monitor was steady, but slow, his breathing behing helped by a breathing tube. He looked down at his wife, as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her.

He reached up weakly, tracing her cheeks that were shining with tears. Their children and grandchildren, and one little great grandson who was only three years old were around them, tears also in their eyes. Amelia took a shaky breath, eyes locked with Tyler's.

Josh and Aaralynn's children were there also, but neither of them. Josh had passed away six years previously at the age of 88, lung cancer taking Aaralynn at the age of 87 only a few years later. Amelia and Tyler missed them so, and today, Amelia knew Tyler would be joining them.

"I love you Tyjo," she whispered and he smiled faintly. "I love you too, Lia. Since that day over 70 years ago when I accidentally knocked you over, I knew my heart wouldn't beat the same. I'll see you soon, but not too soon, you hear?" he said softly and Amelia let out a quiet sob. "I'll see you soon, Tyjo, I'll have stories about little Josh, okay?" she said, her voice breaking. Little Josh was their great grandson, named after Josh right after he'd passed.

Tyler nodded and looked around at the family he had gathered. "I love you all, remember that," he said and everyone nodded, tears in their eyes. Xaria, Marcus and Ariel moved closer, all in their late late 60's early 70's. Their grandchildren were in their late 20's early 30's, little Josh still just a baby.

Tyler took a breath and looked up at the ceiling, a faint smile on his lips. "I can hear those damned drums already, doubt Josh ever gave Lynn rest," he said and Amelia laughed faintly, tears falling down her cheeks again. "I doubt it too, he kept his drumming until he broke his collarbone at 56 years old," she said, wiping at her eyes.

Tyler looked at her, reaching up once more and tracing her cheekbone. "I love you, my Queen," he whispered and she let out a quiet sob, smiling faintly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, my King," she replied and brought her mouth down to kiss him gently.

That feeling, those butterflies, that warmth, that happiness, filled her once more. He laid back down and took a shaky breath. He held her hand tightly in his, closing his eyes with a smile on his face. The heart monitor a few moments later sped up for a half second before flatlining, making Amelia let out a sob as she clutched Tyler's hand.

The funeral was a few days later, everyone going despite the cool weather. It was late November, and they were in Ohio, where Tyler had requested to be buried next to Josh with his parents. Amelia stood at the podium, looking down at the casket that held her husband of 67 years.

"When Tyler and I had first gotten together, I was blind, I was sad, I was scared. I remember that day, my 22 birthday, in fact, at one of Twenty Øne Piløts' concerts in Dallas. Lynn had left me, and I got bored as any 22 year old blind girl would do. I wandered around and ran into someone. Who would have thought that by happenchance it would be Tyler? We wrote a song together, called We Don't Believe What's On TV, and one of the lyrics in it was ' _I used to say I wanna die before I'm old but because of you I might think twice._ ' He wrote that lyric, and on our wedding day, he told me he did think twice. And that's why as saddened I am to see his shell in that casket, I'm proud of him. He made it this far, and so did I. All because of him and Josh and Lynn. They were amazing people, and I'm proud to be part of their family," she said, wiping under her eyes.

Her eldest grandson, 31 year old Erick, walked up and helped her off stage, holding her tightly. She looked up at the blue sky and smiled, seeing a three clouds drift across the sky. She lifted her hand and blew a kiss, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze brushed across her cheeks.

Two years later, Amelia was discovered in her bed. She had a picture in her hands, one of her, Aaralynn, Josh and Tyler standing on stage with smiles on their faces. They were young, early 20's, full of life and love. One could see it by the way Tyler was smiling at Amelia, the way Josh held onto Aaralynn. The light in Amelia's eyes and the smile on Aaralynn's lips.

She was buried next to Tyler, Josh and Aaralynn, the four together once again. Amelia walked across the clouds, 22 once more. She still had her sight though, and as she walked across the clouds the scene changed. A stadium, one quite like the O2 in London, but completely empty. Yet, it wasn't quiet.

A beautiful voice, one she hadn't heard sound this way in over 30 years since and the sound of drums. She walked into the stadium, a happy smile crossing her face as she saw who was on stage. The singer finished his song and Amelia started clapping. "Encore!" she cheered and when the singer saw who she was, his eyes lit up.

"Lia!" he yelled, making the drummer and the woman sitting next to him look up, shocked happiness in their eyes. The singer jumped off stage, running full speed to his wife. He reached her and pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up and spinning her. "I've missed you so much, baby girl!" he said softly and Amelia smiled happily, tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Tyler," she said and he kissed her, sending that familiar feeling rushing through her core. A few seconds later a female voice said, "Alright Tyjo, that's enough, let me see my best friend!" Tyler broke away from Amelia and let her go, the oldest of the two girls bounding over to her best friend.

"I've missed you so much, Lynn," Amelia said softly and Aaralynn hugged her tightly. "I've missed you too, how's everyone? Bobby and Alexis? Olivia and Mark? Jess and Brandon? Noah and Marcus? Xaria and Clayton? Ariel and Jonathan? Erick and-" I cut her off, overwhelmed by the fact she was naming every one of our kids and their spouses, and yes, my son had married Aaralynn's youngest son. It had been interesting to see that.

"Everyone is doing well, but let me hug Jishwa because it looks like he is about to burst with excitment," I said amused and Aaralynn laughed, looking over at her husband. He was antsy, and so I let go of Aaralynn and jumped at him, making him catch me and spin me around. "Dang, I've missed you, you're the only one who can keep Tyler calm," he said playfully but kissed my cheek and keeping his arms tightly around me.

"Alright Jish, let go of my wife and give her back, I haven't seen her in two years," Tyler said amused and Josh gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. I walked back to Tyler and wrapped my arms around him, having missed him dearly these last two years.

"Now that the whole crew is here, lets sing a song," Josh said excitedly and I smiled, looking up at him. "And what song would you suggest?" I asked and he thought for a second. "How about Holding Onto You?" he suggested and I smiled, nodding.

Tyler led me up onto stage, handing me a very familiar instrument. "They were here when I came up here, Josh and Lynn had been taking care of them for us," Tyler explained, showing that Josh's drums were here and Tyler's ukulele and piano.

I smiled as I strummed the strings, remembering very easily though it had been over 30 years since I last could play. I strummed the beginning of House of Gold, the very first song I'd ever learned on the ukulele. "Ready to play Holding Onto You?" Tyler asked and I nodded, smiling as he sat next to me with his own instrument. As the familiar sound of the song started, I let Tyler start the song off _._

_I'm taking over my body_   
_Back in control, no more shotty_   
_I bet a lot of me was lost_   
_"T"'s uncrossed and "I"'s undotted_   
_I fought it a lot and it seems a lot_   
_Like flesh is all I got_   
_Not any more, flesh out the door swat_

_I must'a forgot, you can't trust me_   
_I'm moment-to-moment and close but don't show it_   
_Before you know it I'm lost at sea_   
_And now that I write and think about it_   
_And the story unfolds_   
_You should take my life_   
_You should take my soul_

_Ah Ah Ah (x4)_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings_   
_Sounding down the mountain range_   
_Of my left-side brain_   
_You are surrounding all my surroundings_   
_Twisting the kaleidoscope_   
_Behind both of my eyes_

_Ah ah ah_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_Ah ah ah_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_

_Remember the moment_   
_You know exactly where you're goin'_   
_'Cause the next moment before you know it_   
_Time is slowin' and it's rolling still_   
_And the windowsill looks really nice, right?_   
_You think twice about your life_   
_It probably happens at night, right?_

_Fight it, take the pain, ignite it_   
_Tie a noose around your mind_   
_Loose enough to breath fine and tie it_   
_To a tree tell it, you belong to me, this ain't a noose_   
_This is a leash and I have news for you_   
_You must obey me_

_You are surrounding all my surroundings_   
_Sounding down the mountain range_   
_Of my left-side brain_   
_You are surrounding all my surroundings_   
_Twisting the kaleidoscope_   
_Behind both of my eyes_

_Entertain my faith (x10)_

_Lean with it, rock with it_   
_When we gonna stop with it?_   
_Lyrics that mean nothing_   
_We were gifted with thought_   
_Is it time to move our feet_   
_To an introspective beat_   
_It ain't the speakers that bump hearts_   
_It's our hearts that make the beat (x4)_

_Ah ah ah_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_And I'll be holding on to you_

_Ah ah ah_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_Ah ah ah (and I'll be holding on to you)_   
_And I'll be holding on to you_   
_And I'll be holding on to you_

We finished the song, my heart soaring with the fact that I could sing with my husband and best friends once more. I looked up at Tyler and smiled, setting my ukulele aside and throwing my arms around his neck. "I've missed this so much," I said softly.

Twenty Øne Piløts had finally stopped touring and releasing albums when Tyler and Josh had reached their early 50's, Josh suffering a bad break and Tyler starting to get too ill to perform. They had released their last album two years before then, the total of albums they'd released coming to 21. 21 albums in 33 years **(I'm guessing here, I don't feel like doing math xP)** and they were still large.

When Josh had passed away 8 years previously, the clique had formed again and mourned as a family. The few, the proud and the emotional. When Aaralynn had passed five years ago, the clique had mourned, and when Tyler had passed, they'd mourned once again. I assumed they would mourn now, but I honestly didn't know why they would need to.

I watched as Josh messed with Aaralynn, the same he had when we first started performing together as outed couples. Chasing her around stage and when he caught her, kissing her neck softly before letting her go, starting the whole thing over again. Tyler wrapped his arms around my waist, chest against my back.

"Welcome home, baby girl," he whispered and kissed me again. I smiled as I felt that fire, that passion I had for this incredible man. "Glad to be here," I replied softly and let him consume me in that fire, that heat, for the rest of all eternity.

There was no other place I would have chosen than on stage with my three best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall for reading! I hadn't thought about this story in a long time and I reread the whole thing just yesterday to remember it and it's making me remember just how much I love Tyler and Josh.
> 
> As stated in the tags, I transferred this from Wattpad, and i have several other stories written there too! Mixtures of everything, not including the 6 or 7 in my drafts 😂😂 my username there is Bandhoez9194 if you wanna go check them out! I am in the process of transferring all my stories over, but i have an almost 2 year old devil child who takes up all my spare time so it'll take some time. If you guys are reading my Phanfictions Out of Space/On The Moon, i do promise i have the next chapter started and halfway complete, I'm just hitting a massive writers block. 
> 
> Anyway, I love you all! 
> 
> Kisses!
> 
> ~Banana


End file.
